The Kindness of Strangers
by scribe4hire
Summary: AH. Esme is on the run from abusive husband Charles. She ends up in small town Forks, where she becomes secretary at the private practice run by Dr Carlisle Cullen. Can Dr Cullen and his family help heal her wounds? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**AN: Like poor old Esme, I'm having to rely on the kindness of strangers, or my case, good friends, to type this up for me at the moment. But it's a story I've had written for awhile and I really want to know what people think. So, I've begged and bribed my girl Fran to do this for 's my first AH. I've used Carlisle before, but you can never get enough Dr C. And I really wanted to write something about his and Esme's relationship. It's rated M for a reason, and not just the lemons! Which will come I promise, if there's any interest. Please review, let me know what you think.**

**PROLOGUE **

The overpowering stench of stale sweat, cigarettes and alcohol forced me to turn my head away.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult Es…All I want is what's mine, my right as your husband…"Charles slurred as he leant down, licking the length of my neck. I didn'tknow how much longer I would be able to control the bile rising in my throat. But I couldn't stop myself from hissing

"Your what"?

"My, legal right, to make love to MY wife."

I began to squirm in his surprisingly vice like grip once more.

"Make love! Any animal, can fuck something the way you do. It takes a real man to know how to make love to woman."I spat. And despite the danger I knew I was in, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to the night that Carlisle had made love to me for the first time. I never knew that being with a man could be so loving, sweet and as I felt Charles vibrating with anger above me, his fingers digging into my wrists, which were pinned above my head and his considerable weight, pressing down on me. I knew that I would never experience that beautiful sensation again, with the man, that had healed more than my battered body. And that didn't make me sad. It was making me angry. I had spent too long cowering in fear. I had suffered enough. I had earned my happiness, with Carlisle. The man I loved. But I was going to have to fight for it.

"Bitch."! Charles hissed, flecks of spittle spraying across the side of my face. "Look at me you Bitch"! I turned my head back towards him. His flabby face was beet red, his eyes bulging. ,determined not to give him the satisfaction of showing any fear.

His grip, even with only hand, the other was ripping at my shirt, was too strong for me. My recent stomach flu had left me weakened. But that didn't stop me from clawing at every part of him I could reach. I know I shouldn't have, I knew it was just adding to his enjoyment and sense of control, but I couldn't just lay there. And then he moved backward, allowing me to free one of my legs far enough to bring it up into his groin. He screamed and toppled sideways off the bed.

I sat up, my head was spinning, but I knew there was no time to lose. I jumped to my feet and had almost made it to the door, when I felt a hard tug on my ankle. I cried out in frustration rather than fear as I felt myself falling. My head hit the corner of the ottoman.

I didn't know if it was wishful thinking. But in those last few seconds before the darkness claimed me, I swore I heard the back door swing open downstairs. And the sound of Carlisle calling my name.

"I'm sorry my darling…I love you…" I whispered. Then it all went black.

**AN: Ok, I really do need you to talk to me about this one. Please press the little green button. Go on, show me some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**AN: Reviews and alerts already! You guys are the best. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone. Especially SUNSHINE72 for showing such faith. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. It's my first AH and I'm still nervous. Now his chapter is still a little angsty, but I have to give some background.**

**ES POV-6 months earlier**

She had been suffering for days. But as we approached a small town called Forks, somewhere outside Washington, the coughs and splutters gave way to a high pitched whining, a final groan and a loud pop and hiss. And despite my pleas, threats and tears, she would move no more. My car was dead. But as scared as I was, stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no cell phone and about twenty dollars, I couldn't be angry at her. She was, despite the salesman's reassurances, at least third hand when I bought her, and if I hadn't been so desperate and short of funds. My mother's jewelry as it turned out, had been more paste and cubic and zercona than real diamonds, I wouldn't have even looked twice at her. But then it had happened.

I can't even remember clearly what the argument had been about. It wasn't like Charles needed an excuse anymore. His shirt wasn't pressed properly, his dinner was cold, I hadn't been listening, I had been listening, I'd spent too much money, which was a physical impossibility considering the pathetic 'allowance ' he gave me every week, which was supposed to fully stock the fridge and cupboards, fill the drinks cabinet and if I was lucky, allow me to purchase anything I may need. The list of my misdemeanor's was endless and subject to change depending on Charles' mood. The punishment however, always remained violent and degrading.

He was sprawled on the bed snoring, whilst I was sat in the bathroom. The various cuts and bruises stung and ached, but what was worrying me more, was the deep cramping pain, low in my stomach. Charles was always rough sexually, but I had never experienced pain like this before. Or out, not caring about the repercussions, that would follow his discovery of the cab fare I had stolen from his wallet, I took myself to the emergency room of the hospital in the next in our town, had put an order on my files, that if I turned up with another inconsistent bruise, break, tear or sprain, the police were to be called.

"Mrs Platt, did you know you were pregnant"? The doctor, who was only a few years younger than me, but thanks to her job, had the tired, cynical stoop of someone much older, asked softly.

"No…"I whispered, swallowing hard, the almost choking ball of tears. After washing her hands, she came and sat by my head, her face softening slightly.

"I'm so sorry, but the pain and bleeding you experienced, were caused by a miscarriage, I'd say you were about six to eight weeks…"

I couldn't hold in the strangled cry that escaped me. I had wanted children so much. And before the wedding, Charles had been as enthusiastic as I had been. Then after the wedding, he had snowed me with excuses about wanting to get more established at work and wanting me all to himself for a little longer. He talked of trips to Europe. But they had quickly been replaced with sneered comments, slaps, punches and cries of "Look what you made me do". And like the idiot, he so often told me I was, I had just taken every blow and believed every tearful apology.

"Mrs Platt, you also have some nasty bruising, look, is there anyone I could call for you,? somewhere you could stay tonight?" The doctor pleaded. I shook my head, still unable to speak.

Thanks to Charles, I had cut myself off from the little family and few friends that I had. I had no one. Now not even the baby, that I would have loved so much. Although, part of me knew, that as painful and upsetting losing the baby had been, it probably was for the best. I couldn't pretect myself from Charles, how was I going to protect a defenseless baby?

And it was there, lying on a guerney, with only a strange doctor to comfort me as I grieved for the child that had been violently snatched from me. That I found the strength, to buy this clapped out old car and get as far as from Charles Platt as I could, and maybe, find the woman that I had once been. But now, as darkness began creeping over the horizon, my confidence was starting to fail me. And Charles' sneering voice, was echoing in my head.

It was no good, the car was dead, I knew that, but I couldn't just sit here. I got out. Twice on my week long trip, the engine had begun over heating like this, and popping the hood to let it cool had helped. Maybe this time…

"Ow! Crap!" I yelped, as the searing heat of the hood hit my hand. I began waving it around before clutching it in my other hand and for some reason, trying to place it under my arm. I didn't notice the car, the first in nearly an hour, until the owner asked;

"Are you alright"?

"Do I look alright"? I snapped, as I spun round to face the most, there was no other word for it, beautiful man I had ever seen. He was about six foot, lean, but with defined muscles, on the parts of him I could see, namely his chest and arms. But it was his face that had rendered me speechless,strong, features, blonde hair, slightly graying at the temples and eyes that were almost hypnotic. _Damn it Esme, get a grip. Charles had been handsome and charming and look where that got you._

"Do you know anything about cars"? I hissed

" Very little, I'm afraid, but I can help you with your hand, I'm a doctor." He said, in a voice that was deep, rich and comforting. I desperately wanted to say that I didn't need his help. The last thing I needed, was to be beholden to another man, or have to listen to him patronize me. But the pain in my hand and the fact that I was totally exhausted, gave me no choice.

He led me over to his car, a black Mercedes, opening the passenger door. I almost fell into the plush leather seat. My head was starting to spin a little,I wasn't sure whether that was because of the pain in my hand, or the fact that I hadn't eaten since yesterday, either way he noticed.

"Look, I can't look at your hand properly in this light. Why don't you let me drive you into town, to my clinic, you can call a tow truck and maybe I can buy you dinner."He said leaning against the door.

"I'm not hungry.."I began, but my stomach decided to choose that moment to betray me. He smirked. "I'll pay for my own dinner." I insisted. He raised his hands to signal that he wasn't going to argue. He went back to my car and retrieved my bag from the back seat. Once he had stowed it in the trunk of the Mercedes, he slipped in beside me. My head began to swim once more, but this time from the intoxicating scent of clean linen, old books and was that honey?, that seemed to roll off of him. I took a deep breath. He looked across at me. God, he must think I'm some kind of psycho!

"So doctor…"I said as I exhaled nosily "Do you often pick up strange women on the side of the road"?I asked.

"Not often, and it's Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen…"he replied.

"Well…Dr Cullen…"I glanced in the mirror. I couldn't place the look that crossed his face as I spoke. Was it disappointment? I know it was a little sharp, maybe even rude of me to call him by his title, when he had obviously just given me permission to call him by his first name. But I couldn't risk becoming too friendly, becoming memorable, even if, after only five minutes, I really wanted to tell _Carlisle,_ everything. I knew that I would have to stay in Forks for a while. I'd have to earn enough to buy a new car, then I would move. I knew that Charles would be looking for me and wouldn't stop until he had reclaimed 'what was his'.

Suddenly, the car phone rang, shattering the now slightly tense silence in the car. He looked across at me. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"Of course." Why was he apologizing? He hit the button.

"Hi Alice…"

"Dad, are you almost home? Bella is threatening to cut off Emmett' fingers if he doesn't stop poking them into all the food." The young girl called Alice's voice echoed round the car through the hands free. Even in the fading light, I could see his small smile.

"Al, I think you guys should go ahead without me…"

"No!Carlisle, just drop me in town"! I burst out, forgetting that Alice could hear me. His smile grew wider as he realized that I had said his name.

"Dad…"Alice began cautiously, obviously surprised that her father had someone, another woman in the car. Oh great, here was this guy trying to help me, and all I was doing for him, was getting him into trouble with his children and no doubt, unimpressed wife.

"Al, set another place for dinner will you, and ask Edward to set up a burns kit in my office."

" 'kay…'she replied, obviously confused, but experienced enough to recognize her father's tone as one that brokered no argument. The connection was cut and Carlisle turned off the hands free.

"Carlisle really, just drop me in town, it's getting late, you're obviously expected at home and I need to call a tow and find somewhere to sleep tonight."

"My house is closer than the clinic and I really do want to dress that hand." I had, temporarily forgotten the pain in my hand until he mentioned it. I was now fully aware of the painful throb. But I was determined. "If you have dinner at my house we don't have to argue about who picks up the check. There is a Mariners game on tonight, so Marilyn Monroe could need a tow and Billy wouldn't move. And, the nearest motel is ten miles, in the opposite direction."

"Oh great." I sighed. It was odd, I had got into the car of a complete stranger, with no fear. But now I was starting to panic and Carlisle seemed to notice.

"You haven't told me your name." he said softly.

"Esme." God, so much for not being memorable.

"Esme…"he seemed to take great delight in my name and coming from his lips, it sounded less like the swear word that Charles had made it, and more the beautiful name that my mother had loved.

"Esme, I don't want you to feel pressured or creeped out. I know we have only just met, but I have a spare room at my house…"

"The motel…"

"I, I don't think you can afford the motel Esme,"

My head dropped and the tears of fear, confusion and exhaustion began to flow. I was useless. The car suddenly stopped. His hand had barely ghosted the top of my arm, but the bruise there was still dark and sore and I winced. He pulled his hand back.

"Please don't cry, I didn't mean to insult or upset you. If I'm wrong, why don't you just stay to get your hand seen too and for some dinner and I'll drive you."his words came out in a rush, but his voice was full of genuine concern. I looked up. His beautiful face was twisted in concern and a little fear.

"You're not wrong, I'm broke."I whispered. "But what will your wife…"?

"My wife died fifteen years ago."

"I'm sorry". He nodded. "Your children…"

"Won't mind in the slightest, Bella always cooks enough for two armies". He said chuckling softly. I smiled weakly. That wasn't what I had meant and he knew it. What was it about this man? I trusted him, wanted to tell him everything, felt safer than I had in years.

"I'll get a job, pay you back…" I insisted. He didn't answer me. I happened to glance out of the window. We were on the drive outside a sprawling, three storey house. I had only known Carlisle for about half an hour and I had yet to meet his family. So why, as I looked between him and the house, the ground floor of which had light spilling from every window, did I feel so at home?

**Alright, as I said before, I really need you to talk to me about this one please. It's easy to do. Just push the little green button. Please. **

**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter from Carlisle's POV, what do you think? **

**I have a bad shoulder at the minute, so updates will happen as soon as I can either find someone to type for me, or I have the time like today, to do it very slowly, stick with me. As I said before, your comments really do mean a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing in the Twilight world, that all belongs to SM. I also do not own any Bobby Darin songs. All I own in this plot.**

**AN: Thank you so much to all of you who continue to review and put this story and more amazingly, me as an author on alert. Your support means so much. Please keep doing it. As I have said, this is my first AH and I'm taking it in baby steps and do need a hand to hold now and then to get me over the bumps.**

**CPOV**

"_Helllooo, young lovers wherever you are, don't cry for me cause I'm alone. All my good wishes go with you tonight, cause I have had a love of my own…yesss, I have, had, a love of my owwwnnn."_

It is a long drive from Washington, but it gives me a chance to give some of the forgotten favourites in my record collection, not to mention my, even if I do say so myself, awful singing voice a workout. The children, most notably, Alice and Emmett, would use my love of Bobby Darin, Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin as further ammunition in their now continuous teasing about my advancing age and upcoming birthday. And whilst I am not thrilled by the more intense aches and pains that follow sustained bursts of physical activity, the fact that as much as I still loved spicy food, it no longer loves me or the extra grey hairs and lines that seem to appear almost overnight, I am not, in too bad a shape for nearly fifty. George Clooney is my age, more successful than ever and still able to attract a beautiful, thirty year old Italian woman. Not that I want a woman in my life, despite Aro's insisting that fine wine and badwomen were the keys to his long life.

I haven't been a monk since Elizabeth died. But I am a little set in my ways. The children tease me about not liking to stay out "past my bedtime", but I have my work and my family and, I am a man of simple tastes when it comes to socializing. A few beers whilst watching the game with Charlie and Billy, dinner with Carmen and Elezar in Seattle or if I'm feeling really adventurous, like I had been on Wednesday night, a chess game and long intense discussion about politics, religion, new medical procedure , or whatever else the old man has an interest in with Aro in Washington. The only problem with the last one being, the discussions can take awhile, which was how I was only now heading home, a full 48 hours after I left. And women, even ones near my age, find that a little limiting, whilst I have never met anyone I felt the need to change for. Until now.

Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper had come home for a long weekend, so Bella had decided to cook a roast dinner, much to Emmett's delight. I was expected home by seven at the latest as they wanted to head to a club in Port Angeles to watch a band. I was in plenty of time, it was six thirty as I approached the outskirts of Forks. But then movement by the side of the road caught my eye. A woman was standing by a car, that judging by the thick clouds of smoke billowing from under the hood, was not going anywhere in a hurry. But that wasn't what had concerned me. Ever the doctor on call, I had noticed immediately, the way she was waving her hand about and trying to cradle it under her arm.

Pulling over, I approached her.

"Are you alright."? I asked. Dumb question, but you have to start somewhere.

She spun round and for a moment I was speechless. She was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt, her hair tied in a low pony tail, with loose whisps falling round her face, but as the last rays from the setting sun caught the highlights in her hair and illuminated her face, I had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Do I look alright"?she snapped.

Apart from the obvious pain her hand was causing her, she looked far from alright. Her face was pale and too thin and there was a wary, hunted look in her eyes as she looked me up and down, sizing up whether she could trust me. I had known her for thirty seconds, but there was a large part of me that wanted to sweep her off her feet, take her home and look after her.

"Do you know anything about cars."? She asked finally.

"Very little I'm afraid, but I can help you with your hand.I'm a doctor."I added the last part quickly, in the vain hope it would make up for the fact that I wasn't manly enough to know about cars. It took her a minute, but the pain in her hand, exhaustion and by the way she staggered slightly as she almost fell into the passenger seat of the Mercedes, lack of a good meal, overruled any pride. She sat sideways in the seat, allowing me to take her injured hand gently in mine. The burn didn't look too severe, but it was hard to tell for sure in the fading light. She had looked so lost, so fragile it made my heart clench. I had suddenly been overcome by the urge to kiss away the pain in her hand, before kissing her and reassuring her, that I would look after her and make sure that she never wanted for a thing.

"Look," I said, trying to pull myself out of my mad rambling mind."I can't look at your hand properly in this light. Why don't you let me drive you to my clinic, you can call a tow truck and then maybe I can buy you dinner."?

"I'm not hungry." She had shot back quickly, only for her growling stomach to betray her. "I had smirked, like an idiot, which had made her defensive once more. "'I'll pay for my own dinner". She had insisted firmly. I was just glad, that apart from making sure she ate something and taking care of her hand, that I would get a chance to spend a little more time with her, so I raised my hands to show I wouldn't argue. She sat properly in her seat, whilst I went to her car, which looked like it was held together with crazy glue and a prayer, even before it had done the god knows how many miles from where she'd come from to here.

Her bag was a small, it looked like something that was given away by stores or companies doing promotions. The zip was half broken, allowing me to see the few clothes and worn shoes inside. What had caught my eye however, where the two pink pawn broker tickets sticking out of the front pocket. Who was this woman? What or who had bought her to this state? I had to know. I returned to the car and stowed the bag in the back seat.

"So doctor,"she began finally, exhaling noisily. She was still nervous, her tired caramel coloured eyes were darting around unable to settle. "Do you often pick up strange women on the side of the road?" It was a fair question.

"Not often." God. Why couldn't I have just said no? Not often made it sound like it was something I did on weekends or certain public holidays.

I had told her my name, wanting to try and put her at ease. I was after all, known for my bedside manner at the hospital. But this lady and she was, despite her circumstances, the definition of a lady, had had her ability to trust and I had been guessing, beaten out of her along time ago. I understood. But that didn't stop her "Well Dr, Cullen" from feeling like a slap in the face. Alice had then called.I could almost feel her vibrating with curiosity down the phone, especially when my guest had insisted that she be dropped in town and I go home. It was crazy, I hardly knew her, she didn't know me and had obviously been traumatized by a man. But I couldn't pass up the chance to keep her close, help her.

"My house is closer than the clinic and I really do want to dress that hand. If you have dinner at my house, we don't have to argue about who picks up the check. There is a Mariner's game on tonight, so Marilyn Monroe could need a tow and Billy still wouldn't move. And the nearest motel is ten miles in the opposite direction." I began.

She muttered something, becoming even more agitated and nervous.

"You haven't told me, your name."I had said softly, trying to distract her

"Esme." She replied quietly, it was if she was saying something wrong. As if she were ashamed of her own name.

It was a beautiful name. She looked so surprised by the pleasure in my tone as I said it. I want to look after you Esme. Please let me I thought.

"Esme, I don't want you to feel pressured, or creeped out. I know we have only just met, but I have a spare room at my house…"

She'd brought up the motel. I'd had to do it. Be cruel to be kind.

"I don't think you can afford the motel Esme."

What I didn't expect, was the physical pain it caused me when she had started to cry.

"Please, don't cry.I didn't mean to insult you, or upset you…" I had begun rambling and reached over to touch the top of her arm, only to pull away when she had winced in pain. She had looked up at me and admitted that she was broke, before saying something about getting a job to pay me back. I hadn't really heard it all, as I had been left almost breathless at the charge of electricity that had charged the air as we looked at each other. She had then said something about Elizabeth and the children. I had told her that Elisabeth had been dead for fifteen years, which had caused her to show real concern for me. I had made a joke about the children not minding because Bella always cooked enough food for two armies. It wasn't what she had meant and I knew it. The children, as they kept telling me, where grown up, I just hoped that they could act like grown up's till I could explain.

And, so far they had. Alice had popped out of the kitchen. I knew it was part curiousity, but it was also her usual behavior when any of us came back from a long drive. She had to check that we had come home in one piece. After a squeaked hi, she had disappeared back into the kitchen and we had headed up to my office, where we had come face to face with Edward, who was just coming out of my office.

"Esme, this is my son Edward, he works at the clinic with me…"

She had nodded her head shyly. Edward had been the gentleman he was, he had shot me an enquiring look, but had understood my silent answer and gone back downstairs. Esme had then asked for a moment in the bathroom, allowing me, to check the burn kit and wait.

The door opened and she appeared. I motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"I need you to roll your sleeve up." I said. She did, slowly, awarkdly. Her pale skin was covered in bruises in various stages of healing. I tried not to stare, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Who hurt you Esme."? I asked. _Please tell me, so I can hunt him down, rip him limb from limb and then burn the pieces._

She sucked in a deep, ragged breath, then turned to look at me. Her tired, haunted eyes, shining with unshed tears. Our gazes locked.

"Someone I hope, I'll never have to see again." She whispered.

My anger was fast being replaced by my earlier feeling of wanting to hold her close and promise to love and care for her. Love her? It was crazy, but it was true.

"What type of life will it be? Running, constantly having to look over your shoulder…" I hadn't realized it until I felt her breath on my face, but I had been leaning into her as we talked, bringing us dangerously close.

"I don't know, but at least it will be MY life…"

"DAAAAD"!

I jumped back and she began fussing with her sleeve, the moment was lost.

"All done, you'll need to keep it dry…" I muttered. She nodded. Awkwardly, we made our way downstairs.

The air was heavy with the mouthwatering scent of roast lamb and all the trimmings. Bella really was an excellent cook. In all that happened, I had forgotten just how hungry I was. We entered the dining room, all eyes upon us. Esme's place had been set on my right hand side. Alice gave me a cheeky wink.

"I always thought that doctor's were supposed to visit the patient on a house call, not the other way round." Emmett said, raising an eye brow.

"I did try and insist your father drop me off…" Esme began hurriedly, blushing.

"Don't mind Emmett, he only opens his mouth to eat or change feet." Rose said. Unable to slap the side of his head as she usually would, she gave him a hard kick under the table. I nodded my thanks to her and glared at Emmett. Bella, always the one to care for everyone else and by the look on her face, remembering her first dinner here, began passing dishes around, deliberately missing out Emmett.

"I hope you're hungry…uh…" she said looking at Esme.

"Oh, it's Esme and yes I am." Esme smiled at Bella and spooned a small amount of vegetables onto her plate, she then looked across the table at Emmett who was sulking like a three year old.

"Emmett, I really am sorry for keeping you from your dinner."

"You would think he was half starved the way he carries on, but on the way here we stopped for pizza…"Rose snorted.

"That was hours ago." Emmett argued.

"And he can't help it, he's a growing boy." Esme said, her face straight, but with a smile twitching the corner of her lips.

"That's right. And after next month, it'll be three months, maybe longer before I get the chance to have one of Bella's roast dinners again." Emmett pleaded. Esme looked at me curiously.

"Emmett is in the military. He ships out for a three month tour of Iraq the end of next month." I explained quietly. He was defending his country, was well trained and had the luck of the devil, but that didn't stop me or the rest of the family from worrying.

"Esme, from the moment I saw you, not only where you beautiful, kind and considerate, but you were patriotic too. You understand the importance of the phrase an army marches on it's stomach. It's the duty of all service personnel's families to keep up morale. And the best way to do that for me, is to feed me now, so I have something tasty to visualize, when I am trying to eat army rations in the middle of the desert."Emmett said, his tone like that of a recruiting film.

"Em, if you keep eating, you won't be marching on your stomach, you'll be dragging it along the ground." Jasper teased, throwing a bread roll at Emmett's head. Emmett caught it and took a large bite out of the roll.

"You're learning Jazz, slowly but you're learning."Emmett said, showing us the half chewed contents of his mouth as he spoke.

"EMMETT." The entire table chorused, but he merely smiled and carried on eating. I turned to Esme.

"My apologies. Believe it or not, sometimes, my adult, children and I are able to have dinner, without it turning into feeding time at the zoo." I said, glaring round the table. "You've met Emmett, the beautiful and remarkably patient woman by his side is his wife Rose. I said indicating across the table to where Emmett and Rose sat on my other side. "Next to Rose, is the talented chef responsible for this wonderful meal, my daughter in law Bella, next to her my son Edward who you met briefly, who is also lucky enough to be married to Bella. Next to you, is Alice my daughter and next to her, is a man with more patience than a saint, my soon to be son in law Jasper. Brief greetings and smiles were exchanged. And then for a long while, the only sound was off clinking cutlery as people ate and no doubt thought of what to say. It was, as I had expected it might be, Alice who finally broke the silence.

"How did you hurt your hand."? She asked shyly.

"Wow Al, a full half an hour before you start the interrogation. I'm impressed."Edward teased. Alice stuck her tounge out at Edward, before turning to smile sweetly at Esme.

"The engine of my car over heated. Popping the hood seemed to work before, but I guess this time it was hotter than I thought." Esme replied. From across the table, Bella sucked in a breath and grimaced, shaking her head.

"What's up Bells, getting flashbacks of all the times the beast did that to you.? Emmett asked grinning.

Even I had to smile at that. Esme looked confused.

"When I first met Bella, she owned a…"Edward began

"Prehistoric beast…" Jasper offered

"Of a truck." Edward nodded and continued.

"Heh ! You leave my truck alone."Bella pouted, slapping Edward hard in the chest.

"Anyway, Esme is going to be spending the night here. Even with my limited knowledge of cars, I don't even think Billy and Jake will be able to work their magic. But we'll see in the morning. And if not, then Esme is going to get a job and earn enough to replace it." I said in a rush. I was a grown man, it was my house. Why the hell was I behaving like a teenager who had done something wrong? Maybe it had to do with the six shocked faces staring back at me. I turned to Esme who was staring at her plate, her hand shaking, her blush covering her face and neck.

"Esme, do you need something to sleep in"? Bella asked finally.

"No, tthankyou, I have my own things."Esme whispered.

I turned to Bella and mouthed a silent thank you.

"Guys, if we are going to make the club, we had better go…" Jasper said.

"What about the dishes."? Alice asked.

"Since when, have you ever worried about doing the dishes"? Rose demanded.

"I meant loading the washer. Esme can't do it with her bad hand…"

"Look, I know you guys think that because I'm nearly fifty, I've suddenly become decrepid and senile, but I think I can manage to load the dish washer. Go."! I said. There was a moment of silence, then loud scrapping of chairs as they all got up. All the girls either kissed the top of my head or my cheek and the boys patted my shoulder. And all of them said a friendly goodnight to a still embarrassed Esme.

"Drive carefully." I called after them. Then the door slammed and Esme and I were alone. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. It had seemed a good idea at the time, inviting her to stay, but if she had been as traumatized by a man as I thought she had been, would she be ok being alone with me?

"Lead me to the kitchen, I may not be able to load the machine, but I can supervise." She said smiling.

"Yes m'am." I said.

It didn't take us long to have the table cleared and the machine loaded. Esme sitting at a stool by the breakfast bar.

"You have a lovely family." She said softly. I looked up from the machine.

"Yeah, their good kids." I replied.

"You're all very close." There was a tone to her voice I couldn't place. Was it jealousy, regret?

"We weren't always so close. When the children were little, Elizabeth my wife did all of the hard work. I was working, trying to establish myself. I just got to see them scrubbed, ready for bed and on their best behavior, if I was lucky enough to be home in time for their bedtime. After Elizabeth died, I had to be mom and dad. It was weird, they were seventeen and fifteen, teenagers, but I had to start getting to know my own children."

"So, if you're almost fifty…" Esme said with a slight smile " and Emmett, unless he looks younger than he is, is thirty…"

"Thirty three. Emmett and Alice are believe it or not, twins. They're not my biological I love them as if they were. Edward is mine and Elizabeth's. He's thirty, not long finished his residency in Seattle. He works with me at our practice in town, he's a pediatrician . We adopted Emmett and Alice when Edward was five and they were eight. Their parents, Elizabeth's sister and her husband were killed in a car accident. Alice was trapped in the car with them for four hours."

"Oh my god"Esme gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

She doesn't remember that much. But she has a thing about always being the one to drive in a car. And she can be a little highly strung and clingy at times, but she's a wonderful girl. And very talented. She's a buyer at Macy's in Seattle now, but she hopes to open her own boutique soon. She has a real flair for design. And she puts her need to shop, regularly in designer boutiques down to being research." I laughed. Esme smiled.

"You do have a lovely home." She commented.

"Thank you, it's partly Elizabeth and more recently Alice. It's was a bit big, with just me. But Edward and Bella have moved back in for awhile. They are having a house built near by and Bella teaches English at Forks High School.

"I would have thought she was a chef or at least a cook somewhere, that lamb was delicious."

"True, but even more delicious than her lamb, is her chocolate fudge cake, would you like some? I shouldn't especially this late, it's very rich,"

"I won't tell if you don't, why don't we share a piece."Esme suggested.

"Great minds…" I said, causing her to blush and look at her hands. I moved to the fridge and pulled out the cake.

"Bella is definitely a very talented cook, but her love has always been books and writing. She's great with the kids she teaches, but I think that Edward would love it if she gave it up and started on the novel she wants to write. If only to keep her away from all the hormonal teenage boys that have crushes on her." I joked. We were now sat, either side of the breakfast bar. I was determined not to make her feel pressured or trapped.

"She and Edward seem very much in love, have they been married long."?

"Nearly a year. But they were high school sweethearts. Together since the age of sixteen, bar a break in their senior year. I swear, I don't know who suffered more during those six months, them or the rest of us. As I told you, after their mother died, I had a lot of ground to make up with the children. But I couldn't stop Edward, who was very close to his mother, from becoming extremely introverted. His only comfort was his piano. He met Bella in music class. She sings beautifully. She was as shy as him to begin with, but somehow, she reached him. Saved him. Helped all of us. I'm sorry, I must be boring you."?

"Not at all. I think the least I can do for the man who has taken me, a total stranger in and offered her a roof over head, the first decent meal she's had in along time and I suspect, the first night's sleep she's had without the fear of being…." She stopped herself, shaking her head, as if to clear a bad memory. I was so desperate to touch her, hold her hand, anything to reassure her that she really would be safe here. "The least I can do is listen to you tell me about the family, you are so obviously proud of. You must be very proud of Emmett." She said.

"Yesss."

She raised an eyebrow at my uncertain tone.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am proud of him, but I'm also scared to death. This is his second tour. It just gets more and more dangerous out there. Emmett looks intimidating and can be loud, obnoxious and a real pain in the ass, but he has a big soft heart underneath and he loves us so much and gives each of us something, that if we lost it I…don't know how we'd cope."

It took me a minute to realize, that I had silent tears running down my cheeks and that Esme was holding my hand. I hadn't realized how worried I had actually been about Emmett and how desperately I needed to voice those concerns to someone. The look in her eyes was that of genuine concern and compassion. I could so easily loose myself in those eyes. She gave my hand a squeeze and then moved it away.

"Rose is very beautiful…" she said quietly.

"She used to be a model, in all ways, shallow vain, hard as nails."I said wiping my hand across my face, then moving away taking the empty plate to the sink. "She still is to a certain extent, but usually only with strangers. She was in a club being hassled by an over eager fan. Emmett stepped in and the rest is history. Rose has issues and as I said, despite outward appearances, Emmett has a big heart and can talk a lot of sense. They balance each other out. A lot like Alice and Jasper. Jazz teaches history at USW. He's a true southern gentleman, calm, controlled and able to calm a lot of Alice's fears." I washed up the single plate and stayed leaning against the sink.

"Is there anything you can tell me about yourself Esme."?

She seemed surprised by the question at first and her eyes began to roam the room nervously again.

"Um, I'm not far off a big birthday myself, although I plan to claim there was an administrative error and stay 39 for at least another year…" she rambled nervously "I've wasted the last fourteen years, the best years of my life on a man, although after meeting you, I feel like I'm insulting you, by calling Ch…him, a man…." She exploded bitterly.

"Esme, I'm sorry, please, you don't have to say anymore."

"Oh, but I do, you've taken me into our home, you deserve to know. I'm a 39 year old woman, who doesn't even have her own bank account, because for the last fourteen years, I have had to beg the man I'm married too for money. But it wasn't that, or the almost daily slaps, kicks, punches and sexual degredation that finally made me leave. It wasn't even the mental abuse, because I really must be stupid to have stayed where I was for so long. NO, it wasn't that, that made me sell my mother's jewellery, what there was of it, buy that crappy car and drive as far as I could. Do you want to know what made me leave? What made me realize, that if I didn't leave right then, that that bastard would take the rest of my life by making me kill him and then end up in prison"?

"Esme, Esme, calm down," she was becoming hysterical. I came round the breakfast bar. She raised her hands, warning me off from coming any further. She was looking right at me, face twisted in pain, eyes wild with grief.

"He killed my baby." She whispered. He punched and kicked my baby out of me. My poor, baby…" she wrapped her arms round herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together and began to rock. "He didn't have to do that Carlisle. He wouldn't have had to look after it. I would have done that. I would…I would have loved that baby….so much. Because you see, I went to college, even worked, had a good job before I met him, but all I have ever wanted was a man that loved me and a baby. All I have ever wanted was someone to love me and someone for me too love. I'm not a bad woman. I deserved that much didn't I"? she demanded, her voice dropped suddenly from the high pitched shriek it had been, to a frighteningly soft whisper. I closed the distance between us, holding her arms as tightly as I dare with the bruising she had there.

"Esme, you deserved that life and a lot more."I said firmly.

"So why then? Why did I end up with a bastard who killed my baby"? she demanded.

"Sweetheart, I don't know why evil bastard's like your husband are allowed to walk around and remain breathing. There is a part of me, that wants to hunt him down and rip him limb from limb for what he's done. But at the moment, you are much more important to me than he is. Esme, please believe me when I say, that we're not all like him and that you're safe here with me. I know it's crazy, I know we've just met, but please Esme, please, let me look after you, just for awhile. Let ,me show you, that you don't have to be afraid anymore."! I pleaded. There were tears running down my face. Esme looked stunned by what I had said and stared at me for a long moment. Please god, please don't let me have frightened her away. Suddenly, I was knocked backwards onto my heels as Esme flung her arms around me, burying her head in the crook in the crook of my neck and began to sob. I held her or a long moment, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so tired Carlisle…" she hiccoughed into my neck. As I looked up from dropping a kiss on the top of her head, to see my children standing silently in the kitchen doorway, tears streaming down their faces. I realized that I would not be alone in my quest to rid Esme of her nightmares, no matter how long it took.

**AN**: **So, what do you think? Please press the little green button and talk to me. This chapter was quite hard to write, especially the end. What do you think? I need to know, but please keep it constructive.**

**I have no military background, but I'm guessing that a three month tour is probably rare if not impossible.**

**I know Esme's emotions are up and down, and blurting all that out to Carlisle so soon may be a little quick, but I think poor old Esme will swing back and forth with her emotions for awhile and as battered physically and emotionally as she has been, there** **is a part of her that wants to hope.**

**Ok. Please keep talking to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns all things Twilight.I just own this plot.**

**AN: What can I say to all the wonderful people who continue to review and list this story and more amazingly me among their favourites? Thank you so, so much and please keep doing what you're doing. I would like to say a special thank you to Veggie Vampire 90, Ksiarsauke and ellinor, please stick with me.**

**I received a very kind PM about my terrible punctuation. And whilst I am incredibly grateful to that person for contacting me privately,**

**I would like to apologize to anyone who has found this story hard to read due to my embarrassingly awful punctuation and grammar. I know I should find a beta, but although I am a newbie to Twilight fic, I have written for other sites years ago and had a very nasty time with a beta. Also, and I know it isn't professional, or fair to you my brilliant readers, but I am such an impulsive and impatient writer, that when I write, I want to post and get feedback ASAP. I just hope that you are interested enough in the story to stick with it and overlook my errant full stops, commas and speech marks.**

**ES POV**

Rolling over, I flung an arm across my face to try and bloke out the sunlight that was scratching at my eyelids. Any sleep that I managed to get in-between the nightmarish acts of brutality that made up nights with Charles was never deep enough or long enough to allow me the luxury of dreaming. So I was determined to make this dream last for as long as possible.

As, it could only be in a dream, that a man as breathtakingly beautiful and kind as Carlisle Cullen, would not only open up his home to a complete stranger like me for as long as I needed it. But then, hold me in his arms for, I'm not sure how long it was, as I sobbed hysterically, promising to protect me from whatever demons that were haunting me.

And I knew it was wrong. I knew, that it would only make Charles' sneering insults sting even worse than they did already and the pain caused by his fists hurt all the more. But just for a few more minutes, I wanted to lose myself in the warmth and strength of Carlisle's arms. I wanted to feel his hand stroking my hair as he crooned words of comfort and reassurance in my ear. I wanted to lose myself in his intoxicating, but strangely comforting scent.

"Just five more minutes, pleeease…" I pleaded, as a persistent knocking, joined forces with the brightening sunlight in their efforts to force me back into consciousness.

"Sorry Esme, but brunch is nearly ready and you really do need to eat something. Doctor's orders…and Sunday brunch is Edward's specialty."

My eyes snapped open. Alice Cullen was standing in the half open doorway, bouncing nervously from foot to foot. It wasn't a dream. I really had left Charles, broken down and been rescued by Carlisle. This meant, I had really sobbed hysterically in his arms for hours. Letting out a groan, I pulled a nearby pillow over my face. What must he, what must Alice and the rest of the family think of me?

"Esme, please don't be embarrassed about what happened on Friday night…." Alice began to say. Had I spoken my last thought out loud I wondered for a second. Then, I realized what else she had said. I sat up suddenly, and then really wished I hadn't, as my head and the room in front of me began to spin.

"Friday night! Alice, please tell me today isn't really Sunday." I squeaked.

" 'fraid so." She said, shuffling and looking down awkwardly at her feet for a moment, before looking back at me. She was a little embarrassed, but more than that, she was genuinely concerned about me. She gestured into the room with her hand, seeking permission to enter. I nodded and she crossed the room to the bed, with I noticed the grace and poise of a ballerina. She sat on the bottom of the bed and turned to face me

"You were really upset Esme, hysterical. You passed out in Dad's arms after a little while, but you kept waking up screaming. He didn't want to, but he was so worried…he got Edward to give you a shot of something to help you sleep. You were asleep pretty much most of yesterday, apart from the few times Bella, Rose or I helped you to the bathroom." Alice said quietly. I was quiet for a long moment as I took in her words. Her large doe eyes, so full of concern, never left mine. I had become so hysterical that he had had to sedate me. There was a part of me, that wasn't sure how to react to the fact that he, or Edward on his orders, had drugged me. But that part was quickly squashed by the bigger part of me that was grateful that he had cared enough to try and help me. And maybe even more importantly, he hadn't as most people when faced with a hysterical women would have done, put me in a hospital. I couldn't leave any type of trail for Charles to follow.

"I am so embarrassed." I whispered, lying back on the pillows.

"I know, but please don't be. You're among friends here. And I don't know if this is any consolation and please, don't tell her I told you. But, the first time Bella officially met Dad as Edward's girlfriend, was two hours after she had been in his office to get a prescription for birth control pills. Emmett was convinced her head was going to explode she went so red. And if you want really embarrassing, ask Emmett about the time he got sunburn and poison ivy, on his butt!" Alice giggled. It wasn't much consolation and I think Alice knew it wouldn't be. But I loved her for trying to make me feel better.

"Ten minutes Tink!" Edward called, his voice echoing up the stairs. Alice sprung up off the bed.

"I've put some clean towels in the bathroom and a few of the shampoo and body wash shampoos I got from work." She said brightly, closing the door behind her as she disappeared through it.

I took a quick shower, planning on using and enjoying Alice's designer treats when I had more time. I dressed in a clean, fitted button down shirt and a pair of Capri pants and headed down to breakfast. The smell of bacon was making my mouth water. I was, despite Alice's pleas not to be, embarrassed as I entered the dining room.

"Esme! Welcome back!" Emmett boomed his large open face split into a wide, genuinely friendly smile.

"Thanks Emmett." I muttered staring at my hands, the floor, anywhere but at the people sat at the table. Suddenly, Carlisle's head poked round the arch that lead of the dining room into the kitchen.

"Good morning, I mean afternoon…" he said flustered. I looked up into his eyes and the genuine concern and something else I couldn't quite place, made my heart clench.

"Hi."I said softly

"Esme you're sat next to Carlisle like before." Bella said. I smiled and nodded, taking my place. Within a couple of minutes Edward appeared carrying a platter of scrambled eggs he was closely followed by Carlisle, carrying bacon, sausage and waffles. They took their seats, Bella taking the chance to follow the instructions on Edward's apron and kiss the cook.

"Edward all of this looks and smells amazing." I said as I spooned a large portion of eggs onto my plate.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit."

"Yeah, noboby…urns…acon better …an…Carlisle…" Jasper mumbled through a mouthful of food.

I hadn't meant to say anything, but suddenly I found myself saying;

"It's not burnt. It's crispy."

There was silence for a moment, followed by a few quiet sniggers.

"That's what Dad always says." Alice said smiling.

"And as you can see, I'm right. It just takes someone with a more educated pallet to prove it." Carlisle said a little smugly, before turning to me and saying, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you Esme."

I nodded and prayed that I wasn't blushing. There was something about the way he looked at me.

"Talking about thanking people…" I began quietly. "I would like to thank you, all of you for taking care of me. I really am embarrassed about the way I…" I couldn't say anymore as I was drowned out by a chorus of "don't be silly's" and other mild admonishments. Only Carlisle remained quiet. I turned my head and looked into those beautiful hypnotic eyes once again. They were soft and slightly pained. I quietly mouthed a thank you to him and hoped that he could see the depth of my gratitude in my eyes.

"Esme, have you thought about getting a restraining order…"Rose began to say, only to be drowned out by the sound of my fork dropping from my hand and clattering to my plate and the strangled cry that emerged without me even realizing it.

"I can't! He can't! He can't find me…" I ground out finally. I covered my face with my hands. I should have known that it was too good to be true that I could really enjoy the peace and protection that Carlisle and his family offered. I knew that getting a restraining order was the sensible thing to do. But to do it, would mean that Charles would know where I was. And as terrified as I was about what that would mean for me, I could, would not let him hurt Carlisle or his family. I was going to have to leave, get away. I didn't have a car, but maybe I could borrow bus fare and pay it back later?

Suddenly, I felt Carlisle's hands on mine. He was pulling my hands from my face.

"Esme, calm down." He said. His voice was calm, kind, but had a tone of authority to it, that brokered no argument. This was definitely, Doctor Carlisle Cullen speaking.

"You do not, have to anything you don't want to do. We can consider a restraining order or, any other type of legal action MUCH later, when you are feeling stronger. It will be your decision, we will work at your speed on this, won't we?" He said over his shoulder. There were acknowledging mutters and Rose said a quiet sorry. I pulled my hands away from Carlisle's and sat up.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's not fair, to any of you, me breaking down like this and making you feel uncomfortable in your own home. I know Rose is right. But, the thought of Charles finding me…"

"Even if he did, he wouldn't get close enough to hurt you." Edward said, in what sounded like a growl. And the acknowledging responses from Japer and Emmett also sounded like growls, that I found strangely comforting. There were a few moments of awkward silence before dear, sweet Emmett did what I could already see was what he did best, lighten the mood.

"So, Eddie…" he began.

I heard the irritated hiss from Edward.

"you never did tell us where you learnt to make these, pretty damn good eggs."

"Honeymoon."Edward replied quietly.

Emmett began tutting and shaking his head.

"Em, I knew we should have had _the_ chat with him."Jasper said sadly.

"Actually boys," Bella said suddenly. "eggs are a good source of protein and energy and after the first week of our honeymoon left me so exhausted that I could barely walk to the kitchen. I thought that I had better at least teach him how to make eggs, so that we didn't starve to death."

The table exploded into sniggers and I swore I heard Carlisle mutter something about how Bella "used to be such a sweet, innocent girl." Even I had to smile. I envied this familiy and their ability to show their affection for each other and talk about things like this so easily. Things settled down after a few minutes and we returned to eating.

"Esssmmmee" Alice said, her voice wheedling. I turned in my seat and faced her nervously.

"Yes." I replied cautiously.

" Dad told me that you would be looking for work."

"Yesss"

"Well, you will need a few things, for when you get an interview, you want to make the right impression, and whilst we were out, I thought we could pick you up a few other little bits." She said the words in a rush, tilting her head to the side and smiling sweetly.

"Alice, I don't really have the money to…"

"Don't worry about that, you can pay me back when you get a job."

___I wanted to argue. But she right._

_"__Um, Esme, Rose and I would like to come and maybe get you a few things." Bella said quietly, chewing on her lower lip nervously. I nodded. Not trusting myself to speak._

_"__What about baseball"? Edward, Jasper and Emmett whined in unison._

_"__We're only going to Port Angeles." Alice replied standing. "and the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." She trilled happily. I stood. Carlisle gave me an encouraging smile. As we reached the front door, Emmett's voice echoed from the dining room._

_"__Oh great. That means we get stuck with the dishes."_

_"__Sorry son, you know the rule. The cook doesn't clean. So you and Jasper get stuck with the dishes."_

___I didn't catch Emmett and Jasper's response to Carlisle as Alice hustled us out of the door. We came to a halt by a slate grey Volvo. Bella tossed the keys across the hood to Alice without a word. I guess that Alice's quirk of always need to always be the one driving was just accepted. The journey was quiet apart from a little small talk. I didn't really get to see much of the scenery as it seemed to flash past the window in a blur. I glanced at the speedometer and saw that it was nearly 90._

_"__Um Alice…I know we're in a hurry, but could we slow down a little?" I asked_

___Bella snorted. "Esme, I'm afraid you'll have to get used to the fact that all the Cullen's have a led foot when it comes to driving." She said._

_"__That, my dear sister, is because you're so used to driving like a nun on a Sunday school outing." Alice replied. Bella pulled a face at Alice who responded by sticking out her tounge. They both then burst into giggles._

_"__Oh, very mature. I wonder what the high school kiddies would say if they could see sensible Mrs Cullen now." Rose sniggered_

_"__Do you enjoy teaching Bella?"I asked, wanting to join in the conversation and get to know the other woman I would be living with._

___Bella leant forward through the gap in the seats._

_"__Yes and no. I love it when I can actually teach and actually see the moment when a student actually gets, what it is the writer is trying to convey. But so much time is spent on paper work, the budgets have been cut back to the bone and the school board only wants us to teach the kids …"_

_"__We're here." Alice said. I couldn't help but notice the slight grimace of distaste as Alice surveyed the low, grey brick mini mall. Rose laughed as we got out._

_"__Alice comes out in hives if she is exposed to anything that isn't designer for longer than about five minutes."_

___We had a look through several stores, it was Sunday so they weren't that busy. I walked through the racks, running my hand over a few items. I could see Alice watching me over the top of the rack she was skimming through and Bella and Rose watching Alice. Finally as we left another store, Bella caught Alice's arm. Her other hand went to Alice's forehead._

_"__She doesn't have a fever." She said to Rose._

_"__Ok pixie, what's going on? Usually the minute we enter a store you zoom through and have a rack of things picked out before we can blink."_

_"__Whether we want or like them." Bella added._

_"__Such gratitude!" Alice huffed."Without me, you Rose would still be dressing like an off duty hooker and Bella, you would never have discovered the benefits of lingerie, blue or otherwise. I just thought that Esme would like to choose a few pieces on her own." She said, shifting uncomfortably. They had obviously heard what I had said about having to beg Charles for money and later, his insistence on controlling what I wore. Bella and Rose looked guilty as they remembered and realized what Alice had been trying to do. I felt tears prick my eyes, but they had seen enough of me breaking down. Instead, I pulled Alice into a hug and kissed the top of her head._

_"__Thank you sweetheart, you don't know what that means, but it has been so long since I've even thought about what I, actually like, I'd still be here this time tomorrow. This time, I'll bow to your expertise." I said quietly. Alice pulled away a little and looked at me._

_"__Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded._

_"__OK ladies, gather round. We are short on time, we are going to have to split up." Her face and tone were as serious as a general, addressing troops about to go into battle. " Right ,Bella, you can handle underwear and shoes, we're talking low heeled court shoes, neutral colours, boots, ballet pumps, maybe a pair of kitten heels. Rose, you can do accessories. Ok, we'll meet back here in 90 minutes, lets get to work." She clapped her hands and after asking me my sizes, Bella and Rose took off._

___Ninety minutes later, we were sitting in the food court with coffee, cake and a frightening number of bags. I would owe all of the Cullen's so much money for all this, I wouldn't be able to save for a new car for god knows how long._

_"__What can I say?" I said quietly, on the verge of tears again._

___All the girls gave me a reassuring squeeze._

_"__What I need you to say to me at this minute is whether this fits."Rose said pulling out a gray box. Inside, was a practical, but beautiful and expensive watch._

_"__Rose, you shouldn't have." I admonished._

_"__I didn't. Emmett wanted to get you something. You realize that you have made a friend for life now? You stuck up for him about food, you're stuck with the big lug now." She said with a soft smile._

_"__He's a lovely man, you're a very lucky woman." I said._

_"__I know. But if you tell him I said so, I'll deny it."Rose said, the soft smile still on her face._

_"__Rose and Em aren't ones for whispering sweet nothings."Alice teased, as she took a bite of her cake._

_"__Well how can we compete with Romeo and Juliet?" Rose snorted, pointing at Bella, who blushed but, had a wide smile._

_"__You'll find out. These two really can be sickeningly sweet when they want. Just make sure you cough, loudly, before entering the lounge especially if Edward's playing the piano." Rose said. Bella choked on her coffee. Once she had regained herself, she narrowed her eyes and hissed at Rose._

_"__Just you and Grizz leave at least one of the beds at the beach house able to be slept in." she hissed._

_"__Our great, great, great…our really, really old and loaded uncle Aro has a beach house in the Hamptons. He lets us use it. Rose and Em have first call because of Em's deployment." Alice said in explanation. The mention of Emmett's deployment had chilled the atmosphere. In what looked like an unconscious gesture, Rose and Alice reached across the table and joined hands. _

_"__How long has Emmett been in the army"? I asked._

_"__Ten years, he got into some trouble his senior year of college and the judge told him he needed an outlet for all his excess energy. So he joined the army reserves."_

_"__Oh, so what does he do the rest of the time?"_

_"__He's a fireman. Sometimes, I don't know which job causes me more worry. Anyway, we have the beach house next weekend, Bells and Edward the weekend after and Alice and her cowboy after that. Carlisle goes a bit later in the season, although I don't know why. All he does is take a case full of medical journals. He could stay at home and read those."_

___I wanted to join in the conversation more. But it had been so long since I had engaged in girl talk. It had been so long since I had had any type of social interaction. Charles had told me in no uncertain terms what an embarrassment I was in front of his friends. _

_"__Esme…"Rose began cautiously. I hadn't been around Rose long, but I could already tell that she wasn't the type of woman who was comfortable in showing her softer emotions. And I had a feeling, that I knew what she was about to say._

_"__Rose, I've told you already. It's me who should be apologizing not you. And I also want to apologize for not being much company or very helpful today. I am grateful. But I guess I am a little, ok, a lot overwhelmed."_

_"__Do you not have any friends that could have helped you? Not that I'm saying that we mind helping you."! Bella said, tripping over her words and blushing as she tried to explain herself. I reached across the table and covered her hand with my own._

_"__I have never been a person that has had a lot of friends, even in college or during my time working. But I did have a small group of friends, who could see exactly, what a bastard Charles was. But I was young, inexperienced and totally stupid. I believed Charles when he said that they were jealous and trying to split us up. I had two friends, Ellinor and Carla, who stuck with me after I got married. But there was only so much of my "I walked into a door" and "I fell down the stairs excuses they could take. We lost touch. They tried, but I was so tired of having to lie and the fights we would get into over my lies Added to that, Charles didn't like them and if getting rid of them meant that I escaped a beating. I did it…." I could feel the hot, angry tears of frustration pricking my eyes again. Bella reached over and began rubbing my back. I tensed slightly at the feeling, but I needed it so gave in, turning my head to give her a weak smile._

_"__What about your parents? I know if my daughter started showing up with unexplained bruises, it wouldn't be Jasper the bastard would have to worry about." Alice growled. And as small as she was, I could see Alice being able to do serious physical injury to anyone who made the mistake of hurting a member of her family._

_"__My father tried to talk me out of it. But my mother saw it as a great match for her "old maid" of a daughter. I was twenty five!"I snorted bitterly. My relationship with my mother wasn't great to begin with. She had always wanted a boy. I was always a disappointment. So when Charles began dripping his poison about her, I believed it. The only thing I regretted, was not being there for my father when he was dying. That…I'll never …forgive myself for…" I whispered, burying my face in my hands. I had buried my thoughts about what happened with my father deeply in the back of my mind, not having the strength or the courage to deal with them. To, suddenly talk about them now, was like ripping a band aid off of an open wound. Bella's cell phone rang._

_"__Hi baby, yeah we're on our way home now. No that's Esme…no, no, tell Carlisle she's fine. You know how overwhelming a shopping trip with Alice can be…see you soon…you too…ok, I tell her but warn Emmett that this is me we're talking about, anything can happen…"Bella said, her voice sounding slightly strained. She snapped her phone shut,_

_"__The boys are getting restless. They want to play ball. Esme, do you happen to know the rules of baseball?"_

___We were home before I realized thanks to Alice's driving. We had lightened the mood in the car by turning on the radio and singing along, becoming especially loud during a Michael Buble song. We all then proclaimed our secret crushes on the Canadian crooner. We pulled up to the house to find the boys and Carlisle waiting outside for us. I suddenly felt a little shy as Carlisle opened my door and helped me out of the front passenger seat._

_"__Did you have a good time? I heard you crying when Edward called Bella."_

___Ok, I wasn't sure whether to be flattered by his concern or pissed that he was checking up on me. Stop it Esme. Not all men and sadistic control freaks like Charles._

_"__Have you not noticed? I cry a lot, especially over the last couple of days. "I replied, my tone a little sharper than I had meant it to be. "But I did have a good time." I said quickly. He had turned to walk away from me. I quickly touched his arm, causing him to turn. We were now standing extremely close and for a moment I lost myself in his scent._

_"__Thank you Carlisle" I said quietly, indicating with my free hand the bags being unloaded. Whilst it was true that Alice and the rest of the children had paid for pieces of my wardrobe. I had caught sight of Carlisle's black Amex card when an assistant had handed it back to Alice. He had the grace to blush slightly. But had then, fixed me with a gaze that had so much intensity and warmth to it, it felt like it was melting my bones._

_"__You are more than welcome." He replied, his voice rough but still with that edge of velvet._

_"__Ok people, we're losing light so I want no messing about, twenty minutes till game time. "Emmett bellowed. His loud voice shook us out of our moment and I realized I was still holding his arm. I pulled away and hurried into the house. I changed into some jeans and my new boots. My feet would hate me later, but it was necessary. Carlisle had quickly checked and changed the dressing on my hand to a smaller one and given me something for the throbbing pain that had returned due to carrying shopping bags. The burn, which was not as bad or as big as I had first thought, being more towards the heel of my hand, was healing ok._

___We drove a little way outside town to a large clearing that looked as if it had been specially made for baseball. It was getting late, but with double summer time, we could still get a game in and not be home too late. Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett were leaving sometime after breakfast the next day, Monday morning, for their drive back to the city._

_"__Emmett, this is me Bella. The girl so clumsy she can't walk across a flat surface without tripping or falling. I thought you loved me? Why are you making me run and use a weapon that I could hurt someone or more likely, myself with?" Bella whined._

_"__Bells, we have Esme now, to referee. And your balance hasn't been that bad for years. Carlisle, as her physician of record, is Bella carrying any injuries that can stop her from playing? Sex sprains don't count."Emmett asked, with the seriousness of a professional baseball coach. Carlisle winced slightly at Emmett's mention of sex sprains, before shaking his head._

_"__Sorry Bells." He said, swinging two bats, high over his shoulder._

_"__I want a second opinion."Bella demanded, she spun round and crooked her finger at Edward, who was tossing a ball around with Jasper further out. Whilst Edward, was arguing on his wife's behalf with Emmett, Carlisle jogged over to me. I was standing slightly to the side of the pitcher's mound. _

_"__You'll need these." He said, handing me a whistle and a baseball cap with a big C on the front. I placed the whistle round my neck and the cap on my head. He didn't stand quite so close to me this time. But all that did, was allow my gaze to wander over his jean clad legs and his muscular chest, the definition of which was clear through the long sleeved, V neck gray jersey he was wearing beneath his open base ball shirt. I had to stop this, this was wrong._

_"__Baseball huh?" I mumbled stupidly, raising my eyes from his chest to his face. He grinned and then reached over a tucked a lock of my hair, which had escaped from my pony tail, back behind my ear._

_"__Well, it is the national pastime." He said softly._

___Bella was playing, but Edward was running for her, much to Emmett's annoyance. Apparently, Edward had gained his varsity letter in track._

_"__Just call 'em as you see 'em Esme." Bella called._

_"__Just remember, everybody cheats." Rose said._

_"__Time." Alice said finally from the pitcher's mound._

___The game was short, but intense, with Emmett claiming victory for his side. The bickering and banter was intense on the ride home. And after joining everyone for a pizza dinner, I was glad to escape to my room. I took my time heading up the second floor. The third floor had been converted into a suite of rooms that Bella and Edward now occupied. It really was a beautiful house, that although already beautifully decorated, would look even better with a few more modern touches that would make the most of the amazing light which streamed in through the large windows. I had just reached the landing of the second floor, when I heard a hiss of pain and a curse, from somewhere down the end. Carlisle's room. Part of me wanted to just turn away and go into my own room._

___The feelings I was experiencing for Carlisle couldn't be normal. I was I knew, emotionally fragile and to a certain extent damaged. Any feelings I had, must be as a result of that damage and would only cause us both pain. And would they even be real? Or, just my damaged phyche? My head was a mess of emotions and I had seen, or was it just wishful thinking? That Carlisle was as confused as I was. But as much as I tried to rationalize,and tell myself that I didn't want to hurt myself any further or Carlisle at all. I wanted, needed, the sense of safety and calm that being around Carlisle gave me. And I was,I was ashamed to admit, already greedy for the feelings that coursed through me every time he really looked at me. What they were, I wasn't totally sure as, it had been so long since I had felt them. Self worth? Pride? The feeling that maybe, just maybe, if only for a little while, there was a man looking at me and seeing Esme the woman._

___I hadn't realized I had moved, until I was outside his half open door. I knocked quietly._

_"__Come in…?" he called hesitantly. I pushed the door open futher._

_"__Carlisle…" I called._

_"__Esme, are you ok?" He said, appearing in the doorway to his en suite bathroom. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. He was wearing his jeans, but was barefoot and bare-chested. His blonde hair, still wet from the shower, was combed back from his face, high lighting his perfect bone structure and clear, slightly tanned skin, which made his eyes stand out more prominently. He blushed slightly. __Jesus Esme,get a grip before he changes his mind, thinks you're a complete loon and sends you to the nearest physciatric ward.____ I told myself firmly._

_"__Physician heal thyself" he said wryly, holding up a tube of heated rub for muscle pain. "Please don't tell the children, especially Emmett and Alice. I'll never hear the end of it. I get enough teasing about being past it already._

_"__You're far from past it." I said firmly. He bowed his head slightly. "Would you like some help"? I asked before I realized what I had said. What was I doing?_

_"__Would you mind"? he said, sounding genuinely grateful. I shook my head and followed him into the bathroom. There was a large shower, a toilet and a mirror which took up most of one wall, with his and hers sinks beneath, complete with vanities. "It's my shoulders" he said. He was at least four inches taller than me._

_"__You'll have to take a seat." I said. He straddled the toilet, his back to me. I stood behind him and took the tube._

_"__Mind your hand". He said._

_"__The trick with this stuff is to use the fingertips and really rub it in." I squeezed some onto my fingers and rested the tube on the cistern. I began to smooth the cream along his broad shoulders. I felt his muscles twitch slightly beneath my fingers._

_"__I think Emmett and Alice might smell this stuff…" I said, wrinkling my nose as it made my eyes water slightly._

_"__I wasn't planning on going downstairs again tonight. Mogambo is on in about forty minutes."_

_"__You're an Ava Gardner man then?" I laughed_

_"__Don't tell me, you're more a Cary Grant girl." He said teasingly._

_"__What can I say? I find grey hair very distinguished on a man."_

___Any further teasing was stopped by his sudden hiss of pain as I began massaging the cream into his shoulders._

_"__I'm sorry, was that too hard."? I said nervously, stopping._

_"__No…that felt really good." His head was on his chest "Would you mind carrying on…just for a minute…?" he mumbled into his chest. _

_"__Um…no….ok…" I said, my voice squeaking a little. My face must be bright red I thought. I continued to massage his muscles and he let out a low growl which caused an unfamiliar feeling of want or was it need, to begin to curl low in my stomach. The curl began to tighten slightly as I let myself really feel the soft skin, stretched over hard muscle beneath my hand._

_'__Ok, that's great…" he said suddenly. I pulled my hands away from him as if I had been electrocuted. Turning to the sink, I washed my hands twice, to try and rid them of the greasy cream and the smell. _

_"__Oh crap."! I had forgotten about the dressing on my hand._

_"__What's wrong?" he asked, coming back in from the bedroom, where he had gone to collect a clean shirt. An oversized, SFD shirt. I held up my hand._

_"__I'm really sorry."_

___He shook his head. "Not a problem." He placed his hands, lightly on my hips and moved me off to the side. It had happened so quickly, I hadn't had chance to react. Which I think was probably just as well. Touching his shoulders had been….an intense feeling that had left me with a stomach full of butterflies. Actually feeling his hands on somewhere as intimate as my hips would have been… wonderful, but part of me knew, too much. All I knew was, the feelings I had felt during my dream had not done actually touching his body justice. And to think, I had been a hysterical mess, when I had had the chance to actually be held against that chest!_

_"__Ow"! I was snapped out of my musing, by the pain, of Carlisle coaxing the last of the dressing away from my hand._

_"__Sorry." He said. He worked quickly and quietly, although I did notice he took a few deep breaths. When he was finished, he looked up._

_"__All done." It must have been my wishful thinking again because I was convinced I heard disappointment in his voice._

_"__Right, you should still be able to make the start of your movie." I said, turning and heading out of the now claustrophobic bathroom. I was nearly at the bedroom door._

_"__Esme." _

___I turned._

_"__Would you like to stay and watch the movie with me."?_

___**AN: Would you like Esme to stay and watch the movie? I have planned her answer, but I am curious to know what you think she should do**_

___**I know I have taken artistic liberties with how far I've stretched time and possibly U.S shopping laws for a Sunday. Sorry. I also know that I am borrowing bits of Twilight, but only bits I hope work to add moments to the story.**_

___**Yes I like Michael Buble. I know a lot has happened in a weekend, but I want to keep the story moving. Please hit the little green button.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns all. I also don't own the movie Mogambo any of its' many remakes or the actors that appear in them.**

**AN: You guys are amazing, you really are. Thank you so much. Please keep reading and reviewing. The impression I have so far, is that you would like Esme to stay and watch the movie. Well great minds think alike, sort of. I know it's slow, but it will pick up so please stick with me. **

**CPOV**

"Would you like to stay and watch the movie with me?"

Esme looked a little stunned for a second, before she began to fidget nervously.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. An afternoon shopping with Alice and then a baseball game, I don't think even Emmett would have the stamina for that!" I said, a false tight laugh escaping me. I was such an idiot.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your date with Miss Gardner." She said finally, still looking anywhere but at me. The sensible part of me knew that this was too much, too soon. Especially after how close we had just been in the bathroom. Nothing had actually happened. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I had once again, been overwhelmed by the feeling of comfortable intimacy that had led me to tell Esme all my fears for Emmett. The other thing to happen had been, unexpected and a little embarrassing. The combination of the softness of her skin, the firmness of the pressure she exerted as she kneaded my aching muscles and how close she had been, I could feel her breath tickle my ear as we had talked, had led to a pleasurable but totally unexpected and inappropriate stirring in my groin. Wait a minute, what had she just said?

"I'm sorry Esme, what did you say?"

"I was trying to say, with a really bad attempt at being funny, yes Carlisle, I would like to stay and see the movie. It's been a busy day, but after all the sleep I got yesterday I'm not really that tired yet."

"Good! I mean…about yesterday, I didn't want to have to sedate you, but you were so distressed…"

"I'm just glad that you didn't put me in the hospital."

"Why would I have done that? They would have only done the same thing, before palming you off on some overworked psyche resident. No, when you're ready to talk to someone, I know exactly who I want you to speak to."I said dismissively.

"Mmmhmm. Well just you make sure to give me plenty of notice of when and where you want me. I'd hate to upset your plans." She ground out, her tone sharp and her eyes blazing. Shit.

"Esme, I'm sorry, that came out all wrong…It's just, I want you to have the best help available and in my opinion that's a colleague and good friend of mine called Carmen Denali. But of course, if you don't agree…you are of course more than welcome to make your own arrangements." Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair. Esme remained by the door, she looked nervous, uncertain and still a little pissed off. She looked beautiful. Damn it Carlisle, get a grip.

" Carlisle, I appreciate all that you've done, are doing for me and I didn't meant to snap, but I have just left a man who has spent the last fourteen years telling me what to do, what to think, what to wear, even what to feel…" she said, her tone softening slightly.

"Understood, I'm sorry." I said, raising my hands.

There was silence for a minute.

"Where am I going to sit?" she said finally.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. It was official; I had regressed back to being a socially inept teenager.

"For the movie, it must be starting soon. Where would you like me to sit."? Esme said slowly.

"Oh right!" The bed was out. The chairs in my office were too hard, too heavy and too far away. That left the large wingback chair in the corner of the room by the window. I sometimes sat there to read, but more often than not, I left my clothes or books on it. And sure enough as I looked over, there was a large pile of clean laundry and a tie on the seat. I hurried over and moved the laundry into the bathroom, before dragging the chair to the end of the bed. I angled it slightly, so that Esme would have a clear view of the large flat screen TV that was housed in the media centre that took up nearly the entire wall at the foot of my bed.

"Your seat m'lady" I said, offering her an exaggerated bow. She giggled. It was such a lovely sound I didn't really care if it was caused by her thinking I was crazy. She sat. I rounded the bed and switched on the TV. The sides of the chair meant that I could only see Esme in profile. My eyes were drawn back to the TV screen by a high pitched buzzing. **NO CABLE SIGNAL DETECTED** was flashing across the screen.

"Please no…not now…"I muttered. I then proceeded to bellow "EMMETT!" The last time we had a cable failure was when Emmett had decided that he was going to link all the TV's in the house into his game station. Esme jumped slightly.

"IT WAS NOT ME!" Emmett bellowed back. I then I heard the sound of cell phones echoing up the stairs. I got up and headed to the bedroom door.

"I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder to Esme as I headed towards the stairs. I leant over the railing. Bella came out of the lounge closing her cell and looked up.

"Charlie's cables out too." She said. I nodded and headed back to my room. I was met by Esme at my bedroom door. We were impossibly close again.

"I guess we'll have to take a rain check on the movie." She said.

"I guess so. Esme, you can say no, but would you like to just stay and talk? You said yourself you're not sleepy yet and all I'll be doing is burying myself in a medical journal. I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"I would have thought that you learnt more than you ever wanted to know about me, the other night." Esme snorted

"I'm sure there is far more to you than that." I said softly.

"You think?" she sounded uncertain.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

She laughed. A proper peal of laughter, which sounded like tinkling bells, it really was a beautiful sound.

"You didn't really just say that?" she said, stepping back into the room.

"I think I did." I said shaking my head.

She sat back in her chair and I sat on the end of the bed so I could see her. We were quiet for a moment.

"How did you know that I liked Ava Gardner? Grace Kelly is in the movie as well."

"I don't know really. I guess it was a lucky guess and the feeling maybe that opposites attract. I mean, you're blonde and fair skinned like Miss Kelly and I just thought that maybe you'd prefer something different."

"Well, you were right. I always found Grace Kelly beautiful, but a little cold. Too, perfect if you know what I mean. She reminds me of my mother-in-law".

"If Elizabeth's mother looked like Grace Kelly, then Elizabeth really must have been something."

"She was." I said softly, a smile twitching on my lips. "But no, Jane Masen did not look like Grace Kelly, except in her own mind. What I meant was she was a very cold, emotionless woman. She was an old money blue blood who liked to look down her nose at people less fortunate, especially me." I said, my tone a little bitter. Esme raised an eyebrow questioningly at my tone.

"I was a scholarship kid, at Harvard due to hard work, not because of how much money mommy and daddy had donated. My father was a preacher and my mother was a homemaker and preachers wife. My father wasn't exactly thrilled by my choice of career, but I felt the best way to tend to my flock was medically. Elizabeth was at Harvard studying music and education, that's where Edward gets his talent on the piano from. I met Elizabeth when I wandered past a practice room one day. She was lost in practicing a piece, she looked so free, so beautiful." I said, a little wistfully as I let my mind wander.

"What did Elizabeth look like? If you don't mind me asking?" Esme asked shyly.

"I don't mind. She was blonde, but a coppery blonde like Edward, her hair wasn't curly, but wavy and unruly. Her eyes were emerald green and seemed to change colour in the light or when she was mad. She could have a fiery temper when she wanted, but once she loved you, she loved you completely. Um, she was a little smaller than you in height and build. She and her sister Mary were as different to their mother as you could imagine. Funny, smart, caring. Although, Mary didn't really come into her own until she met Big Mac McCarty. The apple didn't fall far from the tree as far as he and Emmett were concerned." I said, smiling as I remembered my friend.

"You must miss Elizabeth."

"Every day. But the pain does ease with time and if I'm honest, what I miss most now, is the companionship, the laughter, having someone to come home to, and talk about things with."

There was a strange look on Esme's face. Oh god! What must that have sounded like? Carlisle, can you say desperate? And where the hell did all that come from? What was it about this woman that made me want to bare my soul?

"Hang on a minute; I was supposed to be getting to know you better." I said quickly.

"There's not really anything to tell." Esme said, looking down at her hands, which she was nervously twisting in her lap.

"What did you study at college?"

"Architecture and fine art. Afterwards I was working as a junior at Elliot and Elliot." She said looking up at me shyly.

"Wow. I don't really know much about architecture, but even I have heard of them. You really must be good." I said impressed.

"Maybe, a long time ago." She sighed, leaning her head back against the chair.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much call for architecture or fine art in Forks…"

"Oh god, I wasn't thinking of anything like that job wise. I've been out of the game for too long. No, I just need a job. I need to start earning I need to pay you back"

I held up a hand.

"I told you, there is no rush. Or are you really in a hurry to move on?" I hoped that the, anxiety in my voice wasn't too obvious. Esme sat forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her thighs and her chin on her entwined fingers. She turned her head to look at me. Our gazes locked. Her eyes were full of confusion, uncertainty, anxiety and something else, that although I couldn't place it, it was making my heart misbehave.

"I can't impose forever." She said softly.

"You're not."I insisted.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands for a second, before holding her hands to either side of her face.

"It's crazy, I hardly know you, but I believe you when you say I am safe here. For the first time in god knows how long, I actually feel safe."

I was, having to lean forward to catch what she was saying.

"But, what if I mess it up? You could get tired of all my _issues_ and I wouldn't blame you. And god forbid Charles actually finds me, because he won't just give up you know!" She said sharply, turning her head to look at me. "He's a vindictive, bully who would thoroughly enjoy making your and the children's lives a misery for daring to help me. I couldn't live with that." She said passionately.

"Esme, I like you, a lot. I want to help you. I want to…"_wrap my arms around you never let you go and love you forever._ "Be your friend at the very least. If I was worried about dealing with your _issues_, I would not have asked you to stay. I'm a compassionate man, but I'm not an idiot. And as for Charles, Elizabeth's parents and some of my so called class mates at Harvard gave me a master class in how to deal with vindictive bullies. And if the worst comes to the worse, I'll just let Emmett deal with him." I said smiling tightly at the last comment.

"I was thinking more along the lines of setting Alice on him. She may be small, but I wouldn't like to be the one to piss her off." Esme said with a weak smile. I laughed. I shifted back on the bed slightly. I so desperately wanted to kiss her at this moment.

"Can we see how things go? Give it a month or two." I asked hesitantly.

Esme was quiet and lost in thought. Finally, she sat back in the chair.

"I guess I could use a good friend right about now." She said smiling. My heart soared.

I was up early the next morning. Esme was still asleep. We had talked for a little while longer last night, deciding that she would spend today working on a resume and taking a look in the local paper at what jobs were available here in Forks and as far out as Port Angeles. Billy had towed her car yesterday and decreed that it was only for scrap. It had raised $200. Esme had tried to insist that I keep it as a down payment for what she owed. I had insisted that she keep it, as she was going to need spending money. But more importantly, I had talked her into staying in Forks for three months. I had three months to persuade her that she belonged here, with me.

I had heard the children, they were grown men and women, but to me they would, always be my children, get up about half an hour ago. I wasn't going to see them all together again till the weekend before Emmett shipped out, which they were coming back for, as it was also my birthday. Billy was having a big cook out down on La Push beach to as a combined birthday celebration for me and a farewell party for Emmett and Jake and Seth, who would also be shipping out, but for a lot longer than Emmett. I needed to talk to them about Esme. But as I approached the dining room, it appeared that they had felt the need to begin the discussion without me. I stopped to listen.

"Alice, are you sure that this isn't you just wishful thinking. They hardly know each other."Edward said.

"Bella, Rose, you must have seen the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking."

I was so busted. God that girl didn't miss a thing.

"She looks at him as well." Bella said.

So I wasn't imagining it! A million butterflies suddenly exploded in my stomach.

"And then there's what happened when he helped her out of the car yesterday when we got back from shopping. Can anybody say C-H-E-M-I-S-T-R-Y?" Rose laughed.

God, was it that obvious?

"And did nobody notice how he was playing during the game yesterday. I have never seen your dad so competitive." Jasper said quietly.

The dull ache in my shoulders reminded me of the idiot I made of myself yesterday. And I didn't think she had even noticed!

"But, we don't know how long she's going to stay and she's got _issues_."Edward countered.

"She's going to stick around, I can feel it." Alice trilled knowingly.

And for some reason, I was strangely comforted. Alice had some kind of weird gift when it came to things like this.

"And Edward, you are one too talk, how long was it before you decided that you were madly in love with Bella? Two hours?" Alice teased.

"That's different!" Edward groused.

Edward, you are my son and I love you I thought. But if you don't shut the hell up I'll…suddenly, there was a strange snorting and gurgling sound.

"Ed…wa…rd..." Bella coughed. There was quiet for a minute. "Edward, honey, I know you are biased where I am concerned, but when we met, I had just been sent here from Phoenix by a stepfather that couldn't, didn't want to care for me after my mom died. And you, were, to put it kindly, suffering over your mom's death."

"And then you split up."

"Yes, thanks Emmett. Honey, we're not really ones to talk about bringing issues to a relationship."Bella finished.

I love you Bella, I thought.

"I just don't want Dad getting hurt…"Edward muttered.

I hadn't realized I had moved, until I saw all my children staring at me from the dining table.

"And I love you for your concern son; I love all of you for worrying. But I am a big boy now. It's true, Esme may leave and I won't lie, I'll be disappointed if she does, she's a lovely woman. But it's her choice, I will not force her into doing or staying anywhere she's not happy. She's suffered enough of that already. As it is, we have agreed to be friends." I noticed Emmett waggle his eyebrows, but ignored it. "And she has agreed to stay in Forks for three months, get a job and see what she feels after that."

"You like her don't you Daddy?"Alice wheedled.

"I've just said, she's a lovely woman and I think we could be good friends. Anything else…well…we'll just have to see. And I WON'T have her pressured Alice."I said firmly.

"As if I would!" Alice said pouting.

"Well if she's staying and she doesn't want anyone asking too many questions, she'll need a cover story. Could she be an aunt or something?" Jasper pondered.

And then, all I could do was watch with a sense of gratitude and pride that brought a lump to my throat, as my children, despite their concerns worked out the best way to protect the newest and if I had my way, not so temporary member of the Cullen family.

**ESPOV**

Not wanting to intrude on Carlisle's remaining time with his children, I had decided when I woke up, to take a long shower and use some of the body washes and shampoos that Alice had left for me. I was hoping the hot water would relax me enough to let me think.

After first setting the temperature and speed of the water, I stepped in. The strategically placed jets of warm water, felt really good on my tense muscles. I had agreed to stay in Forks for three months. I was terrified that Charles would find me, that I would do or say something that would cause Carlisle and his family to regret taking me into their home, into their lives. All night, I had been tormented by the sound of Charles' cold, sneering voice echoing in my head.

"_Three months, you'll be lucky if you can last three days, before you show them what a useless, embarrassing waste of space you are!"_

But, just when it was starting to become too much and I was on the verge of screaming for him to stop, I heard Carlisle's warm deep voice, quietly at first, but gaining in strength.

"I like you Esme, a lot."

Until finally, I couldn't hear Charles anymore and all that I heard was Carlisle offering me his support and friendship. And all I could see was his beautiful face and hypnotic eyes radiating warmth and sincerity. It was crazy. I was still convinced that it must be a dream. But whatever it was, I was going to grab it with both hands. Because, I liked Carlisle Cullen as well, a lot. And would rather have him in my life, even for a short time, than not at all.

It was just after eight when I stepped out of the shower. The day was, according to Alice who I had heard grumbling as she headed down the stairs earlier that morning, unseasonably warm and sunny for Forks. Even for the end of June! Welcome to Forks Esme. I dressed in a pair of ¾ length linen trousers and a tunic patterned with flowers that had rag sleeves that covered just enough of the top of my arms to hide some of my bruises. Alice really did have a talent where it came to clothes I thought. I looked presentable, I actually felt quite smart. There was not much I could do about my hair it was at that awkward stage of growing out layers. It needed a good cut, but that would have to wait until I had some money. I had plans or the money that my car had raised as scrap. I brushed and tied my hair back. It wasn't as if I was going anywhere today anyway.

The sound of laughter, bickering and banging echoed up the stairs as Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett loaded up their cars and prepared to head back to the city. Although I didn't want to intrude, I really did want to say good bye and thank them once again for their kindness. I would be seeing them again in about three weeks, time I hoped, but it was the principle.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in?"

The door opened and Carlisle stood in the doorway. He was obviously dressed for work in smart slacks and a light navy blue shirt, the two top buttons of which were undone. He smiled warmly, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes had quickly looked me up and down. I suddenly felt a little nervous.

"Good morning." He said brightly. He was still staring at me

"Good morning" I replied

"Um, the children are setting off soon and they really wanted to say goodbye." He said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I wanted to say goodbye to them as well, I just didn't want to intrude."

"Thank you, but we had an early breakfast together and they'll be home again before I get a chance to get used to the peace and quiet and having a full refrigerator." He laughed. I smiled.

"Well in that case…" I said stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind me. We walked to the top of the stairs, I took a step down, but Carlisle cursed. I looked round questioningly.

"Sorry, I've left something in my office you head down, just follow the sound of squabbling. You wouldn't think they were grown adults with responsible jobs." He said fondly. I nodded and stepped down another step, but he didn't move. He was still watching me intently.

"Isn't your office that way? I said indicating down the hall with my hand. The intensity of his gaze was making me a little uncomfortable.

"What? Oh yes, I…I just wanted to say that you look very nice this morning." He said quickly, before hurrying down the corridor. I was a little stunned. I wasn't used to compliments and I couldn't help the smile I felt twitch on my lips, or the blush that burned at my cheeks. Shaking myself, I hurried down the stairs, to find the front door open and Emmett lugging two cases outside, whilst Alice clung to his back.

"Don't ask." Jasper laughed as he came up out of the living room carrying a laptop case and yet more shopping bags.

"Okay. I still can't believe that those two are twins."I said laughing.

"I know, it's just one of those freaks of nature, but for all their hootin' and hollerin at each other, they adore each other and once they like you, that's it, they don't let you go. They've got your back forever. But all the Cullen's are like that. It's kinda comforting really." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"You know what Jasper, you're right, it is. I hope that the next time we see each other we can actually have a conversation without me becoming hysterical or…"

"My dearly beloved fiancée kidnapping you for a shopping spree…"he laughed

"Your words, I'm not getting on the wrong side of that little pixie." I said teasingly.

"She's a pussy cat really…" he began

"With damn sharp claws, jeez Alice…"Emmett huffed as he entered the house, with Alice still clinging to his shoulders. She pushed herself up a little so she was almost near his shoulders.

"Wass a matter brother bear? Rosie has much sharper nails than me and I know she uses them on much more sensitive parts of your anatomy than your thick old red neck." Alice teased.

"Rosie!" Emmett boomed."What have I told you about bragging about our sex life, you know how sensitive Jasper is."! He laughed. Jasper headed out to the car muttering what sounded like whatever! Alice hopped nimbly down off Emmett's back and followed him out. Rose came down the stairs behind me rolling her eyes. She smiled at me as we stood on the bottom step together.

"Aw, I wish I had a camera to capture this Kodak family moment." Emmett gushed. The confusion I felt, must have shown on my face because he continued.

"Seeing as you've agreed to stay for awhile and you don't want people asking too many questions, we thought, or Jasper did, cause he must have been some undercover spy in a previous life, that maybe it would be easier if we said that you were related to one of us. Too many people here remember the Masen side of the family but I really wanted you related to me somehow, so we decided that you could be Rosie's aunt that's going through a rough divorce and come here to stay with Dad for awhile till you get yourself sorted." He announced proudly. My head was spinning, so I didn't notice Rose move over to Emmett or slap the side of his head until he swore.

"Aunty Esme by marriage, are you gonna let her do that to your favourite nephew?" he, whined.

"Just this once yes." I said dully.

"Carlisle was going to run it past you tonight…" Rose said quickly.

"Please tell me he didn't?" Carlisle demanded, his voice sharp as he came down the stairs behind me. I turned on the stairs to look up at him.

"It was just an idea, I was going to run it past you tonight. If you didn't like it, we were going to try and think of something else." He said earnestly, obviously remembering how I had reacted when he had been so off hand about making plans on my behalf.

"I'm not mad." I said finally. Carlisle seemed to breathe again as I spoke. "I'm flattered, honoured that you'd go to this much trouble for me." I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"See, I told you that she loved me best" Emmett crowed

"us, brother bear,we come a package remember?" Alice said sweetly, skipping back into the house.

"Wait a minute, she's my aunt!" Rose argued.

"Enough!"Carlisle called sharply, making me jump. He squeezed my shoulder in apology, causing a tingle of electricity down my spine. "I love you all I really do, but we'll have to save the genealogy debate for another time, as checkout time at Chateux Cullen has long since passed, meaning you need to go home and I need to go to work, to try and make up the time I spent playing hookie with Aro in Washington." He said stepping down past me. He opened his arms and was immediately smothered by Alice and Rose, before giving those awkward looking one armed man hugs to Jasper and Emmett. It was a heartwarming sight. But before my small pang of jealousy had time to rear its ugly head, I too was then smothered in hugs. I was a little surprised and a little stiff at first, but soon found myself enjoying the contact.

"We'll see you soon Esme, next time I'm home we'll have to do some proper shopping and maybe a spa appointment?" Alice said excitedly, I just nodded.

"Look after Daddy for me." She whispered. I nodded again. Suddenly, I was swept off my feet and staring Emmett in the face.

"Bye, Aunty Esme."

"Goodbye Emmett, take care of yourself and thankyou for my beautiful watch." I said quietly.

"You're welcome, now you have no excuses to keep us waiting for dinner. Now take care of pop for me, he's an oldie, but a goodie." He laughed. I just blushed as he put me down. It was only when he let me go, that I felt my already tender ribs start to ache.

They all piled out the front door and climbed into their cars. Carlisle stood in the center. I stood in the doorway waving. What was it about this family? And was the tiny spark of affection that Carlisle and I felt for each other really that obvious? Finally, with the extra revving of engines and honking of horns they were gone. Carlisle gazed after them for a minute before turning round and walking toward me.

"See I told you, that I wasn't the only one who wanted you to stay." He said softly. We moved back into the hall. He collected his case and the papers that he had obviously retrieved from his study earlier. When he turned to me, he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm really sorry Esme, leaving you here alone like this, but I really do have to get to work. You see, when I met you on Friday, I was on my way back from a two night stay in Washington which was really meant to only be an overnight."

"With really old and really loaded uncle Aro." I said remembering Alice's description. God what was I saying, I had no right to…

"Exactly." Carlisle laughed. "He can be a cantankerous old coot, but Aro really is a brilliant and very kind man." He said. "Now, Bella has left the keys to her Volvo in the kitchen in case you want to go into town or anything. It's the slate grey one."

"I remember, we used it on Sunday. But what about Bella? Doesn't she need it to get to work?"

"Edward's playing chauffer and before you say it, no he doesn't mind, at, all. It means he can drive her to school and give the evil eye to all the horny teenage boys that have crushes on Bella. No, I think they are going to enjoy being back in his Volvo. But if Charlie catches them this time, they're on their own!" He chuckled. It was a lovely, infectious sound.

"I know your planning on doing your resume today and doing some job hunting, but would you like to come into town and join me for lunch.?" He asked shyly.

"Won't I be disturbing you?"

"No, even doctors have to eat." He said.

I really didn't fancy being in the big house by myself all day.

"Ok, but I buy lunch." I insisted.

He made a sound in the back of his throat that really did sound like a growl. And for some reason, I found it incredibly sexy.

"Okay, okay. About one thirty?" he said over his shoulder as he headed to the Mercedes.

"See you then". I called. Why was my stomach full of butterflies? And why the hell when he drove away, did my heart begin to splutter in my chest? I shook my head and tried to focus my thoughts. If I was going to type out my pitiful resume, do a little job hunting on line and in the local paper which sat on the hall table with half a dozen others and get a head start on the dinner I proposed to cook for tonight and meet Carlisle for lunch, I had to get organized.

Closing the heavy oak door behind me, I walked to the left of the large sweeping staircase which took up a large part of the entrance hall, stopping to pick up the papers on the way. I stepped down the three steps which led down into the lounge. On my right as I entered on a raised platform, was Edward's Steinway. Loaded old uncle Aro, must have been very generous with his nieces and nephews I thought. On my left, was a fire place which took up most of the wall. The mantle piece above it, was groaning beneath the weight of family photos. I wandered over, running my hand along the back of one of the large squishy couches that sat infront of the fire place.

The pictures showed all the children at various points of their lives, from gap toothed eight year olds posing with a new bike, to Edward graduating medical school and a picture of an imposing but incredibly handsome looking Emmett in his military uniform. Bella, Rose and Jasper were there as well, in younger years and for the two girls at their weddings and Alice and Jasper at a formal event. Carlisle had mentioned something about Alice and Jasper being engaged. I smiled as I thought of what a nightmare Alice would be during the planning of the wedding, but what a beautiful bride she would make. I wondered when the wedding was. Would I still be here to see it? Would I be invited? I tried to ignore the internal voice which was screaming a very loud YES, to both of those questions. Then I saw her. She was sitting on a porch swing, cuddling a young Edward on her lap. Her coppery red wavy hair was blowing across her face, but it couldn't hide the beautiful carefree smile on her face or the happiness in her eyes. I suddenly felt myself welling up at how unfair it was that Elizabeth Masen had been denied the chance to see what wonderful, kind and compassionate human beings the children in her blended family had become. Because from what Carlisle had said, she was mainly responsible for shaping their early formative years.

I also thought of the love and companionship she was missing out on with the wonderful man she had been married to. Although for some reason, the unshed tears suddenly became a painful lump in my throat as I let my mind wander to the thought of Carlisle and Elizabeth together now. Was it jealously? Or was it guilt at the feelings that seemed to overwhelm me every time I was around him?

I blinked quickly several times and swallowed hard before I headed father down the longish room, which was being bathed in the warm sunlight which was streaming in through the French patio doors at the end of the room. My feet echoed noisily on the hard wood floors when I didn't walk on the various rugs scattered about. There were paintings on the walls, that looked to be original. This wasn't going to get my resume written. Stepping into a large, high ceilinged room, which led off the sitting room, I saw the PC on a work station in the corner of what, judging by the large TV, mess of games consuls and dart board, could only be the den. I sat down and switched the PC on.

I wasn't totally computer illiterate, due to the many invoices and letters that Charles bought home for me to type that he did not want to bother the procession of secretaries that he employed and slept with, with. But I had no formal computer use qualifications. I had no real qualifications that weren't fourteen years out of date. All I could do was embellish a little on what _transferable_ skills I did have and hope for the best.

After a couple of hours, I had something I hoped was passable and a headache. I had left in such a hurry, I had left the glasses I use for reading and computer work on my night only part of the document I was really proud of was the name I had typed at the top. **ESME HOLLISTER.** If I was going to move on from my past, getting rid of the name of the man who had caused me so much pain seemed the most logical place to start. I realized looking at the clock in the corner of the screen, that it was nearly twelve and I was starving. In all the excitement of the others leaving, I had forgot to have breakfast. Saving my work, I stood up, stretching my back and headed back to the hall, turning right this time at the staircase.

The kitchen was large, open plan, with another set of French doors, which opened out onto a deck that seemed to wrap around the back of the house. The view was amazing. Rolling green lawns led down to a pond, framing that on either side was forest. Across the pound, just visible through a hedge of conifer trees was the shell of a house, that must be the one that Bella and Edward were having built.

Turning back to the kitchen, there was as I sort of remembered from the other night, fitted oak units, a breakfast bar, a large fridge and in the centre, a large island with a rack hanging from above that contained every type of cooking pot that a chef, let alone a good cook like Bella could ever need. I went to the fridge and opened the door. It was well stocked and I'm sure Bella did her best, but for a house with two doctors living in it, there was a lot of junk food. I decided then to make Carlisle and I some lunch. I knew he wouldn't have much time, so I settled for some turkey and salad sandwiches. I also wanted to have room for his dinner. When I was done and the sandwiches and soda's put away in a paper bag, I picked up Bella's car keys from the counter. The sweet girl had even written out directions to town and the clinic.

It didn't take too long before I was in down town Forks. It was definitely a small town, the main buildings being the diner a small parade of shops, the sheriff's office a market and at the far end of town, **THE CULLEN CLINIC.** It was a two story building made of red brick that had large windows that made it look positively futuristic compared to the other buildings. I pulled into the parking lot round the back, to see Edward and Carlisle remonstrating with a delivery man over a huge pile of brown boxes. As I got out of the car, I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose and then say, it a strained voice;

"Why the hell, would be order **500** boxes of tounge depressors?"

I knew I shouldn't, I could see how stressed Carlisle and Edward both were, but I couldn't help but laugh. An old episode of MASH came to mind. I was in two minds about staying, when Carlisle looked up and waved me over. I walked over slowly.

"But, I can't take them back, it's not on my sheet." The delivery driver whined. Edward looked as if he was about to tell the guy where he could stick his sheet.

Then, a dark haired, pretty young woman hurried out of the main doors over to us.

"I'm really sorry Edward, but Harry Thomas has developed a pretty high fever and a little rash after his immunization yesterday, Chelsea's wheezing is getting much more pronounced and Andy Carlton has a REALLY, large piece of lego up his nose." She said anxiously. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose again. Carlisle clapped him on the shoulder.

"Go son, I'll handle this. Julie is there any sign of Lauren?"

"Fraid not Dr Cullen, Angela is covering the desk in your clinic, but she's got a two patients waiting herself."

Carlisle growled and muttered something about "that damn girl". Edward disappeared inside with Julie . I touched Carlisle on the arm.

"I'll go…"

"Please don't, could you do me a favour?" he asked, his tone desperate.

"Okay." I said cautiously. I owed the man more than one favour, but I was a little nervous about what it might entail.

"Could you go into my waiting room and just let the people in their know, that I won't, be long." He said pointedly, glaring at the delivery man. "And could you maybe just stay by the phone, take messages?" he said quickly, he was blushing. He must have seen the fright on my face

"Esme, I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Don't be silly." I said with more confidence than I actually felt. The warm smile he gave me, gave me a boost of confidence.

"Oh and if you can, please, please try and stop Billy Black, tall Native American guy from leaving. I really do need to see him. It's taken me nearly a month to get him to make this appointment." He said seriously. I just nodded. How the hell was I going to do that?

Upon entering the building, the main reception of which was bright, clean and comfortable for a doctor's office, the first thing I heard, was the sound of crying babies and squealing children. Julie was sitting behind a circular reception desk. Through a glass wall behind her, I could see a waiting room full of parents and children. In one corner there was a rocking horse, blackboard, fish tank and various toys for the little ones. In the other corner, there was a media station complete with games consul's and what looked like an I-pod dock.

"Dr Cullen's office is up the stairs." Julie said. I smiled and mounted the plushy carpeted stairs. Carlisle's waiting room was as warm, bright and comfortable as it was possible for a doctor's office to be. I approached the reception desk. That was placed outside a glass walled waiting room. A friendly young woman, with a slightly harassed look was sitting behind it.

"Carlisle sent me up." I said.

"Thank god, I have patients waiting." She said springing up.

"Are you a doctor as well?"

"I'm an optometrist. Angela Cheney." She said smiling and holding out her hand.

"Esme, Esme Hollister." I said, the name sounding a little strange on my tounge. I shook Angela's hand.

"It's not usually this crazy Esme, it's just since Sue Swan retired, Lauren Mallory has been "working" here if you could call it that. She's hopeless. Um, just take messages for now if the phone rings. When I get a chance I'll come and show you the booking system. Oh and…" she said pulling me slightly further forward and dropping her voice, as the door to the waiting room was half open. "No matter what Jessica Newton says, she cannot make an appointment with Edward."

"I thought he was a paediatrician?"

"He is mainly, but when Carlisle is busy, he takes some of his cases and vice versa."

Angela hurried out the door and down the hall. I looked into the room. There were a few disgruntled looking people, including a girl of about thirty, who dressed as if she was seventeen, which would have been fine if she still had the figure for it. There was also, a tall, distinguished looking Native American man, who was shifting in his seat and eyeing the door. He had to be Billy Black. I entered the room and cleared my throat

"Um…"I began nervously "Dr Cullen apologizes for the delay, but he wanted me to assure you, it wouldn't be much longer." Come on Esme, this is the least you can do. I went back out to the desk and sat down. The phone looked simple enough. Immediately I was aware of two people moving towards me. I looked up into the prematurely aged and over made up face of Jessica Newton.

"Um, I'd like to cancel my appointment with Dr Cullen, I'll make an appointment with Edward instead." She squeaked.

"I'm sorry…" I began smoothly. "That won't be possible."

"Why?" she demanded.

Yes why was that Esme? I thought to myself, hoping to keep the panic out of my face and my voice.

"He's booked solid the entire week."I replied.

"That's ok, I'll make the appointment for Friday, he's always quiet then." She countered.

"I'm afraid not. He's away on Friday. He's taking a long weekend with his WIFE." I said pointedly. She scowled and I heard Billy Black chuckle softly.

"Now if you really can't wait MRS Newton."

She huffed and then flounced back to her seat.

"You would think that that girl would have got the hint by now." Billy Black said, his dark eyes shining with laughter. He was a handsome man with strong features and russet coloured skin, there was a timbre to his voice that gave him an air of authority.

"How long has she been after Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Since high school." He replied.

"I'm surprised that Bella tolerates it." I said. He chuckled again.

"Oh Bells kicked her ass."

"BELLA!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know Bells?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm staying with the Cullen's for a little while. I'm Esme, Esme Hollister Rose's Aunt." I said, hoping that the tremor wasn't obvious in my voice. He observed me for a minute before smiling.

"So it was your car." He said.

"Yes." I said softly.

"I guess Rose doesn't get her skill with cars from you." He said.

" Guess not." I said. Rose, the supermodel look alike was good with cars?

"You staying long?"

"Not sure. I'm in the middle of a messy divorce, I needed a fresh start. But Rose and Emmett's place is so small, Carlisle offered to let me stay."

Would he believe me?

He nodded after a minute.

"He's a good man Doctor Cullen. All the Cullen's are." Billy said.

"And too think at one time we couldn't be in the same room. I'm touched Billy, really I am." Carlisle said teasingly. Billy spun round and scowled.

"I should of said, when he's not forcing people into medical tests they don't need or want." He grumbled. "You wouldn't have caught me, if it hadn't been for that damn Newton bimbo trying to get a chance to hit on your Edward and your new, receptionist. She's a lot more charming and attractive than that Lauren…" Billy said, still grumbling. I blushed.

"Yes, I think so, I'm hoping she'll stay on." Carlisle said. I blushed harder.

Carlisle worked through his patients until finally at about 4pm, the room was empty and Carlisle came out. He was wearing a scrub top over the top of his pants.

"Any messages?" he asked.

I handed him the pad. He skimmed it and then looked up at me and smiled.

"I promised you lunch and I don't know about you, but I 'm starving." He said.

I was I had picked a little as I made the sandwiches but that was ages ago.

"I made sandwiches." I said shyly.

"Excellent!" he beamed. I went down to the car and returned with the sandwiches. Carlisle was in his office. It was comfortable, comforting. Him. We sat on one of the sofa's and began to eat.

"Did you sort out the tounge depressors?" I asked.

"Eventually. That girl Lauren I swear. I only hired her as I was desperate after Sue Swan retired."

"Swan? Is she Bella's mom?"

"Step-mother. She and Charlie have been married for about ten years. You'll probably meet her at the cookout at La Push beach."

I looked confused.

"It's the weekend before Emmett ships out. Billy's having it as a send off for Emmett and his sons Jake and Seth and…" he bowed his head and mumbled a little. "it's my birthday the day after…"

"Am I even invited?"

"Of course! Even if you hadn't charmed Billy enough for him to ask you, Emmett would be hurt if his favourite aunt wasn't there. And I would really like you there." He said. His intense gaze was making my stomach flip. I smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to do about a secretary?"

"I meant what I said. I was hoping you'd stay on."

"Carlisle I…"

"Coped brilliantly. And Edward is all for the idea, especially after Billy told him how you cut Jessica off at the pass." Carlisle insisted. "You can still look for another job, just I really need the help." He said.

"Well, I do owe you."

"No Esme." He said sharply causing me to recoil slightly. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to think like that. I told you, I'd like us to be friends. The reason I want you to stay is because you're good with people, capable, intelligent and it would help me knowing that I don't have to worry about this part of things. But I will admit, that I like the idea of having you around." He said passionately.

And that was how I ended up becoming Carlisle's were a little curious, but my story about being Rose's aunt seemed to hold up. It helped that although Rose and I didn't exactly look alike, we had close enough colouring and build and that as people kept telling me "Carlisle Cullen is a good man." Over the next few weeks, I saw what they meant. I watched him with patients, his friends, his family and me. It was silly, but my favourite part of the day was the morning and evening when Carlisle would insist on me riding to and from work with him. It felt strange, but nice. I felt a bit like a teenager as we talked and laughed and listened to music. There were other little things. He took out subscriptions to architectural magazines I had always been fascinated by, but could never afford. He looked after me during a migraine caused by my staring at a computer screen without my glasses. We had almost had a fight over me not telling him for my need for glasses. My temper and my tears were still quite close to the surface at times.

And alongside the times I spent getting to know Carlisle, I also got to know the family a little better. I spent many a happy evening chatting to Bella as we halved the domestic chores. I had sat, listened and complemented Edward on his piano playing, even having fun as he tried to teach me chopsticks, but it wasn't until one evening the week before Emmett was due home for Carlisle's birthday and his far well party that we had our longest conversation.

I was in the kitchen, when he burst through the back door cursing. I jumped and dropped a pot.

"God, I'm sorry Esme. It's just I've just been talking to the plumber. Apparently, there is something wrong with the way the floor has been layed in the master bathroom of the house. It won't drain, it needs…"he struggled for the right term

"Re screeding?" I suggested.

"That's it.!" He said snapping his fingers. He looked at me, a little surprised that I knew the term.

"Charles owns a construction company." I said quietly.

He smiled slightly and nodded before continuing his rant. "But the building contractor is saying that he will have to charge extra to fix it."

"That's rubbish. In your contract with the contractor, there should be a snagging clause. It means that if there are any problems with the build that make the house potentially unlivable, he is liable to fix it free of charge. If he refuses, you can withhold part of his fee." I said. I had typed enough to know, I also had vague memories from a class in college. He looked at me intently for a minute.

"Wait there!" he said holding up a finger. He hurried out of the kitchen, returning two minutes later with a contract. He handed it to me. I sat at the breakfast bar and reached for my glasses. It didn't take me long to find it."

"Here…" I said pointing. "Edward, I'm not trying to tell you your business, but I noticed that your contractor has given himself the maximum time for everything. A lot of this work could have been done and done properly a lot quicker." I said. "I know you and Bella are anxious to be in your own home." I said. He nodded and sat down on the other side of the breakfast bar from me.

"We really do want to start trying for a baby. That's why we moved back here. I didn't want to make the same mistakes that Dad did. He's a great dad, but he wasn't around much when we were little. I don't want that." He said, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Your father feels a lot of guilt about that." I said softly.

"He shouldn't." Edward said quickly. "He had no choice in the matter. My grandparents didn't like him, even tried to pay him to leave my mother, but he wouldn't. Uncle Aro provided an allowance that meant that they could buy this house and later, my mom taught piano, but my dad had to work. My trust fund and the clinic mean that I can actually spend time with my kids." Edward said.

"And I guess, the practice required, to have a baby, isn't easy when you live with your dad." I said, smiling and blushing at the same time. He smirked and nodded.

"Esme, I have a meeting with the contractor tomorrow. You know what you're talking about when it comes to all the jargon. Could you be here, for moral support?" he asked nervously.

"Um…if you're sure…" I said, touched that he had so much faith in me.

"Thank you Esme."Edward said leaning over the breakfast bar and kissing my cheek.

"Emmett won't be happy if he thinks he's got competition for his aunty Esme's affections." Carlisle teased as he entered the kitchen. He was smiling, but I swore I could see a flash of jealousy in his eyes. No, that was Charles and why would Carlisle be jealous? We were just good friends.

The next morning, I was at the site of Bella and Edward's house. His contractor was a tall, thin, sharp faced man by the name of James Tanner. His initial charm soon disappeared when he realized that Edward and I knew what we were talking about. At one stage when I argued a point, James made to come towards me threateningly. Edward was infront of me before I could blink. I froze. James' face had disappeared, all I could see was Charles. I didn't hear much of the end of the conversation. All I heard was James' threats and his car racing off.

"Esme, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Edward demanded anxiously. He was looking me over with his doctor's eye. All I could do was nod.

"Come on let's get you back to the house. Maybe you shouldn't go to work today." He said, wrapping an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"No!" I said quickly pulling away from him slightly. "I don't want to be alone." I said.

He nodded. I was scared. James had bought back memories of Charles that I thought I was managing to at least suppress. And as crazy as it sounded, I needed the comfort and sense of security that only being around Carlisle could give me.

Carlisle was furious and wanted to call the police, but I pleaded, citing not wanting any type of trail for Charles to follow. He agreed eventually, but insisted that he take me home early. I agreed as long as we stopped at the market on the way. I needed to do something to take my mind off it. I was going to cook my mushroom ravioli. Charles called it slop, but I was proud of it.

A few people stared as Carlisle and I walked round the market together. But strangely, I stopped noticing after a while. I felt safe and was enjoying myself, even when I gently chastised Carlisle for trying to sneak in too many salty or spicy treats. He grumbled, but only half heartedly.

That night, the ravioli went down well with everyone. It wasn't until I was at my insistence, helping Carlisle clean up that I found out why Bella and Edward had been shooting each other loaded looks and laughing, before rushing upstairs.

"Mushroom Ravioli was what they ate on their first date. They were both so nervous they shared. I probably wouldn't head upstairs too soon, it might be a little noisy." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"Oh, OH!" I said blushing.

"I was wondering if maybe we could see our movie tonight." He said.

"Is it on again?" I asked.

"DVD". He replied, blushing.

I knew I was in or a restless night and was glad of the distraction. I also wanted to spend as much time in Carlisle's calming presence as possible. We watched the movie and I actually relaxed a little. But that night my shock and fear hit me. I was at the site of Bella and Edward's house. James was chasing me through the shell of the house whilst Charles laughed below. Finally, James caught me and dragged me down to where Charles was. He grabbed hold of me and made me watch as James started beating Carlisle who had come to help me.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, sitting bolt upright, heart pounding, shaking. The room was dark, but suddenly, my bedroom door, which I didn't even realize I'd locked, was being shook firmly.

"Esme! Esme open the door." Carlisle pleaded, banging on the door. Almost falling out of bed, I stumbled to the door. I finally got it open. Carlisle was standing there. He was wearing grey sleep pants and a white T shirt. His face was fearful. He was there. He was ok. I flung my arms round his neck and began to sob.

"You're ok…he didn't hurt you." I mumbled.

He was rubbing my back.

"Esme I'm fine sweetheart, who would hurt me?" he asked.

"Dad?" Edward questioned as he came down the stairs.

"It was a bad dream. She's ok…" he called over his shoulder. Edward went back to bed. Carlisle eased me back into my room. He sat me on the bed and turned on the lamp. I winced at the light. He handed me a box of tissues and a glass of water. He knelt down infront of me. His handsome face full of concern. I reached out and smoothed the hair from his face. He took my hand in his and placed a sweet kiss on the palm.

"He…found…me. He had me…watch as…as that…" I started to cry again. He reached up and stroked my hair.

"Darling, I'm fine, your fine. You're safe here." He said softly.

"I only feel safe when I'm with you." I burst out, my voice still thick with confusion tears and sleep. His eyes seemed to light up.

"Well, in that case I'm not going anywhere." He said. He settled me back into bed, before settling himself ontop of the covers and holding me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his chest.

"What are friends for."? He said softly stroking my hair.

The next morning, it took me a moment to remember what happened. When it came back to me, I let out a low groan that caused Carlisle, who was still holding me, to stir. I was embarrassed, it was crazy, it was too fast. But I was happy and didn't want to move. But I did and this caused his eyes to open.

"Esme." He said roughly. I looked back over my shoulder and smiled weakly.

"I don't know what to say." I said finally.

Something had changed between us. But neither of us knew how to voice the emotions, thoughts and feelings that were overwhelming both of us. I went to stand, but he caught my hand.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid like leave."

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to." I said softly, heading to the bathroom.

It was barely lunch time when there was the sound of cars racing down the drive. Carlisle headed out to the door. I followed. Bella and Edward hung back a little.

Alice and Rose were climbing out of their cars, followed by their partners.

"Hi Daddy!" Alice trilled, wrapping her arms round Carlisle before moving on to me

"You're early." He said.

"Not by much and there is so much to do."

I had a feeling Edward and Bella had something to do with their siblings arriving early. And Emmett soon confirmed my fears.

"So Eddie, where do we find this James douche bag?" he demanded.

"No Emmett! You'll have enough violence to deal with soon enough." I said.

"I'm not having a douche like that try and rip off my brother AND THEN, scare my aunty. It's not happening." Emmett growled, shaking his head.

"Please…" I pleaded near to tears. We're meant to be here for a happy occasion, well as happy as it can be considering it means my favourite nephew will be leaving me for three months." I said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"See, I told you! I knew she loved me best." Emmett crowed scooping me up. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was humouring me. We moved inside the house and the conversation turned to the essentials that Alice said we needed for our trip to the beach, the presents that Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett had bought back from their time in the Hamptons. And finally, Carlisle's upcoming birthday. The teasing continued as the boys and Carlisle were heading out the door later that evening. They were going to Port Angeles to play pool and generally spend some time together. That left me with the girls.

Alice Rose and Bella kept up a stream of general patter as we watched movies and I allowed Alice to attack my nails and toes. Bella and I both argued that a, we were going to the beach and b, we still had a lot of food to make. Bella had been filling me in on the boys on the reservation and how much they ate. Alice just waived away our concerns and said that she would just do it again. I also got a chance to talk a little with Rose and learn a little more 'family history'.

"This James jerk really scared you huh?" Rose said finally.

There it was. The reason they had come home early and were looking at me as if I was going to fall apart at any second.

"My, Charles owns a construction company."

"Yeah, Bella told us that you caught on to how he was ripping her and Edward off." Alice said encouragingly.

"Well, when the meeting got heated and he came towards me, I saw Charles, not James and then…"

"You had that dream." Bella said, her tone apologetic but firm. I nodded.

"This is embarrassing. It's crazy, it's too fast…but I really like your dad. I only feel safe, happy…when he's around…"

Alice began to squeal excitedly, Rose and Bella rolled their eyes, but were smiling.

"We knew it. We knew it from the first time we saw you together!"

"What?"

"Esme." Alice said seriously, "you could practically see the sparks between you."

"But. I have…"

"Issues, yeah we know. I'm not trying to put belittle them But Esme, where does it say you have to be alone whilst you deal with them? Why can't you let dad, us be there properly." Rose said.

"I could hurt him."

"He could hurt you. He's been alone along time." Bella reasoned.

"But deep down, you know he won't, don't you." Alice said, practically vibrating with excitement.

I nodded. "Is it even healthy for me to be seeing someone so soon?" I said weakly.

Rose snorted. "We're not saying you have to start having wild monkey sex and get married in the next week."

"Yeah, with my own wedding to plan, I will need at least a year." Alice said thoughtfully.

I looked shocked. Bella shook her head. "You think she's joking." She said wryly.

My head was full when I went to bed, so I wasn't sleeping when I heard the quiet tap on my door. I unlocked it. It was Carlisle dressed for bed. We hadn't seen much of each other since this morning.

"Carlisle, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do, for two reasons. First, last night was the best night's sleep I've had in ages and two, I don't think I can perform the gymnastics required to get past the squeaky board outside Emmett and Rose's room twice in one night.!" He said grinning. I laughed and let him in. I noticed him look at what I wore for bed. Sleep pants, a tank top a hoodie and ballet pumps. It was years of not knowing when I was going to be pulled out of bed in the middle of the night, when I was going to have to run or head to a hospital that caused me to do it. And I knew that this was going to be one bad habbit that would take more time to break.

We settled down as we had the night before. He was right. The comfort I felt in his arms was amazing. But tonight, I was suffering a little as I was fully aware and I could feel how my curves, seemed to fit against his hard body. I was surprised he couldn't feel the charge of electricity between us. But I definitely felt how his heart was sputtering in his chest.

"I think…" I began quietly. "That I might need to make that appointment with Carmen was it?" he nodded.

"Any reason?"

"A few." I replied. I could feel him smile against my hair as I laid with my head buried in his chest. Things were changing between us and we both knew, that it wouldn't be long, before we gave in to the need to touch each other, however slowly. I needed an unbiased person to help me understand how I felt about that.

The next day was a blur of cooking and a trip to the hair salon. My hair was shaped, the layers put back in and the colour evened out to a deep honey. Then it was the day of the cook out. It was August, but the skies were grey and threatening rain. Breakfast was a loud affair, with Carlisle receiving his presents of a hearing aid, a zimmer frame and slippers. These were soon replaced by a rare first edition, clothes and tickets to the theatre. I shyly handed over my presents of a pen and a vinyl recording of a Bobby Darin concert that I had come across in a thrift store. He thanked me and seemed genuinely happy, but I was still unsure, till he came back into the kitchen when I was wrapping the last of the food to be transported. I had my back to him, but I was okay as long as I knew people were there and didn't sneak up on me as Charles loved to do, right before he grabbed me by the hair.

"Esme." Carlisle began, I stopped. He was moving up behind me. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and bent his head so that he could whisper in my ear.

"I really did like my presents, thank you." He said, before squeezing my shoulders and walking away. I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I was tingling all over, most noticeably between my legs, which was also now a little moist. How the hell did he do that, with just with his voice?

"Esme!" Bella called.

"Coming!" I called back, trying but not completely succeeding in pulling myself out of my hazy thoughts.

Despite the weather, La Push beach was beautiful. And whilst I stuck closely to the Cullen's for most of the afternoon, I did find myself having a good time. The trash talk between the Cullen's and the Black's and that was just Carlisle and Billy! Was intense, but funny. The best of three football games, somehow ended in a draw! The Black boys, Jake and Seth were polite, funny and just lovely. Although, I felt a pang of I wasn't sure what when I saw Leah, Jakes wife with their new baby. And I wasn't the only one. I saw Rose excuse herself. Taking my 'aunty' duties seriously, I followed. She was looking out to sea, the breeze blowing her hair across her face, but doing a poor job of hiding the tears. The weak sun which had shown itself a couple of hours into the party was sinking into the horizon making it cold. I was glad of the teal coloured cowl neck sweater, jeans, leather blazer and boots that Alice suggested I wear. Rose must have heard me approach, but she didn't turn round.

"I know it's pathetic. I can't believe I am jealous Jacob the mutt having puppies." She snapped.

"The mutt?" I queried.

"Oh, when Bella and Edward split up, he hung round her like a lap dog. He was actually a good friend to her, but we still teased him called him puppy and mutt. He's a good guy really, just don't tell him I said so."

"My lips are sealed. And it's not pathetic. I was a little jealous myself." I said quietly.

"Shit sorry. It wasn't that long ago you…" Rose said spinning round.

"Miscarried no…" the words stung.

"I don't mean to be horrible, but at least you got pregnant."

"Rose, you're a young woman."

"With one totally blocked tube and one so badly scared it's useless." She said bitterly. I must have gasped. She grimaced.

"Scumbag boyfriend before Emmett gave me an STI, by the time I realized and got treated, it was too late. So the only option is IVF, which might not work and which we can't start till he…comes home."

And there it was. It wasn't the baby so much or the fact that the IVF might not work. It was her fears about Emmett not coming home that were causing her pain. I had learnt quickly, that Rose was not one for displays of emotion, unless it was anger or sarcasm. But, I took a chance and pulled her into my arms. She froze for a moment, then, began to weep into my shoulder. I didn't speak there was nothing I could say that she wanted to hear. I couldn't promise her that Emmett would come home safely. I just held her and rubbed her back in a way that I hoped was comforting. Finally, she pulled away.

"You're not bad at this aunty thing." She hiccoughed. It was the nicest thing she could have said.

As it became darker, a fire was started on the beach and we all sat around listening to Billy tell stories of warriors from the history of the Quileute tribe. Carlisle then stood.

"Emmett may not be my biological child, but I could not love or be prouder of him if he was. Not just because of the way he is bravely serving his country for a second time. But because of the wonderful man he has become." He rasped, the tears running unchecked down his cheeks. Emmett and he then embraced fiercely. There wasn't a dry eye around the fire.

"They do say sentimentality is a sign of aging." Emmett said finally, causing everyone to laugh.

After a boisterous rendition of Happy Birthday and the mauling of his Carlisle's birthday cake, the night began to wind down as Emmett would be leaving very early in the morning. I was helping Bella, Sue and Leah clean up a little, filling trash bags with rubbish and loading things into cars, when I saw Carlisle wander down the beach. Sue Swan who really was lovely and had given me tips on working at the clinic and the various patients and people I would have to deal with followed my gaze.

"I was riddled with guilt after Harry died and I started to have feelings for his best friend." She said softly. I spun round. I had had to tell her my messy divorce story, what she didn't know was that I hadn't been single for as long as she thought.

"But, I realized in the end, corny as it sounds, that what I felt for Charlie wasn't more than I felt for Harry, just different. And that life is too short, yep that one too." She laughed. "And I wanted to live what was left of mine, not just exsist and wait until I shuffled off to meet Harry by the pearly gates. And that meant loving Charlie." She finished a little emotion in her voice as she mentioned her husband.

"Is it that obvious, Carlisle and I, I mean."

She laughed. "Honey, you would have to be totally blind and deaf." She said squeezing my arm. I was glad of the darkness to hide my blush.

"He usually goes about two hundred meter's further up the beach, where the fallen trees are." She said matter of factly.

I started walking, shaking not only from the cold. My stomach churning. I saw him where Sue said he would be. He was sitting on a log of drift wood string out at the sea.

"That was beautiful, what you said about Emmett." I said softly. He jumped slightly, before turning to face me. I walked up beside him and indicated with my hand if I could sit. He sighed, grabbed my hand and pulled me down.

"It was all true. I love that boy…" he stuttered slightly, his voice catching with emotion. He was still holding my hand. I entwined my fingers with his before turning them so his was on top as I raised them to my lips and laid a gentle kiss. He seemed to gasp, the moonlight partially illuminating his face let me see his smile.

"Did you have a nice birthday Carlisle? Get everything you wanted?" Was that my voice that sounded so low and breathy? Please don't let him laugh.

"Almost everything." He replied. His voice had also dropped, it was rough, but with the velvet edge it had had in the kitchen earlier.

"Oh? What did you want that you didn't get?" I whispered. He must be able to hear heart trying to escape my chest. Breathe Esme. Breathe.

"A birthday kiss. May I kiss you Esme?"

Oh god, yes please. I thought. But what I actually said was;

"I'm a little out of practice." My tounge peeped out, without me realizing, to moisten my suddenly dry lips. And Carlisle made that sexy growling sound again somewhere in the back of his throat.

"So am I…" he smiled. With his free hand, he reached across and tucked some loose strands of hair back behind my ear. We leant in towards each other, but didn't touch, both uncertain, both enjoying the feeling of each other's breath. I giggled nervously. He smiled. "I'm going to kiss you now." He said, the vibrations from his voice sending another unfamiliar rush of pleasure and moisture to my core.

Our lips brushed softly, once, twice. The choking, rough assaults on my mouth that Charles had classed as kisses and even my limited experience before them, had not prepared me for the feel of Carlisle's soft lips moving with mine or his taste. So when our lips met for a third time, they crashed together with an intensity that caused him to moan softly and me whimper. Going by instinct, I took his top lip in my mouth and sucked on it gently. His taste was intoxicating. He growled again in the back of his throat as he claimed my bottom lip. I tilted my head to try and deepen the kiss and was rewarded by his tounge tracing my lower lip begging for entrance. If it was possible for me to hate Charles more than I did at that moment, it was then. As, even the feel and taste of Carlisle could not totally block the images and feelings of Charles' fat slug of a tounge choking me. I had to pull away. We were both breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. But as I said, I'm a little out of practice."

"Don't be sorry love, I thought we did rather well." He said chuckling softly. He proceeded to leave the sweetest kisses on my forehead, eyelids and cheeks. As we walked back to the car, I noticed our fingers were still entwined and so did Sue, who gave me a wink. And Alice, who when we passed her, began to hum 'Can't fight the moonlight." She was right.

**AN: I know it's probably too long, but everytime I tried to split it, the Fan fiction site kept spitting it out.**

**Apologies to any Grace Kelly fans. She was beautiful and not bad in some films, but I thought she always looked a little cold. Don't hate me.**

**MASH for anyone who doesn't know, is U.S sitcom from the 70's about a medical unit in the Korean war. It's always being repeated and I had just seen the episode about the 500 boxes of tounge depressors before I wrote that part of the chapter. I don't own it and they did it better anyway.**

**Please show me some love. Hit the green button. There must be something in there you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM OWNS ALL. I just own this plot.**

**AN: I've said it before and I will say it again, because it is so true. You guys are so amazing. Please keep doing what you're doing. Now just so we are clear, because I know some people like a little extra warning. This story is M rated, which means there will, in this chapter be some LEMONS. My fevered imagination had fun creating them LOL, but I am nervous about how well they actually translate into words. **

**ES POV**

I had been staring intently for several minutes, but I still could not believe that the reflection in the mirror was mine. My hair was ruffled from where Carlisle had been running his hands through it as he had contributed to the slight swelling of my now naturally red lips. And the flush that ran from my cheeks to my slightly exposed shoulders and chest only served to highlight the glow of my skin and the light that even I could see in my eyes. Alice had spent almost an hour on the phone "advising" me on the correct makeup pallet to accompany the outfit I had chosen to wear for Carlisle and mine's first official date. But as much as I had loved my look, especially the smoky eyes which, unbelievably, were still managing to look sexily smudged rather than panda like. I preferred the "look" almost half an hour of making out on the back seat of the Mercedes had created. It was happening so fast that I still couldn't really believe it and I had to admit that I was still terrified that I was going to mess it all up. But as Carmen Denali, the doctor that Carlisle had suggested I see for therapy and who was as lovely a lady and as talented as Carlisle had told me she was, said;

"It is what it is. You have the chance now Esme to take back the control and power to be happy in your life. You still have a lot of things to work out and it isn't going to be easy, but if you and Carlisle find the happiness and security with each other that you both need, want and most importantly deserve, why fight it?"

And, despite my insecurities and fears I knew she was right. I felt safe, loved and desired by Carlisle. I had a lot still to face, not least facing Charles, but when Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, smiled at me, held my hand or even just playfully swatted me on the ass, I knew that I wasn't alone. This man cared for me, almost as much as I cared for him and I was going to allow myself to enjoy it, whilst trying to find ways of showing him how much I cared for him.

I ran a comb through my hair, straightened the shoulders of the gypsy style silk top I was wearing and decided to leave my lips bare. I felt myself flush a little more as I let myself imagine a continuation of what I had just been doing with Carlisle. It had been six weeks since that night on the beach when Carlisle and I had first kissed. And during that time, despite my insecurities and fears and Carlisle's natural gentlemanly ways, our physical relationship had developed, albeit at the rate and with the skill of two nervous but horny seventeen year olds who weren't quite ready to go "all the way". I sighed deeply, sending another almost painful rush of need and moisture to my already overheated and embarrassingly wet core. If Carlisle could set my body almost on fire just with his kisses or the touch of his hand on my breast, would I be able to cope with, be good enough, when we gave into our more adult desires?

The persistent beep of my cell phone, one of six Carlisle had taken out on business contract for the staff at the clinic and I knew as a way to let me pay for it without arguing, dragged me out of my musings. I walked back into my bedroom and picked it up off my nightstand. I had left it at home when we went out. I still had to remember I had the thing. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was Alice., I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Esme, finally! I've been calling and texting all night. What's the point of having a cell phone if you don't keep it with you?

"Well, hello to you too Alice." I said wryly. "You know that your father and I went out to dinner." I said confused. She had helped me pick my outfit.

"Till this time! Dad never stays out this late, even when he goes to Marco's. Did you guys have dessert?" she demanded.

"Yes, your father ordered the canola, but we bought them home as we both have to be at the clinic early in the morning."

"If you actually want to taste the canola, which are to die for by the way, I wouldn't leave them near Dad for too long." She giggled. I had noticed that Carlisle had quite a sweet tooth.

"I'll bear that in mind. Alice, not that I don't love to talk to you, but surely you could have waited till the morning to ask me about our date. Or did you just call to tell me off for being a bad influence on your father, keeping him out so late?" I chuckled. My stomach flipped a little as I realized that I had said out loud, that Carlisle and I had been on a date.

Alice laughed again, it echoed down the phone like pretty tinkling bells.

"No, I'm actually impressed that you managed to do that. Although I must warn you, he'll probably be a little grumpy in the morning. He always is when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Suddenly another reason for Alice's call hit me with a force of a punch to the stomach.

"Alice, is something wrong? Is it Emm…" I began.

"No!" she almost shrieked. "God, do you really think I would be this calm if it was?" she huffed. "According to Rose and the couple of email I got, my big old brother bear is doing as well as can be expected. No, I was calling to ask you what was wrong? What is it Esme, what has he done wrong? I mean, I did warn you that he has been alone along time, add that to the fact he's a man and he's bound to do something to piss you off. But surely you can talk about it, although it can't be that bad, if you're out on a date and of course there's the little dirty dancing display that you and he put on last week."

"Alice, it was not dirty dancing!" I snapped. But I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that night. Emmett had been away in Iraq for nearly a month now. And whilst we all, missed and worried for him, Rose was really suffering during her husband's absence this time. She had tried to bury herself in her work as an events planner. But, Alice and Jasper who saw her every day and had this weird mix of empathy and psychic ability when it came to people, informed us that what she wanted, but was too stubborn and embarrassed to ask for, was some time with the family. So, Carlisle and I, Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper had gone out for the night, first to a piano bar and then somehow, ending up at a pool hall/bar. I had told Rose it was part of my therapy, to get out and socialize, she didn't buy it, but she came.

Somehow, probably with a little help from the few drinks I'd had and by my almost childish need to touch Carlisle, hold his hand, be held by him, just because I could and even better because he seemed to enjoy holding and touching me as much as I did him. He had persuaded me to let him lead me out onto the small dance floor. Alice had commandeered the juke box. Her choice of song, although not subtle, had been fitting, James Morrison's, "You Give Me Something". The chorus especially had struck a cord with both of us.

"_You give me something, that makes me scared._

_Alright, this could be nothin_g, _but I'm willing to give it a try."_

We were in public and part of me was scared to death, but feeling Carlisle wrap his arm round my waist and pull me close as I buried my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, letting the hand that wasn't being held in his and against his chest, play with his hair and lightly scratch his neck was heaven. Which was, unbelievably made even better, when he began to lay kisses along my cheek and jaw before gently sucking on the sensitive skin of my earlobe. The song had been coming to an end, when I had felt his grip round my waist tighten. He had dipped me. I was shocked, but was laughing as he slowly raised me, stopping before I was fully righted, to lean over and lay kisses on my exposed neck. I could feel myself blushing again and I could feel the tingling coil of need in my stomach begin to tighten as I remembered.

"Well, it was a lot more than I have ever, or really ever want to see my Dad get up to on a dance floor." Alice teased.

"Alice, your father, leaves books and medical journals all over the place, he drinks milk straight from the carton and he never picks up his wet towels, but he hasn't done anything wrong." I assured.

"So why, are you moving out?" she demanded, her tone changed from teasing to genuinely upset and confused in a second. how did I condense the emotions and rationale behind my decision, so that Alice would truly understand.

"Alice, as you so sweetly pointed out, your father and I…our relationship both emotionally and physically, is developing. It's crazy, it's fast, but it is what it is…"

"Um, ok, who are you and what have you done with my aunty Esme?" Alice demanded. My heart clenched at the backhanded endearment.

"Your dad was right, Carmen Denali is not only a lovely woman, but a great therapist. Oh believe me, I'm not always so sure of myself and I have a way to go. But, if I want and I really do Alice, for this relationship to work, I need to not, for the first time in my life, be totally dependent and reliant on a man. I love living with your Dad and Bella and Edward. But I need some control, to get a little independence, make a few decisions for myself. And as scary as the thought is, that means I have to live by myself for a while. I'm not going far. There is a little cottage near the reservation, not far from La Push beach…"

"Oh that place is so cute, but it needs…"

"Some work, Billy Black who owns it, has said he'll reduce the rent a little if I do a little painting and such. And, living rent free here means that even putting aside some money to pay you guys back, I have some money I can use to…"

"SHOP!" Alice squealed at a volume that caused me to hold the phone from my ear.

"Yesss." I hissed finally. "Not crazy shopping. I'm taking it month by month…"

"Mmmhmm, but you still have to make the place habitable." Alice said, her tone was if she was talking about a mud hut, not a perfectly livable if neglected house. "You'll have to have a house warming."

"Why?"

"It's tradition, good luck and it'll give Rose something to think about."

"You are shameless." I groused.

"Thank you." She said happily. But again, her tone turned serious and almost to that of a small child in a second. "But, you are happy…in Forks, with us, with Dad. You're not going too suddenly leave or anything, because we all really care about you." She said softly.

I could feel tears pricking my eyes.

"And I really care about all of you. Alice, I don't think I could leave, even if I wanted to." I whispered. "Now let me go it took me almost an hour to get this eye makeup right."

"Ooh, I forgot to ask, did Dad like your outfit?"

"Yes." He especially seemed to like seeing my shoulders and neck judging by the attention his dangerous mouth had paid to that area, almost making us late for our reservation. I shivered slightly and not from the cold. I also felt the coil of need in my stomach begin to tighten a little more.

I managed to say goodbye to Alice and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Carlisle was standing with his back to me at the sink. I saw the plate with the canola on the breakfast bar next to him. There was a large bite missing from one of the creamy desserts. I snuck up behind him and gently squeezed his hips.

"Dr Cullen, I do believe you have been…now what's the word…B-U-S-T-E-D." I chuckled. He turned towards me, coffee pot in hand. His mouth was full, his top lip covered in cream. He grinned and blushed as he attempted to swallow.

"So…rry." He mumbled thickly. "You ok?" he asked finally, running his hand down my arm before slipping it round my waist and pulling me with him as he plugged in the coffee pot.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing him lightly as I leaned back against the breakfast bar. He turned so he was facing me,resting his free hand on the edge of the bar, effectively caging me against the breakfast bar.

"Alice called."

Concern and a little fear flashed across his face for a second. As much as we were all trying to get on with things, Emmett and any news from either him or the authorities was never far from our minds. I rested my hands lightly on his hips.

"She didn't understand my reason for wanting to move out as well as we thought." I said. Carlisle and I had told all the children yesterday after a week of intense discussion on the subject ourselves.

"Oh hell." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly. It's taken me a while to understand myself. And are you sure, that you understand Carlisle." I said suddenly.

The professional and rational part of Carlisle understood that what had come out of my intense therapy sessions with Carmen made sense and was for the best. But I could still sense the part of him that didn't really feel happy with the idea. He looked shocked for a moment by my question and then sheepish. I knew it.

"Yes sweetheart and I am sorry if I've been a little off hand or made you feel guilty…" he said lifting his hand from the breakfast bar and cupping my cheek in his palm. It was true that things had been a little tense over the subject. I was feeling nervous, excited, terrified a million different emotions at the thought of living alone for the first time in almost twenty years. Carlisle would be fifteen minutes away from me at most, thanks to his lead foot when it came to driving, Charlie and Sue Swan were ten minutes, but I was still scared about the nightmares of Charles finding me returning. I had weaned myself down on the amount of physical contact I needed with Carlisle to sleep at night. He now held me till I fell asleep before, most nights, going back to his own room. But it was something I had to do. And of course, I always had the present that Emmett had left me. A baseball bat and a note which said **SWING FIRST, ASK QUESTIONS LATER**

"It's just, I guess I've been spoilt and gotten greedy. I love that the first thing I smell when I walk in the house is your perfume. I love hearing you laughing in the kitchen with Bella and Edward, seeing you shake your gorgeous little ass when you're singing along to the radio folding laundry. I love cuddling up on the sofa with you to read or watch TV. And you know how much I love holding you at night." He said his voice rough with emotion. Tears were threatening again. I couldn't believe that he was saying the same things I was feeling, but I had to be strong.

"I'm not going to be that far away and I fully intend on regular sleepovers." I said my voice low and hopefully a little seductive. I turned my head and kissed his palm. I felt him nudge my left leg aside with his knees, I moved my legs, allowing him enough space to slip between my own. I lightly ran my hands from his hips up his ribcage across his chest, along his collar bone, before wrapping them in the hair at the base of his neck. I didn't know where the confidence came from, but my body was on fire with need and Carlisle's hiss of pleasure, pleasure that somehow I was causing, only added to it.

"You haven't tried dessert." He rasped

"I thought I might share yours." I said softly. I leant forward taking Carlisle's top lip in mine, gently sucking and licking the cream from his lip. Carlisle froze, I don't think he was even breathing.

Damn it Esme! What the hell makes you think you can do things like that. You are not, have never been sexy. I screamed at myself silently. This was obviously too much. As I had said to Alice, my confidence was still fragile.

"I…" I began going to pull my hands away from his neck

His eyes seemed to have darkened as he looked at me. And with an almost painful surge of pleasure, I realized that it wasn't out of anger or embarrassment. It was lust. I leant forward again. Carlisle Cullen had thought what I had done was sexy! He took a step forward, bringing his body flush with mine, causing his growing arousal to brush against my aching wet core. I moaned the sound seemed embarrassingly loud and almost wanton. I buried my head in his shoulder for a moment, laying a soft kiss on his shoulder through the heavy cotton of shirt. His hands caressed up my sides, grazing the side of my breast. I pulled back to look at him.

"Carmen told me, that when it comes to our…physical relationship, I should go with what I feel. I didn't mean to attack you like that…" I chuckled a little breathlessly, "It's just, I was remembering dancing with you last week. And you know I love the way you taste" I breathed. I didn't realize that one of my hands had moved down his back to grip his ass, I was attempting to pull him closer and recreate the wonderful feeling of friction, until I heard his low moan. Lord help me. My hormones, libido, whatever you wanted to call it had been dormant for fourteen years. But there was something about this man that turned me into a hormone crazed teenager! It was scary, but hell it was fun!

"I knew there was a reason I loved that woman." Carlisle whispered. I laughed.

"I promise to try and give you a little more warning the next time I want you to enjoy it too…" I was a little embarrassed

"I'm having a great time…so far…"Carlisle murmured, his eyes locked with mine and a sexy smirk was twitching his lips. He rolled his hips, causing us both to groan. It wasn't enough, because of the height difference, we needed to be closer. Our lips crashed together with more intensity than normal.

"More…please…Esme…need more…" Carlisle moaned as he began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck. His hands stroked the back of my thighs before gripping my ass and lifting me. Instinctively, my legs wrapped round his waist. Our moans as he ground against my sensitive core, were caught in each other's mouths. I found myself trying to arch towards him, desperate to be closer as muscles I never knew I had or had never had to use during intimacy with Charles, began to spasm almost painfully as the coil of need that had been building during the night began to loosen and Carlisle's tounge stroked mine.

"Ca…rl…isle…" I breathed, my hands running through his hair. I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing as my hands scratched down his back, squeezed his ass and my tounge began to dance with his. I needed to be closer, didn't want the spasms of pleasure and the warmth that was now consuming my body to end. And judging by the way Carlisle growled my name and began to rock faster and harder, desperate for a little more intensity from the friction we were creating, neither did he.

"Bella, I don't care if we have to build the damn house ourselves…IT IS SO TIME WE MOVED OUT."

My eyes snapped open to see Edward's back retreating from the kitchen. Carlisle and I had frozen. Again, my head had hit his shoulder. Carlisle lowered me to my feet, holding me steady whilst I regained my balance, before sweetly kissing my forehead.

"You know, another benefit of me having my own place?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No interruptions." I chuckled. He smiled, but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. I hoped that I was imagining his reaction, being oversensitive. But although Carlisle remained loving, affectionate and supportive of my upcoming move, I couldn't help feel that there was now some kind of distance between us. As with the night on the beach when we had kissed, what had happened in the kitchen that night had signaled another change in our relationship. I needed to talk to him about it.

But Alice had arrived at lunch time the next day, muttering about the miracles that she was going to have to perform, if I expected even the few new pieces of furniture I wanted for the cottage to be delivered in time. As I had told Alice, I had not wanted to go too crazy, as most of the furniture in the cottage was perfectly serviceable. I really wanted to save my money for the miscellaneous things that you needed to create a home such as paint for the walls, drapes, linens, cutlery, crockery, maybe a few pictures. So I had gone with Bella to a furniture depot just outside Seattle, to order the new bedroom set and couches I wanted. I then braved shopping alone with Alice for the other things. Although I didn't up needing quite as much as I thought, thanks to the "housewarming presents" of Egyptian cotton bed sheets and towels that came from Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward. As well as organizing my housewarming party, Rose on the orders of Emmett, who sent me a lovely email, wishing me luck, but demanding in his own way reassurances that I wasn't going to be leaving or wasn't unhappy, gifted me with a larger fridge and a "decent" sized television. As according to Emmett, I would need to have the basics, when it came to be my turn to babysit him.

I wasn't sure why, but I really wanted to go paint shopping with Carlisle. But he had to carry out a few surgical shifts in the ER of the University Hospital in Seattle to maintain the credits he needed to renew his license and keep his practicing rights there. He still came to cuddle with me for awhile when he could and called me when he couldn't. I assured him I was fine, but I desperately wanted to talk to him about what had happened that night, Carlisle had always shown by his reactions, if not always his words, that he was comfortable with the way we touched, kissed. Or had that been wishful thinking on my part? Was I making him uncomfortable? Was Charles right and Carlisle too nice to say anything about it? I had tried to talk to Carlisle about it, ask about why his kisses had become more chaste than they had ever been, why he seemed to be offering me affection more with words than his usual cuddles or touches and why he seemed to try and distract me when I went to touch him more intimately. He joked about "scarring Bella and Edward for life" and more truthfully that I would have to get used to being alone in my own place. I knew he was right, and he was lovely and caring about what he said and how he said it, but I still couldn't help feeling a little rejected and confused. Especially when he just as fast, he changed.

It was an ordinary, if busy day at the clinic. Edward was holding a baby/toddler clinic which due to his reputation as a first class paediatrician and his looks, meant that it was full with mothers and babies from not only Forks, but also Port Angeles. It was all hands on deck, with Carlisle helping out when needed. We finally got a chance to grab some lunch in office, but when I stuck my head round the door he wasn't alone.

A little girl of about three, who if I remembered correctly had come in with her harassed looking mom and energetic two year old brother, was sat on the edge of Carlisle's desk, watching wide eyed as he, with the care and precision of the dedicated surgeon he was, stitched the arm of her teddy.

"And he can't feel anything?" the little girl questioned seriously.

"Nope. The magic cream I put on, means he can't feel a thing." Carlisle replied just as seriously. "But, he might feel a little sore later."

"Should I give him some Tylenol?"

Carlisle chuckled softly.

"No Karen. Tylenol doesn't work on teddies that well. The only thing that really works, are cuddles…do you think you can give teddy plenty of cuddles?" Carlisle asked.

Karen nodded.

"Right now, I need you to put your finger right here." He said. She did and then Teddy complete with plaster on his arm, was ready to go. Carlisle helped Karen down, but she pulled on his trouser leg causing him to bend down to her level. She gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek before skipping away. Unexpected tears pricked my eyes and my heart clenched a little painfully as I watched the scene. Her mother who was now standing behind me thanked Carlisle before they left.

" It's official, that bedside manner of yours seems to work on women of all ages." I laughed. I came round his desk and he swung his chair round to face me, before reaching out and pulling me down to sit sideways on his lap. He kissed me softly, his hand caressing the side of my neck before twisting in my hair.

"Should Edward be worried? I mean it is technically his job to be the hero that all the little girls…and not so little girls swoon over." I teased.

"And where do you think he learned how to do that from? I taught him…everything he knows…" Carlisle growled against my ear, before placing his lips on the sensitive skin just behind it and sucking gently. I shivered with pleasure.

"Not quite everything" I moaned softly, tilting my head to give him more access. My hands were tracing his chest through his scrub top. He hissed with pleasure as my thumb brushed his nipple. I smirked slightly and did it again, this time adding a little pinch. He moaned softly this time. It wasn't a fluke, he liked it. But his recent behavior had brought a lot of my insecurities back to the fore and I didn't want to feel the sting of rejection again today, however nice he was about it. There was also the fact, we were at work. "I don't think Edward is a qualified teddy bear surgeon." I breathed. He chuckled softly and pulled back.

"No, that was strictly a one off. I haven't done that in years. Emmett had this weird thing against teddy bears as a kid. I was forever stitching legs and arms back on." He said, smiling wistfully as he remembered. It was so sweet to see him like this, but there was a small part of me that was a little jealous that it wasn't our children he was doing it for. Hang on. Our Children, okay wherever the hell that had come from, it needed to go. I was pulled from my hysterical mental ramblings, by the phone ringing. Instinctively, I picked it up.

"Good afternoon, the Cullen Clinic." I said smoothly. I heard Carlisle moan quietly before I felt an open mouthed kiss on the side of my neck. I had noticed before that Carlisle seemed to find it a bit of a turn on, when he heard me use my telephone voice.

"Um, I'm sorry…what was that…?" I stammered as one kiss turned into two. I tapped his chest to try and get him to stop, but that seemed to only encourage him. He only stopped when he felt me totally stiffen on his lap.

"Is she badly hurt? No, no I understand thank you…" I said dully, putting the phone down.

"Esme…Esme…who? Is who badly hurt?" Carlisle demanded.

I turned to look at him.

"That was USW Hospital, Bella was clipped by a car…have to let Edward know…" I didn't get time to finish, before I was on my feet again and Carlisle was running from the room. Bella had taken her senior year English class to a matinee performance at a theatre in Seattle. Carlisle returned a few minutes later followed by Edward. His face was frantic, his hand running through his hair.

"Esme, what happened? What did they say? How's Bella?" he demanded. He was almost screaming at me.

"I don't know, they wouldn't…"

"What do you mean they wouldn't tell? How's my Bella?" Edward said, gripping me by the top of my arms, his face close to mine.

"Edward please…hurting me…" I whimpered. My breathing was shallow and my heart pounding as Edwards face disappeared and was replaced by a snarling Charles.

"Tell me.!" He demanded again.

"EDWARD ENOUGH!" Carlisle bellowed, physically prying Edward's hands off me. Carlisle's face was pale, but his eyes were blazing with anger. "You know that they won't give out any information to anyone other than the next of kin." Edward seemed to remember himself and shook his head to clear it.

"I'm sorry…" he rasped. "I have to go…Bella dad…not my Bella as well." He sounded like a lost small child as he almost pleaded with Carlisle. Carlisle wrapped his arms round his son's shoulder.

"Edward, we don't know anything. Go get in my car, I'll drive you. Eleazar is working today, we'll see what…" Carlisle didn't finish as Edward was already running from the building towards the Mercedes.

Carlisle turned to me. His face was still pale and he was shaking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. This wasn't the time for my neurosis and I was desperate to know how Bella was myself.

"Go…I'll rearrange your appointments, send anything serious to Port Angeles." I said. He kissed me quickly and then was gone. I went up to Carlisle's afternoon clinic and did what I said, before sitting down to begin calling those who hadn't arrived for their appointments yet. I had just put the phone down on one call, when a pale, shocked looking Charlie Swan, Bella's father appeared.

"Charlie, is there any news?" I said springing to my feet.

"Uh, yeah…I just heard myself, Sue and I were out on the boat. We just got a cell signal. She's fine, cuts, bruises and what looks like a broken wrist, but she's okay. For Bella this is just a scratch." He said, huffing a laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank God." I breathed. "Poor Edward was…"

"Yeah, that kid must have gone through hell." Charlie muttered. "Carlisle too…must have brought back some bad memories." My confusion must have shown on my face. Charlie looked uncomfortable for a minute.

"Elizabeth, Edward's mom, she was killed in a hit and run. The bastard didn't stop. They caught him a couple of hours later but still…I'll never forget Carlisle's face when…" Charlie mumbled, more to himself than me. He shook his head after a minute, excused himself and left. As I sat behind my desk in the empty clinic, my heart clenched painfully for Elizabeth Masen and the grief and fear both Edward and Carlisle not to mention Alice and Emmett had gone through. But my overwhelming emotion was a desperate need to hold and comfort Carlisle.

I had my chance three hours later, when Bella arrived home. I heard her before I saw her, yelling at Edward to put her down. I was in the kitchen and turned round to see Edward carry Bella in bridal style.

"Edward, it's my wrist that's damaged not…"

"I don't care, will you please just let me look after you?" he said tightly. Bella's face, which was even paler than normal softened slightly. She ran her good hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"Yes baby…" she said softly. "But please let me say hello to Esme…" she said. Their eyes met in a gaze that was so intense, so personal that I felt like I was intruding just standing there. Edward turned round. He too was pale and looked exhausted. Bella and I spoke, with her assuring me that Charlie was right, that for her, this was only a scratch. But despite all her bravado, I could see how shaken up she was. Edward went to move, but Bella thumped on his shoulder with her good hand.

"Don't you have anything to say to Esme?" she reproached softly. Edward, blushed and his head dropped slightly, before he looked up at me, green eyes deeper than I had ever seen them, full of remorse, shock, relief, but most of all sincerity.

"Esme. Can you please forgive me for my disgraceful behavior, I really am…" I crossed over to him and held up a hand

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said rubbing his arm. "You were scared. And who can blame you at the thought of losing something as precious as this." I said, squeezing Bella's knee gently. The smiles of gratitude and understanding they both gave me, were almost breath taking. Edward leant over slightly and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Esme." He whispered. I could feel tears threatening.

"Go on Doctor Cullen, go take care of your patient, I think she may prove to be a little difficult." I said, huffing a laugh. They left, with Edward muttering things about knowing exactly how to make Bella feel better. I smiled. The love they shared truly was special. I turned, to find Carlisle standing in the doorway that led up from the garage. He too looked pale, tired and more than a little haunted.

I walked towards him. He smiled at me softly.

"Bella's going to be okay." He sighed. His voice was a mixture of shock and relief.

"She's in good hands." I replied. He nodded. I lightly slipped my arms around his waist.

"And how are you?" I asked. He looked a little confused by the question for a second. Then a million different emotions seemed to flood his face at once.

"Tired." He said finally. I turned and with him held against my side, led him through the house up to his bedroom. He didn't argue. He sat on the side of the bed kicking off his shoes. He then climbed further into the centre fully dressed. He didn't speak, just held out his arms, a look on his face that made me want to cry. I climbed on the bed, letting him wrap his arms around me and move down the bed, so his head rested on my chest over my heart. I just lay,stroking his hair, wanting to do whatever it took to bring even a tiny bit of comfort to the man I loved. It was crazy, it was fast, he probably didn't feel the same, but it was true, I was in love with Carlisle. I kissed the top of his head.

"You rest now my darling. Let me look after you for a change." I murmured.

We lay like that for most of the night, both of us falling asleep. At one point during the night Carlisle became quite restless and I was sure I heard him muttering Elizabeth's name and sorry over and over. But when I woke in the morning, the bed beside me was empty.

Coming down into the kitchen, I found Edward and Carlisle making eggs and burning bacon for Bella, Rose Alice and Jasper who had obviously arrived when I was still sleeping.

"Morning Aunty Esme." Rose and Alice trilled brightly. Their act was a little too bright, a little too normal. Carlisle smiled at me, but was busy with his cooking and very interested in his conversation with Edward. I helped myself to some juice from the fridge and followed Alice, Rose and Bella into the dining room.

"We were just trying to decide on Bella's top ten injuries." Rose sniggered.

"We've been up quite a while." Alice laughed. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I think the last time you hurt your arm, was when you decided to wash that delusional bitch Jessica Stanley's mouth out…" Alice mused.

"In a toilet."Rose crowed. My eyebrows must have disappeared into my hair line. Billy Black had hinted at what Bella had done, but I hadn't quite believed him. Although, Edward was someone worth fighting for.

"Bella warned her more than once to keep her twisted little fantasies to herself. She had no choice…" Alice added defensively.

"No choice about what?" Edward asked as he came into the room.

Bella blushed and was trying to indicate to the others to remain quiet.

"Defending your honour from Jessica Stanley in High School." Rose taunted. Edward blushed, but there was a smirk on his face. Even Carlisle grinned.

"That was only a sprain if I remember rightly." He teased. He was standing behind my chair. I looked up and smiled. His eyes were soft and the brief kiss he gave me was incredibly sweet and tender.

Alice decided that with only a week to go before I moved, it was time to hit the hardware stores and but the paints and other things I needed or wanted to do the decorating I had planned. Carlisle and Jasper came to as Alice said "make themselves useful."

Carlisle and I were unloading some paint cans from the boot of Bella's Volvo that I seemed to be using more and more. We were laughing and joking as we had been whilst we had been shopping.

"You're a slave driver." Carlisle teased.

"You love me really." I pouted. He paused. His eyes were soft and intense. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and hurried into the house. My heart was clenching painfully. It was becoming more and more obvious that we had to talk.

That night, Carlisle and I stayed up later than I really had wanted to. I must have fallen asleep as I woke up when Carlisle was laying me down on my bed. He covered me and laid a kiss on my forehead, but he made no move to climb in beside me and hold me like he usually did for a while. In fact it seemed that he couldn't wait to leave.

The next day, I talked Alice, Jasper Rose into helping me wash down walls and sand down woodwork. Carlisle cried off, citing his need to get ahead on his paperwork, which he was notoriously bad at doing, if he was going to be able to help me move next week. I was disappointed, but I was too much of a coward to do or say anything. And it wasn't as if I didn't have a great time with the girls and Jasper. Sue Swan and Leah Black also dropped in to offer help and food. Several times I had to step away as I became slightly overwhelmed by how safe and loved I actually felt.

Over the next week after work, I spent my nights at the house with Bella, Edward and sometimes Carlisle getting most of the painting and placing of shelves and the delivered furniture sorted out. And if I was honest, I was glad to have something to take my mind off the now painful situation with Carlisle.

It was the Friday night before I was due to move and Alice, Jasper, Rose, Bella and Edward had insisted on a "family dinner." Rose had picked up take out from Marco's, that had become Carlisle and I's secial place. I had been in Carlisle's office collecting some paperwork. He had a couple of late appointments.

"I'll save you some dessert." I said smiling. I had insisted that Rose get canola for dessert.

"Don't bother." He said without even looking up from his desk. The cold, hard tone of his voice had hit me with the force of a slap to the face. In a way, it might have been kinder if he had slapped me I thought.

I staggered from the room and somehow managed to finish my shift. But when I got back to the house, I found that I couldn't get out of the car. I could hear Charles' cold voice sneering in my ear. He had been right, I hadn't managed to make the three months I had agreed to stay. I had messed things up. But how? What exactly had I done? We got on well didn't we? We shared interests, values, a sense of humour and an emotional closeness. And physically, it's true that I had become more brazen. But, I had only been following his lead hadn't I? He hadn't complained had he? He had been enjoying it hadn't he?

"Esme."

I turned my head. Bella was knocking on the window, her face was full of concern. I lowered the window.

"Esme, what's wrong? You've been sitting out here for half an hour."

"I'm sorry. Please go ahead and start without me." I said dully. Before I realized, Bella was sitting in the passenger seat, prizing my hands gently from the steering wheel. She held them firmly in hers.

"Is it Carlisle?"

I nodded dumbly.

"For such intelligent men, Cullen men can be extremely dense emotionally." She sighed. I looked at her shocked.

"Esme, we live in the same house. I have noticed the…distance between you."

"Was it that obvious?"I almost shrieked.

"A little. But I knew what I was looking for."

My confusion must have showed.

"Edward and I went through similar things. Edward was, is old fashioned when it comes to women and I think he gets it from Carlisle. It's lovely, comforting, romantic, but as frustrating as hell when it comes to certain things." She said quietly. She was blushing slightly, but as I looked into her pretty face, I could see the caring, compassionate woman that Edward and the Cullen loved so dearly and the talented teacher she must be.

"I thought he was enjoying it…"

Bella's blush deepened.

"Well if the other night in the kitchen was anything to go by, I'd say he was. But Esme you have to talk to him. It's painful, embarrassing, but it has to be done and believe me, it hurts a lot less than that hollow feeling of rejection."

She was right. I was a grown woman. We needed to talk.

"Thank you Bella." I said.

"That's what families are for." She smiled.

The children knew there was something wrong, but they didn't push me which I was grateful for. We had dinner and then Bella drug them all out. I went upstairs finished my packing and took a long shower, anything to take my mind off what was too come. I heard Carlisle come home but I didn't rush. I didn't have the nerve. And it seemed neither did Carlisle, I heard him pause outside my door for a long moment before walking off.

Eventually after tossing and turning and wanting to talk before the others returned, I headed down to his office. I knocked quietly and the music which had alerted me to where he was, fell silent.

"Come in." he called quietly. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He was sitting behind his desk, his head thrown back against the back rest of the chair. He looked pale, tired strained.

I stepped inside closing the door behind me. I pressed myself against it.

"Esme." Carlisle voice was rough. He went to stand. I held up my hand as if I were holding him back. He sat, his hands running through his hair.

"Esme I'm sorry."

"For what?"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"What I said earlier. How I've been the last two weeks, everything." He ground out.

"So I wasn't imagining it." I whispered.

He looked pained.

"Is this about me moving out? Or have I done something…"

"Esme, you haven't done anything." Carlisle's tone was sharp.

"Well, I obviously have or you wouldn't have been acting the way you have. So please answer me." I said my own tone sharp.

"Esme, you know that I'm going to miss you when you move out. The thought of you not being here is almost painful, but I DO understand why you have to do it."

"So it's something about what happened that night in the kitchen." I breathed. He nodded. I felt like I had been punched. I gripped the door handle a little harder.

"Esme, please at least come and sit on the couch." Carlisle insisted his tone had a tone of authority that I didn't argue with. On rubber legs I moved over to the couch that sat to the side of the desk. He didn't move, but his eyes never left me. I rested my arms on my thighs and held my face in my hands.

"Did you not enjoy it?"

He laughed tightly. I scowled at him. He held up his hands and his face was genuinely contrite and full of pain.

"Esme, I loved it, every kiss, every touch…"he seemed a little embarrassed. I looked confused.

"I enjoyed it too much. I was groping you…" he sounded disgusted.

"I think I started it." I said remembering my own actions. "You gave me the courage to do that. The way you have been holding me encouraging me emotionally, physically…touching me…kissing me…I didn't think I could do that, that any man would enjoy me doing that." I said accusingly.

"Jesus Esme, a man would have to be made of stone not to love being with you, talking, laughing feeling you wrap those stunning legs around them. But I shouldn't have rushed you, pushed you. You are a beautiful, kind, loving, intelligent, woman. You deserve more than crude groping…" he ground out.

"And you Carlisle Cullen, are a kind, caring, loving man. And as much as I…" I almost said it. I almost told Carlisle I loved him, but this wasn't the time. "as much as I am so grateful for you respecting my boundaries and not rushing me. You need, I want to love you like a woman not a girl." I burst out. My heart was pounding, my head spinning. He cared about me, he liked the way I touched him.

"Sweetheart…please…" Carlisle said thickly holding out his hand. I stood and walked towards him. I took his hand and let him sit me astride his thighs. I snaked an arm round neck. He took my other hand twinning it with his own, kissed it before crushing it against his chest. We both seemed to be breathing deeply, taking comforting breaths of each other's scent.

"No girl could make me feel the way you do. Esme you are so…you are everything to me. I want to be your friend, your confidante…your lover. But I've seen how that bastard has brutalized your body…"

"Wait. Carlisle…how have you seen what happened to my body?" I demanded quietly. Carlisle had only seen a few of my bruises, the only way he could have seen."

"Did Edward show you my…" I said sharply.

"No…no…" he began, tightening his grip round my waist. I had had to go to Edward for a prescription for birth control after Eleazar Denali, Carmen's husband had to cancel my appointment due to illness. I would have left it, but I needed the pills for managing my flow. I had had to show Edward the copy of my medical chart that I carried with me.

"When I was doing my paperwork at the clinic Sunday, I had to go in Edward's desk for something. He doesn't know…I've broken god knows how many rules. Edward will kill me. You'll probably kill me. I shouldn't have and I am sorry…I wished I hadn't looked. I was feeling guilty enough for being so crude…seeing what…" Carlisle's voice was thick with the unshed tears that were shining in his eyes. "seeing what that bastard…"

I held my fingers against his mouth to silence him. Part of me was angry that he looked, but the coward in me was glad that I wouldn't have to bring it up.

"You should have spoken to me. I know I shouldn't have been such a coward, but Carlisle, you should have talked to me. You made me feel so good, physically and emotionally, then you just took it away. Nicely, sweetly, for the most part, but you took it away. Do you know how much that hurt?" He moved my hand.

"I'm so sorry my darling…how can I make it up to you?"

"Tell me the time?"

He looked confused

"12.30am." he replied.

"So today, is the first day of the rest of my life so to speak." I said. He nodded. "Carlisle, if you want to help me…make it up to me…help me make the first memory of my new life…touch me Carlisle…I want to feel your hands on me…your mouth…show me…that my…body…can…feel…something…other than… pain…" I breathed. His eyes had darkened and his breath had become ragged. I moved my hands, so I was holding his face in them. I leant forward and kissed him softly, taking his top lip in my mouth and sucking softly. He moaned softly, his hand twisted in my hair, holding my face to his as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I let my tounge trace his lower lip and he eagerly gave me access. He let me stroke his tounge and explore his mouth, before slowly entering mine. I moaned softly, rocking forward against his arousal that had been pressing against my thigh as his tounge began to duel with mine. With every kiss, we rocked together adding the spasms of pleasure caused by feeling his arousal against my throbbing, wet core.

When we needed to breathe, I began laying hot, open mouthed kisses down his jaw to his collar bone. The V of the T shirt he was wearing allowed me to reach more of his skin and I couldn't help but moan slightly at the slightly salty taste of the skin where his neck met his shoulder. His hand was gliding up from my hip along my rib cage and onto my breast, he palmed it gently, letting his thumb brush across the already painfully hard peak.

"More Carlisle…need more…I want to feel you properly." I snaked my hand down between us and let my nails scratch across the sliver of muscled stomach that became exposed as his shirt rode up. His skin was warm and smooth and whilst the muscles weren't rock hard, they were definitely there. I felt them twitch under my hand. He pushed me back lightly and pulled his T shirt over his head, tossing it aside. I was about to do the same when, he stopped me.

"Let me." He growled. I held my hands above my head and let him drag my t-shirt up and off. His growl became louder as he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra.

"So beautiful…so…soft." Carlisle was now gently palming both my breasts, his thumb teasing. His words, his actions all added to the rush of moisture and pleasure to my core. I rocked forward again, desperate for more friction. Carlisle moaned deeply as I increased my rhythm a little, arching towards him, in a desperate attempt to get him to take my now throbbing peak in his mouth. His mouth found the soft swell of my breast, moving, tasting everywhere but where I wanted. I was about to beg if I had to when the warmth of his mouth sent crackles of electricity shooting from my breast through my body. The feel of his teeth gently grazing my sensitive nub quickly followed by the softness of his mouth sucking gently, caused me to pull a little harder on the hair that I had twisted my hand through.

Suddenly I felt his long fingers dancing down my bare spine, coming to rest on my ass. He squeezed gently, before standing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We both moaned at the feel of our chests pressed so closely together and just how little material there was separating us further down.

Carlisle carried us out of his office and into his bedroom next door. The room was only illuminated by the beside lamp. He lay me in the centre of the bed on my back, before coming to hover over me, bracing his weight on the arm by my head. He looked so strong, so beautiful, his head fell back as I arched up lightly and kissed his chest sucked lightly on his nipple. He lay on his side next to me.

"Esme…do you know how beautiful…you are…what seeing you like this…being able to touch you like this...feels like?" he punctuated his words with open mouthed kisses from my collar bone, down my breasts, down my stomach, before stopping at the waist of my sleep pants.

He looked up at me for permission and chuckled as I lifted my hips and began to shimmy them further down my legs. He pulled them off my feet and threw them behind him. I was now laying bare infront of Carlisle whilst he was still partially dressed. I pulled him back up to me and kissed him deeply, to give myself a moment to get used to the idea. I was blushing and shaking slightly. Carlisle caught my arms, which were sneaking downwards to try and cover myself and held them over my head with one hand. He claimed my mouth again, before gazing down into my face, his eyes hooded, dark, intense.

"You will never have to be afraid of me, my darling. I could never hurt you, hurt this beautiful body. His tone was loving, reverential. He began to trail hot open mouthed kisses everywhere, crooning words of love. My body was on fire, screaming for release.

"Carlisle please…" I was begging.

"You have the sexiest, longest legs I have ever seen. Will you wear skirts for me Esme, let me see these legs."

"Yesss….please Carlisle…" I would do whatever he wanted.

"Please what love?" he asked. I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I needed him to do something, anything. And what was he doing? Moving away from me. He was standing at my feet, his eyes drinking in my body. He seemed a little uncertain. I rose up on my elbows.

"Kiss me, touch me, whatever you want to do…just please don't stop."

"Can I taste you Esme? Do you trust me enough to let me touch you, kiss you there…take away the pain he caused you there?" he asked quietly. My breath caught in my throat and tears pricked at my eyes.

"If you do, there can be no guilt…no shame…" I said. He crawled back up over my body, resting his weight on his hand. He took my mouth.

"No guilt…no shame…" he repeated. "not anymore. All you deserve, all I want to give you, is pleasure." Carlisle said. He kissed me deeply, with love rather than passion. I lay back against the mattress. He moved down my body and bent one of my legs at the knee before kissing up both thighs, muttering to himself about the beauty of my legs. I then felt him place a tender kiss on my lips. My hips jerked. My body was alive with an electrical current that was almost painful in it's intensity.

"CAR…LIS…LE!" I almost screamed as I felt him drag his tounge from my core to my throbbing bundle of nerves. He placed an arm over my hips and draped my leg over his shoulder. He continued his ministrations for several moments, before I felt him focus that deadly tounge on my clit, sucking gently before licking and teasing. My hands moved from his hair to fist the bed sheets as I arched, desperately trying to find some purchase. I was close and I was scared. I wanted this, needed it. But I was frightened by the intensity of what I was feeling. I must have whimpered as in seconds, Carlisle had pulled away from me. I think I whimpered even more at the loss of contact.

"Esme, sweetheart?" he was laying on his side stroking my hair.

"Don't stop…I just got scared…never knew it could feel…" I was mumbling, body twitching. I grabbed his hand and tried to place it between my legs. He gently stroked between my lips, causing my hips to twitch again.

"Don't be scared baby…I'm here…I'll always…be here…" he said kissing me, catching my moan as I felt one of his long fingers slip inside me gently. He began to thrust slowly and after a second I matched his rhythm, feeling my walls clench as they closed round his finger and he used the heel of his hand against my clit.

"CARLISLE…OH…I'M…I'M…" I moaned, gripping his arm his shirt. He lowered his mouth to my ear. "That's it baby…come for me…let me…feel how good I make you feel…" he said, his voice was velvet soft, but his tone seemed tip me over the edge.

When I finally had the strength to open my eyes, it was to see Carlisle lying on his side looking at me with such love, it made me feel like crying. I reached out and stroked his face before kissing him. I moaned slightly at the taste of myself on his lips.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"The pleasure was all mine." He replied with a slight smirk. I poked him in the chest. He chuckled before helping me up, he removed the dirty comforter before we climbed under, lying face to face, foreheads touching.

"No guilt." I queried.

"I feel guilty that I didn't have the guts, the common sense to talk to you, stop you feeling…that I feel guilty about, but what we just did, none at all."

"Good. I agree we have to talk more, about the fact that I didn't get the chance to touch you." I said. I let my nails trail down his rib cage down to his hip. He hissed and rocked toward me.

"I fully intend to let you have your wicked way with me." He smirked. "But when you do, it might be better to be at your place…less chance of interruptions…" he said. It was then that I heard the children's feet on the stairs and hushed voices. I buried my face in his shoulder, sure that he could feel my blush if not see it. If they had come in a few minutes earlier.

"She's not in her room." I heard Alice whisper.

"No…Esme's staying with me tonight." Carlisle called.

I heard Bella, Alice and Rose squeal with delight.

"Goodnight Esme?" the girls chorused, it was a question more than a statement.

"Yes it was." I replied softly.

**AN: Okay. I don't own James Morrison or his pretty song. I just thought it might fit. I know it was still angsty, but that's just me. But if anyone's interested, the next chapter will have Esme having her wicked way with Carlisle whilst wearing high heels and fishnets. Yes this is still the same Esme, trust me. Right I'm off to hide under my desk. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SM OWNS ALL. I JUST OWN THIS PLOT**

**AN; Okay, so the last chapter was a little quiet on the review front. I know, I know, it's only been up since early Sunday morning and you people have real lives, but you have spoilt me with your continued support I've got a bit needy lol! I also hope that adding lemons hasn't spoilt the story for you, especially since it's been a long time since I've written any. This chapter does have LEMONS, but if you find them boring unsexy or laughably badly written please just scroll past them but PLEASE keep reading as I think there are a few good bits in here. End of needy rant.**

**CPOV**

"I blame your Esme for this." Charlie Swan grumbled holding up his swollen cut thumb.

My Esme…My Esme. God I loved the sound of that. And I really do think Charlie is right. Despite our stupid teenage lack of communication, we had finally talked properly last night and early this morning. We had moved onto the next, exciting, nerve wracking stage of our relationship. She had become my Esme, letting me care for her mind, body and soul. But it was the body part that I couldn't seem to drag myself away from this morning. She had wanted to love me like a woman. And although we hadn't actually made love, the way she had bared herself to me, trusted me and looked so damn beautiful laying beneath me, calling my name, wrapping those damn sexy legs around me, had been an act almost as intimate and rewarding. However, when the time was finally right, I was planning on doing whatever it took to make her feel just how much I loved her. Because it was true, a fact, I am in love with Esme.

"Uh doc, hate to rush you, but I do have somewhere I need to be…and I'm certain you do…" Charlie chuckled pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh yes, right…sorry Charlie. How is you taking the nail of your thumb Esme's fault again?" I queried as I set about dressing the wound. It was my Saturday morning emergency clinic. Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella were at home sorting out the final details for Esme's move today and the party tonight. Edward and Jasper were there to "make themselves useful". And in Edward's case, make sure that Bella did not try to overuse her broken wrist.

"Well, since she's been at the cottage painting and whatever, Sue and the other girls on the reservation have been over there "getting ideas". I mean, we only decorated five years ago." Charlie huffed. I chuckled.

"So, shall I tell Esme that you might not be able to make the party tonight?"

"Are you crazy? If I do that, it will be me looking for a place to live after a messy and I'm sure very painful divorce…not Esme." Charlie huffed. I felt my heart clench painfully at the mention of Esme's "divorce" and that evil bastard Charles. I swear the contents of Esme's medical file would be seared on my brain forever fuelling the almost homicidal hatred I felt for that bastard. We had used the story of Esme being Rose's aunt going through a messy divorce when she had first arrived. But as people had gotten to know and as in Sue Swan's case, love Esme for the wonderful person she was, it had been put to the back of their minds. Which was where if both Esme and I were honest, we both wanted it. We had to face Charles, deal with things so we could move on. But not yet.

"You know Charlie another pretty common ground for divorce is when partner has a problem with gambling." I intoned gravely.

The place that Charlie was so anxious to get to was the Sheriff's office, where he, Mark, who had become sheriff when Charlie retired and Garrett the Deputy would play cards.

"I don't have a problem…taking their money…" Charlie grinned.

The party was small, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially Esme. She had this natural way with people, drawing them towards her, making them feel at home and that they were the most important person in the room. Including unfortunately, Billy Black. I like Billy, we've had our differences in the past, mainly when it comes to the children, but I do or rather did class him as a good friend. To Esme, he was just being his usual, friendly charming self, but I could see what he was doing. Laughing a little too loudly, standing a little too close, ingratiating himself into our conversations, offering to "help" with any little jobs that needed doing, reassuring Esme that he was "only a phone call away". But it was when we cleared a space in the lounge for a dance floor, that he pushed his luck too far. We were dancing to music from the radio, that seemed to be having an 80's revival night. I had had two dances with Esme, before excusing myself to use the bathroom and get a drink. When I returned, it was to see Billy asking Esme to dance to Duran Duran's song "Crazy like the Wolf." One line of that song kept repeating in my head "I'm on the hunt, I'm after you."

"Easy Dad." Edward said quietly as he firmly gripped my arm. I hadn't even realized that I was moving to cross the floor.

"I'm just…"

"Jealous as hell. It's written all over your face."

Shit, was it that obvious. After everything we had been through, the last thing Esme needed was for me to start going all caveman.

"I was just going to ask Esme if she would like to dance." I huffed.

"Uh huh." Edward sniggered.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'm just remembering what someone told me, when another member of the Black family was sniffing around Bella. Now what was it? Oh yeah, there's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition." Edward chuckled darkly.

I snorted. Thankfully, the song came to an end and a flushed but happy Esme came over to me, wrapping an arm round my waist and dragging me off to get a drink for herself and find somewhere in the overcrowded little house to sit down. That was easy enough, wherever we sat, she would be sitting on my lap. The cottage had a large lounge on the ground floor, which Esme had made seem more warm and inviting by her choice of furniture and the deep terracotta colour she had used as an accent colour on the big main wall opposite the large window. The small kitchen towards the back of the cottage had been painted a warm honey yellow colour. The bedroom and bathroom which were up on a mezzanine level over looking the lounge were still to be decorated. It was a nice place and she had done wonders with it, but part of me still hoped that it wouldn't be too long before she was back home with me.

As the party began to wind up, I could see Esme becoming more nervous about spending her first night here alone. I knew all I could do was hold her, reassure her and tell her again how proud I was of her and how proud she should be of herself. As I thought he might be Billy Black was the last to leave. The sound of Edward and the rest of the children's, who had obviously been filled in about my "jealousy" sniggers of laughter were still ringing in my ears. I was filling a trash bag with rubbish rather more violently than necessary when Esme finally returned from seeing Billy out.

"I thought he'd never leave." Esme sighed.

My heart leapt.

"It was a great party and he seemed rather taken with the beautiful and charming hostess." I said quietly. Esme snorted with laughter, before looking me full in the face. She placed one hand on her hip, tilted her head and observed me through narrowed eyes.

"I do believe you may be a little jealous Doctor Cullen." She said. I watched her face closely, a million different emotions seemed to flicker across it at once, but the one it settled on was not as I feared annoyance. She looked pleased, she was blushing, but she looked pleased.

"Maybe." I huffed.

She chuckled softly as she walked towards me, pulling the trash bag from my hand and pressing me back against the back of the sofa. She slipped her arms round my waist, before looking up into my face. I used both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears, before cupping her cheeks.

"If and it is a BIG if, Billy Black has any feelings like that for me. He can look and flirt as much as he likes, but it won't get him anywhere." She said, her voice low but firm.

"No." I rasped.

"No." she clarified. I felt her nudge my left knee aside, so that she could stand between my legs. Once there was room, she took a step forward and bought her body flush with mine. We both moaned softly at the contact. Seeing her in a skirt, last night and my stupid hormones were suddenly making the front of my jeans very tight. And judging by the slight widening and darkening of Esme's eyes, she too was feeling more than a little aroused. I had to swallow another moan as I remembered how tight, how warm and how wet she had been, not to mention her glorious taste.

"You see, I already have a man friend that I'm crazy about. He's a doctor…" she purred. Esme was purring.

"Really." I ground out.

"Uh huh. Very smart, great body…" she rocked against me slightly, sending a crackle of pleasure shooting from my stomach all round my body. "Really nice little ass…" she continued, her hands slipping from my waist and gripping the top of my ass. "But best of all…he can…do…" she was licking and kissing the side of my neck as she spoke "the…most…amazing…things…with his…tounge."

Our lips had crashed together passionately then, with me showing Esme what I could do with my tounge, what she made me want to do with my tounge, my mouth. But I had, despite the almost painful insistence coming from my pants, left shortly afterwards.

I hadn't slept well that night worrying about Esme being alone, added to that a cold shower had done little to ease my "problem". I had sat up for hours trying to lose myself in the most boring medical journal I could find. And judging by the dark smudges and her overbright demeanour when I picked her up for work the next day, Esme hadn't slept that well either. But it was something she had to do and she stuck it out for ten days, before inviting me to stay the night. I was so proud and best of all, I could see the pride she had in herself.

Our lives carried on and we were growing together as a couple which included a few little spats about work things or her attempt to improve my diet. Esme was also becoming an even more important part of the children's lives. She had helped Edward and Bella find a new contractor for the building work on their house. She at their insistence had also met with the architect and discussed a few things. I came to the cottage several times to find her bent over a sketch pad or pouring over architecture journals. I had suggested that maybe she might like to take a few refresher classes at USW. She had informed me she would think about it. But Charles and his long shadow could still reach out and shake us when we least expected it.

Esme was over at my place one weekend, enduring a wedding planning meeting with Alice and Rose. I had had to laugh when I heard Bella grumble that Esme was almost as bad as Alice for details and Alice answer brightly that it must be "genetic." That of course had again started the row over how Esme being Rose's aunt and therefore technically related to Emmett, could be related to Alice as well. Edward Jasper and I, being the cowards that we were, decided to head out to Port Angeles for a game of pool. We had just opened the front door to leave when we came face to face with a nervous looking Charlie Swan. He assured us and an anxious Bella who had come flying out of the kitchen when she heard her father's voice, that nobody was ill or hurt, but he did have news.

We sat in the lounge, with me instinctively cuddling Esme to my side. Charlie ummed and ahhed for a few minutes, before he pulled a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"Noooo." Esme groaned as she saw what it was. It was a missing person's report with her face on it. I held Esme who was now shaking violently tighter, kissing her hair and trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. In a move that would cause me to shed a few tears of pride when I had time to think about it later, all the children moved round the love seat where we were sitting placing themselves around Esme as if they were protecting her from Charlie and the danger he had brought into the room.

Charlie looked a little shocked for a moment, but then held up his hand in defense.

"Now, I don't know why Esme has been reported as missing…" he began.

"She was running for her life from a violent control freak…" Rose burst out from her position on the floor infront of Esme. I hadn't realized that Edward had left the room, until he returned with Esme's medical records. He looked at Esme, who nodded and then buried her head in my shoulder. I held her and rubbed her arm in what I hoped was a comforting way. Charlie flicked through the file, his breath catching as he saw and read certain things. Finally, he closed the file and looked at us over the top of his glasses.

"Well, seeing that makes me feel a little bit better about what I did."he said. We must have all looked confused.

"Mark and Garrett were out when I called and that girl on the desk was too busy filing her nails to pay much attention to me. I was going back to use the rest room when I saw Esme's name on file sticking out of Mark's in tray. I looked and this is what I saw. It was wrong, I've broken god knows how many laws, but well…" he stammered, running his hand through his hair and looking awkward "Esme's become a very good friend to my Sue, to me…too lots of Folks in town and I wanted to see what the situation was about before letting the law take over." He said. I think it was the most I had heard Charlie say all at once since Edward and Bella's wedding. Esme sobbed a little harder at Charlie's words.

"Now, this is the only copy I could find and from what I could see, Mark hadn't even seen it yet, so you should be okay for now. That doesn't mean that someone won't check up, even on a little force like ours. But I think that I've bought you some more time. You have to file a restraining order, do something legal…"

"We know Charlie and we are so grateful for what you've done. Esme has been through a lot and she's seeing a doctor to help her find the strength to face her…her past…she's just not ready yet." I said, praying he'd understand. Charlie took a minute to think and then looked at us.

"Well in that case, I might just have to pay Mark another visit and maybe add…" he looked at us questioningly.

"Charles." I said quietly. He winced and seemed to look embarrassed by his own name.

"Charles' name and description to a watch list we have of people that are wanted on warrants and such."

We spent the next hour thanking Charlie profusely and helping a still traumatized Esme give a description. When it was time for him to leave, Charlie turned and looked at Esme, who was still clinging to me.

"We're not all bad you know." He said softly.

"I'm finding that out." Esme said stepping forward and kissing his cheek. Charlie blushed and hurried off down the drive.

"I should have known that it would be too good to be true that he'd never find me." Esme sighed from the couch.

"Even if he does come looking. I told you before, he'll never get close enough to hurt you." Edward said squeezing her shoulder. I looked up and smiled my thanks. Esme squeezed his hand.

"I don't like putting you all through even more worry."

"Hush now. Rose and I as Emmett's family representatives in such matters, feel that we can safely assume, that Emmett's main concern would be for us to keep his favourite aunty safe. Isn't that right Rose?" Alice said.

"Hell Yeah!" Rose said in a pretty accurate impression of Emmett, that set us all laughing.

I wanted Esme to move back into my place for awhile, but she insisted that she didn't want to give Charles the satisfaction of forcing her out of the cottage after she had made such a great start. So we came to a compromise, she had another session a week with Carmen and let me move into the cottage for awhile. She was a little reluctant at first, but by Sunday night, we were curled up in bed in the cottage. And I was never more glad that I was there, than when her nightmares started again. It broke my heart to see her so frightened, so fragile. I did everything I could to distract her. We did become physical, but didn't go the whole way, we didn't want our first time together to be as a reaction to Charles.

I was only staying a fortnight, but we quickly fell into a domestic routine that we both enjoyed and took comfort from. And on the nights that Esme wasn't out with her friends at book group, I think a lot more drinking than discussing was done at this, or I wasn't working, we went out as a couple. We went back to Marco's we went to Seattle to shop and look at the museums, we went to a fair in Port Angeles where I bribed the attendant on the Ferris Wheel to stop it for a few minutes at the top and came home proud of myself for winning Esme a teddy bear. We also went rowing. Charlie knew the lakes and water ways round these parts like the back of his hand and he happened to mention a small Island he knew of. After finding about Esme's past, he had become protective of her in a fatherly way and I think he had told me this information on purpose when he came in to have the dressing on his thumb changed.

Esme and I had taken a picnic out the little Island that stood in the middle of a large lake, surrounded on all sides by lush forest. Esme had teased me about my rowing ability, but we had had a lovely day. I had just been able to hold her reassure her that she was safe with me. I was sitting with my back pressed against the large tree that sat in the centre of the island, reading. Esme was laying with her head on my lap doing the same. It was a comfortable silence, but I just couldn't fight the need to break it. Actually say the one thing that I had been desperate to say for so long and even more so since the ugly spectre of Charles had risen again. I had sighed deeply, putting my book aside. Esme had looked up.

"Why so serious?" she asked lightly, reaching up to stroke my face. I had smiled and caught her hand, kissing her fingers.

"Just thinking."

"About anything in particular?"

I nodded. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, smiling slightly.

"You…and how much I love you." I said, my words coming out in a bit of a rush. There I had said it. Esme didn't respond. She didn't move from my lap. She sighed and closed her eyes. I could almost see her heart pounding in her chest, her breathing became slightly shallow, before she opened her eyes and sat up slightly. She cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Oh Carlisle." She had breathed, her thumb grazing my lip.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know, to understand why I might get a little crazy…I love you Esme, I love you and I want to look after you. She smiled softly before capturing my mouth with her soft lips and kissing me sweetly, tenderly and with love. Her arm wrapped around my neck and I wrapped my arm round her neck and back to hold her too me. Finally we pulled away little to breathe, but didn't break lip contact totally.

"I would like to say something." She said.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I love you too…" she said smiling against my lips.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I swear I could feel tears coursing down my cheeks, but I didn't give a damn. She loved me. My Esme loved me.

"I think I have done since that first baseball game, when you cheated and showed off so much, you hurt yourself." She chuckled. I laughed and began to tickle her. She squeaked begging me to stop. I did, once I pulled her up and moved her so she was sitting astride my thighs. I bent my knees up behind me. It was an intimate position but it felt so right. My hands were running through her hair. She looked so beautiful, her hair ruffled, her sweater slipping off one shoulder, her beautiful soft lips red and slightly swollen.

"I knew you were the woman for me that first morning, when you defended my bacon cooking skills." I laughed. She laughed long and loud throwing her head back. I couldn't help myself, at the sight of her long beautiful neck, I leant forward and began to lay hot open mouthed kisses along it.

"Carlisle…lets go home." She said finally.

And that's when the trouble started. The weather was starting to change, so it took us a little longer to get back. And then when we had pulled up to the bank, I had started showing off again, stood up at the same time she had and as we had made a grab for each other we had tipped the small rowing boat over, landing us both in the water.

Neither of us spoke on the drive back to the cottage, until we were outside. Then we had caught each other's eye and just started laughing. We were cold, wet and more than a little muddy, but were laughing like children and it felt great.

The shower at the cottage was too small for us to share, so I had insisted that Esme go first. She did and then set about getting our clothes washed. She came back into the bathroom with a clean towel for me, just as I was getting out…naked. I felt myself blush as I saw her eyes greedily take in my body. I think I even sucked my stomach in, but the only thing I saw in her eyes was desire and love.

"Enjoying the view?" I whispered, wanting to ease my nerves a little.

"Very much." She purred before turning and leaving the room. I felt my blush deepen, but also my cock begin to twitch beneath my towel. When I came back into the bedroom, she was laying on her side of the bed, rubbing some sort of lotion on her arms. She turned and blushed slightly. She had these vixen moments, but she was just as uncertain as I was. I could feel her gaze rather than see it, as I rummaged through the drawer she had cleared for my things whilst I was staying.

"You are shameless woman." I teased.

"Yup." She said popping the p. "But it is only fair, you have seen me naked a lot more than I have you." She said.

"True." I replied with a smirk. I was now standing on my side of the bed. Suddenly Esme was up on her knees and crawling across the bed towards me. She stopped in front of me, sitting back on her heels. She moistened her lips with her tounge, causing the tent in my towel to become a little larger. She was blushing, but her eyes were shining as she gently began to drag her nails down my chest across my stomach to the top of my towel.

"You've also done other things that I haven't."

"Esme." I growled, my voice thick with desire, but also warning. It was taking all I had not to throw her back on the bed and ravage her. Her hand began to play with the towel, I caught her wrist. The thought of her mouth on me, especially right at this moment was heaven.

"You don't have to." I said.

"But I would like to Carlisle…would you like me too…honestly no guilt, no shame." She said warningly.

"God Yes." I hissed. She blushed a little deeper but smiled. Her mouth took the place of her hand as she kissed her way down my stomach to the top of my towel, before pulling back to loosen it and let it drop. I felt aroused but slightly vulnerable as she sat back on her heels and looked at me.

"Beautiful…" she sighed, before leaning forward again, she left one hand on my hip as her mouth and tounge kissed and licked from one hip bone to the other. She kept one hand on my hip to balance whilst the other snaked up the inside of my thigh before gently cupping and squeezing my balls.

"Oh Esme…"I groaned, my head falling back. I had to grab the post of the headboard to steady already shaking legs. I hissed at the feel of her small soft hand on my now painfully hard shaft. She ran her hand along it experimentally, squeezing slightly.

"Harder…please…" I ground out. She increased the strength of her grip for her next two passes, before bending her head and repeating the motion, but this time with her tounge. I moaned at the feel of her tounge dragging along my length before reaching the tip, which she paid special attention too, licking away the small amount of fluid already there. She moaned against me, the vibrations of which sent intense crackles of pleasure shooting all over my body. But that was nothing compared to the feel of the heat and wetness as she lowered her mouth taking me in a little at a time, before swallowing roughly, causing her throat muscles to work my painfully sensitive head. Oh God this was heaven, but please don't let me embarrass myself I thought as I twisted my hand in her hair to hold her too me.

"Yes baby…just like…THAT!" I moaned as she hollowed her cheeks and began to add a little more pressure as she moved up and down my length.

"Es..me…oh…god…feel…so…gooood…"

I hadn't embarrassed myself, but I knew I was on the edge. And it seemed so did Esme, as she looked up at me and began using her fist alongside her mouth. That did it, I crashed over the edge roaring her name. I didn't even have time to give her the chance to move away. But she took what I spilled into her and cleaned me up before sitting back. I could taste myself on her lips as I kissed her, but I didn't care.

"That was…oh…no…words…and he was a liar…you are amazing at it…" I said. The insecure look on her face could have only been put there by one person. And if it took the rest of my life, I was going to get rid of it once and for all.

I moved out after my allotted fortnight on "bodyguard duty", reluctantly. But we both knew this was one fear that Esme did have to try and conquer herself, but that didn't mean that I couldn't be there to hold her hand, to love her.

Life settled into normalcy until the arrival one morning of two expensive cream envelopes in the mail, followed ten minutes later by a phone call from a very excited Alice. Edward had to hold the phone away from his ear, her excited shriek was so shrill. He was still moaning about being deaf that afternoon as he joined Esme and I in my office for lunch.

"Don't tell me, Alice's wedding invitations arrived."Esme said after Edward had simply said Alice when she had questioned what was wrong.

"I wish, that I could handle. The invites to the Hospital's charity ball came through this morning." Edward groused. I hadn't had chance to tell Esme as I had had a few early appointments and she had had to stay and wait for a repair man to look at the fridge Emmett and Rose had bought her.

"That sounds like fun." Esme said warily.

"It's a long, boring night with a rubber chicken dinner, a lousy band and…a theme…"he shuddered.

"And what's the theme this year?"

"The Golden Age of Musicals 1950-1969."

"That's not too bad, gives you plenty of choice."

"Esme you have met Alice right. She's the short little pixie with expensive tastes and control issues."

Esme and I both chuckled.

"What's she thinking son?"Carlisle asked his tone sympathetic but sarcastic.

"Bella and I are going as the two tramps from Easter Parade. But it means I'll have to "persuade" Bella that she really does want to go to Paris and Milan fashion week. But I don't know why you're looking so smug." He said suddenly, an evil grin on his face. I suddenly felt worried.

"She may let you go wear your gray suit and call yourself Gene Kelly again, but she's signed us both up for the charity skills auction. I'm giving a piano lesson and you are doing a show dance."

"That little…what do you think it will take to persuade Jasper to cut up her credit cards for me." I ground out

"Hang on a minute if you hate it so much, why do you buy the tickets? They can't be cheap. Why don't you just send the check? I know it goes against the spirit of things…" Esme began.

"We can't. Aro gifted the hospital a wing in the Cullen name and Edward and I are technically on the board…so we have to go." I sighed.

I swear I heard her mutter something about "if that's all you have to worry about." I forget sometimes what it must seem like to people, when Edward and I are so flippant about the considerable wealth we were lucky enough to have.

"But I guess you won't find it so hard this year dad…with Esme by your side."

Thank you my son.

Esme choked on a mouthful of her salad. Esme was worried about meeting my friends and colleagues from the hospital and she was also worried in case someone could recognize her. But Edward and I and later Bella convinced her that the chances of that happening would be slim and I spent the rest of the night, repeating just how proud I would be to have her on my arm. And admitted in the darkness how nervous I was, of large public gatherings.

Alice and Rose arrived home two weeks later. Alice summoned us all to the dining table with a bark of "family meeting." Esme didn't move for a moment, I had to pull her up out of her chair.

"That means you." I whispered into her ear. The look of joy on her face made my heart stutter in my chest. Alice stood at the head of the table, a binder in front of her, glasses slipping down her nose, her tone no nonsense and business like.

"Daddy, you will be Gene Kelly. Edward and Bells, you will be the…tramps." Alice's nose wrinkled as she said the words. Bella was scowling and muttering.

"What was that Bella?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Just practicing my French…" Bella replied snarkily.

"Bon. Now Rose has decided on Sugar Kane from Some Like It Hot."

Eyebrows rose as Some Like it Hot wasn't strictly classed as a musical.

"It's my firms party, I can wear what I want to." Rose trilled.

"What about Jasper?" Esme asked.

"He's heading back to Texas that weekend…" Alice huffed. Things were not brilliant between Alice and Jasper's family.

"That leaves you Esme…"

Japer,Edward and I were dismissed, leaving the girls in the dining room and for the next hour all we could hear was frantic whispering and giggles that had me intriegued.

Despite my best efforts of coaxing Esme or bribing Alice, they would not give me any details. All I got instead, were sly smiles and giggles. Even Bella would look at me strangely before muttering something about "watching the quiet ones".

But these pleasant concerns were overshadowed for awhile by an awkward and embarrassing blast from my past. Since Esme and I had become a proper couple, Carmen had begun to feel that she could not in all good conscience continue treating Esme without developing a "conflict of interest." And although Esme was a little sad about losing the bond of trust and understanding she had developed with Carmen, she took comfort from the fact that she could redevelop those bonds but this time as Carmen's friend and not her patient. And judging by the way she was welcomed when we arrived at Carmen and Eleazar's for dinner, Carmen was as excited as Esme to begin their friendship. But she did not abandon Esme professionally, until she had set her up with Dr Gerandy.

Carmen was a wonderful Spanish cook and I had shamefully over indulged myself, ignoring both Carmen and Esme's playful warnings about how it would cause me to suffer later.

"So my friend, Gene Kelly this year. I suppose it's an appropriate choice considering that the skill you shall be auctioning is your dancing." Eleazar chuckled as I scowled.

"I am convinced Carlisle must have a little Spanish in him somewhere. He has a real passion when he dances." Carmen mused.

Esme and I blushed slightly. We had danced together a couple of times now, mostly in private due to the passionate way it usually ended up.

We chatted companionably for another little while, unable not to laugh as we thought about how Edward was going to keep his side of the deal he made with Alice to not be forced into tight embarrassing costumes. Esme got a good laugh as we explained the near riot that was caused by Edward dressed like Elvis from his 1968 comeback special in black leather.

I couldn't help but notice Eleazar begin to shift uncomfortably in his seat beneath death stares from Carmen. Finally after another swig of wine and a noisy exhale he turned to face me.

"There is a chance…that Siobhan could be there." He said quietly.

"She's back." I hissed.

"The last three months, her marriage…well…he got wise."

The silence was deafening until Carmen began to admonish him in rapid Spanish.

"Carmen PLEASE…" Esme said finally. "Carlisle was alone along time after Elizabeth died. I don't expect him to have lived like a monk. He has told me about his other relationships." She said genuinely. I reached across the table and took her hand kissing it gently before I began to speak again.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I was with Siobhan for a bit longer than the other women I told you about." I felt Esme's hand stiffen in mine, but her face remained neutral. "It was four months and I didn't feel anything for her that I felt for you. If I'm honest, it was a physical relationship…on my part at least…I made it clear." Could I have sounded more cold ,heartless and sleazy.

"Carlisle is telling the truth Esme…" Eleazar said quietly. Esme was still sitting too still. "He made it clear or at least tried to on several occasions in front of witnesses that he did not want a serious relationship. But Siobhan would not believe it, she kept trying to change his mind…causing scenes, emotional blackmail. Finally, she met someone else, another Doctor, Demitri Volterra, she left the hospital and they got married. But she's back temporarily at least. Carmen and I thought you should know incase…she starts something."

"Oh, she may start it but I'll finish it." Esme said tightly. And as worried as I was about Siobhan, I couldn't help but feel proud and a little turned on by Esme's reaction

**ES POV**

"ESME…!" Alice squealed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt I know this is girls night…"

"Al…stop feeling up the pizza guy, or at least wait until Jasper's gone." Rose laughed. Before I realized, I was being dragged into Alice and Jasper's designer but surprisingly comfortable lounge where Bella and Rose were sprawled in their pyjama's.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, diving for her bag and her cell phone.

"No, nothing…nothing like that…but I do need some help." I admitted. In seconds I was on the sofa a glass of wine in my hand, Alice cuddling me on one side, Bella the other whilst Rose was sat infront of me, her arm round my knees.

"Do you know a woman named Siobhan?" The sudden hisses and mutters of psycho bitch answered my question. Even Jasper came to stand in the doorway. They gave me a little more history on Carlisle's relationship with her and reassured me continuously that I had nothing to worry about.

"I know that. I'm nervous enough about meeting Carlisle's friends, but I want to make sure that this woman knows once and for all that Carlisle is very taken."

Although I knew how much Carlisle loved me, it was something I needed to do for myself and Carlisle. He had been beating himself up over his and Siobhan's time together and how he treated her.

"So Jazz…can you come up with plan to take this bitch out once and for all, that doesn't involve Rose and I getting arrested for kicking her ass?" Alice asked matter of factly.

It took an hour and another bottle of wine, a glass for me, but we came up with a plan.

"So, Esme hits her with the element of surprise, then Alice, Rose and Bella close in and…"

"Take her out." Alice chuckled evily.

"ESME…you can't stay in there forever."Alice huffed.

"I can try." I whined. The "battle plan" we had come up with at Alice's had seemed perfect at the time, probably thanks to the wine I had drunk. Jasper had had to run me home in the end. But now I was here, about to meet Carlisle's friends and possibly his emotionally fragile ex, whilst half naked, I was panicking. Alice's mutters about "taking doors off hinges and manicures" were drowned out by loud voices coming through the anti chamber of the luxurious ladies room of the Seattle Four Seasons Hotel.

"But Carlisle is here with his daughter in laws aunt."

"Well they do say charity begins at home…" a shrill voice with an Irish accent drawled…"ALICE, ROSE…how are you?"

"Siobhan…"

You could have drowned in the insincerity dripping from their mouths.

"So, I've just seen Edward and Bella…so cute…but no sign of your father…"

"Oh, he's around."

"I'm sure I'll hunt him down, I'd like to catch up a little before we dance together. Did your aunt…Esme is it, decide not to come in the end…probably for the best…she'd probably find it…"

"Fascinating and of course, I'm all for doing my bit for charity." I said striding out of the cubicle. I washed my hands, smiling tightly in the mirror at Siobhan, who I think was dressed as Cyd Charisse from the Broadway Melody section of Singing in the Rain. She had a short black wig on a halter necked leotard and high heels. I felt like a bitchy teenager, but I couldn't help but feel that I had the better legs.

"Esme Hollister…"I said holding out my hand. She shook it limply, scowling slightly.

"Siobhan, we need to get in there, we want to be in place for when the auction starts. You don't want to miss Carlisle."

The charity skill lots were being auctioned off between courses.

"Oh, so you're bidding for a dance with Carlisle so am I." I said sweetly.

"Well may the best woman win." Siobhan almost snarled.

"Oh, she will." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Alice and Rose exploded with laughter before Alice meowed and clawed the air.

"C'mon, you need to go get your man." Rose said taking my arm.

Carlisle hadn't seen me yet. We had arrived at the hotel a little late and Carlisle as one of the "lots" had to take his place on the top table. I wound my way through the tables just about resisting the urge to pull my jacket down. The idea of dressing as Judy Garland, who had created that iconic image of her wearing just a tux jacket, fedora hat, fishnet stockings and deathtrap heels, had come about after witnessing Carlisle's love for my legs and wanting to put Siobhan in her place.

Carlisle and Edward were up at the top table chatting to each other, when Edward who had one eye on our table and Bella noticed me. His face seemed to freeze for a moment, catching Carlisle's attention. He looked up. All he could see as I stood behind the table was the fedora on the side of my head and the top of his tux jacket which I had borrowed from his closet yesterday, but it was enough for his eyes to widen and then darken. Please, please let it be out of lust and not embarrassment.

I chatted and laughed with the girls and also a few of Carlisle's friends that were on our table. The piano lesson with Edward came between the starter and main course and raised $10,000. Carlisle's dance came between the main course and dessert. Siobhan was sitting four tables away to my left, but I could still feel her hostile gaze burning into me. And I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn, that the lighting around her table had suddenly become darker than it had been before. I turned to look at Rose who smiled innocently back at me, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. And where was Alice? We had discussed many things during our council of war, but what I had dismissed as the wine talking, Alice was taking seriously. Oh hell!

Money was still a bone of contention between Carlisle and I. It was true that I know had more money than I had ever had, but I still had to rely on Carlisle's money for some things. There was no way that I could afford to join the bidding that was despite the financial climate getting into triple figures. But Alice, Rose and Bella could afford it as they had told me and their joint fortieth birthday present to me…god as if I didn't have enough on my mind, I had to torture myself with the thought that I would be forty in less than a month, was to give me $10,000.

"Now ladies…we are all aware due to past years display's that Carlisle is quite the dancer…I suppose he has to find something to do hiding away in the sticks…"

There was drunken laughter.

"Who'll start me at $1000…?"

Part of our strategy for "operation Carlisle" was not to try and take Siobhan out too early. I was trying not to look, but I couldn't help the odd glance across as Siobhan's table, she looked away quickly. I think I was getting to her. There was a part of me that was a little jealous of just how many women were bidding for Carlisle, but that was soon silenced by the louder part of me that was screaming **LOOK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT LADIES, BUT THAT'S MY MAN WHO'S COMING HOME TO MY BED! **And that was something else that was causing the butterflies in my stomach to become violent. Tonight was the night. We had been building up to it for what felt like forever, had come close at least twice. We were away from any interruptions, having booked a suite in the hotel, relaxed, ready and both dressed to impress…each other. No other man would have the power to make me come out dressed in just a jacket and heels. I was wearing satin shorts under the jacket, but they might as well as been underwear for the amount of me they actually covered. I was just grateful that Carlisle was so tall and that his jacket fell almost past my knees.

"$5000…5500…6000"

Siobhan and I were now eyeballing each other.

"You ready?" Bella whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath. I looked up at the top table, I could see Carlisle was smiling, but the tension in his neck and the way his hand kept running through his hair told me how anxious he was. His eyes widened as he saw me raise my paddle.

* * *

The numbers were getting bigger and more over the top as more and more was drunk. But it didn't matter I was out. She was going to win. Alice's plan to knock into Siobhan's chair, page her or in the worst case scenario rip her arms off, had been childish and over the top, but there was a part of me that wished they had worked. Suddenly, a black haired bullet whizzed past me muttering before landing with a noisy thud in the chair next to me.

"What happened?" Bella demanded.

"Irina! Bitch! She must have joined Siobhan's bitter shrew club since Laurent dumped her. Esme I'm sorry, but I couldn't get close enough and Irina was on my ass every time I tried to use the phone."

"It doesn't matter." I said, smiling weekly. Carlisle loved me. Carlisle was proud to be here with me. Carlisle loved me. Carlisle loved me. I could smile politely whilst that delusional bitch draped herself all over Carlisle. I could do it, but not without another drink. I looked up at the top table and mouthed a sorry to Carlisle. He smiled weakly. I vaguely heard the auctioneer say something about $12,500 dollars and a joke about Edward and Carlisle. Looking for the waiter, I happened to see Siobhan scowling as she stumped out of the room. She hadn't won. She wasn't going to be touching him, making me force him into a shower before he came anywhere near me. As much as I was jealous of whoever had won, I could cope with it better. The girls were squealing with delight. Suddenly a waiter appeared at my elbow, a note on a silver salver. I thanked him. The girls surrounded me. I opened the note. My name was on the winning bid slip and there was a note folded inside.

_**Seeing you two dance, will do more for Siobhan than five years on a therapist's couch. It's cheaper too!**_

_**Carmen/Eleazar.**_

"Don't! Don't you dare cry…"Alice said sniffling.

"Come on you've got a dance to prepare for…" Bella said pulling me up.

I crossed the room towards the stage, giving Carlisle his first real look at my costume and my legs. His eyes never left me and his gaze was scorching.

"Esme Hollister?" A fussy little man in a badly fitting tux with a clipboard asked. I nodded. Carlisle was coming down the steps of the stage, moving with the grace of a big cat stalking his prey.

"Ah good, Dr Cullen…Miss Hollister…we'll be ready for you in about five minutes once we get the band and the dance floor sorted." The little man said hurrying off.

"How?" he whispered

"Carmen." I replied. The intensity of his gaze was making me nervous. His eyes would sweep my body before returning to my face. I stepped toward him.

"Carlisle please, say something…is my outfit too much, I'm sorry if it's…"

He reached out a hand putting a finger too my lips.

"You're outfit…stunning…you are…stunning…" he growled. He pulled me towards him so fast that I almost lost my balance. His lips were by my ear.

"But I don't plan on you wearing it for much longer…"

The tone of his voice, the feel of his body, his scent, I moaned softly.

The dance floor was cleared and after a bit of a long winded introduction Carlisle and I took to the floor. I was shaking and not just from nerves. It was a pretty decent big band with Buble wannabe singer.

"_If you want a lover…I'll do anything you ask me too…" _the singer began as Carlisle pulled me as tightly as he could in public toward him. I could feel his arousal brush my thigh. But it was the bone meltingly intense look in his eye that held me transfixed.

_And if you wanna partner take my hand._

_And if you wanna strike me down in anger, here I stand_

_Cause, I'm your man._

The music was slow, sultry, the words were voicing everything I could see in Carlisle eyes, we wanted, needed to be closer. We moved across the floor together well, with Carlisle twirling me out now and then, but mostly keeping me close. I wasn't a bad dancer, but I had on the quiet over the last fortnight taken a few refresher lessons with Jasper, who was the nearest to Carlisle in height and a very patient teacher.

_And if you wanna doctor, I'll examine…every inch of you…"_ There were cheers at this part but I wasn't sure if that was because of the words, the fact that Carlisle had dipped me or that his hand was on my thigh. Whatever the reason, I didn't care especially as Carlisle crooned the next words of the song to me. His eyes locked with mine. They were dark and hooded with lust, but I could also see love there.

"_And if you wanna father for your child, or only wanna walk with me a while, across the sand…I'm your man."_

The song came to an end and we both gave a shy little bow, before hurrying off to our table to say goodbye. We needed to be alone. All of the children looked a little stunned and as we left, I swore I heard Alice plead

"Please tell me, that I'm not the only one who needs to book an appointment with Carmen for finding that as hot as hell."

"Nope, it's definitely going to be a family booking." Edward grumbled.

We managed to control ourselves until we got to our room, but the moment the door was closed, Carlisle had me pressed against it. His mouth claimed mine hungrily, roughly and when his tounge begged for entrance to my mouth, I gave it with a moan. As our tounges dueled, our hands were clumsily pulling at clothing, both of us desperate to be closer.

"Esme…I need…I want you…so badly…please?" he breathed into my neck which he was covering with hot, open mouthed kisses.

"Don't beg baby…you know I'm yours…" I said, my hands running through his hair, scratching his neck and down his back. We both moaned as Carlisle lifted me, bringing my aching, wet core and his prominent arousal into contact. I wrapped my legs around him, digging in slightly with one of my heels. His moan became deeper. As he carried us through to the bedroom, I rocked against him, desperate for the relief and spasms of pleasure caused by the friction.

Carlisle lay me down in the centre of the bed. Before he joined me, he loosened his belt and kicked off his shoes and socks. His dress shirt was open. He crawled up my body, moving my knees aside so that he could fit between my legs. As his mouth found the soft skin of the swell of my breast's I was pulling his shirt down his arms, only to be stopped at the wrists.

"Cufflinks." He growled, almost ripping the sleeves from his shirt. He threw it behind him. I sat up and let him pull my shirt off and remove my bra. As his mouth found my already pebbled nipple, grazing it slightly with his teeth, I arched towards him with an almost wanton moan, hitching my leg round his hip and giving another little squeeze, letting my heel graze his ass and upper thigh.

"So…damn sexy…" he growled.

"Yes you are…" I replied, grazing the spot where his neck met his shoulder with my teeth, before sucking gently. His hands had reached the small satin shorts I was wearing, he looked up at me.

"Pleease…" I breathed as his tounge danced across the skin of my lower stomach. He began to drag them down my legs, I lifted up to help him. I was wearing tights under the shorts, so as he pulled the shorts, he took the tights down with them.

"Esme." He growled as he saw that I wasn't wearing any underwear beneath.

"Wait…" I murmured. He had got things down as far as they would go over my heels, which I insisted had been a pair with an elastic strap.

"Next time, they stay on…"Carlisle said roughly. I kicked the shoes off and my shorts and tights followed them to the floor. Carlisle took my left leg in one hand and began to kiss his way along it, gently squeezing my calf and thigh. I couldn't hear what he was saying as I was squirming, gripping the sheets as the intense coil of pleasure low in my stomach began to tighten painfully.

"Carlisle please…please…touch me…kiss me…" I whimpered.

"I am touching you my love…I am kissing you…" he rasped, now taking my left leg in his hand and taking the same torturous route he had taken with my left. But this time as he reached my centre, he didn't stop. His tounge began to tease my bundle of nerves, causing my hips to buck from the bed. My body was on fire with need. I twisted my fingers in his hair, tugging maybe a little harder than I meant to. Carlisle pulled away from me, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. He crawled up my body, resting his weight on the one hand by my head. He kissed me again.

"Esme, you're so wet…" he moaned into my neck.

"You, you do that too me…when you touch me…" I was arching myself towards his free hand which was still resting on my inner thigh.

"When I touch you like this?" his low was rough, but with an edge of velvet. His finger stroked between my folds, before pushing slowly inside me.

"YESSS.!" I almost screamed, arching again. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out. I met his rhythm after a moment, grinding down against his hand. I could feel the warmth begin to surge through my muscles as I neared the edge, but Carlisle then added a second finger.

"OH!" I moaned. He held still for a moment as I got used to the full feeling. I rolled my hips and he began to move his fingers slowly in and out. I could feel my walls begin to clamp down against his fingers, but I wasn't sure if that was due to what he was doing, or what I was feeling at the thought of having Carlisle inside me moving like that. I arched and took Carlisle's mouth in a kiss as I crashed over the edge, my moan exploding in his mouth. He pulled his fingers out of me slowly, murmuring how beautiful I was and how much he loved me.

"Carlisle…I want you…I want you now…" I was almost begging. My hands were shaking as I pushed his trousers and boxers down his legs. I got them so far, before he kicked them off with his feet. Crawling back up my body, he kissed and licked his way up my stomach across my chest, up my neck, before resting most of his weight on his arms that were either side of my head. I could feel the tip of his erection pressing against my entrance.

"My beautiful Esme…I've wanted to love you for so long…to be inside you…" he breathed as he slowly, pushed into me. I moaned, lifting my hips. I needed more, I needed him closer, I wrapped my leg around his hip. He hissed as I forced him deeper. He held still again as I got used to feeling him inside me. I had never felt so full. I rolled my hips. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting into me a little harder.

"So…wet…so…tight…"I could see the tension in his face as he tried to keep to a slow steady rhythm.

"Faster Carlisle…move a little faster." I groaned as I gripped his shoulders. It took a minute or two, but Carlisle was soon thrusting into me a little faster and harder. I was soon able to meet his thrusts, on one thrust, he was halfway out of me, when I tensed my muscles holding him in place. His head fell back and he growled, a long sustained sound that caused me to moan in response.

"Do that again." He almost begged.

I did a couple of times, loving the response it got. I was always worried about how I always seemed to get the most pleasure when we were together.

"I'm close Esme…come with me baby…" Carlisle moaned increasing the speed and strength of his thrusts once more. He was now holding my hips. I had one hand gripping his shoulder and the other gripping the sheets as I felt my walls begin to clamp down around him with such intensity that it almost took my breath away.

"CAR…LISLE…never knew…" I moaned. I felt him swell inside me, before he came, calling my name in an almost reverential tone. He collapsed down against me. The feel of his weight covering me was wonderful, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hold him to me.

"Esme…I'm too heavy…" he breathed into my neck.

"Another minute…please…" my voice was weak and I could feel tears streaming down my face. Carlisle gave me my minute whispering how much he loved me, how good I had made him feel. Finally, he pulled away from and out of me. I whimpered at the lack of contact. Ever the gentleman, he removed the top cover, before settling us beneath the other covers. We were laying face to face, foreheads touching.

"Esme, did I hurt you?" he asked panicked, his thumb brushing away my tears.

"No…I feel wonderful…" my hands reached out to stroke his face.

"I just never knew…I never knew it could be like that…that I could feel so good…so safe…so loved…" my fingers were tracing his lips, he kissed them and took my hand, placing it over his heart.

"I feel exactly the same…Esme, making love to you…I can't explain how it makes me feel."

"You could always try to show me…" I chuckled softly.

"Oh don't worry my wicked woman, I fully intend to…"he growled.

And he did, twice.

**AN: So there's quite a bit in there. As always I hope you find something to like lemony or otherwise. I know Charlie overstepped things a little, but what he does comes back in a few chapters time. I don't own the song I'M YOUR MAN. It's just in my opinion a sexy song, especially when a certain Mr Buble sings it! The bids at the auction, a bit OTT I agree, but come on you'd pay that and more if you had it for a piano lesson with Edward or a dance with Carlisle lolx Please push the little green button. If you do, I might just bring Emmett back. Don't know about you, but I've missed the big old teddy bear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT**

**AN: Happy Easter to you all. If it were possible I would send you all a chocolate covered Cullen/Wolf of your choie. Even if you don't celebrate Easter, it's a nice thought isn't it! I would like to thank all of you who continue to read, review and list this story and me, whether you are a long time reader or new. Please keep doing what you do. Your support means so much. LEMON WARNING.**

**ES POV**

"C'mon Esme, we've bribed you with wine and ice cream, but you still haven't given us any of the details? What was it like…were there fireworks, choirs of angels, did the earth move?" Sue Swan wheedled, slurring slightly.

"SUE!" Julie and Claire from the clinic spluttered.

"Oh, like you don't want to know what happened after she left here looking like Carlisle's fantasy pin up girl." Sue huffed, lolling over the arm of the sofa.

"I didn't think Doctor Cullen was a friend of Dorothy's." Claire cackled, earning herself a cushion in the face from me. I had attended the hospital fundraiser costume party as Judy Garland from Easter Parade, wearing her iconic tux jacket, fedora hat, fishnet stockings and killer heels. But that night, Carlisle had proved that he was far from the stereotypical male Judy Garland fan. During that first night with Carlisle, I had felt physical pleasure and an emotional peace that I had never felt possible. But it was not something, as much as I loved having female friends that weren't related to Carlisle to talk to and share things with, that I was willing to share yet. I had to hope, that Claire and Julie would rather not know too many details about the man they worked with.

"Weelll…"I drawled, "the first time

"The first time…how many times where there?" Sue spluttered

"Um…three…" I said shyly.

"In one night? Now, you're just showing off." Sue scowled.

"And putting too much information in my head about a man I have to work with…" Claire huffed shaking her head.

Thank you, god, I muttered to myself.

"Come on Sue, we have a full day in the kitchen tomorrow getting ready for the tribal council meeting." Claire said stretching.

"It's not being chained to the stove that bothers me so much, it's the thought of those big lugs getting their greasy paws all over my new sofa covers and nest of tables." Sue grumbled.

"Do you guys not have a community centre on the reservation?" Julie asked as she took their coats down off the hooks behind the door.

Sue snorted.

"We would love one and not just for us, it would help us offer more to the tourists in the summer, but it would require…"

"Money." Claire snapped bitterly. "And to get the loan we would need, we would have to have a business plan, that's not a problem Quil could do that easily, but we would also need architectural plans…"

I noticed that Sue was now standing by the front door hands on hips, eyes narrowed, staring intently at me through slightly glassy eyes. I had told her in one of our many long chats, about my time at Elliot and Elliot the architects.

"Oh no…no…" I said springing up from my place on the sofa. "It's been years, I don't know anything about architecture now…"

"Carlisle was saying that you were planning on maybe taking a few refreshers at USW…"

"Key word being maybe and Carlisle should learn to keep his mouth shut." I hissed.

"Well if you will use those killer legs of yours to get the poor man in such a state, that he's too afraid to close his mouth incase he chokes on his own drool." Sue said sarcastically.

I was hoping that Sue would have forgotten her decision to tell the tribal council about my "skills" when she had slept off the two bottles of wine she had helped me, Julie and Claire finish during our supposed "book group." She didn't. And I received at least three calls, including a long and enthusiastic one from Billy Black inviting me to the meeting later that night. But my nerves about facing a room full of people to discuss things that I hadn't even thought about in fifteen years, were forced to the back of my mind by my discussion with Dr Gerandy.

Dr Gerandy was a nice woman, a good therapist, and after helping me understand and find a way to cope with my nerves about the thought of revisiting the "professional" part of my past. She then returned to the more important subject of how the new things happening in Carlisle and I's future, were still being influenced by the past.

"Esme, do you think you ended up going to bed with Carlisle, as a reaction to Siobhan and the jealousy you felt, rather than a real desire to be with him?"

"What? No!"I sputtered, maybe a little too quickly. Dr Gerandy remained silent. "Maybe I thought about it…but not for long." I insisted."Yes I was jealous, but when we were actually out on the dance floor, when he was holding me, when I could see in his eyes, hear in his words how much he wanted me…I wanted him…needed him…" I said, dropping my head, feeling my face and neck flush warmly.

"And how did that make you feel, knowing that Carlisle wanted you…sexually?"

"Nervous, excited…"

"Scared?"

"Not of him touching me physically, in fact, I was the one who had to ask him to move faster…harder…" god, this was painful. "I was scared, that I wasn't going to be enough…that I wouldn't have enough skills…" I whispered.

"Congratulations Esme, that is a totally normal reaction to having sex with a new partner for the first time." Dr Gerandy chuckled. I blushed, but felt a flush of pride.

"And afterwards?" she probed gently.

"I felt…loved, peaceful…safe…" I said softly, my voice catching with emotion." Dr Gerandy pushed a box of Kleenex across the table towards me.

"Esme, it's clear that you are feeling more and more secure with your relationship and future with Carlisle. Do you think, that it may be time for you to start thinking more closely about confronting Charles, closing that part of your past for good?"

I knew she was right and if I was honest, it was something that had been lurking in the corners of my mind, just far enough away to not overwhelm me, but close enough to cause me a few restless nights ever since that wonderful night. But hearing Dr Gerandy give voice to my thoughts and suggest in therapist speak that I was almost ready to face it, was a little nerve wracking. And Carlisle with the keen eye of a partner rather than a doctor soon picked up on my pale face and distracted mood. I was in his bedroom later that night as he got ready for a hospital board meeting.

"I don't have to go to this meeting. I'm sure Edward could fill me in on any developments from the hospital board." He had insisted.

"I don't know, any excuse to get out of going and…leaving me alone with Billy Black." I tutted playfully, tweaking his perfectly knotted tie. He growled and slipped an arm round my waist pulling me closer. I had noticed Billy Black's attentiveness eventually and although it was flattering, I only had eyes for the wonderful, devilishly handsome man in the charcoal grey suit standing in front of me. I kissed him softly, he sighed and twisted his fingers through my hair, holding my face to him as he deepened the kiss a little. There was something about "caveman Carlisle" that I found quite sexy. I pressed my hands against his chest and pulled away slightly. "Nice try Cullen, but you're going to your meeting and I'm going to mine…I'm just nervous, you're just lazy" Carlisle muttered to himself about me being a slave driver. "That doesn't mean that you can't stop by my place afterwards…maybe stay over…" I purred, raising one hand from his chest to gently stroke his cheek.

"It'll be late." He said stroking my cheek, his brow still creased with concern.

"I'm sure I'll be awake." I muttered.

But, the events of the day, including my now excited thoughts about the proposed community center on the La Push reservation, caught up with me and gave me the first twinges of, if not a full migraine a tension headache at least. I had taken a couple of painkillers, which had caused me to be asleep on the sofa when Carlisle arrived at my place just before eleven.

"How was your meeting?" I asked sleepily.

"Fine, how are you…?" Carlisle asked. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa, his hands stroking my face.

"Oh I'm fine…" I said dismissively, pulling myself up into a sitting position. "How was your night?" I insisted.

"Um, we decided to form a committee to analyze the work we've been doing on this committee. And the men in the room were congratulating me grudgingly, on finding such a beautiful new…woman friend doesn't sound quite right, the way you make me feel like a horny teenager definitely qualifies you as my girlfriend, but…I prefer the term partner." He said smiling softly.

"So, do I." I replied, leaning forward and kissing him softly. He tasted of coffee and was that cigarettes? My arms wrapped round his neck.

"I want to hear about…the…plans for the first Esme Hollister construction…" he said smiling against my lips.

"Slow down…I said I would do a few sketches, after, I've done a few refresher courses…" I said, pulling away.

"You're excited…" he smiled. I nodded, as nervous as I was, I was truly excited.

"I'm so proud of you." He said.

We climbed into bed, with me in my favourite position, laying on my side with my back pressed tightly against Carlisle's chest.

"I like your nightie…" he breathed against the back of my hair. On the nights that Carlisle came to stay, I made the effort not to dress as fully as I used to. To try and prove to Carlisle and myself that I felt as protected and safe as I said I did. But that didn't stop me keeping a pair of shoes by the bed, always ready to run. Tonight I was wearing one of Carlisle's T-shirts.

We tried to sleep and Carlisle, despite his coffee intake, was managing to doze, but now I was awake, my thoughts were moving away from my excitement at the future and going back to the past and what Dr Gerandy had said. My temples were starting to throb once more and I was becoming restless. Finally, Carlisle wrapped his arm tightly around me, trapping me against his body.

"What's wrong little miss fidget?" he muttered sleepily.

"I'm sorry…"

"Esme…"he growled.

"Carlisle do you know a good lawyer?" I whispered. He froze behind me, I don't think he was even breathing.

"Why?" he breathed finally. He knew why, but he needed to hear me say it, as much as I needed to say it.

"I want to know, what exactly I have to do, to get Charles out of my life legally." I said quietly, stroking the arm Carlisle had wrapped around me. Suddenly, I felt him shift, not letting me go, but reaching back towards his nightstand.

"Please don't turn the light on…it's all starting to give me a headache…" I said quickly. He returned to his position, shifting slightly so he was raised up on one elbow, leaning over me slightly. I stayed on my side. Suddenly, his lips were by my ear, his voice velvet soft in the darkness.

"Do you know how much I love you my beautiful, brave Esme…?" he crooned, I could hear the slight catch of emotion in his voice. I snuggled back further against him.

"It's knowing how much you love me, knowing that although I'll have to do a lot of this alone, you'll always be here to hold me, keep me safe…that's what's made me realize that I can do this…that I want to do this…for us…" I whispered my own voice rough with unshed tears. There was more to say, but at that moment, we both just needed to feel. I turned back against him far enough for our lips to crash together, each trying to pour all our love, understanding, anxiety and excitement for the future into a kiss. There was no frantic duel as our tounges met, just a tender exploration that caused us both to moan softly. When I needed to breathe, Carlisle moved his kisses to my cheek, along my jaw and down my neck, whilst his free hand slipped underneath the hem of his shirt and began to caress up my thigh, over my hip, along my rib cage, before gently cupping my breast, his thumb teasing my nipple.

"Carlisle…"I moaned, rocking back against his obvious arousal whilst trying to move from my now awkward position so I could lay flat, pull him nearer, touch him. He held me firm on my side.

"Do you trust me?" he asked roughly. I whined in response, I needed him closer. "Esme, will you let you me love you like this…we can be close the way you like, probably closer, but I won't have to worry about hurting you with my weight." He said. His voice was heavy with a need as great as mine, but he still sounded a little unsure. I loved him for caring about my feelings, even his worry about his weight on top of me, something which he had no need to worry over as I loved it. I reached back and gently palmed him through his sleep pants.

"I'll take that as a yessss." He hissed. It took a few minutes for us to shed my briefs and his sleep pants, but then he moved my top leg, hitching it over his hip, laying me open to him. His finger gently stroked my wet folds, causing my hips to jerk back against him He moaned at the contact.

"Esme…you're so wet…" he said in wonder.

"I need you Carlisle…" I whimpered I reached my hand back to twist in his hair, grab his shoulder, anything to try and ground myself. He rested one hand on my hip whilst the other roamed. I felt the tip of his length against my sensitive, wet folds.

"I love you..so…much…beautiful…brave…girl…" he rasped as he slipped into me inch by amazing inch. Finally, he was seated fully within me and we both moaned at the depth and intensity of feeling this new position gave us. He held still for a moment to allow me to adjust.

"Car…lis..le…feels so good…you feel so good…"I was still whimpering slightly , it was if he was everywhere, behind me, above me, inside me. I moved my hips experimentally, giving him the signal I was ready.

"ES…ME…you're so tight this way…" he growled as he pulled almost totally out of me before thrusting forward again. The only sounds as we found a clumsy but pleasurable rhythm were declarations of love, lust induced gibberish and the sound of skin against skin. It wasn't long before I felt Carlisle began to swell inside me.

"I'm so close baby…but I want to feel you come for me first beautiful…" he ground out.

"Harder Carlisle…please baby a little harder…" I moaned, arching back against him. It only took about four, faster and slightly harder thrusts from Carlisle before I felt my walls begin to clamp down around him milking him of his own orgasm as mine crashed around me.

"I love you…so much…" I almost screamed as my head fell back and hit his shoulder. My mind was distracted from his answering declaration, by the feel of my walls continuing to spasm around him as he spilled the result of his orgasm deep inside me. His head hit my shoulder.

"Um…we are definitely going to do that again the next time I get a headache." I chuckled breathlessly.

He answered me with a growl and a kiss to the shoulder, before muttering something about me being a "wicked woman who needed to remember he was an old man".

"You know what they say, you're only as old as the woman you are feeling…and I am…"

"About to have a birthday…" Carlisle said teasingly.

I yawned over dramatically, before resting my head on his chest and wrapping an arm round him. "Goodnight Carlisle." I said firmly.

"We have to talk about your birthday sometime." He said stroking my hair.

"Why? I'm only going to be 39…" I said, daring him to argue with me.

Carlisle chuckled softly and kissed my head. "Goodnight Esme." He said.

I growled.

We could have only been asleep for about an hour before the sound of a car pulling up outside the cottage shattered the silence. I was exhausted, basking in post coital slumber, but some habit's, in this case, sleeping with one ear open for danger die hard. I stiffened as I heard the slam of a car door and then the rattle of my front door.

"Carlisle…" I hissed. He didn't move. I sat up, shaking his shoulder, all the while slipping my feet in my shoes and grabbing the long hoody that hung over the bed post. My heart was pounding.I should have known even thinking about getting away from Charles wouldn't be as easy as I thought. He was always going to find me, get past the protection that Carlisle, the children and Charlie Swan, who had taken to taking a "stroll" past my house three times a day. Carlisle shifted slightly, moaning something about being tired. "Carlisle, there's someone outside…" my voice was high, frightened. Suddenly his eyes snapped open he looked at me for a second, before listening to the now more frantic rattling and scratching at the front door. He sprung up out of bed. I grabbed his arm.

"Take the bat…" I pleaded, indicating Emmett's baseball bat. He squeezed my hand before pulling away and moving down the stairs quietly, without the bat.

Suddenly, I heard the front door slam back against the wall.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle choked

"Oh Carlisle…" Rose sobbed. I flew from the bed. Looking over the balcony of the mezzanine, I saw Carlisle trying to regain his balance as he held Rose, who had flung herself at him on what I could see thanks to the moonlight shining in through the half open front door and a gap in the drapes, were unsteady legs. She was mumbling into his shirt, but both Carlisle and I heard what she said next.

"He's not coming back…Emmett's not coming back." She wailed. I gripped the balcony rail to try and support my, now weak legs. Please God no. Not Emmett. Not Emmett, that loud, kindhearted, loving man child, please.

"Rose…what do you mean? What's happened to Emmett?" Carlisle demanded, pulling her away from him and gripping her shoulders. She began shaking her head, her words lost in her sobs.

"ROSE!" Carlisle said sharply, beginning to shake her. I flew down the stairs.

"Carlisle, stop…STOP!" I said, grabbing his arm.

"Stay out of this Esme! She needs to tell me about my son!" Carlisle barked. I froze for a second.

"You won't get anything out of her, by frightening her." I snapped back sharply. I knew he didn't mean it, that it was his fear talking, but his words still stung. We closed the door and got Rose onto the sofa. I turned on the large standard lamp. Her beautiful face was swollen and blotchy from crying. She was also drunk. I knelt in front of her, taking her hands and making her look at me. Carlisle was by the fire place. His hand was running through his hair and I could see he was shaking.

"ROSE…ROSALIE…what's wrong with Emmett?" I demanded quietly, but firmly.

"Ten days…he won't be back for another ten days… bad weather " she mumbled thickly. I heard Carlisle exhale noisily, before he ran towards the kitchen. I was torn between going to comfort Carlisle who was now retching in the sink and staying with the distraught Rose and finding out any more information. Emmett, had been due home in just over a week. Now it would be nearer Thanksgiving. Which was good in one way, but agonizing in others.

"Something could happen…he's pushing his luck…something could happen…loose him…can't lose…" Rose slurred, beginning to weep pitifully again. I rose up on my knees and pulled her head to my shoulder, rubbing her back in a way that I hoped was comforting. She hiccoughed against my shoulder, before her breathing became deeper. She had passed out. I lowered her back onto the sofa, turning her on her side and placing a cushion under her head. Suddenly a bucket from the kitchen appeared by her head. Carlisle was standing there. He looked pale and if he had aged twenty years in five minutes. I covered Rose with a blanket from the back of the sofa, before sinking down onto the floor in front of the sofa by her head and stroking her tangled hair.

"How is she?"he asked. He was still emotional and a little angry, but there was genuine concern in his tone.

" Emotional, scared, drunk. I'm so glad that she managed to get herself here…especially the state she was in."

"So am I…" Carlisle said roughly. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I held up my free hand to silence him.

"What was it that you called me earlier…partner? Did you mean that?"

"Of course…" his tone was almost pleading for me to believe him.

"Well then partner, I think it's time for you to let me take some of the weight…let me look after you all for awhile…" I said. Carlisle held out a hand to me and pulled me to my feet. I stroked his face gently his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"It's been so long…so long since I've had anyone to lean on. Someone to tell me that everything is going to be okay…" Carlisle sighed. I opened my arms.

"Lean away baby, I've got pretty strong shoulders." I said. He knew as well as I did, that I couldn't tell him everything would be okay. But that didn't stop me from being able to wrap my arms tightly around him as he buried his head in my hair.

Rose woke the next morning with the hangover from hell and full of remorse about what she had done. Rose had just about been managing to keep herself together during Emmett's deployment, this delay albeit it being beyond Emmett's control had crushed her brittle veneer of control. Carlisle had assured her that he didn't blame her for her dramatics , but his tone was still a little brusque. He had spent half the night wrapped in my arms, shaking as he allowed his mind to wander to the nightmares about Emmett he had been fighting for so long. It wasn't only Carlisle I supported over the torturously long extra wait for Emmett to return home. It seemed that everyone had become a little more emotionally fragile.

Carlisle and I insisted that Rose come and stay with me at the cottage until Emmett came home and Rose didn't argue. She worked from home for the most part and when she had to go to Seattle, she said the drive back to my place was a small price to pay for not being alone.

The next Cullen that I came to know a little better was Alice. It was true that we had been shopping several times and she was regularly on the phone advising me on outfits and my upcoming duties regarding her wedding. And of course she had given me a thorough interrogation about my reasons for moving out of the Cullen house, but I still didn't really know that much about the more sensitive side to the hyperactive pixie.

We were in Seattle having lunch following Alice's latest wedding dress fitting and a trip to the florists. As confident as I was feeling with mine and Carlisle's relationship, I still felt so emotional at being so accepted so intimately. Alice was in the middle of telling a story using her hands to gesticulate wildly as she always did, when she knocked her infamous wedding binder onto the floor. I bent to retrieve it and the glossy brochure which had slipped out from inside.

"ALICE!" I shrieked as I saw what the brochure was for.

"Gimme that." Alice huffed, shoving the brochure inside her file.

"Alice, why the hell have you got a brochure about breast augmentation surgery?" I demanded, leaning in and keeping my voice as low as I could. Alice took a long pull of her iced tea.

"I was thinking of a wedding present for Jasper." She said matter of factly.

"Alice, Jasper already has bone structure and an ass in jeans that most women would kill for. I think giving him perfect tits would just be mean." I said wryly. She didn't want to, but she laughed.

"Alice, honey…" I said reaching across the table to take her hand. "Jasper loves you the way you are…"

"Well as Jasper's mother is so fond of telling me…he loved his ex fiancée Maria and her 38DD's in every room, barn and out house on their ranch." Alice snapped, her voice catching slightly with emotion. I squeezed her hand and pulled on her arm to get her to look at me.

"The key word there being EX fiancée…Alice, you and Jasper aren't exactly what you would call frigid in the bedroom…" I said, trying not to blush. Staying at Carlisle's with three other adult couples meant that no matter how hard we tried to be discreet, we couldn't always avoid embarrassing situations.

"Yes but…" she began to argue.

"But what? Maria may have been great at the passionate part of the relationship, but she was obviously lacking in other areas. Did she make him laugh the way you do? Did she sit up for two days and nights straight, nursing him through food poisoning? Did she bury herself in history books so that she would be able to understand a little of his passion, or run herself ragged helping organize a function at USW, whilst still managing to look absolutely fabulous?" I demanded. I was mentally thanking Bella for filling me in on some family history on both Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett.

"Thank you Esme…" Alice whispered wrapping her arms round my neck and kissing my cheek. I simply squeezed her tightly, not trusting my voice.

I hated to think of Alice, who made up for her lack of height with skyscraper heels and a huge, loving, caring and passionate personality, feeling so intimidated and insecure that she would want to indulge in unnecessary surgery. And I wasn't the only one. A couple of days later, I had gone to USW, to take a look round their Design and Construction Department and see what classes were available in the New Year. When I came out of one classroom, I found Jasper leaning against a wall.

"Jasper." I said smiling.

"Hi…" he said kissing my cheek. I winced slightly. He rose an eyebrow in concern. "Tooth infection, the antibiotics the dentist gave me are helping, but it's still a little tender." I explained. He grimaced in sympathy. "So, what do you think?" he asked, linking his arm through mine and indicating back towards the classroom with his head.

"Um, it's a little overwhelming…I'd be the oldest person in the class."

"And probably the most talented. I know the feeling about feeling old. Sometimes when I'm standing in front of a class teaching about the Civil War, I get some students asking me questions as if I was there?" he chuckled shaking his head.

"You love it really." I said.

"Yes, I do…but nothing compares with how much I love my little Belle."

"Belle?"

"Alice, I call her Tinkerbelle, or Belle for short." He said, smiling wistfully. I squeezed his arm. His eyes were alight with the love he felt for her. We were now heading across the parking lot towards Bella's old Volvo, which had now become my car, after Edward had upgraded his and given Bella his old one. "She told me what you said to her. I want to thank you Esme. My parents have never hidden their "disapproval" about my relationship with Alice. They don't like that she's so independent, outspoken, from the city…basically they don't like her because she's not Maria. Maria was the daughter of the man who owned the ranch next door. Our families had known each other for years, it was always assumed that Maria and I would marry and merge the two properties into what would probably be the largest and most powerful in the area. And when I was younger, Maria and I were close, I guess I did love her, as much as I could at that age. But I wanted to "get the hell outta Dodge" he said exaggerating his Southern drawl as we reached the car. I leant against it.

"And Maria?" I asked.

"Loved being her Daddies spoilt little princess and being a big fish in a small pond." He shook his head ruefully. "I told my parents and Maria's that I was leaving. As you can imagine, it didn't go down well. In fact, Maria's father, with a little help…" he added quickly, beat me like a dog."

"What did your parents say?" I asked shocked, reaching out instinctively to stroke his arm.

"My father was part of that help I was talking about. And my mother, does, says and ignores whatever my father tells her too." Jasper said, his voice neutral, but the pain flashing in his eyes. My hand flew to my mouth, before I found myself hugging him. I could now understand why he had been so willing to help me from the start.

"It was a long time ago…" he said kissing my forehead softly. I moved back. "And of course, I met a hyperactive little fairy, whose been making my life magic ever since." He said smiling softly.

"How did you two meet?" Bella had said something vague about meeting at college.

"Ah, well…as you can imagine, after what happened at home, I had a few emotional issues, the worst being my temper. I was rooming with Emmett. I saw Alice around of course, but I was too busy hell raising and showing any guy that looked at me the wrong way, that I was no pussy…" his tone was raw and venomous as he remembered an insult that must have come from home. Suddenly, as he realized what he had said, he looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Esme…anyway, I was on the verge of getting kicked out. My grades were good, but the night before a major presentation, I got myself into a fight. It was the one that saw poor old Em up before the judge and in the army…" he sighed, his tone heavy with guilt. "I had to make a good impression but not only was I a mess, but my presentation was as well. I come home, about 5.30 in the morning after Carlisle bailed me out, to find Alice waiting for me. You're late she says, before pushing me in the shower, force feeding me breakfast all the while running through the Power Point Presentation she had pulled together from my notes. She then pulled out her little bag of tricks and covered the bruise on my eye well enough for it not to be too noticeable. That was it, I knew then that she was the one for me." Jasper said, his face split into a huge grin. "I've wanted to marry her several times before now, but I wanted to be able to support her first, let her get as settled in her career as I am in mine. But, with her planning on opening her own place soon, I wanted, needed to make her Alice Whitlock, before we start getting all crazy again."

"And she is desperate to be Mrs Whitlock believe me." I said swallowing hard as I fought back the tears that had risen as Jasper had spoken. What was it about loving a Cullen, that made you literally glow from the happiness and peace it gave you?

"I only held out an olive branch to my parents because of Alice. Family is important to her…but I swear, if my mother upsets her one more time…" he growled.

"You'll hold her, tell her you love her and carry the bags whilst she goes crazy in Gucci, Dior and Fendi." I chuckled. We both laughed.

"But sometime's that isn't always enough. I'm really glad that she has you…" Jasper said, serious again for a moment. I felt the tears threaten again.

"What are Aunties, even ones who aren't technically related to you for?" I said climbing into my car. I drove away to the sound of Jasper laughing.

The pain in my tooth was niggling and making me restless, so whilst Carlisle and Edward were buried beneath a pile of medical journals in his study, I attacked the laundry, that Bella was struggling a little bit with due to her wrist. I was upstairs attempting to put it away, when I heard Bella cursing. I moved up to the suite of rooms on the third floor that Bella and Edward occupied whilst their own house was under construction. After getting rid of James Tanner and his lazy workman, the house had come on quickly, it really did look like they would be in their own home by the New Year.

"Bella…" I called, knocking softly.

"In here…" she huffed, stomping out of the bathroom. She was dressed for bed, but her hair was wet and tangled.

"Everything okay?" Silly question, but I had to start somewhere.

"Everything would be great, if they invented a cure for my clumsiness and ability to attract trouble. Oh and if my dumb wrist would allow me to comb my hair properly." She grouched, holding up her injured wrist with a scowl. "Edward usually does it, but I don't want to interrupt him and Carlisle…they're both so cute when they unleash their inner science geek." She laughed.

"I know, it's all so terribly serious and…"

"Boring as hell most of the time." She finished, giving me a look that dared me to contradict her. I didn't because it was true.

"But what can we do? We both have this incurable attraction to men with healing hands." I laughed.

"Who both seemed to have incurable attractions to our legs." Bella laughed, sitting on the edge of her and Edward's large four poster.

"Edward too." I laughed.

"Oh yes, my legs, ridiculous heels that Alice is only too happy to procure for him and the colour blue."

"The heels yes, but with Carlisle it's teal green." I said. I wasn't sure what had made me say it.

"It's all about the butt and fire engine red with my big ol bear…" Rose said wandering into the room. She had come with me to Carlisle's, it was rare for us to see Rose so vulnerable and needy and it was a sight we wouldn't see again, but it didn't stop us wanting to care for her.

"Don't I know it." Bella snorted, shuddering slightly. "For weeks, all we heard was Em singing that damn song…you know, the one that Ross sang on Friends that time…" Bella urged, frustrated.

"I love big butts and I cannot lie…" that one. Hearing Bella sing something like that was surreal and sent all of us off into a fit of laughter. Rose and I ended up staying in Bella's room, me brushing Bella's hair, Rose painting her toes whilst we just talked about nothing in particular.

"How's the writing coming Bells?" Rose asked. Although Bella had a broken wrist, she was still tapping away with one hand when she could. Bella growled in her throat.

"I'm trying to write a love story…"

"She's spent the last fifteen years doing the research." Rose snorted. Bella deliberately wriggled her foot. And Rose, deliberately left a long line of nail polish from Bella's little toe to the middle of her foot.

"Essmmee!" they both whined.

"Now children, play nice…" I said in my best matronly tone. They both giggled, but both stopped messing about.

"Anyway, it's got to the break up…" Bella said quietly. Rose sucked in a breath and comfortingly rubbed Bella's leg.

"You don't have to use yours." Rose said finally.

"As you said, I've already done the research…" Bella said flatly.

"What happened? If, you don't mind me asking." Carlisle had given vague details.

"You've heard how good Edward is on the piano…" Bella began. I murmured my answer as she was still sitting with her back to me, leaning against my arm.

"Well, that's what he classes as playing for fun."

The beautiful music Edward coaxed from his piano, even when he was messing about, sounded professional standard to me.

"Back in High School, he started entering competitions, for fun at first, but then he started getting noticed, gained a lot of attention from the press and people who know these things. Anyway, he started to get a little…arrogant…"

"According to Em, his head was so far up his ass, he had to wipe it when he sneezed." Rose grumbled. I found that hard to believe of the Edward I knew now.

"As I was saying, his teacher's everyone urged him to apply for music school. He did, but in England… He wanted me to go with him. Well Charlie didn't earn a fortune as Chief of Police, mom was gone…Edward flippantly told me that he's pay, but not before he made me feel like some kind of indentured servant that should fall on her knees and thank god that the mighty genius that was Edward Cullen had offered her such a gift." There was very little bitterness in Bella's voice which surprised me. And as if she could read my mind Bella said.

"We've had a long time and quite a few sessions with Carmen to get over it."

"Well Edward decided to take his music school place in England, but not before getting wasted at the Senior Prom and dumping me very publicly."

"Bastard." I breathed, causing the other two to laugh.

"The next six months…"

"She was like a zombie."

"It wasn't pretty. I was bad, but I did try and get on with things."

"Yeah, this stray dog from the reservation followed her home." Rose trilled lightly, but with an evil smirk on her face.

"Jake was a good friend to me." Bella said hotly. I rubbed Bella's arm and shot Rose a warning glare. "Anyway, it seemed that Edward wasn't quite as good as everyone thought. He was starting to struggle with his classes and he fell in with…"

"Siobhan with red hair." Rose offered.

"Exactly, but her name was Tanya." Bella's voice was full of bitterness now. "Her boyfriend Laurent, didn't like how close they were becoming, so he and a few of his friends spiked Edward's drink with something at a party. He managed to call Alice of all people before he collapsed. He wasn't found for hours…they say another twenty minutes and…" Bella was crying, her slight shoulders shuddering. I pulled her back tightly against me.

"Anyway, apparently, Bella was in the middle of Trig when Alice called. Bells, runs from the room, clears out her bank account and is hitching a lift to the airport, when she gets picked up by…"

"Carlisle, on his own way there. We got to London eventually. I swear that flight was the second longest night of my life. The first being waiting in that hospital room waiting for Edward to wake up."

"But he did. Bells chewed his ass out for awhile, Edward realized with a little gentle persuasion from Alice and Em, what an asshole he'd been. Old Juliet here then persuaded Romeo that a better way to deal with all his angst was plenty of sex and they all lived happily ever after." Rose trilled, earning a kick in the leg from Bella.

"Okay, when you do write all that down and they make it into a movie, I want final approval on who plays Carlisle." I teased, trying to bring a little levity to the situation. The rest of the conversation was us deciding on our fantasy cast list. I decided that if George Clooney wasn't available, Daniel Craig would do to play Carlisle.

"What is going on up here?" Edward asked as he came through the half open bedroom door followed by Carlisle to investigate our loud cackles of laughter.

"Esme…earth to Esme…" Edward said waiving his hand in front of my face.

"Don't worry baby, she's just imagining what Carlisle would look like in blue swimming trunks."Bella sniggered.

"Yes Bella and whilst I'm out shopping, I'll be sure to pick up that vampire cape for Edward…" I retorted. Rose was now doubled over on the side of bed laughing hysterically. Carlisle and Edward were both blushing, but also looking totally confused. Bella was still staring at me a little shocked, but then she gave me a fierce hug.

"I love this woman." She mumbled.

"So do I…even when she makes no sense…" Carlisle chuckled.

"…You obviously can't be that traumatized by what you claim went on during your marriage to Mr Platt."

"Aro!" Carlisle growled. I gripped his arm, just managing to keep him in his seat. Carlisle had told me over dinner the previous night that "really old and loaded" Uncle Aro as the children called him, knew of a good lawyer that could help me with Charles. I had been distracted by the news about Emmett and taking care of Carlisle and the children, but I had not forgotten what I had decided to do. As I fell more into family life and signed up for classes starting in the new year, I wanted even more to rid myself of Charles and devote all my energies to the man I loved and what I was now considering my family. What we both hadn't realized until we met him for dinner in Seattle was that he meant him.

Aro was a tall, thin man with dyed hair and a face that it truly was impossible to accurately age correctly. He was dressed in a rather old fashioned but impeccably tailored navy suit. His eyes were faded gray and slightly rheumy, but they flashed with his razor sharp intelligence and didn't miss a single detail. His gaze as he looked me over, whilst holding my hand in his cold, corpse like hand was like being x-rayed.

"I'm sure that my therapists reports and medical records will testify to exactly what I have suffered at the hands of my hus…Charles Platt. And yes, my relationship with Carlisle has developed quickly, but for the first time, I feel loved, safe and at peace. I will not be made to feel like a criminal for that. And I will never apologize for the joy I feel at being able to love Carlisle just as passionately in return." My voice was low, but firm and I made sure my eyes never left Aro's. I felt rather than saw Carlisle raise my hand to his lips and kiss it. Aro was silent. His gaze probing and intense, I didn't look away.

"That does it!" he exploded suddenly, causing Carlisle, me and a few nearby diners to jump. "First Edward finds the delightful Bella and now, you my boy find this enchanting and feisty creature. "I am coming to spend some time in Forks. Esme my dear, I would be honored to represent you against that thing you married. I haven't had a good fight in years." Aro said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"There will be no need to fight Aro, I don't want anything, just for him to get out and stay out of my life."

Aro sighed. "Esme…you wouldn't deny an old man some fun. I am the very definition of a man who is being bored to death." He pleaded.

"What you are Aro, is an old rogue, who needs taking in hand by a strong woman." I teased lightly.

"Are you offering my dear? I could give you anything your heart desired." Aro crooned.

"I have that sitting right next to me." I said. I heard Carlisle's breath catch as he kissed my hand again.

"Ah well…my apologies Carlisle, but I had to try. Well may I at least offer you a birthday gift Esme?"

Suddenly, I was nervous.

My 39 AGAIN party organized by the children, Carlisle and Charlie and Sue Swan, had been small but perfect. My nerves at facing the next decade of my life seemed a little less daunting knowing I had what truly was a family behind me. I had been spoilt rotten, the most extravagant gift coming from Carlisle. My hand reached up to the intricately woven platinum and silver necklace, which contained the Cullen family crest.

"I love Lake Como, even at this time of the year!" Alice had squealed when I had told her what Aro's present had been. I had never been abroad. We were only going for a long weekend, but Alice packed enough for a month. And the clothes were not cheap either. I was still loath to take anymore financial aide from Carlisle or the others, but Bella had told me that the sooner I gave into it, the less painful it would be. I was just grateful that Charles had made me obtain a passport so I would have enough ID when I was dealing with his bank cheques and things. I hadn't taken many things when I had left Charles, but I had made sure I took my identification, the few things that actually made me feel like a real person.

"Um…haven't you forgotten something…?" Rose said, picking up a bag from the chair by my bed. I was back at my place packing before our flight later that night.

"I'm not going to take that after all." I said quickly, turning back to the dresser. I heard the bag rattle as Rose took a peak.

"Why not?" she asked quietly, sitting on the side of the bed. "It's very…"

"That's the problem…" I said I remained standing with my back to Rose.

"I don't see why…in a few hours you and Carlisle will be in Italy, far away from _bastard the builder._ The only running away you'll have to do, is from Carlisle as he chases you round the bedroom." She chuckled.

"But what if he doesn't like seeing…quite so much of me…" I said shyly turning round and leaning back against the dresser, my arms folded across my chest.

"Did he not like it when you wore nothing but his tux jacket at the fundraiser…did he not like it this morning, in his shower when you weren't wearing anything?"

"ROSE!"

"I'm sorry, I did knock…I wanted to borrow your hair dryer…but I don't think you heard me over…was he purring? Rose sniggered briefly "Seriously though, you need to teach me what to do to get Emmett making that noise."

"Rose I'm 40 years old…" I said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"With a body, that is still pretty damn hot and even more importantly, a man who loves every inch of it. C'mon, you know you want to give him and yourself a little thrill. You'll be on vacation…it's allowed." Rose argued. I blushed slightly. "Hah, I knew I was right…" she said "And anyway, wearing the damn lingerie is a hell of a lot easier than trying to explain to the demon pixie why you didn't."

"Carlisle, it's so beautiful…" I breathed. We had just got our first look at Aro's villa, a three storey ivy covered building that seemed to cascade down the mountain towards the shore of the lake. Inside was just as beautiful, large windows giving breath taking vistas of the lake, high ceilings, marble floors, elegant, expensive and antique furniture. And a sweeping Gone With The Wind staircase. Our bedroom was more like a large open plan suite. One wall was made up of a large window which seemed to stretch the entire length of the floor, it led out onto a balcony. To the right was a fireplace and seating area whilst to the left was the bedroom area. The bed was large with a large, intricate and inlayed with what looked like real gold. The bathroom was through a arch. We had a light meal and then fell asleep.

The next morning we were up early to catch the ferry across the lake to the small, exclusive town of Bellagio. The views were breath taking. Bellagio is on the junction of the arms of Lake Como and we were surrounded by sweeping mountains and the calm glass like lake. I shivered slightly. Winters in Como were not really that harsh, but there was still a chill in the air. Carlisle spun me round, pressing me back against the railing before stepping between my legs and pulling our bodies flush against each other. He then proceeded to wrap his jacket around us both. I slipped my arms round his waist.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I breathed, using my hands to gently squeeze his ass.

Carlisle bent his head and began to nibble on my earlobe before laying little butterfly kisses along my cheek. I sighed before taking in a deep breath of Carlisle's heady scent of musk, mint, clean linen and honey. Our lips met softly, there was no rush, no frantic passion, just tenderness and love. I took his top lip in mine, sucking gently and moaning softly at the concentrated taste of Carlisle that was there. His tounge traced my lip asking for entrance, which I gave him gladly. Our tounges dueled lazily, before I sucked gently on Carlisle's tounge, causing him to moan and roll his hips against me. I moaned and pushed Carlisle back slightly, so that I could remove my hands from around his waist, sneak them up the small gap between us brushing his hardened nipples on the way before settling them in the hair at the base of his neck which I began to scratch lightly.

"You feel different." He whispered as he brushed my lips gently.

"You don't…" I smirked as I rolled against him softly.

"Wicked woman…" he growled " No, I mean…you feel so relaxed already. And this…" he said pressing his lips to mine briefly. "This is wonderful…not like you…in public…but wonderful…" he breathed punctuating his words with kisses.

"I'm on vacation, with the man I love…what can I say?"

"You've just said everything I wanted to hear."

Bellagio was like stepping back in time with its narrow, cobblestoned streets and small shops full of beautiful handcrafts, art, and books which Carlisle and I wandered down hand in hand. We were passing one little store when several intricate metal sculptures caught my eye. I think I might of almost dislocated his shoulder as I yanked him into the store.

"Yes, it's beautiful…are they a matching pair?" Carlisle asked holding up another sculpture, examining it closely. "Well, we need to buy the pair." He said, heading towards the young woman behind the cash register. We decided to have lunch in a little tratatoria.

"Do you realize that these are the first things we have brought together." I said indicating the bag that held the statues.

"We've brought things together…" Carlisle argued, sipping his wine.

"Carlisle, we've brought groceries where we argue about you filling the cart with junk and paint that you just growled at." I huffed.

"You like it when I growl." He smirked.

I blushed slightly.

"Yes, but I much prefer it when you do it out of pleasure, rather than boredom." I said quietly. Carlisle then leant over the table and kissed me, a growl low in his throat.

Due to the time of the year, a lot of the gardens and villa's that were usually open to the public were closed. But we did walk up to the top of Villa Serbellonis Park, where we enjoyed the view of the Alp's to the North and the scattered little villages dotted round the lake's shore.

That night after dinner, we decided to take advantage of the heated indoor pool and Jacuzzi that was in the basement of Aro's mansion. Carlisle was already in the pool when I arrived, a sarong wrapped round the waist of my black halter necked one piece. I couldn't help licking my lips as I saw Carlisle standing in the centre of the pool, his now wet hair slicked back and his chest dripping with water. He smirked slightly as he watched me drop my towel on a lounger and then undo my sarong. I was on the second step of the steps to the pool, when I suddenly felt Carlisle's arms wrap round my waist and his arousal pressing against my ass.

"Come here you…" he growled pulling me into the water. We played around swimming and splashing for awhile. I had swum to the side when I felt Carlisle behind me. I turned round. He stepped forward between my legs, his arousal now even more pronounced. I needed to feel him closer, so I wrapped my legs around his waist moaning with a sound that was almost wanton as his length came into contact with my aching core. The feel of his hot mouth moving across my wet skin caused me to ground against him a little harder.

"God, I really do love the way you taste." I breathed, licking the side of his neck, before suckling on his collar bone. The pool was not chlorinated water but sea water, it added to the potency of the taste of Carlisle's taste. One of Carlisle's hands that had been under my ass to support me, squeezing gently, had moved further up across my lower back, supporting my back against the cold tile. "I think you've created a monster darling, you've made me feel so good…I can't help wanting to return the favour…touch you, kiss this damn sexy body…" I growled.

I couldn't believe that these words were coming out of my mouth, just as I couldn't believe that I was indulging in such open public displays of affection. But Rose's words, being away from the stresses of Forks and my overwhelming feelings of love and lust for Carlisle had just caused one more of the tightly wound bands of fear, pain and hurt that were wrapped around my heart to snap away.

"All I'm trying to do my beautiful Esme, is make you see the beautiful, smart, caring and incredibly passionate woman I see." Carlisle rasped. "And talking of seeing…" one of his hands reached up and pulled the string of my halter, causing it to fall to my waist. I gasped, my head falling back as he began laying hot open mouthed kisses down my neck along the soft swell of my breast, before taking one of my pebbled nipples in his warm mouth.

"Car…lisle…" I moaned, running my hands a little roughly through his hair. He carefully set me back on his feet, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. A sexy smirk twitched on his lips.

"I think you may have unleashed a little bit of a monster in me."

We climbed out of the pool. Carlisle grabbed me round the waist and pulled me against him, laving my neck and collar bone with his tounge. I moaned and rolled my hips against him. He then pushed me away a little, before starting to peel the lower half of my swim suit further down, holding me as I stepped out of it. I was now totally naked in front of Carlisle and shivered slightly and not just from the cold. I hadn't seen what Carlisle had been wearing in the pool. He was wearing short, blue swimming trunks, that clung to his ass sinfully, but were stretched painfully tight over his arousal. Carlisle growled softly as his eyes, dark and hooded with lust scanned over my body. He walked me backwards, until my calves hit the end of the lounger by the pool. I sat down on the edge, reaching up I cupped him, squeezing gently. Carlisle groaned, his hands gripping and running over my wrists.

"Essmmee…please."His pleading tone was almost pained. Within a minute his trunks were on the floor. I pushed back a little and Carlisle carefully nestled between my legs. I hitched my leg over his hip pulling him closer. I felt his tip pressing against my slick folds. Carlisle, looked at me, his eyes almost begging for permission. I raised my hips slightly, moaning as I drew him further inside.

"God…I love you…" he breathed into my neck as he slid into me fully. This was passion and need, so I encouraged Carlisle's fast and hard thrusts which as I arched towards him, seemed to hit me in exactly the right place. Gripping Carlisle's shoulders tightly, I let the spasm's of pleasure of warmth wash over me and carry me over the edge. I was brought back to earth by the sound of Carlisle calling my name as he fell over his own edge. We laid still for a few moments catching our breath, brushing lips as we muttered words of endearment and love. It was as Carlisle went to stand, that we both heard the sound of grinding metal, before the lounger began to shake and collapse. Thankfully, it didn't hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked concerned.

I nodded. "I think we broke it…" I laughed a little frantically.

"Don't worry…I'm sure Aro will add it to his bill."

We were both a little stiff and achy after the night before, so we didn't leave the villa until the afternoon. We did a bit of gift shopping for the people back home and then followed a small group up a short cobbled street, through a narrow alleyway to St James Basillica, a breathtaking building with a very Romanesque exterior and tastefully gold accented gold interior. At one point, Carlisle stood in front of a golden statue just as a ray of weak sunlight hit it. The glow that surrounded him and the soft smile he gave me made my eyes prickle with tears. We wandered round after the guided tour and whilst Carlisle went to examine something we'd seen a little more closely, I sat on a bench with my Italian phrase book. Carlisle was almost fluent in Italian, but he had happily let me stumble through a few conversation. Suddenly, the sight of a priest talking with a few tourists caught my eye. I went over.

When I turned round, Carlisle was sitting on the bench.

"Okay love?" he asked attempting to stand. I pushed on his arm and he sat back down, a questioning look on his face.

"I was asking the priest to help me with my Italian." I said turning to face him and taking his hands in mine.

"You could have asked me love…" he said softly.

"No not with this. I wanted to try and express what I felt…about the way you looked today, bathed in that sunlight…about the way I feel about you…us in general…" I was convinced he could hear my heart beginning to pound. Carlisle remained silent, his eyes soft, loving, encouraging.

"Siete un angelo…inviato dal cielo…per sal…vare…la mia anima…poveri lonely." I stammered out. Carlisle's eyes seemed to have softened a little more and be shining with tears. "I hope I haven't recited something about fire and brimstone or something." I chuckled softly. Carlisle pulled one of his hands free from mine and gently cupped my cheek.

"No love…but I feel I should be the one saying that to you." He said leaning over and kissing me tenderly.

We had an early start in the morning for our trip home, so we decided to let Aro's gourmet chef cook for us. We both made the effort to dress up, me a silk wrap dress, Carlisle in dress pants, a navy dress shirt and smart jacket. We ate out on the heated balcony. I decided that tonight was the night with the lingerie, we had had such a wonderful time, both relaxing, enjoying each other's company and if it was possible, we had fallen a little more in love with each other.

"Do you think that Aro will like his present?" I asked.

" He'll love it, you bought it, he loves you…"

"I…think he's very interesting…" I said diplomatically. Carlisle chuckled.

"Aro does take a few years to get used to."

"Years…" I said quietly, the silence was loaded. Carlisle reached across the table and took my hand, twinning his fingers through mine.

"Yes Esme years. You, us, our life in Forks with the children…it's what I want…forever…" his voice was velvet soft in the semi darkness. My heart was pounding, tears forming a painful lump in my throat.

"Ch…he won't make it easy, not because he loves me, but because he doesn't like to lose…"

"Neither does Aro." Carlisle said darkly. "Sweetheart, I'll wait for as long as it takes. I'm not scared by bullies like Char…him. Esme I love you and I want to spend the next couple of decades showing you just how much. And I think the children would rather get rid of me, than lose you. They may be grown, but they need…"

"I don't want them to think that I'm trying to take Elizabeth's place…"

"They don't and you couldn't. Elizabeth was a wonderful woman and we all loved her very much. But as much as we all love her and the memories we have of her. We need you, to show you the love that we all have and too take the love that you have for us. _Il vastro amore ha consesentito la mia lunga cuore a sbattere ancora._" Carlisle crooned in Italian. I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped me at the intensely loving look in Carlisle's eye and the timbre of his voice as he spoke beautiful words to me, in the moonlight.

"What did you say?" I whispered my voice thick with tears.

"I said, Your love has allowed my long dead heart to beat again." Hi own voice was now rough with emotion and need.

"Oh Carlisle…" I sobbed.

"Come here to me…" he said. I stood, glad of his hand to hold on to as I rounded the table on rubbery legs. He pulled me down onto his lap sideways. I turned so our faces were barely an inch apart.

"If I could, I would drop down on one knee right now and ask you to do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife, but Aro has insisted that…Ch..his, lawyers will already try and make things hard enough for you about me, us as it is."

"That's what frightens me…I know you love me and god knows I love you…" I said, placing my hand over his pounding heart. "But for him to drag your name, your reputation…"

Carlisle stopped me with a soft, tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"None of it means anything without you…" he said. His tone was so sincere, that it made me sob again. I crashed my lips to his, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I felt Carlisle's hand twist in my hair to hold me too him. I let out a ragged teary sigh as I pulled away. I kept my forehead pressed against his.

"Did you say, that you would ask me to marry you…?"

"Yes…if it were possible…but as soon as it is…" Carlisle said, his lips brushing against mine.

"Can we come back here on honeymoon?"

"We can go wherever you want." He said his tone excited.

"Well, for the moment…I'd like us to go to bed…" I purred. "Maybe practice a little for our wedding night."

"Practice…" Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Mmm…practice is good."

At the door of our room, Carlisle swept me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold. I couldn't help but giggle. I pressed on his chest before he got too near the bed.

"I need a minute." I said indicating the bathroom with my head. He set me down after another searing kiss.

"Don't be long Mrs Cullen…" he growled swatting my ass.

My breath caught at what he had just said.

"Might as well practice everything…" he said roughly. Mrs Esme Cullen…that sounds so good." He said.

"Yes…yes it does…" I breathed. I had never felt as happy as I did at this moment. I didn't care what the future held, I know knew that I could face anyone and anything with that man beside me. And the day I could become Esme Cullen for real, would be the happiest of my life.

Carlisle was standing with his back to me, looking out the window when I came out of the bathroom. He had removed his jacket, shoes and socks and from the way it was hanging, his shirt was open.

"Carlisle" I said. I was wearing my Cullen crest necklace, the teal green lingerie set and my high heels. The lingerie now I was actually wearing it wasn't that daring. It had been my insecurities causing me to panic. The bra was lace with satin edging in black. It gave me quite a cleavage. The panties were lace with satin edging.

Carlisle turned round and the look on his face was worth any embarrassment I may have felt. His eyes widened and then darkened, his jaw hung open slightly.

"Come here…" he rasped holding out a hand to me. I walked slowly towards him, his gaze over my body was searing hot. I was shaking and not just from nerves. His look was setting my entire body on fire and the moisture rushing to my overheated core only seemed to make things more uncomfortable. I rubbed my thighs together a little as I walked to try and get a little relief. It wasn't enough.

"You look…stunning…"he growled.

"Thank you." I replied, allowing my free hand to roam the planes of his bare chest. He hissed pleasurably.

"You seem to be a little overdressed." I said, pushing his open shirt down off his arms. He pulled me flush against his body and proceeded to ravage my mouth with his kiss. I somehow managed to walk us back to the bed. Carlisle sat down pulling me down to straddle him.

"OH!" I almost screamed, as his erection made contact with my sensitive wet core, through the thin lace of my panties. Carlisle thrust upwards against me twice, making my head fall back without my permission as I cried out. Suddenly, I felt Carlisle laying hot, sucking, kisses down the column of my neck to the soft swell of breast visible over the cups of my bra. My hands twisted in his hair as I ground against him again. I needed more, wanted to give him more.

"Carlisle…you are still too overdressed." I whimpered. He grunted as I moved off of him. He raised his hips to help as I began pulling his trousers and boxers down. When they had been removed and thrown somewhere behind me. I stayed on my knees and gently pushed his legs apart so I could kneel between them.

"Oh god yes…please…" he grunted.

I smiled and then lowered my head, first kissing lightly up one inner thigh, then the other. I then reached to squeeze his sack. He moaned. I then took his erection in my other hand, applying the amount of pressure I had learnt he liked as I pumped it. I let my thumb graze across the tip, removing the small beads of fluid that were all ready there.

"ESME…pleeease…." Carlisle was leaning back a little supporting his weight on his hands. Resting one hand on his thigh for support, I took him slowly into my mouth. He moaned at the contact. I gently dragged my teeth along his shaft twice, before then doing the same with my tounge.

"FUCK ME!" Carlisle rasped. I hummed at that, causing Carlisle to cry out again as the vibrations travelled along his length. Hollowing my cheeks, I began to suck along his length again, before swallowing a little roughly so my throat muscles worked his sensitive head. One of Carlisle's hands was twisted in my hair to hold me too him., whilst the other was fisting the bed sheet.

"ESME…so close…feel so damn good…I…" he stammered out before his load hit the back of my throat. His growl was a low continuous sound that sent another wave of pleasure over me. A few minutes later, I knelt up.

"How the hell did I get so lucky to find a wife to be like you?"Carlisle rasped, his hands running through my hair, before crashing his lips to mine.

"I think I should be the one saying that to you." Throwing his words at what I said at the basilica back at him. Carlisle was still a little punchy from what we had just done. God I still couldn't believe I was capable of doing that to him. I managed to push him more into the middle of the bed. I hovered over his body, bracing my wait on my hands, allowing him to ach up and suck at my pebbled nipples through the lace of my bra, which along with my heels, he had shyly asked me to keep on. Finally though, I needed more. I moved back off the bed causing Carlisle to whimper and raise himself on his elbows to see what I was doing. I turned with my back to him. I was still a bit nervous about this part. I slipped my panties off, and deliberately took my time sliding them down my legs before bending slightly so he could see my ass. I heard him groan. I turned and began to crawl back up his body.

"I want you, to see, what being Mrs Esme Cullen to be, does to me…" I purred. "I may not be able to wear a ring yet, but this…" I pulled on my necklace, "it's the physical symbol for everyone to see, that my heart is yours, my body to YOURS…" I moaned as I lowered myself down over him.

"Esme." Carlisle grunted, as he reached up and held my hips to steady me, whilst I adjusted to the fullness of him in this position. He felt so deep and like that night he had taken me from behind, he was hitting sensitive spots I didn't know I had, I bent my legs either side of his. I rolled my hips slowly, before consciously squeezing my internal muscles around him a couple of times. His hips bucked up against me. I then pulled up, letting him come almost out of me, before slamming myself down on him fully

"OH YES!" I moaned. Carlisle helped steady my hips as I began to ride him. It wasn't long before I felt my muscles begin to clamp down around him. The spasms were almost painful in their intensity.

"Let go my beautiful Esme…let me see you my beautiful wife…" Carlisle growled as he sat up slightly deepening his thrusts.

"I LOVE YOU…ONLY YOU…" I cried, as my breath was taken away by my final wave of pleasure. I slipped forward and stayed laying on Carlisle's chest, with him still inside me for several minutes. Later after we pulled apart, but I quickly resumed my position with my head on his chest, my hand flung across his waist. Hearing Carlisle muttering sleepily

"Sensazione il vostro bel corpo avvolto intorno al mio gallo deve essere cio senle cielo sulla terra."

Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

We arrived home back in Forks to find my cottage empty and a note from Rose saying she was staying at the main house. We were glad she was safe, but jet lag had hit us both pretty hard and after struggling to shower and change for bed we both passed out. Only to be woken again at lunch time the next day, by the persistent ringing of both our cell phones and the landline.

"Go away Alice." Carlisle growled, without even opening his eyes.

"Julie? Julie who? Oh…sorry Julie". He said. I was awake now as well. Julie wouldn't ring if there wasn't a real problem.

"What sort of problem?" Carlisle demanded. He was awake now and trying to focus as he sat up. He finished the call assuring her that we would be there in twenty minutes.

"Edward's having trouble with a patient, mother won't allow him to call 911…could you come with me, try help calm her down." He asked stumbling out of bed. I jumped up and we dressed and raced out to the Mercedes. Carlisle was okay to drive but he didn't want to risk using the phone, even if it was hands free.

The clinic was empty when we arrived and the only sound to be heard was Edward trying to insist to a patient that what he wanted to do was necessary. We hurried back to the treatment area of Edward's part of the clinic.

"Edward!" Carlisle called. Edward stepped out from a cubicle to the right pinching the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of stress.

"What's going on son? What are the symptoms? Carlisle asked in full doctor mode.

"You mean, apart from being loud, obnoxious and annoying…the big jerk has got a bad case of sunburn and won't let me put on any salve!" Edward groused, yanking back the curtain, to show a bare chested Emmett looking comical sat on a child size examination table, with extremely sore looking shoulders.

"I'll have you know, I got this sunburn fighting for the honour of my country…the least you can do is show a little of that compassion that you doc's are supposed to have and not slap on the cream like your hands are made of concrete. Hi Dad…Aunty Es…" Emmett huffed.

Carlisle hadn't said anything, he just stared at Emmett. Emmett's glare softened as he looked at Carlisle. Edward pulled me into a one armed hug at his side. Both of us were struggling with our emotions.

"My boy…my son…" Carlisle whispered finally, before rounding the table and taking Emmett's face between his hands.

"You're back, you're really back…"

"Large as life and twice as handsome." Emmett said thickly. They were both crying now. Carlisle wrapped his arms round Emmett and hugged him fiercely. Emmett hugged him back for about a minute, before he pulled away wincing.

"I had to come home to get all the intel on you and Aunty Es starting to do the lateral lambada, the mattress mambo, the horizontal foxtrot…the little gremlin has filled me in on your love of dirty dancing." He said grinning wickedly at Carlisle and I.

"Edward hand me that salve." I growled.

"You wouldn't!" Emmett said grinning, but as I kept my face furious and disappeared behind his back, his tone became a little less sure. "You wouldn't do that to your favourite nephew Aunty Es…"

"No I wouldn't, not this time…" I said, gently applying the salve to his sore skin.

"What did I tell you, she does love me best."Emmett crowed throwing his head back.

"Damn right." I whispered in his ear as I leant forward and kissed his cheek.

It seemed Emmett had arrived home an hour after our plane had taken off for Italy. The ten day extension to his deployment cut when the bad weather had cleared up. As much as they knew we wanted to know, the children had decided to call us as it would cut short the trip we needed and Rose and Emmett had gone into hibernation anyway.

That night we had a family dinner, the others coming in from Seattle. Emmett had been the life and soul of the party, but as an expert at putting on a brave face, I could tell something wasn't quite right. About two hours in, Emmett slipped from the room, everyone except Jasper, was so caught up in their excited chatter about Emmett, Thanksgiving and Alice and Jasper's wedding, they didn't notice. I met Jasper in the hall by the stairs.

"He's up there…Esme, I think this is one of those times I mentioned, when what we can do is not enough…he needs you." He said. I was flattered, but a little sacred as I climbed the stairs. As I reached the second floor, I heard quiet sobbing coming from Rose and Emmett's room.

"Emmett." I said quietly tapping on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed open the door, to see Emmett sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands which were resting on his knees. I sat down beside him. Finally, he sat up and looked at me. His large handsome face was pale, drawn and haunted looking.

"That damn sand gets everywhere, I guess I bought home a souvenir in my eye" he said with a chuckle that wasn't humourous. I smiled and rubbed his large arm.

"The amount of love that those wonderful people downstairs can give and want to share can be a little overwhelming when you're not used to it." I said.

The look on his face told me that that was at least half his problem.

"Or if you didn't expect to feel it again." He stammered. "My extra days of deployment, it was because of bad weather, but not in the way Rose thinks...I was on patrol with three other guys, when a freaky stand storm blew up. We got separated from the rest of the unit. Well and truly lost. We had to hold up in an old shack right in the middle of bandit country for four days, low on ammo, rations, water the lot. I really thought…well…I thought…" his voice cracked and the tears began to fall, causing his huge shoulders to shake. I pulled his head to my shoulder and wrapped my arms as tightly round him as I could.

"Emmett…you're safe now…you're home…home with the people who love you…" I said, beginning to rock him gently while he cried, all the while repeating my little mantra that he was safe, hoping that it would give him some sort of peace until we could get him some proper help. My heart was sputtering in my chest as I fought my heartbreak at seeing Emmett so frightened and my fear at the thought of nearly losing him.

"I'm so tired Esme, I haven't slept properly in so long. I'm always waking up, thinking I'm back in that shack. I worry that if I sleep, something will happen to the other guys." He mumbled.

"Did they get back okay?" I asked. He nodded against me.

"Then you've done your duty…it's time for you to rest now honey…"

"And let us watch your back for a while bro…" Edward said from the doorway. He and Jasper were flanking Carlisle, whose expression was not that of a doctor, but a parent who was wishing that he could take away his child's pain. Emmett pulled away from me.

"If you go Oprah on me, I will have to hurt you…" he growled at them.

I held Emmett for a little while longer, before I decided to head downstairs, Emmett was adamant that he didn't want Rose to know just yet. And after her reactions when his tour had been extended, we agreed for now, to let him talk to her in his own time. Emmett agreed to take some extra PTSD therapy. Carlisle would arrange the appointment with Eleazar who had been in the military for almost ten years. It would mean that it would not affect Emmett's job in the Fire Department. With his leave entitlements, he wasn't due back to work till the New Year, so hopefully there would be no need for his Department bosses to know. He had already bought himself out of the army.

I was heading downstairs, to join the girls and stop them getting worried. I passed Carlisle who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He was going to stay and chat about general things with the boys till Emmett fell asleep. I squeezed his shoulder, he held my hand there for a moment and gave me a look of gratitude and love.

Downstairs I assured the girls the boys were fine. Rose looked a little worried, but didn't say anything. This was not something that Emmett could do whilst so physically tired and Rose had to be a little more secure in having him home, I went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I shut the fridge door, it was to see Alice staring at me.

"Jeez Alice! You gotta remember shocks aren't good for a woman of my age." I teased.

"How bad is he?" she asked. I was going to play dumb, but I could see on her face how worried she was.

"He's going to need a fair bit of TLC and a few long talks with Eleazar, but I think he'll pull through okay." I said.

"I knew something was wrong. I opened my big fat mouth to Rose when she got the news of his extended deployment. I just got this feeling something was wrong. I didn't tell her that, but I put enough of an idea in her head to freak her out. I've been so scared. I'm just so glad my big ol' bear of a brother is home. I really would have lost it if…" her words trailed off.

I was leaning back against the breakfast bar. I put down my drink and held open my arms instinctively. Alice walked into them and clung to me.

"He's home, he's safe and he probably upstairs now embarrassing the hell of Carlisle." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Ooh! That reminds me, did Dad let the lingerie linger long enough to get the full effect?" her tone was innocent, but the gleam in her eye devilish.

"Shameless pixie." I growled giving her a squeeze.

"You love me really." Alice sang.

"Yes I do." I whispered.

Thanksgiving came around. We had all the children plus Charlie and Sue. I helped Bella with dinner, loving every minute of the chaos, laughter and bickering.

"I am thankful for my brother and father having the good sense to find themselves wives…Esme, when are you going to make an honest man out of the old man?...Hah, I'm a poet and I didn't know it." Emmett cackled. There was a heavy silence for a moment and Carlisle and I exchanged looks. Everyone else was staring at us.

"We wanted to talk to you about it first…see what you thought, felt?" I said.

"My mom always said that my Dad was lost on his own and she was right. For the last fifteen years, Dad has been lost and lonely. But then you came a long Esme and changed him, changed us, so I think I can safely say, what we think is…go for it." Edward said. I couldn't help myself, I raced round the table and hugged Edward, before kissing Carlisle as I sat down. He had tears in his eyes as he looked round the table.

"Well then, I'll have to make sure that marrying Esme, is one New Year's resolution I keep." He chuckled.

"I'm thankful for getting my grizz…I mean Emmett, home safe and for him pulling his head out of his ass long enough to admit he needs help." Rose said softly. Emmett had told Rose what had happened. She hadn't been best pleased about being kept in the dark, but she had understood in the end."

"Oh and I'm also thankful for finding such a cool, loving long lost aunty." She said.

"The feelings mutual sweetie." I said. "I am thankful for the Kindness of strangers, which then turned into love and friendship and for the first time, hope for the future…"

I was cut off by the sound of Carlisle and Edward's cell phones ringing simultaneously. They both looked confused and the sheepish.

"It's the hospital." Carlisle said, frowning at the caller ID. They both flipped their phones and said in unison "Dr Cullen". Bella who was sitting next to me whispered. "Makes you proud doesn't it." I nodded.

"A new club opened in town tonight. It was packed and three floors of balconies collapsed." Edward said quietly. We all drew in shocked breathes. "The hospital is short staffed due to the holiday, they're calling in all surgeons and doctors in the area. Dad I'm good to go, I've not been drinking…"

"One beer…"

They both rose from the table. We all followed them out. Emmett knew he wasn't ready for work yet, but it didn't stop him looking pained as he watched Edward and Carlisle drive away in the Mercedes, after being thoroughly kissed and warned to be careful by Bella and I. I pulled Bella to my side.

We stayed that way on the sofa, as we all stared blankly at the horrific news on the TV. Emmett was the only one that was anxious, Charlie was also ex service, so he was ansty. Finally he insisted we try and do or at least think about something else, so we didn't drive ourselves mad. We tried to watch the game, but it didn't work, we ended up watching a comedy of some sort, but I don't think anyone of us knew what it was about. Emmett was in the kitchen when his phone rang. We heard him muttering, before he came back into the lounge. His face was pale and he was shaking. Bella and I both tensed as he approached where we were sitting and dropped to his knees.

"They needed a doctor on the site of the collapse traumatic amputation…Carlisle went as he has the most experience… there was an explosion in the buiding" Emmett's voice was a rough whisper, but I could hear him and the girls weeping softly. It took me a minute to realize that Bella was holding me so tightly because I was starting to shake violently.

"Is he dead?" I asked flatly. Emmett didn't answer.

"DAMN IT EMMETT! IS MY CARLISLE DEAD?" I screamed.

**AN: As always, I hope you find something in this very mixed bag of a chapter. Believe it or not, I did do a tiny bit of research on Lake Como and my Italian translations. I know November is pretty much dead there, but I took a little dramatic license please forgive. **

**The English translation of what Esme said to Carlisle is: "You are an angel sent from heaven to rescue my poor lonely soul."**

**What Carlisle said to Esme after they made love: "Feeling your beautiful wrapped around my cock, must be what heaven on earth feels like.**

**The reference at the start to being a "Friend of Dorothy", is for those who don't know, an old sarcastic way of describing a gay person. As far as I can determine, it came from the fact that Judy Garland was such a gay icon and one of her big roles was D in the Wizard of Oz. No offence was meant to anyone.**

**I'm sorry if anyone feels Emmett trivialized the injury he picked up whilst serving his country. I would never trivialize that or the PTSD our brave fighting men and women suffer. But this is Emmett, it's his nature.**

**In a divorce case, new relationships, especially ones that quick would be used against Esme. Oh and please don't scream at me about the end. I had to do it, it brings Bastard the Builder Charles into the story. Sorry about the long AN. Now please step away from the chocolate for two minutes and hit the little green button.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWLIGHT.**

**AN; I'll save my apologies till the end. I'll just say that Charles has a dirty mouth and a twisted view of the women. You have been warned. Oh, there will also be a new character POV for this chapter. M stands for violence and bad language as well as Lemons.**

**CHARLE'S POV**

Pleasure isn't half as much fun without a little pain beforehand. So whilst I waited for the whisky to finish burning its way down my throat, I indulged myself in the thought of Esme's face when we were reunited, which despite my current problems, would not be long if I had my way. And, I always got my way in the end, one way or another. Hindsight, a bedroom full of broken furniture and a bathroom full of blood, had made me realize that I may have gone a little too far during our last argument. But she had bought a lot of it on herself. The Hardcastle's were important clients, but instead of keeping that interfering old bitch Helen Hardcastle entertained, whilst I persuaded her husband that the extra underpinning and decking for his summer house really was needed, Esme had sat there almost mute and looking on the verge of tears as she had fiddled with the expensive dress I had bought her. Yes it had been low cut, but she still had a good rack for a woman her age and I wanted to show it off. Especially considering unlike the space hoppers attached to Helen Hardcastle's chest, Esme's tits hadn't cost me a penny.

All the way home, Es had whined about a headache. Usually I would have left her to stew over night, wondering just how pissed I actually was, whilst I went and spent the night somewhere else. But Demi was out of town that night, so I had been frustrated both mentally and physically. Esme had whined and went on and on about her damn headache until I had grabbed her and told her that I had a cure for her headache. Usually, she would lay there like a fucking statue, she was such a cold, frigid bitch, but that night she had tried to fight me off. In my drunken state, that had only added to my desire. She wasn't half as good looking as she had been when we first met, but seeing her so feisty got my blood pumping.

I had woken the next morning, to find Esme gone and the bedroom and bathroom in a mess. After screaming for a full five minutes to establish that she wasn't just hiding somewhere, I began to tidy myself up and head downstairs to the kitchen to wait for her. As hung over as I was, I had also been hungry. She arrived home an hour later, pale and covered in surgical dressings.

"I drove over to Harrow View, said I was mugged." She had said flatly, before I could ask. Her frequent trips to the ER near us, had led to me having to do some pretty fancy talking to the cops.

"Eggs okay?" she asked, moving round the kitchen. I grunted. One of the few things that Esme was good at, was making me feel like a piece of shit. Damn it! It wasn't that, I didn't love her. I did, in my way. But she just made me so damn angry sometimes. I gave her a good life, all she had to do, was behave herself properly, realize that she was my wife and as such, had certain duties. And for the week following our last fight, she seemed to be finally getting the message. And then, she had just disappeared. No note, no nothing.

I hadn't been too worried to start with. She had no money to speak of. That was my responsibility. No car and no one she could go stay with. She was so damn quiet and boring, her friends had left her long ago and the ones that had stuck around, putting ideas in her head, I had soon persuaded Esme to get rid of. But after ten days, I realized that she had grown a back bone and actually left me. I had admired her for about a second, until I realized that there was the house to run, clients to take care and most importantly my needs to take care of. Luckily, Demi had been more than happy to step in. She was just starting to get to the expensive stage of the affair. I usually didn't stay with one woman long enough for that to happen, but the sex was amazing and I had still found her feistiness cute.

But then, the silly bitch had reported Esme as a missing person. Telling me, that she had done it to speed up the divorce I had promised her I was getting. Although Esme had never filed domestic battery charges against me, the doctors at the ER had put her on a watch list, which meant, the police had given me a hell of a rough time over her sudden disappearance. But budgets and the attitude of the officer who had caught the case meant that it hadn't been for long. It didn't stop clients and others at the small business council whispering behind my back and sniggering. I had decided there and then, that I was going to find Esme and make her pay for the humiliation she had caused me. But, I wasn't going to spend a fortune doing it if I didn't have to yet. Wasn't that I paid my taxes to the police for? And anyway, I had met Bree by then and although she was high maintenance, she was worth it. The sex was even better than with Demi and a hell of a lot more adventurous.

"Authorities today ruled out terrorist activity as a cause for the structural collapse and fire at the I-DENT club in downtown Seattle last night. Ten people including five emergency service personnel died, whilst 254 were left injured…" A voice intoned gravely from behind me.

My head snapped round to the TV in the corner of the my office. Film footage of the emergency services crawling all over the wreckage of the I-DENT club filled the screen beneath a banner reading **HOLIDAY HORROR.**

I poured myself another Scotch.

It was a shame. The I-DENT had been a beautiful building. It was split onto three levels, each level soundproofed, so that the different musical styles on each level didn't affect each other. Each level also came complete with it's own bar, bathrooms, chill out area and large glass dance floors which jutted out like balconies. Clubs catering to more than one musical taste in one building had been done before, but not for quite a while. So with its central location, unique selling point and a town full of college kids, who even in these hard times would always try and find the money to party. It had been financed by a lottery winner with more money than sense, who had laid himself open to be screwed by myself and James Tanner, a new foreman I had hired. We could talk to guy for hours about building regs and such but he all he was interested in was seeing which hot young starlet he could persuade to come to the opening. To men like Tanner and myself, it had been too good an opportunity to pass up.

Ever since my father had first taken me on as a laborer the summer after High School graduation at one of the three big construction sites he was running, I had learnt about corner cutting and how to add a little extra to the "essential materials" bills. Construction was such a precarious business, that you made your money where you could as far as my father and later I was concerned.

Construction is also very much a business of not so much what you know, as who you know. And as business had become a little slow in Chicago, I had decided to reach out to the people I knew in Seattle. And one of them, a real prince of a guy called Alec, who still owed me for standing quite a considerable surety of bond after he had got busted for assault here in Chicago, had told me about the I-DENT club.

The owner of the construction firm that the club owner had signed the original deal with had skimmed a little too much, in places that were too noticeable. When the construction boss, some scmuck named Crowley had not taken my offer of a partnership with a 70:30 split in my favour seriously, Alec had had him investigated and closed down. But as sweet a deal as this looked like turning out to be, I still had enough business in Chicago to keep me here a lot of the time and there was also Bree to consider. I wanted the sex on tap, but I didn't want to have to pay for it anymore than I was, by adding airplane tickets to the equation. I needed a man on the ground. Alec had introduced me to one of his best men, James Tanner. Alec had charged the club owner, a very large fee for taking over at such a late stage, but had left Tanner and I to split what we skimmed off cheap labour and materials. Between us, Tanner and I had quite a little black book of contacts that could supply us some cheap labour and materials that were up to code, just not American code. But my mother didn't raise a fool and I made sure that Tanner's name was on all the suspect paperwork in Seattle, my own copies, bank cheques and other documents were safely hidden away. But Tanner was a street rat, he knew that all though I would catch some heat, that most of it would fall on him. So, I hadn't been too surprised when he had turned up at my office this morning. He wanted money to get out of the country whilst he still could. The man must have been making fortunes, even though I was getting the slightly larger cut.

"You've been well paid for your services, it's not my fault that you manage your money, worse than you do a construction site…" I had sneered. But the smile had been wiped off my face as he had reached across my desk, grabbing my tie and pulling it tight towards him. In the commotion, I had knocked the picture of Esme I had been looking at, following a call from the police to tell me that there was no news and that it could take a while, as she had had no credit card or cell phone for them to trace. That had been another reason I was going to enjoy punishing her, for making me have to explain why in this day and age, my wife didn't have her own bank account or cell phone. His eyes had snapped to the picture.

"Who's she?" he hissed, indicating the picture with his head. He had my tie so tight, it was cutting off my air supply, but I managed to cast my bulging eyes downward.

"W…ife." I gasped. He let go of my tie and pushed me back into my seat. I spent the next five minutes gasping, coughing and threatening to call the police.

"I thought you didn't know anyone but Alec and me in the Washington, Seattle area?"

"I don't." he rasped, looking at me as if I was something that he had stepped in.

"So, the missus has set up in competition with you then has she?"

My eyes widened. "You…you've seen Esme?"

He explained to me about Esme being responsible for him losing a lucrative deal, when she had spotted a few of his scams. I had had to smile at that. She had been at one time, quite smart. I had thrown him out with a cashier's cheque for $150,000. It wasn't a sum that I could afford really, especially with the expensive lawyers I was going to need soon to cover my ass over the I-DENT club, but it was worth it to have news of Esme. I was a man who believed in the sanctity of marriage and the importance of the vows we made before God. Esme had made a promises to love, honor and obey me until death us do part. And I fully intended to make sure she honoured every fucking one of those promises. It was the least a husband could expect from his wife. There was a knock at my office door. Demetri, a tall, good looking Italian guy who had been working for me for the last six months overhauling my computer systems and that of a few of my competitors, stuck his head round the door.

"C'min Demitri…" I slurred slightly. He did so, taking a seat in front of my desk.

"You know the Seattle area quite well don't you?"

"It's been a while…" he said cautiously. I smirked. Demetri had only been out of prison for a year. He had been serving time for computer crimes and then ruthlessly hunting down a witness.

"Well, how would you like to go back, see a few old friends? Maybe, look up one of mine…all on the company."

**ES POV**

We had taken Emmett's jeep to the hospital as it was the only vehicle we had big enough to take us all. Charlie and Sue Swan were following behind. Jasper had had to drive as he was the only one able to control his emotions well enough. I was sat on the long back seat, with Alice cuddled up to me on one side and Bella on the other. Emmett was in the front passenger seat, he had reached his hand back through the gap in the seats resting it on my knee, my hand was on top of his, with Alice and Bella's on top of mine. Rose was sat directly behind Emmett, gently rubbing his shoulders and crooning in his ear. Alice suddenly began whimpering pitifully. I squeezed her tightly as I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath.

"He's alright baby…concussion, a few broken ribs and some nasty cuts. It could have been so much worse…" I crooned, kissing the top of her head. It was true, he could have been dead. And if it wasn't for Emmett's good friend Garrett, who had insisted that Carlisle start heading out, whilst he took his place carrying the stretcher with the amputee patient on, he would have been. Garrett and three other fire and rescue guys, not to mention the poor patient, another firefighter who had already lost the lower half of his leg, had fallen two stories to their deaths after some gas canisters used on the first floor for special effects had exploded, causing the already unstable floor that Carlisle and the team had been working on above to give way. Carlisle had been flung down the staircase he had reached the top of and partially buried beneath a wall. I felt awful for the way I had screamed at Emmett, I had only added to the fear and confusion of people I loved, who had already faced the horror of losing parents and for a few minutes, faced the very real fear of it happening again. But at that moment, all I had felt was an overwhelming, crushing, physical pain at the thought of Carlisle being gone. I couldn't wouldn't, have survived without him, my heart that he had so lovingly bought back to life, would have just stopped and I would have welcomed it. It was selfish after all he had done, after all the Cullen's had done for me, but I knew it was the truth.

The hospital had been cordoned off to anything other than ambulances. A temporary waiting area had been set up in a small out building, to accommodate the pale faced, anxious and downright terrified relatives that had begun arriving. We had waited as Edward, had instructed outside. Jasper had wrapped his coat and arms around Alice, Emmett had held me closely to his side in a grip that was almost painful, but I welcomed it and tried to return it as best I could. Fresh tears had formed as he had tenderly kissed the top of my head.

"Everything's going to be alright Esme…Concussion or not, the old man will be issuing orders and driving everyone crazy."

"He is a terrible patient, Edward too." Bella had said wryly.

"I don't care, he can grouch all he wants…" I had replied.

"Heh, just think of all the fun you can have playing doctors and nurses…giving him sponge baths…" Emmett chuckled humourlessly. Bella's strangled sob and the sight of her launching herself through the crowd, had told us Edward's imminent arrival. When he did arrive, Bella was glued to his hip. The poor boy had looked as if he had aged ten years in only a few hours. His face was pale, his shoulders stooped and his gaze was haunted. He had taken the precaution to wear a hoodie zipped over his scrub top, for if a doctor had been seen by the relatives room at that moment, he would have been mobbed emotions were running so high.

"He's doing okay. He has a concussion, but both his CT's came back clear for bleeding. His broken ribs aren't exactly helping his lungs, which are congested from all the dust and he shit he breathed in, but it's not life threatening. Same with the cuts he received from the falling glass, he'll have a few interesting scars, but…" Edward had trailed off then, pinching the bridge of his nose with the free hand that wasn't wrapped around Bella. My heart had threatened to stop again and I could feel the others stiffen. "He was trapped beneath some pretty large chunks of concrete. His lower back and his legs are severely swollen and bruised. That means that we can't get a clear picture of any damage he might of done yet. The…extreme…" Edward's voice had cracked with emotion…"that pain, would make his already painful and ragged breathing worse, so…he's been placed in a medically induced coma…"

I had let out a strangled cry, almost ripping Emmett's jacket with the strength of my grip.

"It's only for twenty hours, to give things a chance to settle…" Edward had said quickly. He had tried to be the professional doctor, but right at this moment, he was a frightened son.

"Can we see him?" I had asked. I felt bad for the other people forced to wait for news of their loved ones, but I needed to see for myself that Carlisle was alive, if not in one piece. The High Dependency Unit had been busy, but quiet, the only sound being the humming and beeping of machines. Emmett was still holding me at that point, but I could feel his broad body shaking as we neared the end of the corridor where Carlisle's room was. I had given him a squeeze round the waist, which had earned me a watery smile in return.

The door to Carlisle's room had opened and we came face to face with Siobhan, a white coat over the top of her scrubs, her hair tied back in a messy bun. I had discovered that despite her emotional problems, she was a respected doctor in her field I just hadn't known, her field was here. Her face had twisted in sympathy and what looked like genuine concern when she had seen Edward and the others, but she was as cold as ice when she had looked at me.

"Only a couple of minutes Edward and only two at a time…she…" she didn't even bother to hide the sneer in her voice as she indicated me with a nod of her head. " will have to wait somewhere else…it's immediate family only."

Edward and the others had immediately began to remonstrate with her, earning a severe warning from the over worked senior nurse on the floor. The bitch was getting her revenge and enjoying every minute of it. I had pulled away from Emmett.

"Siobhan, please…don't do this now…" I had whispered. It stuck in my throat to beg the bitch, but Carlisle…my Carlisle, was the other side of that door, injured, needing me. I would have got down on my knees.

"You are one cold hearted bitch!" Rose had hissed.

"I'm sorry, but we're swamped here…we haven't got time to deal with hangers on…the waiting room is that way...oh and don't think about trying to sneak in, he's on 15 minute obs and the nurses are watching him very carefully." She had sneered as she left.

I had been shaking with fury, fear and a million other emotions. But it wasn't about me. They may have been grown, but the children needed to see their father. I had assured them I would be alright. Alice and Jasper had gone in first. Sue and Charlie had arrived not long after and it was whilst I was in the ladies room with Sue that I had finally vented the feelings that had been threatening to consume me. Sue had taken me in her arms and just rocked me like a child.

The night had seemed endless, but I busied myself making the children comfortable, trying to comfort them as best I could. Alice had finally fallen asleep, with her head on my lap. I was stroking her hair, when Edward had approached me.

"Esme, I have to go back downstairs to the ER, but I promise…I'll sort this out…she isn't the only one able to throw her weight about…" he had said darkly.

"Edward, don't get yourself in trouble…all I care about is Carlisle getting the care that he needs…and if that means her…"

"You're what he needs." Edward had huffed crossly. I was touched by his words and the genuine look in his eye.

All through the night and into the next day, the children, including Edward who had been relieved of his duties by other incoming doctors and the movement of other patients to different hospitals, kept going to sit with Carlisle and report back to me. And just as Siobhan had said, the nurses were watching Carlisle carefully, with not even Edward in full charm mode able to shift their decision to not let me in.

"You must be losing your touch little brother…" Emmett had teased. Edward threw a balled up Subway wrapper at his head.

"You make sure you pick that up." I had chided quietly. Emmett had sniggered I turned to look at him. "And you can stop teasing your brother, it's not his fault that the nurses are all part of Siobhan's little coven of witches." I had huffed. This had earned a few more sniggers. With a noisy sigh, I had buried my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know how you did it Bella." I said quietly. She had smiled sadly and given my shoulders a squeeze.

Someone had suggested going home half heartedly at some point. But we all knew we wouldn't move until Carlisle had been woken from his coma and his back assessed. Thankfully, he had had a stable night, his neuro obs being clear for anything more serious than a concussion and his breathing although a little shallow, was becoming stronger. His back and legs were still badly swollen. I had been standing by the window watching the weak November sun, sink behind the Seattle skyline when the waiting room door opened. It was Eleazar. He had come by twice during the night. He had been in surgery for hours and it showed.

He had responded warmly to our welcome, but refused any of the food that Alice had sent out for. His face grew serious. We had all frozen. None of us were in with Carlisle as he was being assessed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I whispered.

"The swelling is still obscuring the X-rays and we can't risk him moving, so they've decided to keep him sedated until at least the morning."

My legs had given out. I couldn't face another night of not being able to see him, having to rely on second hand accounts, however detailed about how he looked, how he was. After much argument, Eleazar had persuaded me and any of the others who wanted to come, to go back to Carmen and his home in Seattle to at least shower and eat properly. I didn't want to leave Carlisle or the children, but Alice and Bella had decided to come with me.

I had half heartedly picked at some food, more to keep Carmen happy and set a good example to the girls, rather than out of a desire to eat. And now, I was sat on the large comfortable bed in one of their guest rooms in a robe, having finally emerged from the shower when the water had run cold and I had cried my tears. How was it possible that just over twenty four hours ago we had been sitting round the table as a happy family and I really did now believe that we were, that I was part of Carlisle's family, with the children giving their blessing to Carlisle and I getting married sometime in the future? It had been an accident, a terrible, tragic accident that could have ended up a lot worse, for us at least, but it didn't stop me wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all. It didn't stop me wanting to scream with fear and anger at how close I had come to losing the man I loved. The pain, that I felt deep inside at not being able to see Carlisle, not being able to at least hold his hand, stroke his hair, just let him know in some small way that I was there and that I loved him was almost unbearable. Grabbing a pillow, I had hugged it fiercely to my chest. There was a light tap on the door.

"Come in." I said, suddenly afraid. Had I missed the phone ringing whilst I was in the shower. Bella poked her head round the door. "What's wrong? Did someone call?" Bella shook her head and hurried over to the bed, bending her knee under her as she sat down.

"Esme, Alice and I have decided, with a lot of not so gentle persuasion from Edward and Jazz, to stay here tonight and go back to the hospital in the morning. There is nothing we can do and I really can't face another night on those damn chairs. And Alice is getting a little jumpy…would you stay…just in case she has one of her nightmares. She hasn't had any for awhile, but something like this is going to bring some things back and…"

I held up my hand to stop her. I knew she was telling the truth mostly. Those chairs were damn uncomfortable and Alice's mood had been shifting between withdrawn and too bright. When she had slept on my lap she had begun mumbling about her mother. Alice could remember very little of the accident that claimed her parents, but she did have some memories according to Carlisle and the thought of losing him, must surely be making her relieve some terrible memories. They were also doing it for my benefit. I wanted to go back to the hospital, mostly out of a need to be near Carlisle, but also so that that bitch Siobhan would not get the satisfaction of seeing me leave. But as Carmen had said, I would be no use to Carlisle when, I could actually see him, if I was exhausted.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"She and Em are at Em's fire house…meeting with his friends…I think Garrett's parents are coming down."

"Those poor people…and poor Emmett…with everything he's been through already…"I said sadly.

"Garrett was a great guy…we owe him…and Em, won't be alone, neither will Carlisle or you…we've got each other's backs…it's the Cullen way." Bella said matter of factly.

"By George I think she's got it…it only took her ten years or so, but she's got it." Alice sang from the doorway. Alice looked tired. She then proceeded to inform us that she had been back to Forks to pick up clothes for us all. Opening my bag a little later, after she and Bella had left, I found on the top of the pile, one of Carlisle's shirts. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I buried my face in the material, taking a deep breath of his scent. "I love you my darling…so much…" I whispered. Once I had calmed myself, I slipped the shirt on with a pair of sleep shorts and climbed under the covers, hugging a pillow tightly to me.

As Bella had predicted, Alice had a restless night. So I wasn't surprised when just after two am, when she crawled onto the top of my bed. She lay with her back against my chest and sighed softly as I wrapped my arms, that had the familiar feel and smell of her father round her.

We both woke with a start the next morning when the bedroom door was flung back so hard it hit the wall. Bella ran into the room, her face flushed, eyes excited and nervous.

"He's awake!"

**C POV**

Something bad had happened. I wasn't sure what exactly, but I knew something very bad had happened. My traitorous mind however would not give me the answers. Instead I was forced to stand in the darkness, grabbing wildly at the images and voices that were swirling all around me. I took a deep breath, god that hurt, but I couldn't tell what was causing it. Focus Carlisle…focus..I told myself firmly in an attempt to calm the rising panic I felt.

It had been Thanksgiving…everyone was there…even Emmett! So the bad thing wasn't anything happening to Emmett. Emmett had said something…"damn it,Em, what did you say?" I demanded.

"When are you going to make an honest man of the old man Esme?" I finally heard him say. I took another deep breath. It still hurt, but not as much as I concentrated on the image that appeared before my eyes. Esme had looked shocked, but then pleased, then anxious as she had told the children that we had talked about marriage. We had even had a practice run of our honeymoon in Lake Como…the image of Esme in lacy lingerie suddenly flashed before me. I groaned. As amazing as she had looked and the night had been, I needed to focus. Esme had started to say something about Elizabeth, only to be stopped by Edward, who had assured her and me, that as much as they loved and missed their mother, they knew how much Esme and I needed each other, how happy we made each other and how they gave their blessing. My heart clenched painfully in my chest. I loved them all so much, was so proud of them as I knew Elizabeth would be… "Thank you Edward" I mumbled

Then I was holding Esme in my arms by the Mercedes, she looked nervous as her small, warm hand stroked my cheek.

"You go do what you have to do, but be careful…I love you…" she had whispered, before pressing her lips against mine passionately.

"I love you too…darling…"

Do what I have to do? Be careful? What the hell? Then another of the swirling images above my head had slowed enough so I could see it. Edward and I were running into the ER at Seattle University Hospital. There were already injured people being rushed through the doors as Dr Marriot, stood on top of one of the plastic waiting area chairs, spoke.

"The I-DENT club, opened tonight, was full to capacity, even on a holiday. At 10.20pm, the first of three balconies collapsed…"

The next image I saw was me triaging and tagging people in the ambulances. That was followed by Dr Marriot grabbing my arm.

"Carlisle, one of the firefighters at the scene has been trapped under some falling masonry on an already unstable floor. The rescue guys can't risk moving what's trapping him as it might take half the floor with it onto the people below. The only way out is to take the lower half of his leg…the two doctor's we have down there don't really have the experience and this needs to be done fast…"

"I'm on it." I had said, recognizing the pleading tone.

Edward had been hurrying past me, when he stopped, his face creased with concentration but also concern. "Be careful Dad." He had said. I had pulled him into a one armed man hug. I felt my stomach begin to tighten and my heart begin to thud painfully against what I was now convinced were broken ribs. This was the bad thing. Something had happened to me at the accident site. Please God…Elizabeth, anyone who can hear me…PLEASE I CAN'T BE DEAD! I couldn't do it to the children…"I'm so sorry Edward…kids…so sorry…" I couldn't do it to Esme… "Esme forgive me darling…"Hot angry tears of frustration were pricking my eyes, as was a dim light, from somewhere behind me. I turned towards it. No, no going toward lights, nuh uh! But then I felt myself being swept towards it, by two firefighters. But now it wasn't a light at the end of a black tunnel, it was a light at the top of a set of concrete stairs. My feet were kicking away lumps of concrete and crunching over broken glass, whilst my lungs stung from the concrete dust in the air and the acrid smell of burning. All around me, I could hear people screaming and moaning for help. But where I was needed was at the top of this staircase.

I was on what looked like half a concrete floor. The patient was blocked from my view, by two of the rescue guys, who were holding large lights over the scene where one of the junior doctors already here was working.

"New doc's here." One of the firefighters that had bought me up the stairs had said. One of the rescue guys turned round.

"Heh What's up Doc?" Garrett, a college friend of Emmett's had said brightly. He had used the same greeting every time we met for the last ten years. "This is Emmett's dad." He explained to the others. Their faces broke into smiles. It made me so proud to see how well respected Emmett was.

"How is he? Still enjoying a little R/R with Rosie?" One guy had sniggered. Garrett shot him a deadly glare.

"Last time I saw him, he was on the phone begging your Captain to let him come help…but…talk to me doctor…" I said, seeing the anxious look on the other doctor's face.

"Mitchell…"the young man had said. He wasn't totally green, but still new enough for his nerves to affect him. He reeled off the patient's vitals

"Doc, this floor ain't that stable…what with our fat asses and the concrete…"

"Doctor Mitchell, I'm sure they have a use for you outside…" I had said, checking the already unconscious patient for myself. Mitchell was gone by the time I turned round.

"Guys, I'm going to need those lights held steady and the one of you with the strongest stomach to assist." I said. Garrett dropped down beside me. The building was moaning and groaning as if it was in physical pain itself, but I somehow focused my mind on the task at hand. Garrett was a little green round the gills, but he stuck with me and did everything I asked him to.

"If I can stomach the sight of Emmett's ass covered in sunburn and poison ivy, I can stomach anything." He quipped. Suddenly there was a loud creaking and rending noise as metal began to give way somewhere beneath us. Garrett's radio crackled into life.

"Doc, they're giving us five minutes max, before they sound the horn to withdraw." The fire and rescue, never withdrew from a building, especially a building that could still have people trapped inside, unless they really feared the worse. This was pure meatball, hatchet, scoop and run surgery and part of me was loving the adrenaline rush.

"Done…" I said two minutes later.

"Right then doc, you start heading out, we'll follow…" Garrett had said firmly.

"I'll carry an end…" I began to insist.

"You'll carry your rear end the hell out of here…I don't want no pissed ol grizzly bear coming after me…" he joked, but his tone was firm. As I reached the top of the stairs, I heard two things, the harsh sound of a siren blaring from outside and the screams of four men. Then I was returned to darkness, until I saw Edward's face looming over me, blocking out the harsh neon strip lights of the emergency room that were blurring before my eyes.

"Dad…Dad…can you hear me?"

"Edward…"! I said frantically reaching for him, only to see his face and voice begin to distort and swirl away from me.

"EDWARD! Don't leave me here…what the hell is going on"? I demanded. My chest was burning from the effort of shouting and my body was screaming with pain.

"DAD! Dad, if you can hear me…open your eyes…open your eyes dad…" Edward insisted firmly. What was he talking about? My eyes were open, but why the hell couldn't I move properly? Suddenly, Edward's face swam back into my line of sight, along with some blinding sunlight. I suddenly felt sick. I closed my eyes, which obviously hadn't been open pretty damn quick

"Dad, you're okay, you're in the hospital…pretty banged up, but okay…just lay still for a second and open your eyes slowly. You have a concussion, some broken ribs and some severe bruising to your back." I heard him say. His tone was catching with emotion.

"That's the last time I wrestle Emmett for the wishbone of the turkey…" I wheezed. I heard a deep chuckle from Emmett. Opening my eyes slowly, into a room where the blinds had thankfully now been drawn, I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper by the side of my bed. All three looked exhausted and terrified.

Over the next half hour, Edward explained what had happened again including the fact that I had been out for nearly three days. Emmett had also explained about Garrett and the others. I had shed a few painful tears at that, so had Emmett, before Emmett had embraced me surprisingly gently and told me that as much as he loved and missed his friends, he loved me more. As much as I was worried about what had happened to me, I was more worried about the effect it would have had on the others.

"Where are they all?" I asked quietly, my throat was sore.

"Rose is outside on the phone calling them…" Emmett began. The door opened to admit Eleazar.

"Yes, they have all just squeezed into Alice's Porsche…they should be here any minute, knowing the way Alice drives." Eleazar chuckled. I was glad they were taking care of themselves, but there was a little part of me that was a little hurt that they weren't there. Eleazar proceeded to tell me about the pain in my back. I had been extremely fortunate that it was deep bruising, soft tissue and a nerve damage that would heal itself in time.

"You gave us all quite a scare my friend." Eleazar said gravely. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I really had come close to the edge, to losing everything.

"Eleazar, please tell me that that bitc…" Emmett began. Edward and Jasper shot him death glares.

"Siobhan will not be in charge of your father's treatment from here on out. Treatment, that for the next couple of days consists of bed rest and pain relief…this is my floor. And no Edward, there is no need to offer to buy us a new wing. Esme is free to come and go as she pleases…"

"Okay, somebody needs to start telling me what the hell has been going on." I exploded. As gently as they could, they told me how Siobhan had refused to let Esme even see me in the HDU, instead making her wait in the waiting room. I felt my muscles begin screaming in protest as I tried to sit up. Esme was a changed woman from when we first met, but there was still a fragility there.

"Carlisle, do you want to hurt yourself even more?" Eleazar demanded sharply. "Let me give you something for the pain…"

"No, no pain meds, not until I've seen the girls and especially not till I see Esme." I insisted. My mind was determined, but I just hoped that my body could hold out. Luckily, Alice's lead foot plus the Porsche's finely tuned engine meant that she, Bella and Esme took the boys place in my room fifteen minutes later. Like the boys, all the girl's looked haunted and exhausted. I was so glad to see them all and made sure they knew it, how much I loved them and that Alice knew that I would do whatever it took to be able to walk her down the aisle in three weeks time. Esme had sat back letting the children surround me, but her eyes had never left mine. I was desperate to talk to her, touch her, feel her touch me and I could see by the look in her eye, she felt the same. But I was tiring and the pain I was in was becoming unbearable. And almost as if he had read my mind, Edward had returned to my room, followed by Jasper and Emmett, who with his own unique way of cutting to the chase and lightening the mood had said;

"Come on guys, Esme and the old man want to brush up on their mouth to mouth technique…oww…Rose!" Rose had flicked him across the back of the head, before rolling her eyes and dragging him from the room. We were finally alone. Esme came to sit on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were soft, full of relief, love and unshed tears. She reached up and started to gently stroke my face, carefully skimming across my various cuts and impressive black eye.

"Hi…" I wheezed slightly. I was still on oxygen to help my lungs. I caught her hand and kissed her palm, before pressing it against my chest. The warmth of her hand seemed to ease the pain that was there.

"Hi yourself." She replied softly.

"How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she laughed.

"I fell like a wall collapsed on top of me…I'm sorry love, but I don't think it'll be long before the nurse comes in with my pain meds, I've put them off as long as I could."

"Oh Carlisle! The children were right, you really are a difficult patient." She chastised gently.

"Esme, I'm sorry…"

"Don't…Don't you dare apologize for what you did! A man was hurt, badly hurt and like the great doctor and selfless man you are, you went to help him. I am so damn proud of you, we all are…"

"It didn't do him, them any good though did it…they still died." I sobbed, the emotions of the last few days hitting me harder than the wall that had fallen on me. My lungs were burning and my muscles hurt but I didn't care. Esme stood and came to lean over my head, her hands gently holding my face in hers. She let me cry for a moment.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, look at me…look at me…" she said firmly.

"You gave that poor boy a fighting chance to make it, what happened was a terrible, tragic accident…I know it's easy for me to say, but it's true. And god forgive me, but at the moment all I can think about is how close the children, how close I came to losing you…" I knew what she was saying was true, I also knew that part of the guilt I was feeling was because I felt exactly the same way she did. "those few moments when I thought I'd lost you…and then not being able to see you…" she sobbed, tears running freely down her face now. "I love you so much…never…ever…doubt…or…forget…that…" she said, gently brushing my lips with hers. And as I saw the fierce look in her eye, I knew whatever happened to us from this moment on, I would never doubt how much she loved me.

I reached up with the hand not restricted by the pull of an IV and twisted my fingers in her hair, holding her face to me as I pressed my lips to hers, desperately trying to tell her in that kiss that I felt exactly the same way. Unfortunately however, in my enthusiasm, I had forgot about the stitches in my lip and pulled away quickly, hissing in pain.

"Oh baby…" she crooned, smoothing my hair from my forehead.

"Damn it! I hurt everywhere." I moaned.

"Well, how about, whilst you're in here, you let the nurses take care of your pain…then when you come home…you let me kiss all your little aches and pains better." She purred.

"They might not all be so little." I growled.

The next ten days were grueling both physically and mentally, but I had my family and Esme beside me, even when I became the patient from hell. I had been weaned off the oxygen as my lungs had cleared and the swelling in my back was clearing, I was still in pain, agony sometimes, but I was pushing on with the physical therapy. I was desperate to get home for Christmas and keep my promise to be able to at least hobble down the aisle with Alice. Being so tired, meant that I usually slept quite well, but that didn't stop the nightmares. Eleazar had started me on intense PTSD therapy, but some things the mind has to work through by itself. After two particularly bad nights and my insistence to Eleazar, that I didn't want sleeping pills. He came up with an "alternative treatment." Esme stayed with me till I fell asleep anyway, but on the third night of nightmares, she came prepared for a sleep over.

"Esme…I'll be getting out of here the day after tomorrow, can't we start your kissing therapy a little early." I had almost begged as I had seen her come out of the little bathroom in one of my T-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Down boy, I would love to…but I don't want to hurt you…" she said. Two days earlier, I had caught her in an intense kiss as she had helped me out of the shower. And after my almost pathetic begging, she had started to gently pump me with her hand. It had been amazing, until just as I was about to come and the muscles in my back had spasmed in pain rather than pleasure. An embarrassing discussion with Eleazar had informed us, that to be on the safe side, we should wait another couple of weeks.

"That's your Christmas present taken care of." Esme had purred in my ear, only making my problem worse. And Eleazar smirk.

I huffed as she turned her back on me and began rummaging in her bag. I was bored, fed up and horny. I was a terrible patient.

"Now hopefully, it's not better than sex with me…but I think right at this moment it may come close…" she said, walking towards the bed, holding a box from Marco's.

"Canola?" I hissed. She nodded. "you really are a wicked woman." I growled. The contraband sticky dessert was heaven, made that little bit more special when Esme had proceeded to lick cream from my fingers, imitating almost perfectly, what her talented mouth could do so well to another part of me. We had fallen asleep, with Esme in the recliner next to my bed, holding my hand.

"Carlisle…Carlisle…wake up sweetheart, you were dreaming…" Esme's calm, but firm voice pulled me out of the darkness of my troubled mind. She was now sitting on the side of the bed. I was sitting bolt upright, my back aching, shaking with fear. In my dream, Garrett had let me carry the other side of the stretcher and when it had given way, I was falling, falling through the arms of all the children and Esme who were desperately reaching for me. I couldn't speak, didn't trust my voice, instead, I just hugged Esme to me as fiercely as I could, burying my face in her hair, taking deep drags of her scent. Her hands gently rubbed my back.

"You're safe Carlisle, you're safe here with me…I'm not letting you go…" she crooned in my ear. I shifted over and she cuddled up against my chest on the hospital bed. My chest was still tender, but I needed to feel her close to me.

"We need to find you a happy place…somewhere to go after a nightmare…" she said quietly. Her voice soothing in the dark.

"Where's yours?" I asked roughly. She raised her head and even in the darkness, I could see her eyes shining as she looked at me.

"Under that tree on the little island where you told me you loved me for the first time." She said quietly. I pressed my lips against hers tenderly, causing her to sigh against my mouth.

"Is there room under that tree for two?" I asked.

"Always." She replied.

"Good, but as much as I love that place and what happened there, I think my happy place must be, Saint James' Basilica in Como. Seeing the excitement, wonder and peace on your face, it was the most beautiful thing I had seen. Of course, there was also what you said to me." I replied, reaching over with my free hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"That priest taught me to say something else as well…" she said.

"Oh?"

"Lo ti ameranno e wrap sempre nelle mie braccia, di tenervi sicure dal ombre nelle tenebre per sempre." She breathed quietly, her voice full of emotion.

"You'll have to translate love, my head is a little foggy."

"I will love you always and wrap you in my arms, to keep you safe from the shadows in the darkness forever."

**DEMETRI POV**

The attractive woman, who was laughing happily as she strode down the road arm in arm with a short pixie like younger woman, who looked damn familiar for some reason, looked nothing like the photo Platt had shown me of his wife. That woman had been thin, drawn and although she had been smiling for the camera, her eyes had looked hunted, nervous. And some checking around had told me the reason for that look. There had been several domestic disturbance calls to their address over the years, although as usual no charges had been filed. She was even on her local hospital's watch list for battered women.

Esme Platt, nee Hollister was not a stupid woman. She had graduated with a first class degree from architectural school, having won many student prizes. She had been loved and tipped for great things at Elliot and Elliot, the city's top design firm, until the day she had met Charles Platt, who had inherited his father's large and generally well thought of construction, company. The rest, had been the stuff of nightmares according to two women who remembered her and still hated themselves for not doing more to help. But experience had taught me, that years of physical and verbal beatings would chip away at her confidence, that even if she had the money to leave or somewhere to go, she would be too frightened. And for fourteen years Esme had been that woman, until the day the bastard had caused her to miscarry the baby, that people who even vaguely knew her, knew that she desperately wanted. She had packed up, pawned her mother's meager jewellery and got as far away as the little town of Forks, somewhere in the middle of nowhere outside Washington.

There she had been taken in by Doctor Carlisle Cullen, a local doctor, who was widowed with three adult children, connections in Washington and a large inheritance from his late wife. In Forks, after a shaky start, Esme had bloomed into the woman that everyone who ever knew her, knew she could be. And was on the verge of divorcing Platt, so she could take the next step with the Doc. My cell phone ringing pulled me out of my reverie. I snapped it open.

"Yeah, it's her…what do you want me to do?"

**C POV**

I was finally home. I was still bored, I wanted to take some of our patient load off Edward, but realistically knew I couldn't and therefore was only really good for doing paperwork, something I detested and avoided as much as possible when I was well, this had made me cranky. But thankfully, I wasn't quite as horny, the length of time it can take for soft tissue, bruising and nerve damage to heal, despite my fitness for a man my age, meant that the most Esme was able to, was pleasure me with her soft hands and dangerous mouth. And that pleasure was not without pain. I felt extreme guilt at not being able to do much in return, but Esme told me often and most passionately that she just loved the feeling of us being close again and that she fully intended to book in for a full physical as soon as I was able. The boys and I were engaged in movie night downstairs, whilst the girls sprawled upstairs watching something that had them sobbing loudly by the end.

"The Notebook!" We all said in unison. But our laughter and any further enjoyment of The Hangover, was cut short, by the sound of Esme screaming.

"NO!"

I was up out of my chair quicker than I probably should have been, but she had sounded so terrified. The boys and I came to stop outside Edward and Bella's suite, to find Esme sat on the bed, rocking backwards and forewards, being held by Rose. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen.

" A major Chicago building contractor, has been arrested in connection with the Thanksgiving night collapse of the I-DENT nightclub in down town Seattle. Charles Platt, seen here arriving for talks with the District Attorney…" The newscaster intoned gravely

"So that's bastard the builder…" Rose had said flatly. The boys and I had made it into the room to see, just enough of Charles Platt to commit him to memory. He was not quite as tall as Emmett, but just as broad, although his muscle had run badly to fat and his hair was badly receding. I heard a low growl from Alice as she took in his designer suit and thought back to the pitiful belongings that Esme had arrived with. His eyes seemed almost red in the flurry of camera flashes, but you could see the cunning and sheer evil behind them Glancing round, I could see the shock on the children's faces, give way to pure hatred as they imagined as I did, a man that dwarfed Esme, using his considerable height, weight and strength against her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett's large arms begin flexing.

"THE BASTARD INJURED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! HE KILLED GARRETT, HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Esme screamed as she sprung up from the bed. Her eyes were wild with shock, fear and anger.

"Esme, ESME! I'm fine, I'm here with you…I'm safe…we're all safe…he can't hurt you." I said firmly, taking hold of her shoulders. She looked at me a little confused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"You don't understand…I want to hurt him… That sonofabitch almost cost me my family. I want to hurt him so bad at this moment!"

Emmett almost fell over he was laughing so hard. We were all a little shocked. But the fierce look on her face and her words had us all laughing. Esme was upset and shaking, but I knew I had to let her work it out in her own way, she would talk when she was ready. I went to join the boys in the garage, wishing that I could really let loose on the punch bag as they were doing. I was on the stairs when I heard the girls.

"Esme, I love you…but c'mon…the man is fat and fugly! Girl, you must have had better offers in college…"

"I was young, inexperienced and…"

"In desperate need of a visit to an optometrist!

They all started cackling with laughter. It was an odd conversation, but it seemed to be one that Esme wanted to have. I went to move, but the next part of my conversation held me transfixed.

"We know he was rough sexually…animal…but did he ever, was he ever normal like that?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Yes, there sure, after years of hearing embarrassing questions about my children's sex lives, they could take a hit for their dear, injured old dad. It was wrong in so many ways, but I needed to know. I was feeling fragile and old.

"Before Charles, I had only slept with one other guy…once, because he could get it up, but not keep it up…I was 19, innocent…I didn't know what to do and of course he blamed me. That put me off for years. Then I met Charles. He was finished before I had even realized he started."

"Sensitive trigger?" Alice asked.

"No, he was so damn small I didn't know he was inside me, unless he told me! Esme said incredulously. The cackles of laugher were deafening. And as pathetic and juvenile as it was, I couldn't help but stand a little straighter. Esme never had that problem with me.

"Your father…let's just say, being with your father is the first time that I have ever been with a real man." There were sighs from the girls and some quip from Alice about being scarred for life. The sincerity and emotion in her words had massaged my heart as well as my ego.

"Are you feeling better now sweetie? Or would you like me to give them the details about the sun lounger by the pool in Aro's villa?" Esme called innocently. There was a moment's pause, then the cackles of laughter started again. How the hell did she know?

"You are a wicked woman Esme!" I grumbled.

"I am what you made me sweetheart!" she called back.

Despite her bravado, Esme had been shaken by Charles being on the news and his involvement with the club collapse. Her nerves weren't helped, when Aro had turned up at the house and informed us, that the divorce could be held up by this matter. And, that she would have to tell the District Attorney and possibly the FBI anything she knew about Charles' business dealings. We had gone to Washington. Aro was practically vibrating with excitement of it all.

Charles had been arrested on charges ranging from manslaughter for the twelve people that had ended up losing their lives that night and 254 counts of other variations of endangerment and assault. James Tanner had skipped the country. To think, that bastard had been in my home, around my family and I had stopped the boys hunting him down. The amount of lives that could have been saved, if I'd have let Emmett have him for five minutes, I thought.

"Fourteen years Mrs Platt, you must have seen, heard something?" The agent demanded.

"My husband regarded me just another inanimate object he owned, to be used as a punch bag or sex toy, depending on his mood. He did not credit me, with any intelligence. The letters I typed were standard quotes and invoices."

"Agent Harper, my husband had a number of very expensive personal assistants over the years…I'm sure one of them will be able to help you."

I was so proud of how Esme held herself together, but the questioning was relentless for four days. She wasn't eating much and what she did eat, she was throwing back up. I felt so hopeless, especially when my temper had got the better of me and I was asked to stay outside. The children called all the time, but Emmett had to attend Garrett's funeral and Alice's wedding was at the weekend.

On the morning of the fifth day, the worst happened. We arrived as Charles was leaving. Aro,Jasper and I, immediately stepped in front of her. But not before the bastard grabbed her arm. She had tried to stare him down, but her body was practically convulsing with fear.

"You're looking good Esme…"

"Mr Platt please! His tall, thin nervous looking attorney had practically screamed. He let her go.

"I'll be seeing you Es…" the tone was pleasant, but the menace was clear.

Aro had exploded, saying that heads would roll and that he would personally rip them off. But that and the fact that the DA's office decided that Esme really didn't know anything about Charles' dealings, did little to calm Esme.

"HE WHAT! NO FUCKING WAY! Dad, Edward and I will be there in a couple of hours!" Emmett had roared when I had phoned home, to let them know that we would be home for the wedding and what happened. I hadn't meant to, but I was so angry. It had taken me nearly twenty minutes and five shrill minutes from Rose in the background to calm Emmett down.

We were staying with Aro, who was locked away in his study making angry phone calls to some prominent people, when I came into the large bedroom to find it empty. I could hear the shower running and Esme crying. Hurrying into the bathroom, I saw a sight that broke my heart. Esme was sitting on the floor of the shower, fully clothed, rubbing furiously at the arm he had grabbed.

"Esme…sweetheart…" I called softly. She looked up at me. Her eyes still wide and scared, but also pained.

"He touched me Carlisle…he touched me…I can't get his smell off me…he makes me feel dirty…used…frightened…" she sprang to her feet.

"Help me Carlisle. Help me get rid of his stench pleassse…" she was begging. "Take him out of here…" she said tapping her head. "You're the only one who can…only you can touch me…make me feel safe again…"

I stepped into the shower and took her in my arms. I held her, gently rubbing her arm until the water ran cold and even for a little while after. Finally, she let me lead her out of the shower and help her dry off and get ready for bed. Once in bed, she had clung to me fisting my T-shirt in her hand, desperate to hold me to her. I told her over and over again how much I loved her and that she was safe, although the words had been a little forced. The first time she had come into contact with him and what had happened? He had grabbed her arm and verbally menaced her. Damn I felt so useless, some protector I was.

"Esme are you still cold?" I asked as I felt her begin to shudder more against me.

"No, I'm just worrying incase I've given us both pneumonia the night before Alice's wedding." She chuckled quietly in the darkness. "Carlisle, I'm sorry for freaking out like that…"

"I was just thinking that I should be saying that to you." I said. It seemed that the darkness gave us a confidence. "I've spent ages telling you that I wouldn't let Charles get near enough to hurt you and what happens the first time you see each other." I sighed frustrated. Esme pulled herself away from me, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Carlisle, he may have touched me physically and yes I freaked out as you saw…but this time it was shock more than anything…because in here…" she tapped her head "In here I was safe…you were with me in here…keeping me safe…not letting him touch me…just like you promised." She said softly. I felt tears begin to spill silently down my cheeks as I heard the love and trust in her voice. Her lips brushed mine softly. I twisted my hands in her hair, holding her face to me as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. This wasn't a time for words from me and any I had would have been inadequate, I just had to show her, with my limited mobility how much her love, trust and faith in me…us meant to me. Esme parted her lips to me with a soft moan and a whispered I love you, easing into her mouth slowly, I let my tounge caress her tounge and mouth with an intensity that I wish I could have used on her body. She pulled away finally when she needed to breath, leaving her fore head pressed against mine, we were almost sharing the same breath we were so close.

"Do you still think we will be this passionate when we can eventually get married…" she breathed. These added problems with Charles meant that the divorce could be held up for quite awhile.

"What do you mean eventually get married? We are married, even had an amazing honeymoon night in Lake Como…one of the most romantic…sexy as hell nights I've ever had…" I chuckled, lightly brushing her lips. She smiled, but sighed. She pulled back from me slightly.

"Esme…" I caught her hand that was lying on my chest and moved it to lay over my heart. "I've told you already, I don't mind waiting to get the legal piece of paper, because in here…where it matters, you already are Mrs Carlisle Cullen." I said. She let out a strangled sob.

"Say that last part again… I'd forgotten how wonderful it sounds when you say it."

"Mrs Carlisle Cullen." I repeated.

"Doctor and Mrs Carlisle Cullen." She said, enunciating every syllable in a way that sent crackles of pleasure shooting down my sensitive spine, to an even more sensitive part of my anatomy.

Charles was no longer a faceless monster lurking in the darkness. He was unfortunately, alive, kicking, able and extremely willing to cause us all problems in the near future. But the next day, the threat of the future, took a back seat to the problems facing our family, God, I loved thinking, let alone saying that, in the present. It was the day of Alice's wedding and on the way back from Washington as Esme drove, I practiced my speech. I was almost word perfect, when we pulled up in the garage, having been shooed off the drive by some very serious looking young uniformed valet parking attendants. Alice was having the wedding and reception in large, heated marquees in the garden of the house. It was December in Forks, but Alice had assured us that the weather would be unusually mild and so far she was right. We had just climbed out of the Mercedes, me leaning on the car arching my stiff back, when the internal door to the house flew open. Bella and Rose appeared in the doorway, their hair in various in curlers, clips and twists.

"Thank God you're home…" Rose huffed.

"You're late." Bella informed us gravely.

"We have a schedule to keep to people…" Rose said in a pretty accurate impression of Alice. We all smirked.

"Well Carlisle you'd better kiss her now and make it a good one, because you won't be seeing her again for awhile…hairdresser, make up, manicure, pedicure." Bella said her tone serious, she made these things sound like tortures rather than treats.

"Carlisle, when we do finally get married can we please elope?" Esme had teased.

"Poor naïve fool." Rose had said shaking her head sadly.

From my bedroom window, I looked out across the garden that had been transformed into a winter wonderland of ivories, soft gold's and reds even the trees had been dressed with twinkling lights. I smiled as I heard laughing from the girls upstairs, the boys were getting dressed at Esme's cottage.

I had thought a lot about today and Alice's two mothers. Both of them had been responsible for shaping her into the kind, compassionate, loving, loud, demanding and at times downright scary woman she had become. They would be so proud. But I was certain that they would understand and give their blessing to the relationship she was developing and needed with Esme as she started this new chapter of her life.

The ceremony had been beautiful and there had not been a dry eye in the house when Alice and Jasper had recited their own vows to each other. Even Jasper's parents had looked a little moist eyed and in his mothers case I didn't think it was still because she thought he was marrying the wrong woman.

I was sat by the side of the dance floor, watching with pride and a little jealousy as Esme was swirled round the floor by both Japser's father and Billy Black, who having had a couple of drinks, was holding her two damn close for my liking.

"Don't worry pops, it'll be your turn soon enough, but all we ask is you keep the dirty dancing at PG-13 level!" Emmett boomed slipping into a seat beside me, pulling Rose, who like Bella and one of Alice's friends from design school was wearing a beautiful burgundy red halter necked dress with some kind of fur lined wrap, down onto his lap. We were talking, when a breathless Rachel Black, Billy's daughter who had come in from Portland for the wedding and Christmas on the reservation, came and fell into a seat nearby to Rose. She hadn't noticed me.

"Jeez Rose…do you think that catering firm you're using hires out their waiters by the hour…there's one, a guy named Demetri, tall, Italian, sexy as hell…I'd pay whatever it took to get him serve me breakfast in bed!" she cackled.

If I hadn't been about to leave the table anyway, to spare both mine and Rachel's blushes as she finally was able to see round Emmett and see me, the next song the song the band started to play would have got me up. I had recovered from my father daughter dance with Alice. I made my way across the floor.

"Do you think you have the energy for one last dance?" I asked shyly.

She smiled and stepped into my arms. There were so many emotions swirling through me today, I just needed to hold her, feel her close. And as she kissed me softly, tenderly, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck, I knew she felt the same.

_**You can dance-every dance with the guy**_

_**Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.**_

_**You can smile-every smile for the man**_

_**Who held your hand neath the pale moonlight.**_

_**But don't forget whose taking you home **_

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be…**_

_**So darling, save the last dance for me..**_

"You know, this dance is always yours." She said softly.

**ES POV**

Alice and Jasper had spent their wedding night and the following weekend in a hotel. They were planning on a proper honeymoon somewhere hot in the New Year. And as intimidating as she could be, I was actually quite glad to have Alice around to help with my Christmas shopping. I had, reluctantly, accepted a credit card from Carlisle and Alice was more than willing to help me christen it, although our trip hadn't lasted long or been very productive. I hadn't been feeling great since the accident and my nausea and general tiredness had been getting worse ever since. Carlisle and I had put it down to the stress of that and of course Charles, whatever it was, I just wanted it to go away, so I could enjoy my first real Cullen Christmas. And Bella was feeling the same way, she had been suffering as well, but had put it down to all the food she had been forced to try from Alice's wedding caterer. There had been a mini crisis apparently, something I had missed whilst in Washington. The caterer had bought over a test menu and it had succeeded in making even Emmett sick. It had cost Alice a small fortune to hire another caterer so late. But it seemed Bella was still suffering.

All I wanted was my bed and some peace and quiet, which I couldn't get at a full Cullen house, especially on the night of decorating the tree. Ever since Charles had made that threat that he would see me soon, Carlisle and the boys, not to mention Charlie Swan, had barely let me out of their sight. I loved them for it, I really did, but I was tired and cranky and needed some space. After insisting that I would be okay after a nap and that she could come pick me up in a couple of hours to take me back to the main house, I persuaded Alice to drop me home.

**DEMITRI POV 2.30pm Seattle**

Forks, was a nice place to visit, but I was a city boy through and through. I needed concrete, pollution, reliable internet connection. I also had a very large family to Christmas shop for. But that would be difficult on my salary. The bonus I could have made from Charles Platt, would have sure come in handy.

Esme Platt, Hollister, whatever she was calling herself these days, most definitely was living in Forks. I had a file full of photos, the layout of the little cottage she was renting and even a piece of wedding cake she had given me. Taking the cater waiter job had been a bit of a risk, especially with that ex police chief, who I had run into several times and who I could tell, wasn't stupid, watching me so closely. But I had to tie up all the loose ends and make cover every base. Esme was a nice, kind woman, she had come down at the end of the night to thank all the staff for their work, hand out cake and envelopes that held generous tips. She was happy, making a life for herself and obviously loved up with a man that clearly adored her. I couldn't hand her over to a cold, violent, control freak like Platt. He hadn't been pleased, but with the DA breathing down his neck more closely, especially since two pissed off ex girlfriends called Demi and Bree had started talking, He was a little preoccupied, as the surveillance photo's from his police tails had shown. He was being watched very closely as a flight risk, even though he had surrendered his passport as part of his bail conditions.

It had been a long couple of days and all I wanted to do, was have a long hot shower and crawl into bed. I was just stepping out of the lift, when my cell phone rang. Looking at the I-D, I thought about ignoring it, but I knew it was more than my life was worth.

"Heh Pop!" I said with a smirk. He hated it when I called him that.

"How is she?...Shit! Okay, look give me twenty minutes to grab a shower and change…no trust me, I reek. WHAT! This just gets better and fucking better…okay bye."

I slipped my key in the lock, only to find the door swing open. I tensed and instinctively reached for my gun, but that was locked away in the bedroom of my apartment, which I was now entering, knowing that there could be someone in there. I wasn't scared, scared, I could handle myself, just anxious and pissed as hell. I pushed the door open flat against the wall. Even in the dim light from the gap in the drapes, I could see my place had been turned over.

"Listen up fuckface if you're still in here. I've had a very long, hard couple of days, so I hope for your sake you're near a window. Three storey's isn't that far if you're that desperate!" I called roughly, reaching for the baseball bat I kept by the door. It was gone. I should have stayed outside, called for help, but I didn't and that was why, the last thing I remember hearing was Charles Platt say from somewhere behind me

"It is, when you're wearing a $3000 suit."

Before it all went black.

**ES POV-5.45pm Forks**

I stood outside the cottage watching Alice drive away. She was coming back to collect me at 7.30pm. It didn't give me much time for a nap, but I was so tired, I'd take whatever I could get. Alice would only shower and dress me later anyway, so I decided to dump my bags and just crash.

Kicking off my shoes, I literally flung myself back on the bed. I was just drifting off, when a familiar smell, caused my heart to pound, but not in a good way. I froze. This couldn't be happening. This was just another nightmare. I willed myself towards my little island with Carlisle, my happy, safe place. But the water I usually glided over was crashing over me in waves, knocking me from the little rowing boat, choking the air out of my lungs. I tried to swim for the Island, but it kept moving further and further away.

"Carlisle!" I sobbed, still too frightened to open my eyes.

"Is that his name? The guy you've been playing Doctors and nurses with? Well you've had your fun, a little pay back for the times I did it to you and it's obviously done you good, you look great, but it's time to come home now Esme."

My heart stopped as I heard Charles' grating, sneering voice. My eyes snapped open. It wasn't a dream, he was here. He had found me…all alone. It's funny what you think of, when you're life is in danger. I was so worried that Carlisle would blame Alice for leaving me alone, when it had been me that insisted. As I saw Charles move to sit on the bed by my head, I forced my shaking, body to try and roll across the bed towards the stairs and a chance to escape or if not total escape, Emmett's baseball bat. But for a man of his size, Charles moved quickly, I managed to get a few slaps and even a couple of bites in before his back handed slap spent me sprawling back onto the bed, my head spinning.

The overpowering stench of stale sweat, cigarettes and alcohol forced me to turn my head away.

"Why, do you always make things so difficult Es? All I want is what's mine, my rights as your husband." Charles slurred slightly as he leant down licking the length of my neck. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to control the bile rising in my throat. But I couldn't stop myself from hissing

"Your what?"

"My legal right to make love to MY wife."

I began to squirm in his vice like grip once more.

"Make love! Any animal can FUCK something the way you do. It takes a real man to know how to make love to a woman!" I spat the words and as big a gob of phlegm as I could manage into his face. And despite the danger I was in, I couldn't help my mind wandering back to the night Carlisle had made love to me for the first time. I never knew that being with a man could be so loving, sweet and passionate. And as I felt Charles vibrating with anger above me, the fingers of one hand digging into the wrist that he was holding above my head, whilst the fingers of the other hand dug into my throat as he began to try and choke me. With my freed hand, I began hitting him and then tried to prize his fingers from around my throat. I realized that I may never get to experience that wonderful feeling with the man I loved again. But I wasn't sad or even really scared, as in amongst the lights and colours flashing before my eyes, I could now see Carlisle standing on the Island holding out a hand to me. I was angry. I had spent too long cowering in fear. I had suffered enough. I had earned my happiness with Carlisle. The man I loved and adored, the man who loved, adored and wanted to marry me. I wasn't going to give Carlisle, our love, up without a fight.

"Bitch!" Charles hissed. Flecks of spittle sprayed across the side of my face. "Look at me bitch!" I turned my head back towards him, he was swimming in and out of my vision, but I really hoped that I wasn't showing too much fear. The lack of oxygen and my already run down state, made me realize that I wasn't going to last much longer. But then he let go of my throat. I gasped and choked in air my heart pumping, my lungs burning. I was so disorientated, it took me a moment to realize that he was pulling at my clothes. I began to claw and curse at him in my raspy voice. It was when he was moving to try and restrain me fully, that I saw my chance, freeing one of my legs from the tangle of his and bringing my knee up into his groin hard. He screamed and toppled sideways off the bed. I sat up, my head spinning, I had seconds if that. I rolled off the other side of the bed landing heavily on my knees. Using the bed post, I pulled myself up. I was almost at the stairs when a felt a sharp, hard tug at my ankle. It took my feet from under me and I cried out in frustration as I felt myself falling and my head connect with the side of the ottoman. In those last few seconds before the darkness claimed me, I swore I heard the front door slam open against the wall and Carlisle's voice frantically calling my name.

"I'm so sorry my darling, I tried…I love you…" I whispered, before it all went black.

**C POV 6.25-7.00pm Forks**

"Damn it Emmett, every year this happens. That tree must be seven feet tall if it's an inch."

"So I'll cut it down." Emmett said matter of factly. We all shuddered. Emmett really enjoyed his power tools a little too much. This was a yearly ritual where all the men in the family went all caveman and went out and bought back the Christmas tree. We deliberately left our cell phones in the car, so our decisions could not be influenced by bribes or threats of violence or worse sex bans from the girls. As Emmett began driving, the rest of us reached for our phones. It made my heart sputter in my chest, to realize that this year I had someone waiting at home for me. Esme had been going Christmas shopping with Alice and I wanted to know how she had gotten on, Alice in full shopping mode would bring a marine to his knees begging for mercy, let alone Esme who still wasn't well. I didn't care how much she argued, I wanted her to get a proper checkup. I could see Edward thinking along the same lines as Bella.

"Carlisle! Damn it Carlisle where are you?" The first message I had, was from Sue Swan. I suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water had been tipped down my spine. As I listened to the second message from Sue, I swear my heart stopped.

"CARLISLE! HE"S HERE…CHARLES IS IN FORKS!…I'VE JUST SEEN HIM IN THE DINER TALKING TO A GUY CHARLIE WARNED OFF FROM HANGING ROUND ESME'S COTTAGE. CHARLIE WENT TO CHECK ON THINGS AFTER I TOLD HIM…" the machine cut Sue's tearful, screamed, terrified rant off. The bastard was here. He'd made good his threat. And she was ALONE! Inside my head I was screaming, but my mouth just seemed to open and close.

"Dad?" I heard Edward say

"Apparently, Esme wasn't feeling so well, so Alice took her back to her place…Esme told her she'd take the blame from you Carlisle…she wanted a little peace and quiet. Al's on her way to pick her up now." Jasper said.

"He's here…Charles…" I finally managed to ground out. My tone was low, but they all heard me. There was silent for a moment, before Jasper began screaming at Emmett to floor it. And then it hit me, Alice could be walking in on…No! No! Please God!

"Sonofabitch is going down." Emmett growled. It was a statement of fact.

I think we were all out of the car before it stopped running. The screams of my back, were nothing compared to the silent screams in my head. Or the frantic calls for Esme coming out of my mouth

Emmett kicked the front door open so it slammed back against the wall. The lamp on in the lounge illuminated the staircase and Charles Platt, half way down it. His face was scratched, bleeding, his shirt torn and were they bite marks? He was carrying the baseball bat Emmett had given Esme.

"ESME?" I screamed. There was no answer. Dear God, what had he done to her? He advanced down the stairs, waving the bat to keep us at bay.

"What have you done to her?" I snarled.

"They might not have taught you this at med school doc, but possession is 9/10's of the law…" he sneered. He was drunk, but he was also frightened and full of adrenaline. He continued advancing towards the door. But didn't get far, before Edward grabbed the bat from him and Emmett had both of his arms pinned behind his back, causing him to scream like a girl.

"There is also a law, that states you can use force subduing a burglar in your own home…kill even if you feel your life is being threatened." Jasper snarled in his face.

"Don't know about you Em, but I'm feeling frightened?" Edward said, his tone quiet but lethal.

"Shaking in my shoes little brother…straight up shitting myself." Emmett replied. Then two things happened at once. Alice's Porsche pulled up on the driveway and there was a loud groan from the kitchen. Our attention was split and Charles managed to break free from Emmett. I moved before I realized it, grabbing the baseball bat Edward had thrown to one side. I swung it with a furious snarl across Charles' midsection. He folded up on himself winded, falling to his knees, his face purple and blue.

"How'd I do Charles? I demanded. "I mean you're the expert on low body blows…putting the bruises were no one can see them?" I snarled. He was still gasping for air. I wanted to hurt him badly, who the hell was I kidding, I wanted to kill him, but at that moment, Edward came out of the kitchen where he had gone to investigate the noise. He was leading a dazed Charlie Swan, who had a nasty looking cut to the forehead. Then Alice burst through the door, having escaped from Jasper who had gone out to stop her. She froze in the doorway, her eyes narrowing as she took in the scene and Charles. She walked towards him, hawking in her throat, before unleashing a large spit ball at him, hitting him right between the eyes.

"I told you those spitting lesson's would come in handy one day munchkin." Emmett said.

There was a sound of groaning from upstairs. The red haze of anger was clearing.

'Esme!" I raced for the stairs, quickly followed by Alice. I let out a groan as I saw her sprawled on the floor face down, her face turned to one side, blood trickling from her forehead, her face swollen and dear god were they finger marks? I dropped to my knees.

"Darling…Esme can you hear me?"

"…lisle…car…lisle…" she muttered her voice hoarse and rough. Her eyelids were flickering as she tried to open her eyes and her left hand was grabbing the air, trying to find me. I took her hand in mine, kissing it as I begged her to keep still. I could hear Edward on the phone to the ambulance. Her eyes opened, but were unfocused. She tried to pull herself up. She cried out in pain.

"Esme please sweetheart…you have to stay still…" I was trying to be calm, professional…but this was my Esme. There was a reason why doctor's weren't allowed to treat loved ones. It fucking broke you.

"He's here!" she cried panicked, trying to raise again.

"We've got him…here that darling…" I said, giving her a minute to hear the approaching ambulance and police sirens. "the police are coming to lock him up…"

She was struggling so much, I decided to help her before she hurt herself more. She leant her head in the crook of my neck, her arms wrapped tightly round me. I kissed her hair, rubbed her arms gently, letting her know that she was safe, that Emmett, Edward and Japser were downstairs.

"Don't touch him Em…don't know…where…he's been." She slurred.

There was a slightly pained chuckle from Emmett below.

"Aw Aunty Es…always spoiling all my fun." He whined.

Suddenly, she fisted my shirt tightly, pulling away from me slightly.

"I didn't…didn't let him touch me…only you…only you touch me…wasn't scared…island…you and me…" she insisted, before starting to drift again. She couldn't sleep or close her eyes not yet.

"And what did I say on the Island sweetheart? Tell me what I said."

"Love me…you love me…"

"And what did you say after you teased me about my baseball prowess?" I demanded.

"Love you too… so much…love you…"

The paramedics arrived then and it was as they were carefully loading Esme onto a trolley, that I remembered Alice had been up here watching us. She had been so quiet. I was torn, I could see she was practically vibrating with emotion and her shoulders were shaking with unshed tears. I could see she was on the verge of another flash back to her own mother's accident.

"Mommy!" she whimpered suddenly, the sobs now became loud. Emmett flew up the stairs.

"C'mon squirt…let's give them some room." He said gently.

"NO! I'm not leaving her." Alice said sharply. Her eyes were slightly unfocused, her voice a little higher, she wasn't in this room, she was back in that car as a little girl.

"Alice!" I snapped, my voice harder than I meant.

Esme turned and reached out a hand to Alice.

"C'mere baby." She rasped. Alice flew to her side and didn't leave until we were at the hospital and Jasper, Emmett and Edward managed to talk her down. Esme had been lucky, her physical injuries were mainly superficial, but she would be kept in over night as a precaution because of her concussion. I wasn't leaving her side. The others were camping in the waiting room. When Esme was able to understand a bit more, I told her about Charlie. She had insisted I go check on him. I found him standing next to the trolley of a young man who looked vaguely familiar.

"I knew there was something about you." Charlie crowed.

"You had me worried that's for sure. Then when I came to after that bastard hit me, I called you,to warn Miss Hollister and then 911. I had wanted to say something to Emmett, we know each other from college. I just wish we'd been able to warn Bree." He said sadly. It turned out that Demetri was an undercover FBI agent that had been investigating Charles and his dodgy deals for ages. They'd never been able to get enough information, until Bree one of Charles' many "assistants" had got jealous, when she had heard on the office grapevine that Demetri was looking for Esme. That and the fact that several of her friends were in the I-DENT club, had prompted her to hand in a copy of Charles' suspect files. The only thing was, Charles had found out. Demetri had said bitterly, that enough money can make even good cops, agents, lawyers do something they'll later regret. Bree had been found at the base of her eight storey apartment building. But in begging Charles for her life, she had let slip that despite his words to the contrary, Demetri had found Esme. Charles had then ransacked Demetri's apartment and coshed him. Charles was going away for all the things about the club, Bree's murder and attacking Esme and Demetri. I thanked them both profusely and then hurried back to Esme. She could know the details later, all she needed to know now, was that Charles was going away for a long time.

I got back to Esme's room to find her sobbing pitifully. I rushed to her side.

"Esme…baby…it's all over…they're going to lock him up and throw away the key." I said. She flung herself against my chest a little harder than I would have liked, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry…sorry Carlisle…didn't know…sorry." She sobbed against my chest. I pulled her away so I could look in her swollen and battered face. Her eyes were swimming with tears and she looked scared.

"Esme…you really are safe now."

"Always safe…you…Carlisle, I didn't know…I didn't plan it…please believe me.?" She begged.

"Esme, none of this is your fault, you didn't know he was coming…" I said firmly.

"Not him." She huffed. I was confused.

"Then what are you sorry for love? What could you have possibly done that would make you think you could ever…"

"I'm pregnant." She whimpered. I froze, I wasn't even breathing. This made her look all the more terrified. I couldn't believe it. It was a shock, at my age…but the woman I loved was having my baby.

"Please Carlisle…say something?" she begged. I gently cupped her face in my hands and gazed down into those beautiful eyes.

"I didn't think it would be possible for me to love you more than I already do…but…you're having my baby…oh Esme!" I breathed, tears flowing as I pressed my lips to hers.

**AN: Okay, so first things first. I'M SORRY for the cliffie on Chapter 8. I was mean, cruel even according to some. Lol. But did you seriously believe that I would, could kill off Carlisle? Go on, I holding out my wrist, slap it if you want, it might even put some feeling back in it after all this typing.**

**99.999% are good honest men, but there are the odd ones that aren't. I have nothing but respect for construction workers, come from a family of them.**

**Don't own Save the last dance. I know I skimped on Alice and Japser's wedding, but it would have added another 30 pages lol. Hope it didn't spoil it for you.**

**Charles may be gone for now, but will return for the reason I put him in story, so please don't shout cause I made legal stuff after the club brief. **

**I know some people don't like pregnancy and babies in stories, but I do…so much so, I've done it twice. I hope it doesn't turn you off too much.**

**Please, please, please hit the little green button. I think there's something in here for everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT**

**AN; Aww you guys are even bigger softies than I am when it comes to babies! Big hugs to all of you, old readers and new, who continue to read, review and list this story, it means a lot. Charles will get his, just not yet and thanks to Veggie Vampire90 and xxCarlisleluvsEsmexx for their advice. **

**ES POV**

Leaving Charles, coming to Forks, Carlisle, our love, our life, our plans for the future, it had all been a beautiful, cruel dream I thought to myself, as I lay on the hospital gurney, battered, bloodied and bruised with a doctor mumbling something about me being pregnant.

"You've taken a nasty fall Mrs Cullen, so I'm going to get one of our OBGYN team down, to check on how the baby is doing."

Okay, even with my pounding foggy head, I knew there were two things wrong with what she had just said.

"I lost my baby." I insisted.

"No, Mrs Cullen…we ran a pregnancy test as standard alongside, the other blood tests we did when you were admitted. You are pregnant and although you are experiencing some pain, I do think that that is to do with the bad bruising you have there, rather than the baby. Also, there is no pelvic bleeding. But, unfortunately I can't guarantee that something might, not happen." The doctor said, giving my hand a quick squeeze before she left.

It wasn't a dream. I really had left Charles, come to Forks and met and fallen in love with Carlisle Cullen. A flurry of images from the last six months ripped through the protective fog covering my brain, the last ones being of Charles pinning me to the bed in my little cottage whilst trying to strangle me. But then I was in Carlisle's arms, he was crying, telling me how much he loved me, that I was safe…and Alice was there, crying clinging to me. I let out a groan as my head sunk back against the pillows. Charles had found me, tried to hurt me, but I hadn't let him this time, I had fought him off, fought for the love Carlisle and I had, fought for the baby I hadn't known I was carrying, but who had been created by that love. I raised my knees to my chest slowly, painfully, keeping my arms across my stomach.

The doctor had said that she couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't lose my baby, Carlisle's baby. But just as I had been when Charles had been threatening me, I was determined to fight.

"I'll do everything I can little one, but you have to try and hang on in there as well…please." I begged the baby inside me, I already loved, rubbing my stomach gently.

But would Carlisle love the baby? Yes we were planning marriage, but babies? He had his children, as much as he loved me, would he want another one? He was fifty after all? I know I was forty, but, men react differently. Oh god, what if he thought I had planned it? When he had first met me, I had been screaming about the loss of the baby that I had always wanted? What if he thought I was just with him to find a sperm donation? My throbbing head was pounding and I began to cry. I didn't notice Carlisle re-enter my room until he was by my side saying something about Charlie being fine and Charles being arrested. I wasn't really listening, all I could do was mumble into his shirt about being sorry and that I hadn't planned it. He demanded to know what I was sorry for, his tone becoming frantic. He had said something about Charles again.

"No you don't understand." I had insisted.

He asked me what he didn't understand.

"I'm pregnant." I had whispered. He froze in my arms, he wasn't even breathing. "Please Carlisle…say something?" I begged. He gazed down at me, a million different emotions crossing his face, tears falling down his cheeks. He cupped my face gently in his hands.

"I didn't think, it would be possible for me to love you more than I already do…but you're having my baby…Oh Esme…" he breathed before his lips gently crashed against mine, his kiss leaving me in no doubt as to the sincerity of his words. I let my body melt against him, a sob slipping out of the side of our kiss. I had to pull away as Charles efforts to strangle me earlier had left my breathing and throat a little sore. Carlisle pressed his forehead to mine.

"Great doctor I am…not seeing the signs." Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Carlisle, if I didn't see the signs, there was no way you could have. I was convinced it was all to do with the stress Char…" I couldn't stop the strangled sob that escaped me, as I wrapped my arms more tightly round my stomach.

"Esme." Carlisle said alarmed.

"Carlisle, I'm frightened…" I whispered.

"That's perfectly natural love…I'm frightened too…I have to tell Emmett remember." He chuckled softly. I gave a half laugh. Emmett would take great delight in teasing Carlisle. But that wasn't what I was scared of.

"Carlisle, they think I could still lose it…because I fell so hard… We can't, I know it's madness, we have god knows what shit to deal with, with Charles, the divorce, I'm an older mother, you're an older father…but I want our baby so much…I already love it." I sobbed.

Carlisle gently held my face between his hands again, his thumbs rubbing away my tears. He began to tell me gently, but firmly, that, yes things would probably get tough with Charles, but we would handle it together as a family. And that being older parents would give us more time and patience with our baby, the other more serious things, like birth defects or illness we could think about, discuss and work through together later.

"Esme, darling…after Elizabeth died, I never thought I'd find happiness, peace, such all consuming, comforting, passionate love again, then you, my beautiful angel came into my life. And now, as if that wasn't enough…you're giving me the chance to be the father that I always wanted to be, father to our child…a child we created…" Carlisle said thickly, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you…so much…" I whispered.

"As I love you…both of you." He said one of his hands dropped from my face to entwine with mine, which was still lying across my stomach. An embarrassed cough pulled us out of our reverie. A tired looking young doctor pushing a trolley full of ultra sound equipment stood in the door way.

Carlisle winced slightly at the strength of my grip as the doctor asked me a few questions about my general health.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

I sucked in a ragged, tearful breath and squeezed Carlisle's hand.

"She suffered a trauma induced miscarriage about six months ago." Carlisle said tightly. The doctor looked over my battered and bruised body and then narrowed her eyes at Carlisle.

"Thanks to my EX husband." I insisted. Carlisle's face was pale and he was shaking. Suddenly, the door opened again and Rachel Black, Billy's daughter who had recently returned to Seattle from New York, where she was working as an OBGYN, bustled into the room.

"Carlisle, Esme…god, I've just seen Sue and the others in the waiting room…how are you? God…the bastard really did a number on you…"

"How's Charlie?" I demanded. Carlisle's words about Charlie being ok came rushing back to me.

"He's being kept in overnight. Apparently, he followed the guy into your cottage…they had a fight in the kitchen and the guy hit him with one of your copper pots, knocking him out…Sue and Bella don't know whether to hug him or throttle him for taking such a risk."

"Oh God." My hands rose to cover my mouth.

"They're leaning more to hugging don't worry…you know how much they all care for you…Dad's just pissed that he wasn't there…" Rachel chuckled. Despite the situation, I swore I felt, rather than heard a growl rumble in Carlisle's chest. Looking round, Rachel seemed to see her colleague in the room for the first time.

"Karen, what are you doing here?"

Karen seemed to snap to attention as she faced her boss.

"Mrs Cullen is pregnant, but due to the heavy fall she took, Dr Harper paged me for a consult…I was just getting a history. Mrs Cullen suffered a trauma induced miscarriage six months ago." Karen said, her respectful tone towards Rachel cooled noticeably when she looked at Carlisle. I could feel my temper rising. How dare she?

" She thinks Carlisle caused…" I whispered, feeling fresh tears threatening.

"Esme…it's ok.." Carlisle said trying to calm me. He had one arm round my shoulder and he gave me a squeeze and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away

"No, no it's not…I won't have ANYONE thinking that about you…" I insisted angrily

"Esme, you need to calm down for your sake and the baby's." Rachel said. The mention of the baby caught my attention. Rachel thanked Karen and told her that she would be handling our case from now on. Rachel continued asking questions as she set up the equipment.

"It can take a few minutes." Rachel said. "There we are…" she said finally. My head snapped to the screen. There in the darkness was a small grey blob no bigger than a bean, but what caught my attention was the small white dot in the centre flashing rhythmically.

"Oh my…is that the heart?" I whispered.

"Yes, would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asked.

"Please." Carlisle and I said as one, our tone almost pleading.

Suddenly, the quiet room was filled with the sound of a rapid but strong heartbeat. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" I whispered.

"Yes love…" Carlisle said, raising our joined hands to his lips and kissing them. Rachel went on to point out various things and take measurements, but all I could focus on was the sight and sound of our baby's little heart. He, she was still there, fighting, despite everything that had happened.

"So, I'd say your due date is late July, early August…we'll know more when we see you for your first proper appointment in the clinic."

"But everything is okay?" I demanded.

"Everything looks good you've been through a hell of a lot…Mrs Cullen?" Rachel said looking up from my chart looking confused.

"As soon as it's legally possible…" Carlisle growled. Rachel smiled softly.

" so has baby Cullen…you're going to have to take it easy for awhile, but so far, so good." Rachel said as she helped clean the gel off my stomach. She and Carlisle went into a few minutes of shop talk, before we were left alone.

"It's still there…our baby is still there." I whispered.

"Yep and with his mother's strength and the Cullen pig headedness, I don't think he's going anywhere."

"He, it could be a she…"

"No, it's a he…" Carlisle insisted. " Esme, if anyone was ever meant to be a mother, it's you…you are going to be a mother…a wonderful mother." Carlisle said stroking my face.

"And you're going to be a father…" I said. Carlisle's face split into the most breathtakingly beautiful smile. He seemed to be glowing with happiness. I reached up and pulled his head down so I could claim his lips with mine. The kiss was soft, tender and full of love.

"Thank you my darling." He said against my lips. We sat for a moment foreheads pressed together, just reveling in the emotion and intensity of the moment. "I have to go tell the others…" he said pulling away. I caught his hand.

"Carlisle, I need to see Rose first…please…" I sighed. I was exhausted, but excitement, adrenaline and the need to do the right thing by Rose, who I loved as if she really was family was keeping me going. Carlisle paused, before stepping back and kissing me.

I leant back and closed my eyes for a few minutes. There was a quiet knock on the door. I opened my eyes, to see Rose, her face pale, tired and concerned standing in the doorway. I smiled softly and held out my hand. Rose entered the room fully and walked towards me.

"Edward is force feeding Carlisle a coffee and something that looked like a Danish, but don't quote me." Rose chuckled softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were soft, concerned and shining with tears.

"Stupid question…but how are you?" she whispered.

I smiled weakly.

"Um, ask me again in the morning…"

"How bad…how bad did the bastard hurt you?" Rose choked out, her voice choking with emotion.

"Oh…he's done worse…I'm going to be okay…honest…" I insisted, as Rose looked at me skeptically. I squeezed her hand.

"What about here?" Rose asked, tapping her on head.

" Believe it or not, I'm not as bad as I thought as I would be…that doesn't mean, I won't need a bit of hand holding…"

"We've got you Esme…all of us…I've never seen Emmett so angry. Tonight is one time that I would have not minded if Em had kicked some ass…"

"NO!" I said sharply. "Don't get me wrong, part of me wishes that Carlisle and the boys had kicked the shit out of that animal…but that would mean them having to act, fight like animals…and they're not like that…" I insisted angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm sorry…it's been a long day…Rose…there's something I need to tell you…" I began quietly. She must be able to hear my heart pounding in my chest I thought to myself. Rose closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes…how?" I began shocked.

"I don't know, but I guess being so desperate for something means that I'm hyper aware of seeing the signs in others…and there have been a LOT of signs…" Rose said sadly.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I said.

Her eyes snapped open, her face was fierce.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare apologize for being blessed with this amazing gift." She huffed crossly, using her free hand to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I won't lie, it hurts…but if anyone deserves this…"

"We both do…"

"Well, you and…you're going to be able to give me great advice and Emmett plenty of practice at changing diapers when our turn comes." She hiccoughed.

"And it will come." I said fiercely, fresh tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Ready or not, here we come." Emmett said from the doorway. He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Emmett is six feet four, weighs two hundred and twenty pounds of pure muscle, but at that moment, he looked like a nervous child. It seemed that Alice wasn't the only one who was reliving a few painful memories tonight. Rose and I both tried to wipe away the signs of our tears. Carlisle was at my side in seconds, his face concerned. I smiled and squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

Alice was looking a little better than the last time I had seen her, but she was still clinging to Jasper. Edward looked tired, worried and a little stunned. He gave me a gentle hug and a kiss like the rest, but he seemed only to have eyes for Bella, who looked tired, pale and something else that I couldn't quite place.

"Well, apart from letting you in to see for yourselves that Esme is okay whilst also trying to stop Emmett from destroying the vending machine in the waiting room…"

"It stole my money…" Emmett grumbled.

"I asked you in here, because Esme and I have something to tell you." Carlisle continued, ignoring Emmett's interruption, his voice was shaking slightly. He was as nervous as I was.

Six expectant anxious faces stared back at us. We looked at each other, neither of us able to hold back the silly smiles or giggles that escaped us.

"Firstly, I want to thank you…Edward, Emmett…Jasper and you Alice, for being there for me…for Esme tonight." Carlisle said roughly.

"I just wish, we could have shown him properly what happens when you mess with a Cullen." Emmett growled.

"I think he got the idea." Jasper sniggered. Emmett, Edward and Jasper all shared fist bumps at this. And I swear, if he wasn't sat by me, Carlisle would have joined in. Alice gave a delicate, but loud ahem.

"I was there remember." She said.

"Yes you were squirt…good shot by the way…right between the eyes." Edward sniggered. Bella and Rose looked shocked, whilst Alice smiled sweetly at my shocked face, whilst fist bumping all the boys. There was so much Alice wanted, needed to say to me, I could see her almost vibrating with suppressed emotion. But sadly this wasn't the time or place. We had both had enough for one night.

"As I was saying to Rose…if you had gone any further, you would have sunk to that animal's level and I don't want that for you. You are all worth a million of that man." I said sharply. The boys, including Carlisle, looked a little sheepish, but not totally repentant, whilst the girls nodded along with me.

"Bella, how's Charlie? I'm so grateful…"

"He's okay. Sue's telling him off for trying to be a hero at his age, but secretly she's as proud as I am." Bella chuckled quietly.

"Esme, as I was trying to say to you, before we were so rudely interrupted by a collapsing club and other various dramas…you mean a hell of a lot to all of us." Edward began.

"We love you." Alice said quietly, but passionately, the look in her eye as she looked round the room at the others dared them to argue. No one did.

"And tonight just proved that to us all. The thought of anything happening to you…what that would do to us as a family…to Dad…" Edward continued, his voice trailing off as his voice caught a little with emotion. I felt my heart clench in my chest at the sincerity of his words and the looks of love and support on the faces of the people in the room.

"I love you too…" I said softly, but I was certain they all heard. Carlisle pulled me closer. "I just hope you still feel the same when I tell you the main thing your father and I wanted to talk to you about." I said nervously.

"I'm pregnant." I said finally, looking up at them all shyly, through lowered lashes as I leant my head against Carlisle's shoulder. I felt tired, emotional and despite Carlisle's reassuring arm around me, vulnerable.

"It's early days and…after what Esme has been through…she has to take it very easy for awhile…" Carlisle clarified.

There was an ominous silence for a long moment, before Emmett did what Emmett does best.

"So, it wasn't murder in the dark you were playing during that power cut…more hide the…"

"EMMETT!" Carlisle snapped. "And anyway, we weren't even in the country during the power cut." Carlisle said dismissively, before the sniggers made him realize what he had let slip.

"Enjoying a little La Dolce Vita in Italy were you pop?" Emmett teased. The others were trying to keep their faces straight.

"Edward, Bella is it true? Are you pregnant?" Carlisle asked, pointedly trying to ignore Emmett, looking instead towards where Edward and Bella were standing. Edward was glaring at Emmett, more for calling him Eddie than what he had said, if the smile he was desperately trying to suppress was anything to go by. Bella was blushing. She looked as nervous as I felt, as all first time mothers feel, but nothing could hide the glow of happiness that was surrounding her.

"We WERE," Edward said, glaring at Emmett again. "going to tell you tonight, whilst we dressed the tree. It's early days for us as well…but…"

"I guessed, the pixie heard and started planning the kid's wardrobe until it's at least twenty one…" Rose huffed. She was smiling, but the pain was still clear in her eyes. I was glad when Emmett pulled her closer, dropping a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Just think Emmett, two new friends to play with…" Jasper teased.

"And two new teddy bears to buy." Edward snarked.

"Look, I'll baby sit, I'll change as many shi…dirty diapers you want, but no damn bears!" Emmett growled.

The next ten minutes were spent exchanging hugs and congratulations. Alice agreed to take on wardrobe duties for her little brother or sister as well as her niece or nephew. But she was still not right. And before I could say anything to her, the very patient, but now slightly pissed nurse in charge threatened to clear the room. Not even Carlisle, who had a formidable reputation at the hospital and obviously knew Nancy quite well, escaped a telling off. The following ten minutes were spent with more hugs and kisses, but this time as the others left. I felt bad, but the events of the day had finally started to catch up with me and I knew I had to go through it all again the next day when I gave the police my statement about what happened. Charles was in federal custody and on his way to Washington, complete with severe bruising and a dislocated shoulder. What he had done to me, to Charlie Swan would be noted down and definitely used against him when it came to trial, but for now as was right, the authorities were far more interested in the poor people who had died and been injured by the collapse of the I-DENT club. I was just glad, that for the first time in months, that I knew for definite where he was and that he wouldn't be able to hurt me, my family or my baby again.

"Well, it's been quite a day…" Carlisle sighed, walking back towards my bed.

"Uh, huh…it's not every day that you find out you're going to be a father and a grandfather." I teased lightly. Carlisle growled slightly at my last words. Pulling the recliner next to my bed, Carlisle went to sit down. I grabbed at his hand.

"Esme…" he said softly. I couldn't speak, the tears were streaming down my face. I knew I was safe, loved and about to embark on the most exciting chapter of my life, but now it was quiet, just the two of us and the adrenaline was ebbing, I felt vulnerable. Carlisle eased himself onto the bed next to me. I fisted his shirt tightly in my hand and buried my head in his neck sobbing quietly. Carlisle murmured how much he loved me and the baby into my hair, as his free hand gently stroked my stomach. I placed my hand over his.

"You know…technically, me being a grandpa means that you, are going to be a grandma." He chuckled softly. I loved him for trying to lighten the dark mood that was threatening to overwhelm me.

The next day after a painful hour with Demetri and a representative of the District Attorney's office, I headed home. I was quiet. I was physically still sore and I was also still in shock at the fact, that I was actually safe from Charles and best of all, I was still pregnant. Carlisle and my baby was still hanging in there.

"Esme…um…about what you heard, about what the boys and I did to Charles…" Carlisle began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, his tone begging me to understand. He had seen my shocked reaction, when Demetri had had to clarify what had caused the physical injuries Charles had. I remembered Rachel mentioning something about Charles' injuries briefly last night. But my mind had been on the baby. I reached across the consul and covered his hand with my own.

"Carlisle…stop the car…" I said softly. Luckily, we were on the long drive to the Cullen house. Carlisle brought the car to a halt and turned in his seat to face me. His face was creased with concern, his eyes pleading. I turned slowly in my seat. I reached across and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Darling, I know what I said about not wanting you and the boys sinking to his level of violence. But, I understand…"

"We got there and he was waving a baseball bat around, looking like you and he had had one hell of a fight. Worse than that, you were nowhere to be seen…we were angry…scared." He rasped, leaning into my hand and covering my hand with his own. I reached across with my other hand and pressed my fingers to his mouth to silence him.

"I understand…" I insisted. "I understand and I love you…love all of you for defending me, because that's what your actions were…self defense. You didn't attack him for the sake of it…"

"Believe me, I wanted to beat the crap out of him." Carlisle snarled.

"But you didn't. You did what you had to do to protect me. You did what you had to do to protect our baby." I growled, dropping one of my hands to pull his across my stomach. We had both leant further towards each other, the air was charged with emotion.

"I would never let anyone hurt either of you." He growled, his hand was stroking my stomach, but his eyes hadn't left mine. They were flashing with such intense emotions, I found myself feeling strangely aroused. And it seemed Carlisle was feeling the same, his eyes darkened, his breathing became rough as he leant in towards me. His lips claimed mine, softly at first, but then I increased the intensity, tilting my head to deepen the kiss, my free hand twisting in his hair. Was it shock? Hormones? I didn't know or care, I just needed to show Carlisle how I felt and feel how he felt about me. He moaned softly as my tounge slipped into his mouth and began to duel lazily, but passionately with his.

"These hormones are going to take some getting used to." I chuckled softly against his lips.

"Take your time." Carlisle growled. Suddenly, we flew apart as the back passenger door of the Mercedes flew open and Emmett flung himself across the backseat.

"Break it up you two, we all know what happened when you two were left alone to suck face." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett…" I growled, glaring back at him.

"Easy momma bear, you'll have to get used to kids interrupting your "alone time" he chuckled. "Anyway, it's time for you to start practicing your parenting skills…Bella and Rose are threatening to plant Alice on top of the Christmas tree."

Carlisle chuckled softly as he kissed my forehead.

"Welcome to Christmas, Cullen style love."

I grinned. "I can't wait." And it was true, I couldn't.

"Jingle Bells…Jasper smells, Rose and I have broken three beds!" Emmett boomed, his tuneless voice echoing through the house. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. I heard Carlisle laugh, before he leant over and dropped a kiss on my shoulder

"Seven am…for Emmett, that's a lie in…"

He pulled the pillow away from my face. We were lying on our sides facing each other.

"If he's this excitable and loud on Christmas day as an adult, he must have been…"

"A thousand times worse when he was a child." Carlisle chuckled softly."Merry Christmas sweetheart…" he said, smoothing the hair away from my face with one hand, whilst his other hand slipped beneath the covers and found it's seemingly new favourite place on my stomach. "Merry Christmas baby." He grinned, his eyes soft with emotion.

"Merry Christmas…" I said softly, placing my hand over his. Our kiss was soft and tender, but before it could develop into anything more, Carlisle pulled away. The look on his face was now anxious.

"Esme, if you want to come with us, we really should get up…" he said.

"Oh, oh right yes…of course…" I stammered, sitting up a little too quickly. The room began to spin and I must have looked as sick as I suddenly felt, because Carlisle gripped my shoulders and went to try and lay me back against the pillows.

"Esme, maybe this isn't such a great idea, you've only been out of the hospital ten days, your morning sickness is…"

"Is a lot better than it has been. Carlisle, I want to come, be there with you and the children…I think it's time don't you?" I was suddenly anxious, had he changed his mind? Had the children changed their minds?

"Yes love…I do…"

The cemetery seemed even more peaceful covered in the thick layer of snow that had fallen over Forks during the last week. We were a quiet, thoughtful group as we moved towards Elizabeth's grave. Last night, we had sat around the Christmas tree, me happily cuddled in Carlisle's arms listening to him and the children tell stories about past Christmas'. As sad as I had felt about not having any stories of my own to share, I couldn't help but feel excited about the future happiness both the baby and I had to look forward to. They had then, began to make their plans to come and visit Elizabeth as they always did on special days. They had all been casting me awkward looks as they spoke, prompting me to say:

"Well, I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get back."

Alice had snorted at this.

"I know pregnancy can do wonderful things to a woman' body, but I didn't think it allowed you to grow arms long enough to reach from the cemetery to our kitchen…" she hiccoughed, before trying and failing to pull a serious face. Emmett's eggnog, had it appeared, quite a kick to it.

"You want me to come with you…" I whispered shocked.

"Of course, but only if you feel comfortable…" Carlisle said, gazing down into my face and rubbing my arm. I could see hope, fighting anxiety for dominance in his eyes.

"I'd be honoured, really…but only if you're sure…"

Alice huffed. "We've told you…we love you…you and baby brother or sister in there…please, pleeease try and make it a girl. Bella finds shopping for girly things for herself hard, if she has to do it for her daughter as well…well I think she might have a melt down…" Alice slurred slightly. Bella nodded and muttered something about Alice "finally getting it."

After getting reassuring nods and a cuddle from Carlisle, I had agreed to come with them to the cemetery this morning. I had thought about Elizabeth Cullen a lot since I had started seeing Carlisle. But she had entered my thoughts more and more recently as I thought about the grandchild she would not get to hold. The fact that she would not be able to enjoy with Carlisle, the sight of her son, maturing into the wonderful father he was bound to be. In my hormonal enhanced state, I was also worrying more and more about what she would think of me. Was I good enough for Carlisle, was I, my baby taking Carlisle away from his son and the support he would need?

Whilst Carlisle and the children, had a private moment with Elizabeth and laid a beautiful Christmas wreath, I stood with Bella and Rose. Rose slipped her arms through mine and Bella's. We both tensed slightly. Rose had been supportive since she found out Bella and I were pregnant, but we had tried not to flaunt it too much, as we saw despite her assurances to the contrary, that her emotions were still raw. Rose looked between us.

"Jeez, will you two please stop looking at me as if I'm going to burst into tears or rip apart the nearest fluffy little animal…" she grumbled.

"I'm okay…well…I will be…anyway, I get to be cool aunty Rose…" she said giving us a squeeze. Our attention was caught by the others at the grave who had turned to face us. Bella gravitated straight to Edward's arms, Rose to Emmett and I approached Carlisle a little cautiously. I was dressed warmly, but I was shivering. Carlisle pulled me into his arms. The children stayed for a few more minutes, before Carlisle and I were left alone.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Esme…I think the two of you would have liked each other. She doesn't let me get away with anything and , she knows all my places to hide twinkies…" Carlisle chuckled softly. "More than that Elizabeth…she loves me, gives me the hope…the peace that I never thought I'd find again after you were…" Carlisle whispered, his voice catching with emotion. I gave him a little squeeze. "And now, she's giving me the chance to put right all the mistakes I made with you…and the children when they were little…." He said roughly, turning his head away for a minute. "I hope you can understand, be happy for me love…" he trailed off.

"Elizabeth…" I began a little uncertainly. "It's a real pleasure, honour to meet you. I would like to thank you…for the wonderful, compassionate family you created. Without them, I dread to think where I would be now. And as for Carlisle…I can see exactly what you saw in him…" I chuckled softly. I know he's going to make a wonderful father to our baby and I promise you, that I would never take his attention and support away from your children and grandchildren. In fact, I plan to spend the rest of my life supporting, loving, him and them." I said quietly. I ran the back of my hand across my cheeks, that were wet with tears. Carlisle pulled me closer and whispered an "I love you" as he kissed the top of my head.

Bella and I, were both still feeling delicate with morning sickness, but with Rose and Alice's help, we managed to put together a pretty impressive turkey dinner. After dinner, we returned the beautifully decorated living room. The tree was perhaps a little too large, but it was beautifully decorated with some of the twinkling lights that had been strung along the fire place and entwined with the tinsel along the banister.

"Presents!" Emmett sang excitedly as he thumped down on the floor in front of the tree.

"Emmett, perhaps you would like to hand out the gifts…" Carlisle said trying not to smile at the look on Emmett's face. The only gifts he was interested in were his own, but he stood and picked up a large ivory envelope.

"This one's for me and you Rosie." He said excitedly.

"Well hand it over then?" Rose said holding out her hand.

"Aww…I mean, why don't I handle it babe…remember that nasty paper cut you got…"

Rose glared and snapped her fingers. Hanging his head, Emmett passed over the present from Carlisle and I.

"OH MY…" Rose stuttered, her eyes wide.

"SWEEET!" Emmett grinned.

"You've both been looking a little pale lately, not really surprising, but Esme and I thought, especially since you will be having an even busier year next year god willing, that you could do with some fun in the sun." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but ten days on Eclipse Island!" Rose whispered. Eclipse Island, was a private island in the middle of the Indian Ocean owned by a tycoon. It was exclusive and expensive. But Carlisle had helped the tycoon's daughter through her residency at the University Hospital in Seattle and had therefore got a discount. All though, the price would still allow Alice to upgrade her Porsche and have change. Rose and Emmett flung themselves at Carlisle and I. We had only just started, but I was already fighting to control my emotions. This felt so right, so wonderful. It wasn't the presents, it was the sense of happiness and togetherness, although I had loved cuddling up to Carlisle in bed as we had discussed present ideas, debated on the best places to purchase things this late or looked on line together. When it came to my present for Carlisle however, something that I still wasn't sure he would like, but which I hoped he would appreciate the meaning of, I had had to enlist the help of Alice. After that terrible night, Alice and I's relationship had changed into something deeper. There were still things we needed to discuss, but we both felt a strong bond forming between us. Alice had been trying to reassure me all day he would love it, but I wasn't sure

Emmett then handed out Carlisle and I's presents to Edward and Bella.

"Esme, these are beautiful." Bella breathed. She was holding, leather bound copies of various Jane Austen stories. I still didn't like spending Carlisle's money, but when I saw the joy it bought to my family, it eased my guilt a little.

"Edward look." Bella had whispered, her eyes wide as she opened the cover of the last book. It wasn't Austen this time, it Charlotte Bronte's Jayne Eyre. Bella had once told me, that that was the book she most associated her and Edward's story with. All through the book, the name Jayne had been changed to Bella and Mr Rochester to Mr Cullen. Bella had come over to hug us, but Edward remained in his seat, staring at the papers in his hand. We had bought him some time in a recording studio.

"Son, whilst Esme and I have been recovering from our…little accidents, the sound of you playing the piano, be it classical, your own compositions, or just messing about has given us both a lot of peace. And with you and Bella moving out in a couple of weeks, we both wanted something we could turn to when we need to feel that way again." Carlisle said, his gaze locking intensely with Edwards. Edward nodded.

"And I'm hoping that you might put a few lullabies on there…because I don't think Bella will want to share your talents when the babies are teething or full of colic."I laughed, wanting to ease the tension in the room slightly. Edward had suffered whilst trying to pursue his musical talents, but Carlisle, I, the whole family believed it was a shame that he didn't use them as much as he could. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, a sign of stress. I felt my stomach clench. It had been my idea, had I gone too far?

"Thank you, both" Edward had said quietly a moment later as he came over to us. And I was relieved to see in his eyes, genuine happiness. Alice claimed hers and Jasper's gifts from under the tree. The squeal of delight was almost deafening as Alice unwrapped the purse that went with the shoes we had bought back from Italy.

Jaspers sharp intake of breath as he opened his present caught everyone's attention. I had seen this out of the corner of my eye, that fateful day. I had been feeling awful and desperately wanted to get home, but it had seemed perfect. So in the few minutes I had separated from Alice, I had bought it. But like all the presents, I was now nervous. I mean, I hadn't known them very long and maybe Jasper wouldn't want something so girly, or something with such an intimate meaning for him and Alice.

"Oh Jazz…" Alice had breathed, looking between Jasper and me. Her large eyes were shining with unshed tears. Even Emmett was wiping his eyes under the guise of something being in it. It seems that although nobody mentioned it, the children at least understood the significance of the statue in Jazz's hand. It was pewter, silver and glass and depicted Tinkerbell, waving her wand over the head of a "lost boy" from Neverland.

"Carlisle, if I wasn't so damn crazy in love with your daughter, I think you and I would be fighting over this wonderful woman." Jasper muttered thickly.

"You wish Cowboy." Carlisle had teased.

Emmett soon made short work of handing out the other presents. There were oohs, ahhs, curses, thanks and hugs flying around the room. Carlisle had received various, jumpers, books, scarves from the others and a new set of cuff links from me. The last set of cufflinks Carlisle had, had been lost in our room at the Four Seasons the night we had made love for the first time. The memory of that night, plus the intense look in Carlisle's eye as he looked between the box in his hand and me, not to mention the way his fingers had caressed the delicate skin of my collar bone as he had leant down to kiss me in thanks, caused a hormonal surge through my body. If he was like this over the cufflinks, I was nervous, but excited to think how he might react to his main present. God, I needed him alone. My mornings may be a bit of a nightmare due to my morning sickness, but my nights, were becoming a lot more interesting as my hormones kicked in.

I tried not to make it look obvious that I was hurrying through the presents on my lap. Rose and Emmett had bought me and Bella a special Spa day for expectant mothers, plus cute T-shirts saying "If you think I'm Cute, you should see my mom." Bella and Edward had bought me almost an entire library of architectural books and supplies for the classes I was due to start taking at USW in January. That left Alice and Jasper. Bella had received a box exactly the same as mine, but had not commented on its contents, her eyes had just widened, then narrowed, before she had whispered to Edward that she would show him later. That didn't bode well. Alice was always trying to get me into more lingerie, but whilst it had worked well in Italy and I was definitely horny now, I really hoped it wasn't lingerie. Emmett's teasing about mine and Carlisle's sex life was bad enough.

I pulled the box slightly out of the bag, just far enough to see the name.

"Alllice! You didn't." I hissed.

"I did! I got them before, Dad forgot the finer points of the safe sex lectures he put us through." Alice wheedled. Carlisle blushed and growled lowly, whilst Emmett sniggered.

"What the hell is so bad about…" Emmett demanded springing up, and pulling the box from my hand.

"EMMETT!" I snapped.

"Sorry…sorry, but Bells looked like she was going to faint when she saw hers. Have you been buying from those dodgy sex shops again squirt?"

"No I have not!" Alice huffed. "Bella and Esme saw these, liked them…no loved them, despite what they say…and I knew Dad and Edward would as well." Alice finished crossly.

"Woah!" Rose stuttered, her eyes alight.

Emmett was holding up a black, five inch, red soled Christian Loubiton stiletto heeled shoe. Edward and Carlisle seemed to growl in unison.

"Do not, put those on until after the baby is born, unless you want me to have a sex induced heart attack." Carlisle moaned in my ear. I was shocked by his words, but also turned on and a rush of moisture flooded my aching core, as I stroked his thigh.

"There's another present. It's for Dad, from Esme" Emmett burst out, having handed the shoe back to me. I was so lost in my lust haze for Carlisle, it took me a minute to realize he meant the one I had tried to hide by tying it to one of the tree branches. This room was so beautiful, that I had wanted to give Carlisle his present here, but preferably when we were alone. Alice, bless her, tried to get everyone to move, but they were taking their time, obviously curious, and my heart was pounding so fast in my chest and I knew, that if I didn't do this now, I would lose my nerve.

"Esme?" Carlisle queried, his tone was curious, amused and also a little worried. I began to fidget with the little box Alice had just placed in my hand.

"Guys, you can stay…this does actually concern you…but, I do need some quiet." I said sharply, looking straight at Emmett. Immediately, they all froze in their slow shuffle towards the door.

"Esme are you sure?" Alice asked excitement and genuine remorse at our little plan going wrong fighting for dominance in her tone and body, making her practically vibrate on the spot. Jasper sensing this wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back tightly against his body. I turned to face Carlisle on the sofa. I lightly stroked the side of his face with my fingers, before cupping his cheek in my palm. His eyes were still full of confusion. My heart began to sputter in my chest. God, please let me find the right words.

"Don't look so worried sweetheart, this is, I hope, a nice present. I know it's not customary, but when have we ever done what's expected?" I chuckled softly. I took a deep breath the intensity of the love shining from Carlisle's eyes was making it hard for me to concentrate.

"Carlisle…when you swept into my life looking and acting like my guardian angel, I was lost, broken…I thought beyond repair. But I hadn't banked on just how gifted, a healer you truly are. These last months, your love and support have never faltered, even when you had every right to run away from me screaming. And this…" I faltered as the emotion overwhelmed me for a moment. Carlisle didn't speak, I don't think he could trust his own voice either, if the tears rolling down his cheeks and the tremor in his body was a judge. Instead, he raised his hand and gently stroked away my tears with his thumb. "And this…means that, not only have you healed my body and my mind, but also my heart, something as I said, I thought would never be able to do more than just function. But, I was wrong everyday my heart beats a little faster as I feel, as our baby…" I placed one of his hands on my stomach. "As our baby feels, the love that you have for me, whether it comes in a look, a touch, a kiss, your words…Darling, I want to spend the rest of my life, trying to show you that same sort of love, giving you the same sense of peace and happiness you give me. And although I know, we are already joined…here…" I said tapping my chest with my free hand. "I want a physical symbol of our love to show the world. And whilst I know, it'll be a while before we can make it official…I want to ask…Carlisle, will you do me the honour of wearing this ring as a sign of my commitment to our future…our marriage?" I finished. I took my hand from his face, to pick up the box I had balanced on my knee and opened it, but my eyes never left his face. Inside, was a thick, platinum band made up of three intertwined strands. Carlisle looked at the ring for a long moment.

The only sounds in the room was the sound of the logs crackling in the fire place, the soft sobs and sniffs from the children in the corner and the pounding of my heart. Carlisle still hadn't spoken as he looked up from the ring. He cupped my face between his two large hands, the love in his eyes made me whimper with love, with need.

"Oh Esme" He said hoarsely, his voice cracking with emotion. Oh Esme! Oh Esme what? Oh Esme yes I'd love to darling? Oh Esme, you must be kidding? Oh Esme what? I screamed silently. He let go of my face, stood, reached in his trouser pocket, before sitting down again and holding open a box of his own.

"Oh Carlisle…!" I breathed as I looked at the large but not ostentatious diamond and platinum engagement ring.

"How do I follow those beautiful words?" he said.

"Sometimes…actions, can speak louder than words." I moaned softly, just before his lips crashed against mine. Carlisle and I, both chuckled softly as we heard Emmett mutter "I think we can take that as yeses all round." Before he and the others left the room.

**AN: Short, but hopefully sweet. Hopefully, the next chapter will be as well, but there will be a little bit of angst and a lemon thrown in as well. I was thinking of making Rose a real bitch when she heard, but there's enough angst coming in a couple of chapter's time. I think Carlisle, Esme and me, need a bit of fluffy, lemony r/r. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN; There will be some angst in this chapter and a lemon, but basically we are building up to the births of the two new members of the Cullen family. Ellinor, I wish you had an ff account, so I could anser your reviews and talk to you properly. Doctors aren't always right you know!**

**C POV**

"Merry Christmas Carlisle…" I chuckled softly to myself in the darkness. The last six months had been intense, crazy, exciting and terrifying. But it was in the last three weeks, that I felt I was really living for the first time. I had a life, a future to plan for and enjoy with the woman I loved and our baby. I was fifty years old and I was being blessed with the gift of a second chance. A second chance to love, nurture and protect my family, I wasn't going to mess it up this time. After all, I was also going to be a grandfather as well and grandfather's are supposed to set an example. I laughed again, causing Esme, who was laying with her head on my chest, her leg thrown over my hip, to stir slightly. I lightly ran my hand down her bare back.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I said quietly into the darkness. I didn't have all the answers, or the wisdom that grandfathers, or fathers or that matter are supposed to have. I, like a lot of parents made it up as I went along. But, I wasn't alone now. I had the beautiful, loving, wonderful woman lying in my arms to share the good times, the bad and any worries or fears I had and I had several.

I wasn't worried about supporting Esme and the baby financially. The clinic was doing well and I had the money that Elizabeth left me. I would always love Elizabeth and our bond would never be broken whilst Edward, Emmett, Alice and our forthcoming grandchildren were around. But, I had to focus on Esme and the baby now. I hoped, prayed that Elizabeth could understand that. Physically, I was at an age when embarrassing and sometimes serious illnesses could strike, added to that, I would always bare the scars and the slight weakness caused by my injuries from the club collapse. I didn't want Esme or the baby embarrassed or turned into my carer's as I grew older.

Despite the amazing, intense feelings that Esme had awakened in me, I was still set in my ways, could be distant and downright antisocial when I was lost in my work. And Esme and the baby deserved better than that. We had both insisted that although we couldn't make it official, we were married where it mattered, in our hearts. But tonight, Esme's beautiful, passionate, loving words and the physical symbol of our love she had given me, had made our commitment feel all the more real.

It had also confirmed how mentally in synch we were. After everything that had happened between us, we both had realized that we needed a more physical symbol. I still raged when I thought of how Esme had been treated by Siobhan. And although the pleasure of being mistaken for Esme's husband had been ruined by the doctor's assumption that I had been the one to cause Esme's miscarriage and bruises, it had made me realize how much I wanted, needed other people to see that Esme, the baby and I were family.

Esme had been worried that I would be embarrassed by the ring and her gesture. And, although there was a little part of me that was disappointed that I hadn't got to ask her, it was overwhelmed by the larger part of me that felt so completely loved by her.

"You know son, you and I got really lucky with your mom." I said quietly stroking her stomach.

"He, could still be a she you know." Esme said, her voice heavy with sleep as she shifted, resting her chin on my chest and looking up at me smiling.

"We'll see." I teased. I don't know what made me so sure, but I was convinced that the baby was a boy. Holding up my hand, I twisted it so that my ring caught the moonlight streaming through the gap in the curtain. Lord, I thought that Esme was supposed to be the hormonal one!

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" Esme teased as she dropped a kiss on my chest.

"Nope, you're the one who changed things around…it's not every day a boy gets proposed to you know." I laughed. She chuckled softly, before laying a hot open mouthed kiss on my collar bone and rolling her hips against me. I moaned softly, letting my hand fall to stroke her spine and knead the cheek of her ass. Our earlier love making had been fast and as passionate as we both could manage. We hadn't bothered to dress for sleep after and the feel of her hot, wet, core against my leg was amazing. Esme moaned against my throat, pregnancy was making her even more sensitive to my touch.

"Kiss me." She said, her tone was almost begging. I drug my hand back up along her spine and twisted it in her hair, pulling her face towards me. Esme wriggled to get as close to me as she could with her now rounded stomach. Our kiss was passionate and tender and Esme whimpered against me as my tounge stroked hers.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked pulling away.

"I've changed my mind…I don't like changing things…I want you to make love to me Carlisle…tell me you love me."Esme said, her voice catching with emotion. Hormones could crash as soon they rose.

I moved quicker than I expected, settling between Esme's parted legs, resting my weight on my arms. The heat from her core was almost scorching as I moved my length against her lips, coating myself in her.

"Car…lisle.." Esme moaned ,arching herself toward me and hitching her leg as far as she could over my hip to draw me closer.

"Oh God Esme…" I moaned into her neck as her movement drew the tip of my now almost painful arousal further into her heat. "I don't love you Esme…I adore you…worship you…" I breathed, laving the soft skin of the swell of her breast with my mouth and tounge. "Your skin…even softer…so sweet…"

"More…need more…need you…" Esme breathed arching towards me again, I couldn't stop myself from taking her hard, swollen and even more sensitive nipple into my mouth and sucking gently.

"OH!" Esme screamed, her hand which had been caressing and gently kneading my ass cheeks, was now trying to push me further into her. I ran my hand along her thigh, before hitching her leg higher up my hip.

"I give you this ring…as a sign…of…our love…" I rasped, thrusting all the way inside her. The friction and the angle we were in caused us both to moan.

"So hot, so wet…" I gasped as I held still for a moment.

"Carlisle please…don't stop…" Esme begged. As I let the feel of her heat and her silken walls clenching round me overtake me, I could barely remember my name, let alone wedding vows, but I didn't think that she minded they came out a little jumbled.

"All that I have, I give to you…" I said pulling almost all the way out of her, before thrusting into her again slowly. "All that I am…is…yours…" I said thrusting again. "With my body…I honour…protect…worship…you…" I managed to ground out between thrusts. Finally, Esme grabbed my face between her hands and pulled it down to her for a kiss. We were both close to falling apart. I just hoped that my back would allow us to both get there.

"Faster…" Esme breathed round the edge of our kiss. Added speed and the angle we were at, meant that it took only a few more thrusts before I felt the coil of need in my stomach and lower back begin to unwind. Esme had one hand round my neck and the other fisting the sheet as she began to let go, calling my name and telling me how much she loved me.

"I love you too baby…never forget that…" I moaned. Esme's orgasm began to crash over her with an intensity that surprised us both, her walls began to clench down almost painfully around me. It was Esme giving a few tiny little thrusts against me as she spasmed that sent me over the edge.

"ESSSSMEEE!" I roared, as the intense pleasure and warmth crashed through me in larger and larger waves as I spilled my load inside her. But Esme didn't hear me, she was writhing beneath me, a high pitched keening sound escaping her. Suddenly, her eyes, that had been closed flew open and although they were slightly unfocused, there was a slight look of fear there. I could feel that she was still coming around me, on me, but the intensity and length of her orgasm was frightening her. I felt the muscles in my arms shaking and my back was aching, but I held myself, leaning forward and thrusting into her gently.

"Don't fight it Esme…come for me baby…I'm here…I love you." I said.

"Carlisle…" she whimpered, before finally stilling. With the last of my strength, I rolled onto my back and pulled her across my chest. I did not want to risk collapsing on her. We both lay still for long moments catching our breath.

"That was…" I said finally.

"Incredible…okay so is making love always this good when you're pregnant, or is it just us?" she was smiling, but there was a hint of seriousness to her tone.

"Well considering, I've never been pregnant and it's been thirty years since I made love to a pregnant woman…I'm going to go with it being us." I said. I was touched and also full of male pride at her question.

"Me too…I did tell you I love you right?" she asked seriously, her lips brushing mine.

"Once or twice…" I teased. She nodded pleased, before kissing me softly.

"Are you okay love? Your back…" Esme asked the concern and love in her eyes made my heart clench. God, I loved this woman.

"I'm fine baby…are you okay?" I said stroking the hair from her face. "You got all emotional on me there for a minute…what happened?" I asked.

"Don't know…I just needed you…needed to hear you…feel you tell me you loved me. I felt a bit vulnerable I guess." She said softly.

"Well, I love you…more than I can ever find the words to say, especially since you used all the best words first…" I chuckled. She grinned, before holding up her own hand to look at her ring.

"I have my moments and I meant every word I said. But right at this moment, this vulnerable, hormonal pregnant lady, needs to fall asleep in the arms of her old fashioned, loving fiancée." Esme said giving me a final kiss, before rolling away from me onto her side. I quickly pressed my body against hers, wrapping an arm round her and pulling her back tightly against my chest.

"Better?" I whispered in her ear, she entwined our fingers and rested them on her stomach.

"Much…if this is what Christmas…is like in the Cullen house…can't wait for New Year…" she yawned.

The New Year fireworks were to start earlier than midnight however. During the week between Christmas and New Year, Edward and I, had seen the usual post Christmas, winter coughs, sneezes and sore throats. It was mundane work, but I was loving every minute of being able to treat patients again. What I didn't love however, was the decision I was forced to make, when several patients reported to the clinic with severe gastric flu like symptoms. I could not, would not allow Esme and the baby to be exposed to germs like that.

"What do you mean it's not safe, for me to work at the clinic anymore?" Esme had demanded the morning of New Years Eve. She span round from where she had been replacing the milk in the fridge, to glare at me in my seat at the breakfast bar.

"Esme, it's winter. Every germ known to man and a few that are specific only to Forks will be walking through the doors of the clinic. This gastric flu that is going around is proving to be especially nasty. I don't want to risk the baby's health…"

Oh Shit! Esme's narrowed eyes and flared nostrils told me, that that had sooo come out the wrong way.

"You think I do. You, really think that I would risk our babies health?" she asked. Her voice was low, but anger and shit tears, were making it all the more menacing.

"No, Esme…that's not what I…" I began, but it was hopeless. Her anger at my words had been intensified by her hormones.

"I know I'm not a doctor and that I don't have your wealth of experience when it comes to parenting babies…" she spat. Esme's last words had struck me with the force of a slap to the face. She knew that I hadn't been around as much as I would like to have been when the children were younger and how guilty I felt about it. I sucked in a breath, letting the spoon I had been using to stir my coffee clatter to the plate. "But, I think I have just enough intelligence to know what is good enough for me and my baby." She continued.

'Well obviously you don't, or else, you would know that getting stressed over something so trivial, is not good for you, or the baby." I replied icily. Shut up Carlisle! I knew I was just making things worse by goading her, but I was hurt by what she had just said. Esme gasped in shock at my words and my tone. I hated myself, but there was a tiny part of me, that was glad that I had hurt her as much as she hurt me with her words.

"Okay, so I don't work at the clinic anymore. That won't stop me from being in contact with these nasty germs will it? Unless you plan on giving up work and joining me in the little bubble, you seem determined to put me in for the next five months!" She sneered.

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" I huffed.

"So I'm ridiculous now, as well as stupid and an unfit mother!" Esme raged, her voice shrill. I stood up and rounded the breakfast bar towards her.

"Esme…ENOUGH!" I snapped. "Sit down, calm down and let's discuss this rationally. Your hormones…"

"Don't, you patronize me! And you still haven't explained how I won't catch the germs at the clinic from you or Edward! No, don't bother…I probably wouldn't be able to understand anyway. Why don't I just go back to my cottage and seal myself in there for the next five months."!

With a final blazing look, Esme turned on her heel and stormed from the kitchen, pushing past Alice and Emmett who were leaving tomorrow after the big New Year's party at La Push tonight. I went to go after Esme, but Emmett placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Dad, trust me…let her cool down." He said somberly.

"But…" I began.

"But nothing. Dad, I know pregnancy hormones are probably a lot stronger than menstrual ones, but the principles of dealing with them are the same." Alice intoned in her best medical voice. Over the years, Alice, Bella and Rose had given me first hand experience of hormonal women. Bella had suffered pain, Alice became hyper and emotional whilst Rose veered towards evil. Suddenly, we heard a car peel of down the drive.

"I have to talk to her."

"And carry on the argument…you need to go play doctor with Edward. I'll look after mo…Esme and my baby sister." Alice said.

"It's a boy." I huffed, running a hand through my hair.

"We'll see…" Alice sang as she skipped away.

Was there something the women in my family knew about the sex of my baby that I didn't?

The clinic was open for a few hours on the morning of New Years Eve, but my mind wasn't really on my work and I was glad when we closed. I was sat behind my desk, making a mess of some paper work when there was a knock at the door.

"Esme…?"

The door opened, it was Edward.

"Oh. What do you want?" I huffed.

"Happy New Year to you too." Edward sniggered. " I just wondered if you still have my pharmacy desk guide. I'm trying to find a new antibiotic for Harry Chambers."

Harry Chambers was a baby that had been born prematurely and suffered quite badly with his lungs ever since.

"Another infection?" I asked, my professional attention caught.

Edward nodded. He looked worried.

"Edward, I don't like this…"

"I know, I know…I've booked him in for some tests at the hospital next week." Edward said quietly.

"What are you thinking?" I had an idea.

"Cystic Fibrosis." He hissed. I sucked in a deep breath. Cystic Fibrosis was an acute, terminal condition that attacked the lungs, causing them to fill with mucus and effectively make the sufferer feel like they were drowning. It also affected the way the sufferer absorbed food. The life expectancy was still quite short. Edward saw the book on my desk, he snatched it up and turned to leave. I knew he was stressed and needed to think, but I also knew from experience, that Edward could brood so much, that he could lose focus. I decided to take his mind of things for a moment.

"Edward, I know you're busy…but do you think you could spare your old man five minutes for a consult."

He turned, frowning as he folded himself into the chair in front of my desk.

"Who's the patient?"

"Me!"

Edward's eyebrows rose.

"Can I ask you how Bella's hormones are treating you?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably and he blushed. Oh god, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"No! Not in that sense. I mean…in terms of her temper. Esme and I had a fight this morning." I sighed, leaning my elbows on my desk and my chin on my hands. Edward chuckled darkly.

"We've had words…Bella didn't want anyone to know about the baby until she had had her twelve week scan, but Rose overheard our conversation."

I must have looked confused.

"I had left the door to our room open, so Rose had overheard, Emmett then of course wanted to know what had upset Rose, then Alice wanted to know what was upsetting Bella and Emmett and then, when she finally got it out of Emmett, she went hyper…" Edward said quickly. "Sooo, it was of course my fault, for leaving the door open." He explained. "So, what did you do?" Edward chuckled.

"I told her, I didn't want her working here anymore, especially with the stomach flu that's going round."

Edward sucked in a deep breath and winced.

"Did you talk to her about it or, did you just tell her?"

"I simply said, that I did not want her and the baby exposed to those germs."

"Did you use your I'm-a-doctor-and-I-know-better-than-you voice?"

"I don't have a voice like that." I huffed.

Edward chuckled. "Dad, where do you think I got mine from?"

**ES POV**

Stupid, old fashioned, over protective, patronizing man!

What he was saying was right, sensible and caring about me and the baby. But it was the way, he said it. He hadn't discussed it with me. He'd just told me in that dismissive, patronizing doctor voice. As if, I would do anything that would endanger the baby. I was still terrified that something would happen to take the baby away and thanked god profusely every morning that I woke up to see and feel my swelling stomach.

I bought the car to a halt and it took me a few minutes to realize that I had really driven to the cottage. I had only been here once, since that night with Charles to collect some of my clothes and things, and that was with half the family in tow and with me unable to go up to the bedroom. I had had some good times in the cottage and I had developed the sense of independence and confidence that I needed to, but I knew I could build on those feelings, whilst being surrounded by the love and support that the baby and I needed at the main house. However, I hadn't expected to have one of the main things that gave me my confidence taken away. I loved my job and was good at it.

With a groan, I let my head fall onto the steering wheel. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Shivering slightly, I got out of the car and hurried into the cottage. It had been cleaned up since that night, but something still felt wrong, the peace and calm I usually felt in the air when I came home was gone. It even smelt wrong. But I wasn't going to let Charles have the satisfaction of leaving me too scared to even set foot in what had been my home. Without thinking, I raced up the stairs to the bedroom on the mezzanine level. I gripped the railing for a moment as images of that night assaulted me, but they quickly passed to be replaced by the images of Carlisle's cold angry face this morning.

"Oh baby…your mommy is such an idiot!" I groaned as I flung myself down on the side of the bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Carlisle had just been trying in his own old fashioned, clumsy way to protect me and the baby. He was after all as new to this as I was. Oh god! I had been such a bitch, throwing his behavior when Elizabeth was pregnant and the children were young in his face. I had regretted what I had said, almost as soon as the words had left my mouth, I had seen the hurt look on Carlisle's face, but I had just carried on. And Carlisle had hit right back at me. That had stung. But if I was honest, part of me had carried on the fight, not just because he had hurt me, but because for once, I could react to being questioned on my decisions, fight my corner, without fear of being hit. Damn it Charles, I will not let your shit do this to me and Carlisle…not now! I was so lost in my rambling thoughts, I almost missed it, a slight shift, a fluttering deep inside.

"Is that you baby?" I whispered.

I wasn't frightened, just shocked and a little excited. Carlisle had persuaded me to look over a few baby books, even though he knew how scared I was that something would go wrong. Even now I was almost four months pregnant, past the initial "danger" zone, I was still scared. I had read that I would begin to feel slight movements around now, although it would be a little longer before the movements would be strong enough for Carlisle to feel. There was another flutter.

"I'm sorry baby…am I giving you a headache too?" I whispered rubbing my stomach.

"Esme…are you okay?" Alice asked her face creased with concern. I hadn't heard her come in. But here she was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Alllicccee!" I hissed, raising one hand to my pounding heart.

'Sorry, I did knock…now answer me…are you and bubba okay?" she demanded, dropping to her knees in front of me.

"Yes…no…oh Alice…the baby moved, just a little movement, but she moved." I said excitedly. Alice grinned.

"Dad says he, you say she…"

"Well whatever bubba is, I think they've got a headache after what happened this morning." I said sadly.

"Don't worry bubs, parents think they know best, but sometimes, it's us kids that have to talk sense into them…" Alice said. She looked at me for permission, before patting my stomach gently. She sat Indian style infront of me.

"Did your Dad tell you what happened?" I asked.

"No…just that you had a fight. He wanted to come after you, but Emmett and I figured you could do with some time to cool down."

I must have looked surprised when she mentioned Emmett.

"Rose can be a real bitch during her time of the month." Alice explained.

"She has her reasons." I replied. As well as the usual hormonal chaos, Rose had to deal with the bitterness of seeing another failed chance to have the baby she so desperately wanted.

"I know…but enough about Rose…"

I explained the basic information of our fight.

"It wasn't what he said so much…as the way he had said it. It reminded me…no…never mind…" I said.

"Go on…" Alice urged.

"The way he dismissed what I was saying and just told me what was going to happen…it reminded me of Charles…" I said quickly. I dropped my head to my chest ashamed. Alice didn't reply and I was too nervous to look up. I had just insulted her father after all.

"Esme, I don't need to tell you that Dad, is as far away from Charles as you can get. And I've told you before that Dad can be very old fashioned and set in his ways. I think, even if you weren't pregnant and hormonal, you would have had a fight like this at some stage about something. You guys have been through in six months, shit that couples that have been married for years haven't gone through. But really, you two have just reached that part of a relationship where you start to notice the bad things about each other as well as the good."

She was right. Carlisle and I did passion and drama really well, but we were still trying to get a handle on the small things about each other.

"So young, but so wise." I teased.

"I had good teachers, Dad, Jazz, Edward, Bells, Emmett on occasion and both my moms…" she sighed. I noticed her eyes glaze over slightly as she mentioned her mothers.

"Alice…tell me to shut up if it's too personal. But the night I was hurt…what were you seeing?" I asked gently. Alice looked a little shocked, before running her hand over her short spikes and letting out a noisy sigh.

"My own never ending nightmare made real. Jim…my birth father, he died on impact. But my mom, she was still alive, hurt bad…but still alive. For two hours whilst we were waiting to be rescued, she kept talking to me…telling me that she loved me, that we would be okay. I wanted to try and crawl out the window, make the help come faster…but she made me promise not to move, not to leave her alone. I promised. Even when she die…fell asleep…I kept promising her and when the rescue team did turn up and cut me from the car…I screamed, kicked, I think I even bit one of them. They didn't understand…I had promised my mommy…and I was a good girl…" Alice's voice was thick with emotion, tears were coursing down her cheeks and her slight frame was shaking, but I didn't stop her. She needed to talk. "When I saw you hurt and being put on that gurney, it gave me a chance to keep my promise. I wasn't going to leave my mommy alone…and…the closer we got to the…hospital…the more I began to snap out of it and…realize it was you and…not her…but…it…didn't stop the way…I felt…I had…to look after my mommy…" Alice broke down at that point, rising up on her knees, flinging her arms around me and burying her head in my neck as she sobbed. I held her tightly, rocking her gently.

"And you did baby…you looked after me…you looked after her as well…"

"I love you mom…" Alice sobbed into my neck.

"And I love you…my beautiful…brave girl." I crooned.

After my fight with Carlisle and my heartbreakingly emotional moment with Alice I was exhausted. Once we had both calmed down enough, I left Alice preparing her beauty parlour. She was using the cottage to get herself, Rose, Bella and some of the girls from the reservation ready tonight. Alice had agreed "just this once" to let me get myself ready. But all I did when I got home was crawl into bed and sleep. I was too tired even to be very upset that Carlisle wasn't there.

I woke, god knows how much later to the feel of Carlisle stroking my face.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He replied softly.

"I was a bitch."

"Yes, but I deserved it…well some of it."

"It's not what you said…just the way you said it. Carlisle I've spent years having someone talk down to me…not value my intelligence, my opinion. And as scared as I am about the baby…I do have opinions, thoughts, feelings." I said, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers.

"I know and I'm sorry for acting like your doctor, rather than your partner."

"I'm sorry for what I said about your parenting experience…that was out of line…this is new to both of us…the good bits and the bad."

"Thank you." He replied, leaning down and kissing me softly. "Although, I hear you had your own parenting experience with Alice." He said after he broke away.

"She told you".

He nodded. "She wanted to know if, I minded her calling you mom?"

"Do you?" I asked nervously.

"Not really. Elizabeth raised the children, but Alice and Emmett are the type of people who are overflowing with love to give. And when they find someone to give it too…it's all or nothing. They need the security of having a "mom" in their lives. You do realize that you know have an adopted son, as well as a daughter." Carlisle chuckled.

"Emmett doesn't mind?"

"Hell no, he's been thanking me for giving him such a good looking stepmother." Carlisle laughed.

"Oh, talking of our children…" I loved the way that sounded. "Our youngest, decided to make their presence felt today. I felt movement…just a little…but I felt it." I said excitedly. Carlisle's face was alive with excitement, his eyes soft with love.

"That's wonderful love…I wish I could feel too…but it won't be long…will it son?" Carlisle said, stroking my stomach.

"Carlisle…this poor baby girl will be so confused." I teased.

Carlisle growled playfully. "We've just made up from one fight…"

"Have we? Then you touch must be slipping honey…coz I don't remember any hot make up sex." I purred. Carlisle's eyes darkened.

"Oh you will." He growled.

Twenty minutes later, the only thing I could remember was Carlisle's name as I sat astride him, riding him to another breathtaking climax.

"Kiss me." Carlisle moaned. I leant forward to kiss him and the slight change of angle caused Carlisle to hit my already sensitive sweet spot in just the way to send me flying over the edge again. This time Carlisle caught my moan in his mouth as we kissed. Spent, I collapsed down on his chest for a moment. I knew this was probably one of the last times we would be able to be in this position for awhile and I wanted to enjoy it.

"I still say, I have never seen a more beautiful sight than you riding me, except perhaps, you riding me wearing those damn shoes…" he growled. He was talking about the Loubitons that Alice had bought me for Christmas.

"You said that you couldn't handle seeing me in those shoes…" I teased.

"I gave myself a second opinion." I sat up and looked at him.

"I won't be able to walk very far…" I had only managed to stumble round the furniture in the bedroom when I had practiced. Carlisle's face was priceless as he realized what I was saying.

"Won't need to." He moaned.

"Shut your eyes."

I disentangled myself from Carlisle and on rubbery legs, collected the shoes from the closet and headed into the bathroom. If I was going to do it, I might as well do it right. If nothing else, we would have a giggle.

"Right, turn on your side facing the bathroom." I called. I gave him a minute and heard the sheets rustle as he moved. What was I doing.

"Are your eyes still shut?" I called.

"Yes."

"Better be." I tottered to the bathroom door, I didn't go out however. I held onto the door, balanced carefully then, stuck my leg out round the door in what I hoped was a sexy way.

"Open your eyes." I said.

There was no sound for a moment, I wiggled my leg.

"Get out here…wicked woman…" Carlisle groaned. He wasn't laughing, he liked it. Carefully I tottered out and stood a little way from the bed. Thank god I had insisted on the flattering light bulbs in the lamp that was lighting the room. Carlisle was lying on his side, eyes hooded with lust as they crawled up my body. And when I saw his obvious arousal beginning to tent the sheet round his waist, I didn't feel silly anymore, I felt sexy.

"C'mere." Carlisle almost begged. Slowly, I walked the few steps to the bed, raising one foot so it rested right infront of Carlisle, giving him a full view of my leg and naked body.

"Lord have mercy." Carlisle moaned as he slowly ran his hand up my calf and thigh, before he began gently squeezing my ass.

"You like?"

"Like…like…" Carlisle breathed as he rose up on his knees "I don't like…I fucking love!" he growled. I didn't have chance to think about the fact that Carlisle had spun me round, pushed me down on the bed and was hovering above me, wrapping one leg round his hip. Carlisle had swore, I had made Carlisle swear!

At that moment, both our cell phones were ringing as was the rarely used landline. It was New Year's Eve, we were supposed to be at the party. And we would get there, but not until Carlisle and I had created a few more fireworks of our own.

We arrived at the party just after ten. Emmett, who had obviously had enough to drink to make him merry rather than drunk, came and wrapped a large arm round my shoulder.

"Heh Mom! Do you think you'll be able to write me a note to explain to my captain why I'm not able to go to work tomorrow." He teased. I had forgotten that Emmett was starting back at work tomorrow.

"How are you feeling about that?" I asked.

"Bit nervous…it's a bit like first day back at school…" he said.

"Well if any of those big boys start giving you trouble, they'll have me to answer to." I said sternly. Emmett locked shocked for a moment, before booming with laughter and kissing the top of my head.

Alice was the next to find me.

"It was the shoes." I whispered. She laughed and then pulled a face.

"Okay enough, there are some things that a girl, really doesn't need to know about her parents." She laughed. I pulled her to me and gave her a hug and a kiss. I still couldn't believe how much love I felt, how happy I was.

The party was spilling across several houses on the reservation. Carlisle went to find Charlie, Billy and some of the others. I headed to Charlie and Sue's house where the women were gathering. On the way, I bumped into Edward.

"Edward, how do you feel about Emmett and Alice calling me mom?" I asked hesitantly. It had been something that was bothering me. He thought for a moment, even in the moonlight, I could see his green eyes flashing.

"Esme, you know how much I love and care for you, and I'd love for you to think of me as a son, but Elizabeth is the only woman that I will ever feel comfortable calling mom…do you mind?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not…she's a very lucky woman. I just hope, that I can do half as good a job raising this baby as she did you."

"Anyone who willingly takes on Alice and Emmett is already supermom in my book." He teased.

"So, what are you going to do?" Julie asked with a huff. I had just told her, Claire, Angela and Sue that I wouldn't be coming back to the clinic. I had been touched by their genuinely sad reactions.

"Apart from have another slice of cake…I'm eating for two…" I pleaded as I saw their jealous glares.

"It all tastes good now…but six months from now, when you're struggling fit your ass in your clothes…you'll be cursing…" Claire muttered darkly. Sue punched her in the shoulder.

"I thought, that I might as well take the extra classes needed to get my skills up scratch and get my accreditation back. I think I can do it in three months rather than the year I was planning."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Julie said.

"I won't, but I really need something to get my teeth into and the plans for the recreation centre seem perfect. I really want to help." I said. It was true, now I had time to calm down and think. Not being at the clinic could be a good thing. I really wanted to get back into designing, but I was so nervous, I really didn't think I would have done it, if I had the excuse of working at the clinic.

"Well as much as we want you to help and as excited we are at what you have planned. We will understand if you want to take a bit of extra time designing junior's nursery." Sue said. Some of the nerves and fears I still had about the baby making it, must have shown on my face.

"Esme…every mother goes through what you are feeling…but honey, you've had your share of the shitty part of life. Now, you have to get ready for the good stuff…get ready for your baby." Sue said dropping a kiss on the top of my head as she passed my chair. I reached out and gave her a squeeze round the middle. If Alice had found a mother figure in me, I think I had found one in Sue Swan.

New Year was chaotic in the Cullen house. As well as me starting my classes, Edward and Bella left the main house and moved into their own house. Between us, Bella and I supervised workman, deliverymen and Carlisle and Edward making the finishing touches. Unfortunately, Bella had had to take early maternity leave, as she suffered all day sickness, anaemia and some of the other negative pregnancy side effects. We were getting closer as we discussed the various changes to our bodies, our proposed birth plans and all our hopes and fears. I even apologized about having such an easy time. But, both she and Carlisle gently pointed out to me however, that whilst she could have further, easier pregnancies, this was likely to be my only chance. Whereas Bella's nature and her lack of energy meant that she hadn't been thrilled at the thought of shopping for maternity clothes, I was ecstatic. Being that big to me, meant that the baby was getting stronger, hanging in there, getting one step closer to being in my arms.

"Esme!" Carlisle called one afternoon when he came home from the clinic. I was upstairs in the bedroom. I had classes in the morning three days a week. In the afternoon, I had a nap. Sometimes, like today when he had a light patient load, Carlisle came home to join me.

"Up here!" I sang happily. I had just changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of Carlisle's T-shirts. He came in to find me sitting amongst a pile of my clothes.

"Nothing fits properly…not a thing!" I sang happily.

"And this is a good thing." Carlisle clarified.

"Yup!" I said popping the p. "It means that the baby is still here…growing…aren't you bubs?" I said softly, rubbing my stomach. That was when I felt it, a definite kick against my hand.

"Esme?" Carlisle queried as he saw the shock on my face.

"Come here…" I said holding out my hand. Carlisle came and sat down beside me. "Bubs, say hello to Daddy." I said, rubbing my stomach again, before placing Carlisle's hand over the spot. It took a moment, but then the baby kicked again. It wasn't so much that I had felt it, more that I had seen the look of wonder on Carlisle's face.

"Esme." He breathed.

"Say something" I laughed. Carlisle gently tugged the hem of my T-shirt up and placed his large, warm hand on the same spot rubbing gently.

"Hello baby…I'm your daddy…and I can't wait to meet you." He said.

"Seems like the feelings mutual." I said as the baby kicked again. We were both crying as we kissed.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you…both."Carlisle said against my lips.

"Almost as much as we love you." I replied.

I was becoming a restless sleeper, but that didn't stop me dreaming. And my dreams were focusing more and more on a little girl with Carlisle's bright green eyes. This time the whole family was playing baseball. She was about four and wearing a little baseball uniform complete with cap. Alice had pitched to her and she'd hit the ball quite a way for someone so small. But before Edward could throw the ball he'd caught back to Alice and call her out. Carlisle had shoulder charged him causing him to drop the ball.

"Run baby!" Carlisle had called and our little girl had taken off until I had blown my whistle to halt the game. Why was I the bitch? Carlisle and our little girl came over to remonstrate with me. She stood, hands on hips, head cocked lips pouting.

"Carlisle, you're shameless! Encouraging her to cheat!"

I hated the fact I couldn't give her a name. I wanted to, but there was still that little fear that she would be taken away from me. Suddenly, I felt Carlisle stroking my face and calling me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes, to see the room bathed in early morning sunlight and Carlisle sitting on the side of the bed, bare-chested, a towel round his shoulders and a half shaved face.

"I hated to wake you. But you were telling me off pretty badly and loudly!" He chuckled. "Who was I encouraging to cheat?"

"Our little girl…playing baseball…shameless cheat…" I said sleepily. Carlisle's eyes softened as he gazed down at me. I hissed and shifted as the baby gave a particularly sharp move.

"Seems, like she doesn't like being told off either." I said.

Carlisle placed a hand on my stomach.

"Behave little one. Don't argue with your mother." He said. His voice was low and gravely. The baby gave a tiny little move before stilling.

"Well at least she listens to one of us."

Carlisle chuckled as he went back to the bathroom. He still wouldn't change his mind that the baby was a boy. Even when I found the little baseball outfit and cap he tried to hide in his office.

I was taking postgraduate courses at USW, they were challenging, but I was enjoying myself. And even though I was one of the oldest people in the class, I still made some good friends, including a few guys from Emmett's old fraternity. Bella's health had improved and our doctor's, the official ones and the ones we lived with, agreed we could take up some light exercise. Bella and I decided on the aqua classes for pregnant women being held in the pool at USW. Carlisle enjoyed helping me chose a swimsuit and we, had fun reliving the last time he had seen me in a swimsuit. The class was fun, but we were both tired and starving when we finished. We stopped off for takeout, but in the time it took for the order to be filled, it had surprise, surprise started to rain. We waddled as quickly as we could to the car, but in our hurry to get into the dry, Bella dropped the keys…down the grate of a drain. We could see them resting on the ledge, but neither of us could kneel in our condition and we had both left our cell phones in the car.

"Esme…Esme, is that you? What are you doing out in this…in your condition?"

I spun round to see Sam, one of the guys in my practical construction class.

"Having a shower I snapped."

Sam chuckled. He had told me during one of our study group sessions that he was the eldest of eight children. He knew all about pregnant women. He and several of the other guys, who as well as loving me for my help with their homework, thought I was cool for being Emmett the legends "mom", had become very protective of me. Bella and I explained about the keys. Sam shepherded us back towards the bar he had come out of. After Bella and I dried off as best we could in the ladies room, the boys round the table leapt up and settled us in a booth, insisting that we have a drink. Sam and one of the other guys improvised a hook and retrieved our keys quite quickly. But Bella and I, stayed for another drink and to watch a pool game.

When we finally got back in the car, we were surprised to find that there were no anxious messages from the boys. And when we got home, nearly an hour and a half late, we find out why.

"But this one has easy touch handling…"

"This one though has anti lock brakes."

"Cars! We are nearly an hour and half late and they don't even notice, because their talking about CARS!" Bella hissed as we followed the sound of their voices in the lounge.

"We're home Carlisle…" I said, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Hi honey." Carlisle said, patting my knee, but not looking away from the brochures on the table.

"I really enjoyed the class." Bella purred, stroking Edward's arm.

"Good baby…I'm really glad…" Edward said, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Annoyed, I snatched at one of the brochures on the table.

"Baby strollers! You're looking at baby strollers!" I said trying to keep my voice level.

"Uh huh! There are so many to choose from, so many things to take into consideration." Carlisle said seriously. Bella and I let out a strangled cry.

"Bells, would you like to grab a shower here…I still feel damp from the rain and I want to get rid of the smell of the BAR." I said, emphasizing the last word. Still no response.

"No thanks Esme…I'll wait till I get home, but remind me to give you Chris' hoody back."

"Yeah, sweet boy Chris…he liked you. He was hanging on your every word."

"Well that Caius REALLY liked you. I saw him checking out your ass by the pool table." Bella laughed.

Carlisle and Edward had now stopped talking. Carlisle looked at the clock. "You're a bit late honey…was everything okay?"

"Well, we stopped for takeout…but Bella dropped her keys down the drain. Luckily, one of the boys from my class saw us. We hung out in the K Bar whilst he got the keys for us."

"They were really nice guys…full of it…" Bella said.

"Oh, I don't know…I think we both are, going to be MILF's." I said off handedly. Carlisle's eyes had narrowed and darkened.

"What did you say?"Edward asked.

"The boys thought we are going to MILF's, you know sweety…Mommies, I'd love to…" Bella began.

"When is your next class honey?" Edward asked sweetly.

"Next Thursday."

"Oh that's handy…I was planning on seeing Eleazar then." Carlisle said.

"I think I might join you." Edward said.

Bella laughed and I swore I heard her say "thought you might".

As it turned out, Carlisle really did need to see Eleazar but it wasn't until we were getting ready for bed later that night that he told me why. I was tired from my class, but Carlisle was a little wound up and I pushed him to tell me what was wrong. He sat on the side of the bed with a folder of paperwork.

"Esme…I don't want you to get upset…this was just something that I needed to do for my peace of mind and yours.."

I flicked open the folder he handed me. It was Carlisle's will, signed and witnessed by Eleazar. As well as splitting his not inconsiderable estate between me and all the children including the baby. He had left me $500,000 and a trust fund for the baby for the same amount. I couldn't help the tears that stung my eyes.

"Heh…now, no tears…I'm not planning on going anywhere for a VERY long time…my medicals all came back clear. The only things bothering me are the usual old man complaints." I chuckled.

"You'll be my old man…and you can complain as much as you like." I said roughly, pulling his face to me and kissing him.

My classes had flown by and I was expected to pass with distinction. Carlisle couldn't help but gloat that he had done me and the architectural world a favour by making me focus on my classes. All I had to do was sit one more theory exam and prepare a presentation and model of one of my structures. I decided to bring the ideas I had for the recreation centre on the reservation to life. It seemed to be perfect timing as Billy and the council had decided to really push ahead with the process. They could have done it earlier, using another architect limited funds or not, but they wanted to wait for me, which was daunting and flattering in equal measures. I loved the little town of Forks and the friends I had down on the rez, I really wanted to give something back.

I ended up spending quite a bit of time down on the reservation. Any romantic feelings that Billy may have had for me, had now been replaced with protective friendship. Billy had met a woman named Fi, from a reservation in Canada.

"Esme!" Carlisle called.

"Dining room!" I hissed.

Carlisle entered to find me placing the last piece onto my model.

"Do not…even breathe." I hissed again, not looking up. It had taken three weeks of work and as much as I had grumbled, I was proud of it. The council had decided to place the centre at the top of one of the cliff paths that wound up from La Push beach. I had tried to encompass the traditional feel of the reservations wooden buildings, with some more modern touches, like large windows, that would make the most of the breath taking views.

"Esme…it's beautiful." Carlisle breathed.

"You're biased." I huffed.

"Maybe, I don't know much about architecture. But, I do know how lucky I am to have such a beautiful, loving…talented woman in my life." Carlisle said as he came to stand behind my chair resting his hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head back to look at him, squeezing one of his hands. He leant down and kissed me.

"Are you ready to go and see our baby?" he asked pulling away.

My breath caught. I had decided to work on the model as a way to take my mind off my nerves. It had worked.

As excited as I was about the baby moving and what it meant, it wasn't until today when we had the scan that allowed us to know the sex of the baby, that I would finally allowed myself to relax a little more. Carlisle and I had thought about not knowing the sex of the baby, saving it as surprise, but when we were honest, we both admitted that we really wanted to know. And there was of course the rather large pot from the pool, the children and it appeared half the reservation, were running on the sex of both mine and Bella's babies. The scan was one of the more advanced 3D ones and Rachel Black would be using it alongside a very through battery of other tests to check the baby for any serious illnesses and defects. As an older mother, I was more at risk of developing problems, there were more detailed tests available however, they were highly invasive and held more of a risk of miscarriage. Carlisle and I had talked, rather than argued over the issue and although the doctor in him found it hard, the father in Carlisle found the thought of losing the child we already both loved harder.

Neither of spoke, we were both totally captivated by the 3-D image on the screen. Rachel went through the important measurements and checked the development of the baby's head, heart and limbs. Everything was so clear. It was so strange when I felt a movement and then saw it on screen.

"Baby's having a stretch and…yep…waving." Rachel said softly.

I squeezed Carlisle's hand. He was beaming as he raised his free hand and waved his fingers."Hi". he whispered before kissing my hand.

"Right, so we definitely want to know the sex." Rachel clarified. We looked at each other once more before nodding. Rachel moved the probe around.

"Any ideas?"

"Boy." Carlisle said firmly.

"Girl." I said. Rachel took another minute.

"In this case momma knows best…my Dad'll be pleased, he's got money in the pot."

"It's a girl." Carlisle sighed.

"Sorry doc."

"I was so sure."

"I knew it!" I squealed. As sure as Carlisle was the baby was a boy, I had always had a strong feeling it was a girl. Rachel left us for a few minutes and Carlisle carried on the scan.

"She's got your nose." I said, reaching out my hand toward the screen.

"And she's got your legs…that does it…I don't care if I'm on a zimmer frame, in a wheel chair on life support, she is not leaving the house till she is 35!" Carlisle growled.

"What's wrong honey, are you worried, she'll meet a sexy doctor with a cute ass, dazzling bedside manner and a liking for long legs." I teased.

As if to argue, the baby gave a sudden movement and we saw on the screen, her throw out her arms.

"You can argue all you like young lady…it's 35, not a day sooner." Carlisle whispered his eyes fixed on the screen. I chuckled softly to myself. She wasn't born yet, but she already had Carlisle wrapped round her little finger.

Even the dogs of Seattle could hear the squeal that came from Alice when we told her. Emmett grumbled about having another loud, noisy, sister, but he was happy. Rose was quiet but happy and Bella was glad that what a scan revealed to be her and Edward's son, would have a little girl to play with.

I was spending the afternoon with Sue.

"At least now I can start planning my knitting properly." She said. "I've done all the neutral colours…I'd like to do some proper blue boy things." She said, needles flying.

"Do you think you'd have time to do a couple of things in pink?" I asked quietly. Sue stopped and looked at me.

"If you like."

"Sue…I know technically you are going to be grandma to Bella and Edward's baby…but I was wondering…Carlisle too…but mainly me…would you mind taking on a granddaughter as well. I mean both mine and Carlisle's parents are dead… but Carlisle has the children, Carmen, Eleazar, even Aro to offer the baby as extended family. I…I don't have anyone." I stammered. I hadn't wanted to cry, but here I was blubbing. Sue stood up from her chair and came to sit beside me on the sofa. She pulled me into her arms and let me weep on her shoulder.

"If this little girl is anything like her wonderful mother…I would be honoured to have her as a granddaughter. And you know Charlie will be tickled…he has a pretty big soft spot for you you know. Esme, you may not have extended family on your side…well not official family…but it doesn't matter…you are going to give this little girl so much love…she's not going to know what to do with it." Sue said. "Now, get on the end of that wool woman!"

Billy and Charlie decided to take Carlisle and Edward out to "wet the baby's heads." With their winnings from the pool. Charlie had been convinced all along Bella would have a boy. The two men took the chance to tease Carlisle about getting it wrong.

It was after one when I heard noise downstairs. Billy and Charlie were helping a very drunk Carlisle and Edward into the house.

"I thought the idea was to wet the baby's head, not drown it!"

"Esssmeee…my lovvvellly Esssmmee…we're having a baby." Carlisle informed me.

"I had noticed." I replied. I couldn't stay cross. He looked so sweet.

Carlisle staggered towards me, he slipped an arm as far round my waist as he could.

"You're havvviiing myyyy bayyybbeee…what a wunnerrful way too sayyy youuu loooveee meee!" he sang. I was trying to keep my face straight, but I was desperate to laugh. I wish I had a camera. To see Carlisle so relaxed, so happy…so drunk.

"Well your baby is wondering what the hell that horrible noise is." I said. Carlisle's face fell. His hands and eyes fell to my stomach.

"Oh baby…I'mmm sorry…daddy…I'm gonna be a daddy Essmmee…daddy was jus beein silly baaaby…don't be sc…scared." He slurred, patting my stomach.

We left Edward who was slurring pretty much the same things down the phone to Bella on the sofa and I managed to get Carlisle to bed. The next morning, I was in the kitchen when Carlisle staggered in looking awful. He collapsed onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Good morning." I said.

"Okay, I know your mad…but there's no need to shout." He hissed.

"Breakfast?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No!" he snapped before holding his head. "I think I'm developing a phantom pregnancy…I have morning sickness." He said somberly. I snorted at this.

"Well far be it from me to question your diagnosis doctor Cullen, but I think there could be another cause for your symptoms." I said.

"Oh?"

"Like the amount of alcohol you almost drowned our baby in last night."

Carlisle's reply was cut off by Edward staggering into the kitchen, his already unruly hair looking as if he'd been electrocuted.

"Have you seen Bella?" he asked from the fridge.

"Not this morning no." I replied.

"Any idea where she is?" he asked, draining the milk straight from the carton. I snatched it away.

"Yes, she's probably in the kitchen of YOUR house…"

"Oh…OH!" Edward said, eyes widening as he realized where he was. He called a goodbye over his shoulder as he ran out the back door. Carlisle laughed. I glared. He got up.

"I'm just going to go and die quietly in the other room." He mumbled.

"You do that." I replied before bursting into silent giggles.

With my classes finished, I as Sue and the girls thought I might, began nesting and planning the nursery. I wanted the baby close. The suite on the third floor had the open plan, but that was too far up. I wanted to stay in Carlisle's…our room. So I contacted the contractor's that Bella and Edward had used on their house. Carlisle grumbled at having to move his office into the bedroom that I had first used at the end of the hall. But before long, I was happily watching as the wall came down. Bella's blood pressure had begun to climb again and as a precaution she was put on bed rest. Edward was understandably worried, but his fussing was driving Bella mad. So one weekend, with Alice's help, we sent him out with Carlisle and Jasper to look at the strollers they had been drooling over in brochures for real. This left us girls free to shop on line and drool over other baby things. Rose and Emmett had said they were too busy to come down that weekend. It wasn't the first time this had happened and whilst we understood that Rose and Emmett were busy, both Bella and I hoped that it was our oversensitive hormones that were making us feel that Rose was avoiding us. We had done everything not to flaunt things in her face.

Bella and I couldn't drink, so as we finished shopping and settled down to drool over Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing, Alice drank on our behalf.

"Bella, you do realize that you're growing a little penis in there." Alice slurred.

"Alice, you're supposed to set a good example for your little sister." I scolded whilst trying not to laugh.

"Sorryy baaaybbee girl…." Alice slurred patting my bump.

"Yeah Al, you shouldn't lie to children. If junior is anything like his father…it won't be little." Bella said seriously. The boys came home to find us all cackling with laughter.

"Having fun ladies."Edward asked.

"Uh huh, but I won't be in a minute if someone doesn't help me up. Bubs is laughing, whilst tap dancing on my bladder." I wailed.

Edward helped me up and was waiting when I came out.

"Thanks Esme…Bella looks a lot more relaxed."

"That's Alice, not me…"

"Thanks anyway." He said giving me a squeeze.

Two weeks later, I found out why Rose and Emmett had not been coming back to Forks. Carlisle led me up to the baby's room before insisting I cover my eyes.

"Open em." He said finally.

I opened them, to see a beautiful rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Carlisle it's beautiful." I breathed running my hand over the smooth wood and admired the intricate carving on the spindles. "Where did you get it?"

"Emmett made it…he made one for Bella as well."

"You're not going to cry are you? Bella just almost drowned me." I heard Emmett say from behind me. I spun round. He looked anxious.

"Come here." I said roughly. He stepped forward and bent down. I hugged him fiercely.

"Okay …jeez…I think I prefer crying…Esme…can't breathe." Emmett croaked.

Rose joined me in the kitchen later.

"He's so talented." I said.

"Yep…he's been working on them for ages…that's why we haven't been down."

I nodded.

"You thought it was because I didn't want to see you." Rose said quietly. I hung my head as I nodded. Rose came to stand in front of me.

"I've told you both…I'm okay with this…especially now that things are moving for me and Em."

My head snapped up.

"We're heading off to use our Christmas present after the party to celebrate Seth and Jake coming home and Carlisle's birthday. The week after we get back…we start our first course of IVF. That's another reason we haven't been down…we've been having councelling."

"Rose!" I managed to say before I launched myself at her.

She laughed for a minute.

"God Em was right…Esme…need to breathe."

"I'm so happy for you."

Rose held up her hand. "It's early days…but we might as well go into all as relaxed as we can…even if inside…we're scared to death."

Bella's health problems meant that baby Adam Carlisle Cullen or "ACE" was born by emergency caesarian two weeks early. He was a beautiful, healthy baby who already had Edward's unruly hair and pianist hands. It was too soon to tell if he would have Bella's brown eyes, but he already had a lot of her facial features. Bella had an extended case of the baby blues due to all the trauma. But we were all there for her and she asked for some help from a postpartum specialist that Carmen knew.

My due date came and went. I was tired, cranky and uncomfortable, especially as the weather was extremely hot for Forks. I wanted to hold my baby. Over the days following my due date, I ate the spicy food, drank the teas, took the warm baths, went for long walks with Carlisle. I even let Emmett take me for a ride down a bumpy track in his jeep.

"The little madam is not planning on moving. She's enjoying herself." I huffed to Emmett. He laughed.

"Come on out little sis…it's much more fun when you can see the mud flying and the trees looming towards you!"

As Emmett lifted me down as if I weighed nothing, he gave me a strange look.

"I can't wait for the day when I'm doing all this for my Rosie." He said softly. Emmett was usually happy go lucky, but when he did show emotion, it was so deep that it made your heart ache for him. And I knew how much a baby meant to him as well as Rose. He would be a wonderful father.

"I'll remind you of this conversation when you're moaning about rubbing her swollen feet and going out in the middle of the night for some weird craving." I said.

Emmett's booming laugh vibrated through my body and the baby. I suddenly felt a sharp spasm. I hissed and gripped Emmett's hand. I started contractions, but after three hours they stopped and I was sent home.

"Carlisle tell her! You're her father, she listens to you! I don't want to be pregnant anymore!" I wailed. Carlisle humoured me and tried.

"Nope, knew it…none of my children listen to me for very long." He sighed.

"We can't keep calling the baby her…" I huffed later as I flicked through a baby name book.

"We could call her after where she was conceived."

"I am not calling my daughter Como Cullen." I snapped.

"How about Lake?" he suggested.

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Yes…but it's not working is it?"

"No…"

For the next hour we went through names.

"I know it's a bit corny…but how about Eve…Evie Cullen? We have an Adam…how about an Eve?" I yawned.

"Evie Cullen…" Carlisle rolled the name round his tounge thoughtfully. "I like it." He said. And judging by the way she chose that moment to turn, so did she.

The day of the party came. I woke with back ache, but I put it down to my sciatica. I spent most of the day helping out where I could. Bella was coming for an hour with Adam. She ended up staying two and for the entire time she was there, I don't think she held Adam once, Grandpa Charlie even changed a dirty diaper. It was a great party and everyone was thrilled to see Jake and Seth back in one peace. The weather which had been extremely warm in Forks remained warm until Carlisle and I decided to take a walk along the beach before we went home. My back was playing up and I was getting niggly little pains as the baby shifted. I really wanted this special little moment with Carlisle. I didn't want to ruin it for another false alarm. I cuddled as close to him as I could as I heard the thunder coming closer. I always hated thunder.

I had given Carlisle a watch for his birthday, but I wanted to recreate the moment I had given him another, more special present on his birthday last year.

"Now I know you're getting on a bit…" I teased.

"Is that any way to talk to me on my birthday." He growled tickling me gently.

"But…" I said finally catching my breath. "Do you remember the present I gave you last year?"

"A pen and a record wasn't it…" he teased.

"Very good…but for the star prize…can you remember the third present." I drawled. Carlisle pretended to think for a moment.

"Nope…you'll have to remind me."

"With pleasure."

Our lips met softly at first, but soon increased their intensity. Carlisle twisted his hand in my hair to hold me to him. I moaned as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. And then, just as I had a year before, just as I felt Carlisle trace my lip with his tounge begging for entrance, I pulled away. But this time, it wasn't the pain of the past that stopped me this time. It was the future. I felt an intense spasm then a gush of water between my legs.

"Esme?"

"Seems like Evie wants to join the party." I gasped.

Carlisle looked stunned for a minute.

"Okay…don't panic." He said.

"I'm not." I replied with more conviction than I felt.

"Oh Esme." Carlisle breathed softly. Even in the darkness, I could see the love shining in his eyes. "I love you." He said, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"I love you too…this is really happening." I said, fisting his shirt.

"Yes…but not here."

We managed to get back to the main party. Rachel Black was there and said she'd follow us to the hospital. But we hadn't got far when the heavens opened. Rain thundered against the roof of the car and bounced off the road. It was only nine thirty, but the heavy cloud and icy sheets of rain made visibility almost nil. Carlisle called Rachel on the hands free and it was decided to get me home. I hadn't really wanted to give birth in a hospital, I had seen too many of them and it all seemed so clinical. But right at this moment it felt like a good idea.

We got home and Rose who had followed us home with Emmett, helped me change and get into bed. Emmett ran down to Edward and Bella's. Edward came back carrying a birthing kit and everything we would need for the birth. I had never been more glad than I was at this moment, that Edward was a paediatrician. Alice and Jasper had been struck down with food poisoning after a dinner at the university and hadn't been able to make the party, but I could hear her squealing at Emmett through the phone. In the end, he left her on speaker and I had to admit that her excited babble did take my mind off things for awhile.

Rachel checked me over. Those niggles I was having were not false alarms, but the real thing. Within 90 minutes, I was almost ready to start pushing. I was in agony, but it was too late to move me now, even if the paramedics could make it through the frightening rain and thunder.

"It's my fault…I should have said something…what if I've hurt her…" I wailed.

"Esme…ESME!" Rachel said sharply grabbing my attention.

"I promise you…from what we can hear and what I can feel…baby is doing really well…it's you I'm worried about…I wish I could give you something for the pain."

"No…I deserve it…my fault. I'm sorry Carlisle" I groaned. Carlisle held me tightly, his eyes fierce.

"Esme, yes maybe you should have said something, but even if you had, there was a chance it could have been another false alarm…and don't you think I know…that you would rather die than hurt our child." He said roughly.

The agony continued or another hour before I started pushing. I was exhausted and it was showing.

"I can't…I'm too tired…"

"Esme…Esme look at me baby." Carlisle said smoothing the sweat soaked hair from my face. I looked at him.

"Sweetheart, I am so proud of you…you've been so brave…but you have to hang in there a bit longer. You've looked after Evie all these months…kept her safe…she needs you to do this one last thing…get her safely into the world…you can do this…I know you can." Carlisle said, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you…but you are still NEVER coming near me again." I grunted.

Ten minutes later, my scream at the burning sensation of Evie's head and shoulders,quickly followed by the rest of her being delivered, was replaced by Evie Cullen's first indignant wail.

I had waited nine months and eight days for this moment. Oh who the hell was I kidding? I had waited a lifetime for this moment, to hold my baby in my arms, whilst the man I adored, told me how much he loved and adored us both.

"We did it." I said resting my forehead against his.

"Yes we did…" Carlisle whispered as we both gazed down in awe at the beautiful, peaceful, sleeping face of our little girl.

**AN; So, there she is. Evie Cullen. I know, I know Adam and Eve! I've taken liberties with the pregnancy process sorry. Corny as it is, I had always planned that the baby would be born on as near as damn it to Carlisle's birthday. I'm sorry if anyone thinks I went a bit far with the whole Alice thing. It's just I do believe my Alice and Emmett, are the type who need a mom in their life and need the stability and normality of calling her mom, even it's only in jest.**

**Okay, so if you feel the need to show Carlisle, Esme, baby Evie or anyone else for that matter some love. I'm not going to stop you. Not when you do it so well and say the sweetest things! Lolx**

**What I said about baby Harry and the possible CF, the symptoms I read. I know there are treatments and new research, but experience in the family has shown me what a cruel disease it is and how devastating a diagnosis can be. So please don't shout at me over that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN; Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Bella would like me to thank you all for the love you have shown the two new arrivals! And I would like to thank you as well. The continued support from long time readers of this story and the new support coming in is truly amazing and I'm really grateful. I'm trying something different with this chapter, flash backs and multiple POV's, hope you like it. I'm going to be covering most of the things that an M rating is for in this chapter and the next just so you know. Oh and to all of you who liked the fact that they fought, round two is in this chapter.**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

**CPOV**

I had been away for two hours, but Esme was in exactly the same place I had left her. Curled up on the rocking chair in Evie's room, her comfort blanket twisted in her hand. For a second after I pushed open the half open door, her eyes had met mine, the desperation and hope in them making it almost too painful to look at her. But then reality hit, that for yet another hour, we would as lost as our daughter was. But instead of just retreating back into her protective bubble of silent shock, Esme sat up straight, her arms wrapped around herself as if to keep the million pieces she had shattered into together and let out an agonized cry of pain that seemed to come straight from her soul.

"This is all my fault…" she wailed.

"Esme…" I began stepping towards her. She sprung up from the chair, holding up her hands as if to fend me off. Her face was swollen from crying and her eyes wild with fear and pain.

"Stop Carlisle! You know as well as I do that this is all my fault…why can't you stop acting so rationally, being so damn supportive and just tell me…"it sounded almost as if she were pleading with me.

Stepping forward, I grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"You want to play the blame game Esme? Okay then, we'll play…but I warn you, you're not going to win." I snarled. "Ladies first…" Esme remained silent. "C'mon Esme, you wanted to play…" she whimpered quietly. I would hate myself later for the way I was acting, but at this moment, I couldn't stop the torrent of emotion that her outburst had unleashed in me. "Okay then love, stop me if I get anything wrong…you want me to blame you for having married a psychotic, vindictive, possessive control freak that seems hell bent on destroying our life together, is that right?" I demanded. She nodded.

"Sorry can't…because if you hadn't of married him, hadn't of run away and broken down by the side of the road like you did, then I would never have met you. And despite all the pain and stress that that bastard has caused us, I will never NEVER regret having you in my life…having Evie…" my voice caught with emotion. "You want to know who I blame for this Esme, apart from that sonofabitch…I blame ME! That night in the cottage, I had him on the floor…I was standing over him with a fucking baseball bat! Two well placed blows to the skull…that's all it would have taken…"

"No Carlisle…no…" Esme whimpered, pulling her arms loose from my grip and wrapping them tightly round me.

"Could have…should have stopped him…" I sobbed into her neck. "I'm so sorry…"

She pulled back slightly and took my face in her hands.

"Don't you dare apologize for being the kind, loving, moral man that you are…"

Esme wrapped her arms around me tightly once more as she sunk back into the chair, whilst I ended up on the floor in front of her, my head in her lap. Leaning over me, she kissed my hair, before crooning words of love and encouragement in my ear.

Evie had been gone three days. It felt like thirty years. Charles the sick sonofabitch was enjoying making us suffer. And I was going to return the favour, the only question was how long I would make him suffer. When, I could not allow myself to think if, we got Evie back, the boys and I would as Emmett put it "show him what happens when you fuck with a Cullen," especially the beloved baby of the family. But, if the worst happened and my baby was taken from me I would take an eye for an eye and gladly take the consequences.

_Esme's labour had been short and intense, but Rachel Black and Edward had pronounced both she and Evie fit and well. So after both mother and baby had been cleaned up, the bed changed and Evie's travel crib moved into our room and placed next to the bed, they settled down for some much needed sleep. I however was much too keyed up to sleep and had dragged the armchair in the corner of the room over to the crib and just looked at my daughter._

_Evie Rose Cullen had made her dramatic, noisy debut into the world at 12.54am, weighing six pounds eleven ounces. She was red faced, wrinkled and most indignant at being born during the middle of a violent thunder storm, but to us, she was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. And as I had told Esme, belated or not, the only birthday present I would ever want._

_She did indeed have my nose and the little crease between her brows which both Edward and I developed when were thinking or stressed about something. But she had Esme's eyes, cheekbones and beautiful hair, stuck up in little whisps across her head. A soft little whimper pulled me from my musings, she gave a yawn, before gazing right up at me. I knew her eyes were unfocused and she couldn't really see me, but her gaze was so intense._

"_Well hi there…" I said as I softly stroked her cheek. Another little mewl escaped her, louder this time causing Esme to stir. She had not long been fed and I didn't want Esme pulled from the sleep she badly needed for a dirty diaper. I was thankful for the practice my grandson had given me in holding newborns as I scooped her up and settled her into the crook of my arm. It wasn't even a dirty diaper making her cry, she just wanted a cuddle._

"_Evie…" Esme mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. Her breath caught for a minute when she opened her eyes and saw the crib empty._

"_It's alright sweetheart, I think Miss Evie just wants to tell me her plans for our birthday party next year." I chuckled softly._

"…_spoil her…" Esme mumbled as she closed her eyes, a smile on her lips._

"_Don't worry, I fully intend to…" I whispered as I stood up and walked towards the window. The storm had passed now and as so often happens, it was a bright sun that was just beginning to creep over the horizon._

"_Forks, may I introduce you to Miss Evie Rose Cullen. Astronaut, firefighter, dancer, doctor…"_

"_Architect…" Esme mumbled from behind me._

"_Architect extraordinaire, first female president of the United States. We don't know for sure what he wants to be yet…but what we do know, is that she is the most beautiful little girl in the world…who has a mommy and a daddy who love her very much and who will love and support her whatever she wants to do…yes we will…" I said, as I noticed the little crease begin to form between her brows._

"_And when she gets fed up with us, which unfortunately she will…"_

"_Mainly because her daddy won't be letting her outside the door with a man till she is 35." Esme chuckled._

"_Oh, I could be persuaded I suppose, once I've had him vetted…"_

"_And neutered." Esme yawned_

_I chuckled, the vibration of which made Evie begin to squirm._

"_As I was saying baby, when you do want someone else to play with, you'll have your brothers Edward…he can teach you to play the piano…Emmett, he'll teach you things that we probably don't want to know about…Your sister Alice, who will teach you everything you ever wanted to know about fashion including, how to persuade me that you simply MUST have the bag to go with the shoes…"_

"_Don't forget the scarf and the earrings."_

"_Oh yes, apparently the right accessories can make or break an outfit dontcha know!"I teased. Evie let out a little cry. I rocked her gently. "Then of course you have your aunty Bella, you'll be top of the class in English and she'll teach you ways to cope with all the mad people I've just told you about. Aunty Rose will teach you how to handle your Uncle Emmett when he gets a bit too excited, which he will do I'm afraid…and how to look after your car."_

"_Although not knowing anything about cars didn't do me any harm." Esme said softly. I turned and smiled at her. She was lying back against her pillows now, eyes still heavy with sleep, hair escaping from her pony tail, but to me she had never looked more beautiful._

"_Now, who else is there, oh yes Uncle Jasper, apart from giving you somewhere to hide when you don't feel like shopping with Aunty Alice, he'll teach you how to look after your pony."_

"_Carlisle!" Esme hissed. "She is not having a pony."_

"_Don't worry baby…I have ways of talking mommy into things…"_

_Esme snorted._

"_Ways that will be rusty by the time he gets to use them again." Esme said sweetly. I chuckled._

"_Aand, there's your…nephew Adam, I know it's a bit confusing, but we'll explain. You and he will have lots of fun…"_

A soft knock on the door caused both Esme and I to jump. But it was only Bella carrying a tray of food and drink.

"You two have to eat something…you'll be no use to Evie."

"Just put it down." Esme snapped her voice sharp. If Bella was upset by her tone she didn't show it and Esme's temper faded as quickly as it rose. "I'm sorry Bella." She whispered.

Bella waved away the apology. She looked as tired as concerned as we all did, her expressive brown eyes full of love and concern.

"She'll be back sliding down the banister before you know it. And please try the sandwiches…Adam put more peanut butter, banana and chocolate spread over the counter than on the bread…"

"Tell him they're perfect." I said with a sad smile. Evie and Adam found the way Esme scolded me over my sweet tooth hilarious. But one day, after seeing Esme bust me in the middle of trying to sneak the peanut butter out of the fridge, Adam had suggested a "mega" sandwich, consisting of all my favourite fillings. The three of us had then spent the next hour in the kitchen experimenting. The final effort was too sickly sweet even for me, but the sight of my grandson's proud face had made me finish my half of the sandwich. And ever since, the time it took constructing a "mega" sandwich had become some time for Adam and I to talk, laugh…just generally spend some time together.

"How is Adam?" Esme asked.

"Very quiet. He's downstairs working on that lego model you and he started…he's really proud of the fact he's got the drawbridge to work."

"I knew he could do it…he's a clever boy." Esme said with a sigh. Bella insisted we eat again before quietly leaving us alone.

"Do you think she's eaten? You know how cranky she gets when she doesn't eat…he could…he a short temper as it is…he could." Esme began, her voice rising in panic. I rose up onto my knees taking both Esme's hands in mine.

"She's going to be all right." I said firmly, hoping that my voice did not betray my own overwhelming fear.

**ES POV**

"She's going to be all right." Carlisle said firmly. I wanted to believe him, I needed to believe him, but as I gazed down into his tired face, which seemed to have aged ten years over night, into his tired, dull and frightened eyes, where the light of hope, the light created by his love for our daughter was flickering, dangerously close to being snuffed out every moment this nightmare dragged on, I saw for the first time, genuine fear in his eyes. I reached down and stroked his cheek, he leant into my touch. I could see we were both longing for the days when he could say that things were going to be alright with Evie and have it be true.

_Evie had been about three months old when Aro had had a minor stroke. Carlisle was his next of kin and had to make the trip to Washington. He was going to stay a week to keep an eye on Aro and make all the necessary arrangements for his care, I would have gone with him, but Evie had a cold and was cranky. It was the first time I had been alone with her for more than a few hours since she was born. I was nervous. _

_With Evie and Carlisle I had everything that I had ever wanted, but that hadn't stopped me from bursting into tears at the most ridiculous moments over the following couple of weeks and feeling absolutely overwhelmed. Evie was a good sleeper, but feeding was difficult. She just didn't want to latch on and when she did, it was agony. And when I took her for her check up with Edward, and he had to tell me that she hadn't gained as much weight as he would have expected, I was a mess. I had continued to try, even sending Carlisle out to the twenty four hour market in Port Angeles at 3am for cabbage leaves to try and soothe my painful breasts , but in the end, I had to do what was best for Evie and that was expressing my milk and bottle feeding her. It worked and she soon gained weight. But as happy as I was about that, I still felt useless. _

_Bella had arrived with Adam one afternoon, to find me slumped on the floor against the fridge, surrounded by spilt breast milk silently sobbing. After settling Adam, she had simply cleaned up round me then slipped down beside me._

"_When Adam wouldn't feed, I insisted that we take him back to the hospital to be checked over." She said matter of factly. Bella had developed post partum depression after Adam's birth, she had been convinced that his birth by emergency c-section had been all her fault. She had attempted to compensate by almost ignoring him, convinced that even by touching him she would make him ill or hurt him in some way. It was when she had stumbled through our back door with a crying Adam, who had only needed a diaper change that she had realized that she needed help. She had begun therapy with a colleague of Carmen's and although she still had her moments, was doing much better and was loving being mommy, to Adam, who was positively thriving._

"_But even with the bottle, she'll feed easier for Carlisle than she will for me. He can get her to sleep quicker, she even smiles for him…proper smiles…" I wailed. I hated myself for it and knew it was wrong, but I was jealous of Carlisle and how easily he cared for her._

"_Esme, I know this sounds silly, but what scares you most about Evie?"_

"_Scares me?"_

"_Yeah, in my case, it was Adam getting ill because of something I did."_

_I thought for a minute, it seemed an odd question considering everything I had just said, but if I thought about it, my upset at not being able to feed her properly was a symptom of my bigger worry that I wouldn't be able to give her the love, support and confidence she needed to stop her making the same mistakes I had made in later life. I wanted her to see me as being as strong and capable as Carlisle was. As much as I wanted her to love, adore, feel protected by her father, brothers, I didn't want her to grow up believing that the only way she could be happy and cared for was by a man. At that moment, I was glad that we had the money for the best therapists. I had booked myself in for some sessions with Dr Gerandy that afternoon. I was not going to let my shit affect her and stop me enjoying her all too brief childhood._

_And it was whilst Carlisle was away that I got to prove to her and myself that I was just as capable as Carlisle was of looking after her, keeping her safe. It was the third night Carlisle was away and Evie's cold was lingering, making her fretful. I had managed to stay calm, do everything that Edward had suggested, I had even managed to settle both her and me into a fitful doze. We had not been asleep long however when I was woken by a strange grunting noise. Looking over into Evie's crib, which I had moved into our bedroom whilst she was ill, I saw Evie's little body convulsing. Biting back a scream of terror, I reached for the phone hitting the speed dial for Edwards number, gently stroking Evie's head I found her to be burning up._

"_Hang on baby hang on…damn it Edward, pick up the damn phone…" I pleaded. Then I remembered that Edward and Bella had taken Adam down to see Sue and Charlie._

"_Esme?" Edward said finally. He was driving._

"_Edward! It's Evie, she's burning up and having some kind of seizure…"_

"_Febral convulsion…okay Esme I'm about ten minutes away…how long has she been fitting?"_

"_I don't know…not long…it's slowing down…"_

"_Alright, don't touch her till it does…then I want you to…."_

_What? What do I do now Edward? But the line cracked with static before going dead. Even if I called 911, it would still be forever before they got here and I needed to help my baby now. She was having a seizure caused by a high temperature it was common in young babies as they still didn't have the control needed to regulate their own body temperatures. They were usually fine afterwards, but I had to get to afterwards. I knew what I had to do I had attended several first aid courses for both adults and children when I started work at the clinic. But the practical part of my brain was being overwhelmed by the terrified part._

"_Damn it Esme…get a fucking grip!" I snarled to myself. Evie gave a pitiful little whimper._

"_It's okay baby…mommy's here…" I called as I hurried into the bathroom. With shaking hands, I filled a small basin with tepid water. Scooping Evie up gently from her crib, I placed her on the changing station before stripping off her sleep suit and nappy. I was in the middle of sponging her down and crooning words of comfort to me as much as her, when Edward burst into the room carrying his bag. The minutes he spent checking her over were some of the longest of my life, but eventually he looked up and smiled._

"_I would like her to be checked over at the emergency room in Port Angeles to be on the safe side, but I'm pretty sure she's going to be okay. Esme, you did everything I would have done."_

_The doctors at the hospital decided, just to be on the safe side, to keep Evie in for forty eight hours observation. It tore at my heart to see her looking so fragile and helpless and I had to fight back the urge to rip the arms off the nurses who came to check on her as she whimpered and cried. Scooping her up out of the plastic box of a crib, I settled back in the recliner letting a whimpering and fretful Evie rest on my shoulder as I rubbed her back._

"_I'm sorry baby…but I promise you won't be here for long…it's just you've been a sick little girl and mommy wants to make sure you're all better…" I crooned as she snuffled and whimpered into my neck. I don't know where it came from, but the next thing I knew, I was singing in a soft voice._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey…you'll never know dear, how much I love you…so please don't take my sunshine away."_

_Evie was quiet, making soft little gurgling noises as her breathing fell into a pattern for sleep. "Did you like that baby?" I asked with a soft chuckle._

"_I did."_

_My head shot up to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. He looked tired and anxious. I had called him from the car as we drove to the hospital. He had assured me, whilst running from Aro's house to the car, that Edward was doing the right thing and that everything was going to be okay, but I could still hear the fear in his voice as Carlisle the doctor fought with Carlisle the new father. He had driven through the night. I let out a soft whimper of my own, I was so glad he was here. Crossing the room, he sat on the arm of the recliner reaching out a hand to gently stroke Evie's head before pulling it back and gently stroking my face._

"_I was so scared." I whispered my voice heavy with tears. I leant into his stomach and he began to gently stroke my hair, before dropping a kiss on the top of my head._

"_So was I love, I swear to God the drive from Washington has never taken so long. Esme, I'm so proud of you…"_

"_For what?" I demanded looking up at him. "My baby was sick…I took care of her, like any other mother would."_

"_Say that last part again." Carlisle said softly._

"_I took care of her…like a mother…" I said slowly, the meaning of the words finally hitting me._

**B POV**

"Did Papa like his sandwiches."? Adam demanded as soon as I returned to the kitchen. He had done as I had told him, leaving the mess on the counter and returning to his model at the kitchen table. Unfortunately, Adam had inherited the balance problems that had plagued me as a child to my teens I did not want to risk him unsupervised in the kitchen.

"He said to tell you, they were perfect." I said walking over and standing behind his chair. Absent mindedly, I began to try and smooth the unruly copper coloured hair that he had inherited from Edward. But just like his fathers, his hair had a mind of it's own.

"Moom." Adam drawled cautiously tipping his head back to look at me

"Yes baby." I said.

"Are Papa and Glamma mad at me for not looking after Evie properly"? Adam whispered, his voice thick with anxiety and unshed tears. I dropped to my knees by the side of his chair, pulling it round to face me. His little face was creased with concern, his green eyes shining brightly in his pale freckled face with unshed tears. He was biting down on his lower lip as I did when I was upset or stressed.

"Adam, this is not your fault…do you hear me?...You couldn't have stopped what happened to Evie."

"I did try…I yelled and tried to run after her, but I fell over." He spat angrily.

"Adam…Pappa and Glamma are not mad at you, they love you and…"

"You did more for Evie than any of the adults did."

I looked over my shoulder to see Demetri Marcus. He had been an undercover officer for the District Attorney looking into Charles' dodgy business practices. It was Demetri warning my Dad that Charles was coming for Esme that had saved her from worse than the beating she had received. Demetri was now working for a specialist FBI task force, but when it had become clear that Charles was responsible for Evie's disappearance, he had asked to be placed on the case. He was camped in the old suite of rooms that Edward and I had on the top floor of the house, with an another officer and phone tapping equipment. In his call to tell Carlisle he had Evie, Charles had said that he would call again with a ransom demand.

"Huh?" Adam queried.

Demetri came forward and knelt down beside me.

"Adam, we asked about fifty adults what they had seen when Evie was taken. All they could tell us was that she was grabbed and put into a car. It was you that told us the car's colour make and registration…that was so important…I still don't know how you did that?"Demetri said sincerely. I could see Adam's shoulders relax and his little chest begin to puff up with pride.

"It was easy…Aunty Rose knows a lot about cars…"

"I see, I really think you should consider a job with the FBI when you're older though."

"Ya think"?

"Adam!" I said sharply. The English teacher in me still reacted to such lazy use of language.

"Absolutely…now I know how good you are with cars, what I'm wondering is if you're as clever with the X-box? You see, I'm fed up of your uncle Emmett kicking my ass…"Demetri said, before looking over at me sheepishly. I smiled and shook my head. I could forgive this man anything for putting a smile back on my son's face.

"He cheats!" Adam exclaimed before leading Demetri towards the games room. It may have seemed inappropriate playing video games at such a time, but the boys especially needed a way to decompress from the stress of the waiting and their fruitless searches for Evie in the forests, Port Angeles and as far out as Seattle. The FBI and the local police were looking for Evie, but Carlisle and the boys had needed to do something other than wait by the phone. Jasper had divided the areas up and arranged search patterns with military precision. Alice and I took our turns searching, but we knew we would be more use at home. I was with Carlisle and Esme, whilst Alice stayed with a very pregnant Rose.

Adam was like Edward in so many ways and not just physically. He had inherited his caring, polite nature but he had also inherited his tendency to overanalyze and brood over things. And he had obviously been doing this a lot more than Edward and I had realized. Adam was technically Evie's nephew, but Edward and I and Carlisle and Esme had always encouraged the almost sibling like bond that developed between them, especially as the gap between Evie and Edward her youngest brother was over thirty years. Evie had always been the more outgoing of the pair, in fact Alice had claimed her as a "mini me" from an early age. Adam was quieter and shy especially around new people, not that he didn't get involved in his share of trouble and back chat, especially after a few hours with Uncle Emmett. But I had still been worried when Adam and Evie had started preschool three mornings a week. And one morning about a month after they had started my worries were proved well founded.

"_Did you find out how Adam's back pack got ripped?" Esme asked as she blew on her coffee. I only worked part time at the High School now and was glad of Esme's visits, which always seemed to increase when she got stuck on a project._

"_He said he fell over in the bushes." I replied. Esme nodded slightly over the rim of her mug, it was possible Adam could be as clumsy as me, but there was something about just how upset and defensive he had been when he had come home yesterday that had worried everyone._

_Suddenly, our cell phone's burst into life, mine with a boring generic ring tone, Esme's with Dusty Springfield's Son of A Preacher Man. I lifted an eyebrow she merely smirked._

"_Yes, this is Mrs Cullen." We said almost in unison._

"_What? Is he hurt?" I demanded._

"_You want to do what to Evie?" Esme exclaimed, her coffee cup hitting the table with a bang, causing the hot liquid to spill out over the sides. Instinctively, she reached for one of the dish towels I had been folding to clean it up. I caught her hand and shook my head._

"_We'll be there in twenty minutes." I said, about two seconds after Esme had said the same thing._

"_Apparently, some kid called Peter has been picking on Adam, he was the one that ripped his back pack yesterday, after throwing him in the bushes. Today the little shit pushed him off the monkey bars." I growled over my shoulder as we ran towards my car._

"_Is he hurt?" Esme hissed._

"_He has a sore arm…I'm taking him to see Edward."_

"_Well he's not the only one, Evie's skinned her knee after tackling this Peter to the ground and attempting to pound on him."_

"_She didn't!" I choked._

"_Yup, whilst proclaiming loudly, "Nobody Fucks with a Cullen!"_

_It wasn't funny. But we couldn't help the nervous laughter that escaped us both._

"_Emmett is sooo…grounded." I chuckled._

"_Oh, I think Carlisle will make sure that Emmett gargles with bleach before he's allowed back in the house." Esme replied darkly._

_At the school, we went into the medical room. Adam and Evie were sitting on the side of the examination table, Adam holding his arm whilst Evie was examining the nasty gash on her knee._

"_Mommy!" they chorused when they heard us arrive. Evie reaching for Esme, Adam for me. I dropped in front of Adam, my hands running through his now wild hair as I looked him over. His little face was pale and swollen from crying and pain._

"_Adam, you should have told me and Daddy what was happening baby…"_

"_That's what I said." Evie huffed._

_Esme silenced her with a look._

"_I'm sorry…I thought…I thought…once I let him take my spiderman home yesterday he'd leave me alone…but then today outside… when I a asked for it back he said no and pushed me off the bars." Adam wailed losing what composure he had and burying his head in my neck. After a few minutes he rose wiping his sleeve across his nose to my chagrin._

"_Then, all of a sudden Evie came and knocked him down…she used one of those proper wrestle moves that uncle Em shows us…it was really cool…and she said…" Adam began excitedly._

"_Uh, we don't need to hear what Evie said again." Esme said sharply._

"_But mom…it's true…" Evie insisted._

_At that point, the principle called Esme into her office, leaving me to watch the still upset children. It galled me that Evie's swearing was classed as a more serious problem than Adam being hurt. But if I was honest, I was glad of a few extra minutes to gather my thoughts. Adam and Evie were now both examining Evie's knee. As I watched her, her caramel curls bouncing as she chattered away about how much it hurt, I couldn't help but think it would be a very brave, no make it stupid man that would ever fuck with this particular Cullen. And as strong as I knew my son was and would grow to be as he got older, I was glad that he had Evie fighting in his corner._

**EM POV**

As I turned the jeep onto the drive of the house, I couldn't help the frustrated sigh that escaped me. Jazz and I had been out searching through the back allies and flea pits that covered the rougher sides of Port Angeles and Seattle. Our combined size and demeanour, not to mention the large amounts of cash we had been handing out to jog people's memories meant that we had done all we could for now. That didn't stop the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed me as the house came into view.

I am an easy going guy, always up for a laugh and able to see the silver lining to any cloud, but the two things that I do care and worry deeply about are my family and my work. And my protective feelings had only doubled since my Rosie had finally become pregnant with the twins. We had tried for so long, only to fail three times over the last four years. But it had been a case of last time lucky for us. The treatments and the subsequent failures were destroying us both and after much arguing, a lot of tears from both of us and even a brief separation, we had decided to stop trying. We would never have a biological child of our own, but we had agreed to look into adoption sometime in the future. That night, we had gone out as I wanted to show my Rosie that although she might not be able to bear my children, she was everything that I would ever want or need. We're still not sure exactly what happened, but six weeks after that night my Rosie found out, after fainting in the middle of Macy's whilst shopping with Alice, that she was pregnant with as it turned out twin…boys.

The family had teased me mercilessly about the two little mini me's on the way. Whilst the guys at the station where despite my protests my nickname was "BEAR" had presented me with two little firefighter uniforms with **CUB 1, CUB2** written on the back. I was excited, scared a million different things, I couldn't wait to meet "my son's." Shit, I loved the way that sounded. I was worried sick about how the stress of what had happened was affecting Rose, who was only eight weeks away from giving birth, I knew I should be with her, looking after her. But Evie was my baby sister. I adore Alice, she is my twin, but "Hurricane Evie" as she is known in the family, holds a very special place in my heart. From the moment she was grabbed my finger and held on with a grip that would put mine to shame, she had me…me and Rose. She allowed us an outlet for all the love we had for a child, but couldn't show yet.

"Em…bro…you coming in?" Jazz repeated.

"Huh?" I muttered thickly. I hadn't even realized that I had pulled the jeep into the garage. "In a few." I replied. I needed a few minutes to strengthen myself against the pain that seeing the look on my Dad and Esme's face would cause. Carlisle wasn't my biological father, but to me, he would always be "Dad", he took me in loved me, guided me, took all the crap I threw at him…he was the man, the type of father that I wanted to be for my son's. After Elizabeth died, he stepped up to the plate and did everything and more a father should do and the three of us did not make that easy. But he lost himself along the way. He was almost painfully lonely before Esme came along. She and Evie had given him a new lease of life.

I would always love my biological mother and Elizabeth, the woman who had practically raised me. But with Esme, I had found a kind of peace and understanding that I hadn't realized I so badly needed. She was such a kind, loving, wonderful woman who was put on this earth to mother and care for people, to care for my Dad and Evie, it broke my heart to see her in so much pain. But I fully intended to see to it that "Bastard the Builder" as Rose called Charles, would know the meaning of real pain.

Wandering round the garden to stretch my legs, I stopped at the jungle gym that Carlisle had put up for Evie and Adam.

_I had been tasked with babysitting Evie one afternoon whilst Carlisle took Esme out to an antiques fair or something. We had ended up sprawled across the sofa watching the Jungle Book for the hundredth time, not that I minded, it's a great movie!_

_About half way through, Evie had bounced off her seat and announced _

"_We need more snacks!" _

_Before I could say anything she was in the kitchen. A second later, there was a crash of glass and Evie was crying. Running into the kitchen, I found the full glass salad bowl Esme had placed in the fridge to go with dinner later, smashed on the floor and Evie crying as her hand oozed blood._

"_Ah Evie!" I growled_

_Carlisle and Esme had only just forgiven me for what had happened at pre-school. I was very proud of her, but I could see their point._

"_It hurts uncle Em." She whimpered _

"_I'm sorry honey." I said. I hate it when the women in my family cry. It makes me feel big, clumsy and useless. Sweeping her up, I sat her on the edge of the kitchen counter. The cut wasn't too big, but there was a little sliver of glass sticking out of it._

"_C'mon, we'll go see if Eddie's home."_

"_NO!" Evie shouted, fisting my shirt with her good hand._

"_Why not"?_

"_He always tells me off…mommy's gonna be mad enough as it is…you do it…you can fix it." She insisted. She was right, I could fix it up, I had done enough first aid courses over the years, but that had mainly been dealing with adults._

_I let out a growl as I fetched the first aid kit._

"_You do realize that it's me that's gonna get in the most trouble…" I said seriously._

"_I did it."_

"_Yeah, but believe it or not, I'm your big brother…I'm supposed to take care of you." I said. I was keeping her talking to take her mind off what I was doing. Also, even though she was only little, she could still hold a great conversation with you._

"_You're the best big brother." She said seriously. I swallowed hard on the lump of tears that had formed in my throat._

"_Flatter me away squirt, you're still telling mom and dad what happened." I teased. She giggled. After a few minutes, I had the glass out and her hand dressed. Evie was still a little fretful and tearful though. We went out to the garden and I played around trying to make her laugh, but she wasn't having it…until._

"_Evie…who's this"? I called as I pretended to hang off one of the gym bars. _

"_OH, I'M THE KING OF THE SWINGERS YEAH…A JUNGLE VIP"! I bellowed._

_Evie's contagious giggles soon filled the air and increased as I loped over to her hootin and hollering like a monkey._

"Dammit squirt where are you"? I sighed as I roughly wiped away the tears pricking my eyes.

**JAS POV**

I was exhausted and needed a shower. Emmett and I had been out all night, trawling some of the most dangerous and sleazy parts of Seattle. With no luck. Now I was no expert, but I always felt that I had a good understanding of not only military history and tactics, but also psychology. I knew Charles was a desperate man, prison was tough enough, especially when you were serving a 35-life sentence with no hope of parole, but add in the physical abuse he was suffering and that would make Charles dangerous as well as desperate. So why the hell, couldn't we find him? From what we had learned, he had not made that many contacts in jail. He was a desperate man and desperate men make mistakes, it had been three fucking torturous days, he had to slip up soon, he had to.

Entering the main hall of the house, I couldn't help but gaze at the banister to the stairs. Evie had taken to climbing up onto the last low section of the banister and sliding down, rather than walking. Esme's heart was in her mouth, but no matter how many times we all told her it was dangerous, she still did it. And thanks to me, she did it loudly. I had likened her way of entering a room or sliding down the banister to that of an incoming "missile" and ever since, she had yelled an excited "incommming." Every time she saw me, or launched herself down the banister.

"Jazz"?

I spun round to see Edward coming out of the kitchen. I shook my head. He hissed a low "shit", before pinching the bridge of his nose. I clapped him on the shoulder, before heading up the stairs, stopping half way up as I almost tripped on one of Evie's toy ponies. Esme had held firm against Carlisle and Evie had not received a pony, but that didn't stop me from taking her to a nearby stables one weekend. I rode when I got the chance, as painful as my memories of Texas were, all I remembered about my time riding was the peace.

"_Where's your hat uncle Jazz"? Evie had demanded as she came into the kitchen dressed in her jeans, boots, plaid shirt and little cowboy hat. Trust my wife to take a theme and run a damn marathon with it._

"_Alice says you're a proper cowboy…you can't be a proper cowboy without your hat."_

_I glared at Esme who was trying not to laugh. Carlisle had buried his head in the newspaper, his shoulders shaking with laughter. With a growl, I pulled on the cowboy hat that I had attempted to "forget" and scooped Evie up. If she wanted cowboy, I'd give her cowboy._

"_Well little pardner…I think it's time we mosied on outta here…" I drawled, playing up my accent. Evie giggled. Evie had been a little less confident when she saw the horses and their size. But she had braved a ride on a leashed pony and then a quick trot round with me, a hardhat under her Stetson. I had begun singing silly cowboy songs "I was born under a wandering star", "Home on the Range" "Don't Fence me In"._

But the one song I couldn't shake out of my head at this moment was the one from an old cowboy movie I changed for her "Get along home Evie Evie…get yourself home."

**E POV**

After checking on Adam, who was still upset about Evie, but currently lost in his task of teaching Demetri all Emmett's X-box cheats, I moved from the games room across to my piano. It probably wasn't appropriate, I should probably wait until I got home, but I desperately needed to relieve the stress that was overwhelming me and the best way I knew to do that was through music.

I felt so useless not being able to help with the searches more, but Dad had pleaded with me to keep the clinic going and I wasn't going to argue with him. It took me a minute to realize what I was playing.

_I had agreed to drop Evie off at ballet class as Esme had a client coming to the house and Dad was still at the clinic. My little sister, because of the huge age gap between us, she should really have felt like a daughter, but she didn't, she was so little, but sometimes it was like talking to a 40 year old midget, was not spoilt, but had energy to spare and to harness it Dad and Esme encouraged her to try many different things, the latest one being ballet._

_We had arrived at class ten minutes early, but unlike the last time I had dropped Evie off, I was not the main interest of the twelve other mothers in the room, not that I was complaining. They were instead, gathered round Miss Gates the teacher that came in from Port Angeles._

"_As you know, our sound system gave up the ghost last week and Jenny, our piano player has the flu."_

"_My brother plays the piano." Evie had piped up suddenly, causing the intense stares I had been hoping to avoid to focus straight on me. Add to those the pleading, hopeful stairs of twelve little girls of different ages, all dressed for class and I was done. I found myself playing various repetitions of music for the next hour, whilst trying not to look at the mothers who had decided to stay and watch the class after all._

_When class had finished and I had escaped from the profusely grateful Miss Gates and friends, I had grabbed Evie and practically dragged her to the car._

"_Evie, next time…could you actually ask me if I would like to play the piano…" I hissed._

"_I'm sorry Edward, but you play much better than Jenny…"_

"_Flattery will get you nowhere."_

"_Can we still go for milkshake"? she queried. I looked at her and as cross as I was, my heart melted. She was an exhausting, at times precious little midget, but she was my sister._

"_Yes, but you're paying." I growled._

As the sound of a fresh round of sobbing echoed down the stairs from Evie's room, my hands thumped heavily down on the keys. God, if you can hear me I thought, please bring her back and I'll play for as many damn ballet classes as she wants.

**ADAM POV**

I jumped when I heard my Dad slam his hands down on the piano keys, he never did that unless he was really mad or upset. Everyone was saying that it wasn't my fault and that Papa and Glamma, my name for Grandma Esme, didn't blame me for Evie being taken away, but I wasn't so sure. I had only seen them for a few minutes when I got home that day, after that I had had to stay at my house until today.

My dad was still at the piano, but he didn't see me sneak across the room on my tummy using the furniture as cover. Uncle Jazz had said that I would make a good soldier, because I was so quick and quiet…when I wasn't falling over or knocking things down.

I reached the door to Evie's room, it was half open. Pappa was on the floor, his head on Glamma's lap and he was crying. This was bad, really bad, Pappa doesn't cry.

"I'm sorry…I'm really…really sorry…I tried to stop him taking her…I did…I promise…" I burst out pushing the door open. Pappa and Glamma sprung apart looking shocked.

"Adam…sweetheart we know that…" Glamma said. "C'mere baby." She said and I ran to her arms and jumped in her lap, burying my head in her neck. She didn't smell like my mom, but she still smelt nice and safe. After a few minutes I sat back. Pappa was now sitting on the tiger chair Evie had, I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so funny being so big, when the chair was so small.

"I don't know what you're laughing at young man, if I fall over, you're the one picking me up." Pappa said with a sad smile. He looked so tired.

"S'alright…I'm strong enough." I said proudly.

"We know that, you're going to be a big strong man like your daddy…but honey…not even your daddy could have run after a car." Glamma said stroking my hair.

_Our class was going on a field trip to the zoo. My favourite part of the trip had been riding on the bus, I had been to the zoo lots of times. Evie had too, but she loves animals, especially the monkey's…maybe that's why everyone calls her a "little monkey". Anyway, we had been through the monkey house, but Evie wasn't finished doing her drawing._

"_Evie C'mon…" I said. "Everyone's going." I was standing in the middle between Evie and the rest of our class that was moving really fast out of the door, leaving me and Evie alone._

"_One more minute." Evie hissed as she scribbled._

"_Just as stubborn as your mother." The creepy guy had said, just before he lifted Evie up, one hand across her mouth and began running back towards the other exit. I was shocked for a minute, but then I realized what had happened. The creepy guy, everyone kept asking me what he looked like, all I could remember was that he was tall, skinny with scars on his face, had taken Evie!_

"_Heh! Put her down! Evie! Help! Help…he's got my Evie!" I had screamed as I began to run after them. The monkey house was busy, but I managed to keep sight of them. I was screaming, but none of the grown up's were doing anything, they just looked at me and thought I was being naughty. I managed to push the door open that creepy guy had tried to push in my face, the door was alarmed and was making a big noise. I knew we'd probably get in trouble from the security guards that were running our way, but I didn't care if it got Evie back. We were in some kind of parking lot, Evie was trying to fight the guy, but he was too strong, she did manage to bite him though, causing him to drop the hand he had over her mouth._

"_ADAM!" she had managed to scream, before he pushed her into a car. A beat up grey Ford Taurus._

Pappa's cell phone was ringing. Both he and Glamma were really still, I don't think they were even breathing. Suddenly, Demetri appeared in the doorway. He nodded at Pappa, who with a really shaky hand flipped it open.

"Carlisle Cullen." He said quietly. He didn't speak for a minute before saying with a deep sigh. "Okay Charlie…see you soon."

Grandpa Charlie was coming over!

**C POV**

As soon as a now excited Adam had left the room to go wait for his Grandpa Charlie, I fell off Evie's little chair onto the floor. I was lying on my side on the floor, cell phone clutched in my limp hand, but I didn't care. I couldn't take any more of this. I wanted my little girl back, I wanted my family to stop tearing themselves apart, seeing Adam, a sensitive boy at the best of times so torn apart, had been the last straw.

"Carlisle…Carlisle…get up sweetheart…come on please…Bella's right, we'll be no use to Evie if we both fall apart…" Esme pleaded holding out her hand to me. There was a new light in her eyes, she was doing what only she knew how to do so well, loving and caring for me. Her heart was broken over the fate of our child, but here she was taking care of me. Slowly, painfully, I climbed to my feet. My back, which would never be as strong as it used to be, was screaming at me. With her arm wrapped round my waist, Esme walked me into our bathroom.

"I'll run you a bath." She said as I sat on the toilet dumbly watching her. I knew I should be getting undressed, but all I could do was stare at the phone in my hand. Had it really been three days since that bastard had last called?

_I had been at the clinic waiting for Esme to join me for lunch, when I had received a call from a frantic Bella telling me to come home. It was only a twenty minute drive, ten if I floored it, which I did. On the way, I had begun doing a mental inventory of everyone in my family and their condition when I last saw them. Edward, Bella and Adam were fine, Adam was excited about riding the bus to the zoo. Evie was excited about the zoo. Esme was in the middle of a project, a little frustrated by it's progress but happy. Rose and the twins had just had a check up and were progressing nicely. But I didn't have to go any further. Esme was running down the drive of the house towards me, her face twisted in agony. I stopped the car inches from Esme and leapt out._

"_She's gone…someone's taken her…someone's taken Evie." She sobbed._

_My heart stopped. How I made it to the house I don't know, but I did. And Bella managed to fill in a few more details. Evie and Adam had fell behind the rest of the class at the zoo and some "crazy guy" as Adam had described him had snatched her and bundled her into a car._

_The next few hours had been a blur of police and family arriving. Then, the house phone had rung._

"_Carlisle Cullen." I snapped._

"_Heh Doc…you took something that belongs to me, now I have something that belongs to you…" came the cold, sneering, slightly slurred voice._

"_Is that you Platt?" I demanded. It had been over a year since I had last heard that bastard's voice in the court room at the trial, but I would never forget it. Esme froze._

"_You remembered…yeah it's me…you stole what's mine Doc…got her for free…to get back what's yours…it's gonna cost ya."_

"_Daddy!" Evie had then squealed._

"_Evie!" I had shouted._

_Esme moved like lightening at this. She snatched up the other line._

"_Evie! Charles…I swear to god, if you hurt her I'll fucking kill you myself…" she snarled. All Platt had done was laugh and say that he'd be in touch._

I took a bath and then Esme and I had lay down on our bed, on our sides, foreheads touching, arms wrapped round each other staring at the space between us where our little girl should have been. We must have fallen asleep, because the next thing we knew, Demetri was standing over us holding a phone looking grim.

"Platt?"

"She's quite a little handful that kid of yours…but I soon taught her some manners."

"Listen to me you sonofabitch…" I snarled. If he'd hurt her.

"No Doc…I'm the one in charge now, not you…" he had replied icily.

" You know, I always wished that the club collapsing had finished you off, but now I'm kinda glad it didn't…I want two million cash and don't say you can't raise it…coz I know you can." He was right. Aro had put five million at my disposal. He adored Evie almost as much as he loved Esme.

"I've got it…where and when?"

"Three hours, the I-DENT club." The club had been destroyed in the explosion, but had been rebuilt later as flats, however the economic crisis meant that the construction team hadn't gone further than a shell. Esme snatched the phone from my grasp, but held it so I could still hear.

"Charles…let me speak to her…please." She had said. I could see how much it galled her to have to beg him, but I knew she would do anything for our daughter.

"Mommy." Came Evie's small, scared and exhausted voice.

"Evie, baby are you alright?"

"Yeah…but I want to come home…" she was trying so hard not to cry.

"I know baby…Daddy and I are leaving right now to come and get you…we just need you to be brave a little while longer…can you do that sweetheart."

"Yes…I love you mommy."

Esme choked back a sob. "I love you too baby so much."

"It won't be long sweetheart." I whispered

"I know Daddy…you'll come and save me like you saved Mommy."

**AN; Charles' POV and the big rescue will come in the next chapter. I know I'm mean, but don't shout to loud, it's very hard to type with my fingers in my ears! Lolx I wanted to try and show how Evie impacted on everyone's life, there will be other memories from Alice, Rose, Charlie and Sue next chapter as well. I'm sorry if anyone feels let down that I didn't stick to a proper baby growing up timeline. Oh and I know Evie and Adam are very well spoken and developed for four. What can I say they're Cullen's ! And I thought it helped the story move easier. Please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN; What did I learn from the last chapter?**

**Most but not all of you liked Adam and Evie, the flashbacks and the multiple POV's. Apologies to those who didn't or who found them confusing. I cut down in this chapter. As for A/E being too well spoken…I blame all the Disney films were the kids are like 40 year old midgets lol. You all loved that Rose is finally pregnant…so do I…due date next chapter. Oh yeah and Charles Platt is an evil piece of scum who must suffer and hopefully die…well read on my friends. M RATED DARK IMPLIED THEMES**

**DEMETRI POV**

Carlisle managed to swallow a sob as he heard his daughter's words.

"Sweetheart it won't be long…Daddy loves you…" he ground out.

"Love you…owww…" Evie's rely was cut off by a shriek of pain and tears as it sounded like she was yanked away from the phone.

"EVIE!"Carlisle and Esme cried in unison.

"CHARLES! CHARLES! DON'T HURT HER!" Esme screamed down the phone. I could hear through my ear piece that was connected to the recording equipment on the phone, muffled angry voices and was that a woman in the background? We knew that Platt must have some sort of accomplice, but it was taking forever to check his phone calls and visitor records from the prison and the hospital.

"She's not hurt…just a whiny little brat…So three hours…clock's ticking doc and even at the speed you like to drive, it'll take a while to get here." Platt sneered. Okay so I already knew that Platt had had someone watching the Cullen's for awhile, but they must have been watching real close to find out or even see that Carlisle liked to drive fast.

"Oh and sorry to disappoint you Doc…you won't be playing the hero this time. Esme's going to make the drop not you." Platt sang happily.

"FUCK YOU PLATT! Do you think I'm letting MY WIFE! Anywhere near you!" Carlisle snarled. Shit! Shit! I knew Carlisle must be going through all sorts of hell, but we had to play along with Platt for now, not piss him off. There was an angry snarl from Platt before another loud shriek from Evie echoed in the silence that followed the phone being slammed down.

Esme looked stunned for a minute before she sprung up from her seat on the bed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she shrieked. "You know he likes to play games…fuck with your head…why did you rise to it?" Esme demanded.

Carlisle was sitting on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He was visibly shaking and when he looked up, he looked crushed, horrified at what he had done, what he had heard.

"I'm sorry…I'M SORRY." He exploded springing up. "But I won't…CAN'T let him hurt you…Esme…I won't survive if something happens to you as well." He sobbed as he ran his hands frantically through his hair, gave Esme a look full of too many emotions to count and then stormed from the room. Esme collapsed back onto the bed sobbing, but I had a feeling that Carlisle needed me more at that moment.

**ES POV**

I knew I should have gone after Carlisle, but I couldn't get the sound of Evies terrified scream out of my head. I knew better than anyone what Charles could do when he was angry and when he felt that his power, his control was being questioned. Add to that how bad his mental state must have become during his time in prison and I was now truly terrified for my baby.

Suddenly, my work cell phone was ringing. With an irritated huff, I snatched it up off the nightstand.

"Esme Cullen." I snapped. They would tell me later that the call lasted for three minutes and forty five seconds. I couldn't remember, all I would remember from that call were the terrified screams of my little girl.

**DEMETRI POV**

"That twisted sonofabitch is going to die anyway for what he's done to my sister. But threatening my mom…that just means that he's going to really suffer before he does." Emmett said. His voice was low and controlled, which made it all the more menacing.

"Em…we don't know exactly what he has planned yet…all he's said is that he wants Esme to deliver the money." I reasoned.

"That's a load of shit Demetri and you know it!" Jasper exploded surprising us all. "I'll bet that all this isn't really about him wanting money to escape the country at all…he took Evie to hurt Esme, get her right where he wants her and then take her back…once and for all." He trailed off. He was right.

" My people are checking out the site of the club now…easy fellas." I said holding up my hands as they all began to tense. "Just a little surveillance, nothing close enough to spook the douche if he's there."

I was standing in the cavernous Cullen garage with Emmett, Jasper and Edward where I had just filled them all in on Platt's call and demand. I had seen horrible things in my job, acts of calculated evil and destruction. But I had always managed to detach myself, keep the required professional, emotional distance…until now. Platt had made it personal when he had not only tried to kill me, but had also tried to kill Charlie Swan, a man I had become very close to over the last four years whilst trying to destroy the happiness of Esme and Carlisle, two people who you just had to look at as a couple and later with "hurricane Evie", to know that they were meant to be…deserved the happiness they had fought so hard for.

Charles Platt had pleaded no contest to the charges of corporate negligence and negligent homicide filed against him after the collapse of the I-DENT club, but during the wait for his trial regarding the murder of Bree and the attempted murder of myself, Charlie and Esme, the cunning bastard had convinced a judge that he was "unfit to plead due to mental disease or defect." The sonofabitch was psychotically evil, but he wasn't crazy. The judge and the doctor's however had fallen for his act, especially when he had become mute and required force feeding following a rapid weight loss of nearly 150 pounds. Platt had got himself out of jail and into a mental facility for assessment where, it appeared money didn't just talk, it screamed as loud as some of the disturbed patients.

"_OH! OH God baby…just like that…Fuck…I'm…I'm so clossse." I moaned as I reached out for Lydia's pert little tits as they jiggled invitingly near whilst she rode me._

_Suddenly, Lydia's cute little mewls and my moans were replaced with the sound of the Godfather theme. My phone was ringing._

"_Ignore it." I almost pleaded as she began to slow down._

_She carried on for a few more seconds, before coming to a stop._

"_I can't…it's too distracting." She pouted._

_With a growl, I stretched out a hand to the nightstand and snatched up my phone._

"_WHAT?" I yelled._

"_Demetri…it's Charlie…Charlie Swan." Came the gruff, embarrassed voice on the other end. I took a deep breath, I liked Charlie Swan, a lot, I had enjoyed several fishing trips and football games with him…but…_

"_Charlie…I'm kinda busy right now." I ground out._

"_I know…sorry…Evie Cullen had been snatched." He said gruffly. I could hear the emotion catching in his voice. _

"_Shit." I hissed, swatting away Lydia's hand which was now scratching along my chest and attempting to tweak my nipple._

"_Platt took her."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" I exploded "Charlie are you sure? He's in the loony bin…"_

"_He just called Carlisle and Esme and from the description Adam gave the police…"_

"_Charlie…let me make a few calls and I'll call you straight back…sonofabitch!" I said quickly. After twenty minutes of pouting, screaming and the breaking of a vase my mother had given me, Lydia left and I got on the phone. My new job on an FBI task force meant that I had quite a bit of power now over the local police and I fully intended to use it._

_It turned out, that whilst Platt had been in prison he had been both physically and sexually assaulted on numerous occasions. His chest was a mass of varying degrees of burns from where he had been "napalmed". This was the process prisoners used of adding sugar to scalding hot water and hurling it, usually over the face of another prisoner. The added sugar meant that the burnt skin practically dissolved and took a long time if ever to heal. It was on one of his trips to a burns clinic that he had managed to escape, knocking out a doctor and strolling past his guard wearing a white coat. A search of his cell had found almost a shrine to Esme, chillingly Carlisle and Evie's faces had been either scored through, or cut out of the pictures all together._

"Demetri… dude are you listening?" Emmett demanded.

"Sorry…what was that?" I said, shaking my head trying to clear it of the images that Platt had put there.

"What are your people doing to try and safeguard Esme and Evie?" Edward asked.

"Well, the SWAT boys are checking out the blue prints for the area as we speak, they are looking at several different scenarios. But because the building site is so damn large and high…we are also checking on Platt's known associates…he kept himself to himself in prison, but he had to have had some sort of help and in the second phone call just now…I swear I could hear a woman's voice in the background". There were angry hisses at this, which made me even gladder that I hadn't told them about Evie's tears and screaming. There were thirty plus years of an age gap between these men and that little girl but it didn't seem to matter. She was their baby sister and I could see by the grim set of their faces, they would do…risk anything to get her home safely whilst also protecting the woman they classed as their mother. Charlie Swan had said something to me once about the Cullen's the night we had met in the hospital after Platt's first visit. "You hurt a Cullen and boy, you'd better be prepared to spend the rest of your life running and looking over your shoulder, because they have perfect memories and won't stop looking for you till they find you and make you suffer double the amount of pain." I had thought it was the pain medication talking.

But as I glanced round at the three men in front of me, there were no visible signs of blood lust, no shouting, no screaming, just a cold determination that was all the more chilling. I held up a hand and made a quick call.

"Yeah it's Demetri…tell me we finally know the name of who Platt has been writing to and calling from prison…" I snapped.

After a brief conversation, I snapped the phone shut.

" We finally have a handle on who Platt might have had helping him…it's a doctor at the burns clinic a Siobhan O'Reilly…" at that second, my phone bleeped letting me know the picture I had requested had come through.

"Gimme that." Emmett said snatching my phone. Casting a glance at them, I saw all three had turned even paler than they had been if that were possible. "It's her." Emmett whispered.

"Who, who is she?" I demanded. "We've got people on the way to pick her up…it seems it was her car Platt stole and we think, he's been staying…"

"Too long…it'll all take too damn long. You think Platt is nuts…Siobhan…FUCK!" Mild mannered Jasper exploded again. He was practically pulling out his hair.

"She didn't." came a whisper behind us. It was Esme holding a phone to her ear. She had obviously heard what we had said.

Edward merely nodded. We could hear an angry buzzing coming through the phone.

"Alice…" Esme whispered gripping the phone so tightly, her knuckles turned white. The buzzing got louder and more persistent. "Siobhan…helped him..."

I was convinced that all of Seattle and Washington heard the shriek of "THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" that came down the phone from Alice.

**A POV**

"THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" I screamed once Esme's words had sunk in. I was shaking so much my phone fell from my hand.

"Alice…Alice what is it?"Rose demanded.

I turned to look at Rose and even opened my mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Rose was pale and visibly shaking. Shit! pull yourself together Alice! You don't want her going into premature labour on top of everything else, especially not on your new Egyptian cotton covered couch!

"Siobhan was helping Platt." I finally managed to whisper. Rose was silent for a moment, her hand instinctively rubbing across her swollen abdomen. Then a hard, frightening look crossed her beautiful if slightly swollen face as she took my shaking hands in hers

"She will suffer…BUT NOT NOW."

"Rose!"

"Alice…Carlisle and Esme need us now, they are barely holding it together as it is…there is a good chance that that over protective, hit first ask questions later husband of mine is going to get himself in trouble…yours too…the last thing they need is for you to get into trouble as well. Fuck it Alice…I need you…"she said her voice catching with emotion. I knew she was right, but I felt so helpless and so damn angry that that twisted bitch had yet again caused this family pain. "She has put Carlisle and Esme through the worst pain a parent can suffer. I want to have full use of my limbs when we rip that bitch apart and send her back to the emerald isle in little fucking pieces." Rose growled.

"Okay Mamma bear…easy…" I laughed. "Apparently, Carlisle and Esme are on their way here…Esme's going to wait with us whilst Carlisle gets the money from the bank."

Rose nodded. "What did Evie actually say again? It's just all happened so fast…that I'm not sure I took everything in."

"Esme said she was okay…scared but okay…she said she could be brave a bit longer because she knew that Carlisle was coming to rescue her like he had Esme."

Rose let out a small sob as we both collapsed back against the couch and carried on waiting.

_Aro's stroke may have limited his mobility, but his mind was as sharp, if not sharper than it had ever been. He had pulled strings and as Edward and I found out later been to visit Charles Platt in prison. The visit had resulted in him having a very special present to give Evie for her birthday, Esme's divorce papers plus the deeds to a house and a small construction firm that Platt had legally put in Esme's name._

_Despite my protests, they had insisted on a small ceremony at home in the garden. The only concession Esme did allow me, was the honour of designing her wedding dress, ivory satin with a cowl neck. It was simple, chic…it was my mom. I still got a thrill every time I got to call her that, but it was nothing compared to the feeling I had when she would take me in her arms and just hold me. After all this time, I finally felt the love, safety and security that Dad, my brothers or even Bella and Rose could not give me. And surprisingly that hadn't changed with the birth of my little sister, who all the family…mom included insisted on calling "my mini me." There were similarities I'll grant you… she had exceptional taste,from the age of two, she could pick out and destroy my most expensive clothes and makeup whilst playing dress up! But she never sat still and was so LOUD! Jazz and I needed a week to recover after babysitting the little devil._

_The weekend of the wedding, Jazz and I had arrived earlier than we had expected so I offered to go and pick up Evie from pre-school. As was usual, she greeted me with a loud ALICE! That had me blushing and looking for somewhere to hide. But her excitement had dimmed pretty quickly, which had surprised me considering she was getting to do one of her favourite things, riding in my Porsche, in her booster seat, wearing a pair of my oversized shades whilst singing along to the radio. I like everyone else who noticed her mood had put it down to tiredness or excitement about the wedding. But later that night when it was my turn to go and check on her, I had heard her crying._

"_Evie…" I had said quietly, moving further into her room. She suddenly stilled._

"_I'm asleep." She said her eyes screwed tightly closed._

_I sat down on the end of her little bed. I was in two minds whether or not to call Esme…I'm not exactly known for my skills with children._

"_Did you have a bad dream…do you want me to call mom or Dad?"_

"_No!" she said quickly, her eyes snapping open._

"_What is it Evie…you can tell me." _

"_It's bad…"_

_Okay, I was worried she was upset, but what could be so bad to a four year old?_

"_Well, that's what big sister's are for. To tell all your secret's the good and the bad too." I said softly stroking her leg. She sniffled for a moment before sitting up against the pillows._

"_Britney Newton said that Daddy wasn't really my Daddy." She sniffled._

"_Little bit…just like her mother." I hissed. Evie whimpered slightly._

"_Sorry sweetie…can we have a snuggle?"_

_Evie nodded and I moved so I was lying on my side and she was cuddling into me._

"_Britney Newton doesn't know what she's talking about. Of course Daddy is your Daddy."_

"_But Mommy and him, there not married like other mommy's and daddy's…she said mommy was married to someone else and he's really my daddy."_

_I couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped me._

"_Evie, honey." I said stroking her hair from her face. "Mommy was married to someone else but that was a long time ago and he was a very nasty man…he didn't treat her very nicely…but…" I said quickly as her eyes widened and she started to breathe fast. "mommy was really, really brave and she ran away from the bad man. Daddy found her…"_

"_In the woods? Like in my story?" Evie asked breathlessly, I noticed the story book on the table._

"_No…not in the woods, but in the little cottage on the beach near Grandpa Charlie's and Grandma Sue's. And from the first moment they saw each other, they fell in love." I said. I was getting carried away a bit, but it was the truth…sort of and it was taking the worried frown off Evie's face._

"_What about the bad man?" Evie demanded._

"_Well…he came back and tried to get Mommy back, but he and Daddy had a big fight…"_

"_With Swords"?_

"_Something like that."_

"_Did Daddy get hurt"?_

"_Nope…not a scratch…cause he was too strong and quick for the bad man."_

"_Daddy didn't kill him?"_

"_No honey…Daddy is a doctor, they're not allowed to kill people. When the fight was over, Grandpa Charlie, Edward, Emmett and uncle Jazz came and put him in a special prison forever and ever. And then Daddy bought Mommy back here to live…"_

"_And they all lived happily ever after!" Evie giggled. I laughed and gave her a little tickle._

"_Well they were very happy…but then Mommy found out she was going to have a baby…I wonder who that was?" I teased._

"_That was me"! Evie giggled again. It really was a beautiful sound._

"_Oh yeah that's right…Emmett and Edward and I got a new little sister who we love very much…even when she is a little vampire and won't go to sleep."_

"_And were Mommy and Daddy happy when they had me?" she asked quietly._

"_Are you kidding me? They were happier than they have ever been when their little Princess was born…especially Daddy. He wanted to wait so that we could have a big party to show everyone how very much he loves Mommy and you." I said, hoping that she couldn't hear the emotion catching in my voice. It didn't take long after that for her to fall asleep. I carefully got up and headed out of the room, only to come face to face with Dad. Judging by the soft look on his face and the tears shining in his eyes, he had heard at least some of what I said._

"_Rescuing the damsel in distress, sword fights…" he chuckled softly._

"_Every little girl thinks their Dad's are hero's…"_

"_What do the big girls think?"_

"_Oh, they know that their Dad's aren't perfect, but that just makes this big girl love her Daddy all the more."_

_And then just for a few moments, I let myself be a little girl again and loose myself in the comfort that only a hug from your Dad could give you._

I just hoped that my love, prayers and hopes would be enough to help Dad give this story the happy ending I so desperately wanted it to have.

**SUE/CHARLIE POV**

"And don't you even think of asking if you can go and help." I said firmly to Charlie as we turned on to the Cullen's driveway.

"Nag me woman…grown…man… police chief…15 years" Charlie growled.

"A grown man who has a daughter and a grandson, who needs him. Not to mention a wife who is pretty fond of him." Charlie looked over at me and patted my hand.

As we approached the main house we saw Demetri and the boys heading for the cars. Whilst Charlie peeled off towards them, I headed into the house. Carlisle was in the lounge on the phone.

"Esme."? I called.

She came out of the kitchen with Bella. Esme looked pale and tired but there was a calmness about her, which frightened me for some reason. It broke only for a few moments when she let out a strangled cry and launched herself into my arms.

"God Sue…I need this to be over…I need her back." She groaned.

"And it will be…very soon honey…you just need to be strong a little longer." I said giving her a squeeze. "Now go get your little girl and bring her home where she belongs." I said firmly, trying to get my own emotions under control as I pulled away from her. She nodded and the detached calm seemed to fall over again.

"Bella, could you give me and Sue a minute." Esme asked quietly. Bella looked at me, she was as worried as I was but she left.

"Sue…thank you…for everything…" Esme said quietly.

"Esme…" she was scaring me now. She quickly filled me in on Charles demand for her to be the one that delivered the money. I tried to tell her that it may not mean that Charles wanted to hurt her, but I knew deep down she was probably right. She had told me during our long, intimate chats that she had always feared Charles making one last attempt to get at her. And if I was honest so had I. I loved this woman as if she was my own daughter.

I was the only sister to seven brothers and after my mother died had been little more than a servant to them and my father, whilst also trying to hold down a job at a diner. It was what was expected of the very few women there were in my Irish Catholic family. I had met Harry Clearwater when he and Charlie Swan were beat cops in Seattle and regulars at the diner. With his exotic russet skin, dark hair and large almond eyes, I had found Harry wildly attractive. Not that I had had much chance to do anything about it, he was twelve years older than me and either one of my brothers or my father were always around. That didn't stop Harry, he used to time his and Charlie's food breaks to coincide with mine. I had always wanted to travel, experience new places, new cultures and Harry's Quileute heritage seemed as good a place as any, although I wasn't overly fond of how the women of the tribe were expected to "know their place and their duties." And by this time, I was madly in love with Harry and pregnant. Who says it can't happen the first time you do it? My family disowned me for nearly ten years, but I was happy with Harry and baby Seth and my place on the reservation even if it meant being surrounded by men all the time. Harry and I were never blessed with more children and I never got the little girl I had always wanted. I had imagined her to have a curtain of dark hair, russet skin and almond eyes, but she actually had caramel curls a peaches and cream complexion and hazel eyes.

With Esme and Evie I got the best of both worlds. Evie although she was classed by everyone as my granddaughter allowed me to have a little girl, whilst Esme, my beautiful, kind, loving, vulnerable Esme gave me the close confidant and support of an older daughter. Aro as well as negotiating Esme's divorce had also obtained as a settlement a house and a small construction company that Charles- "Bastard if I got my hands on you for five minutes, I would scratch your eyes out and leave you staked out in the middle of the forest for the wolves that roamed the area" Platt had stupidly put in her name. Esme had sold the house and expanded the construction company. She was so nervous, especially as most of the men had worked for Platt, but she had proved to them that she was a firm, but fair boss who knew what she was talking about. Esme only worked part time on special projects, her main job was raising the little girl we all adored and loving the man, the mention of whose name would cause her to beam with happiness. The rest of the time CULLEN CONSTRUCTION was run by Billy Black and me.

The thought of losing my little girls was too much to bare. Esme was nearly six inches taller than me, but I pulled her too me fiercely. Esme hugged me tightly. She was shaking and desperately holding back what felt like a scream in her chest judging by her pounding heart.

" Please Sue…If something happens to me… to Evie, please try and keep an eye on Carlisle the children. I've left letters in the top drawer of my dresser. Just quick notes…so please…please try and tell them what I've told you…how much I loved them."

"ESME STOP PLEASE." I was almost pleading.

But there was an eerily calm smile on her face as she squeezed my shoulder and whispered " I love you." Before hurrying away . I was not an over religious person, in fact I classed myself as not so much a lapsed Catholic, more a collapsed Catholic, but as I watched her walk away, I began praying harder than I had ever done.

**CHARLIE POV**

The boys didn't speak, they didn't have to. It was written all over their faces.

"So, just how bad are things?" I said grimly.

They quickly filled me in and it felt like a bucket of ice water had been dropped down my spine. I hadn't always been a cop in a hick town like Forks I had served eight years in down town Seattle involved in some big cases and a hostage situation in a bank.

"Well do what you have to knowing that everything will be okay here…but Edward…I hope you remember what I told you would happen to you if you upset or left my Bells again."

"Yes Sir…Chief Swan." Edward mumbled, suddenly looking not like the confident, successful doctor, but the lanky, awkward sixteen year old I had met all those years ago.

"Charlie."

I spun round to face Carlisle. The man was devastated, but determined. It wasn't like me, but all I could think of to do at that moment was hug him. He was as shocked as I was for a moment, but then hugged me back fiercely.

.

**SIOBHAN POV**

"Sweetheart…it won't be long…Daddy loves you." I had heard Carlisle say. The love and agonizing pain in his voice had hit me with the force of a punch to the stomach. What the hell was I doing?

"Love you…" the child had begun to say before Charles had yanked her by the hair away from the phone causing her to cry out and burst into tears.

"EVIE"! Carlisle and Esme were practically screaming down the phone. I remonstrated with Charles but only received a slap for my trouble. I hated Esme for what she had with Carlisle, the way he looked at her. There was so much love and wonder. It was if he couldn't believe that she actually was there with him, that she actually loved him and found him as attractive as he did her. And fair play to Esme, she did love him. I had been the biggest bitch imaginable at the hospital after Carlisle's accident. Some of it had been fear about what had happened to the man I thought I loved, but most of it had been about revenge for their little stunt at the charity auction and for just being together. But Esme had waited, she had taken everything I had thrown at her until she had literally been dragged from the hospital kicking and screaming. It hadn't occurred to me that my actions might have hurt Carlisle as well, but literally as soon as she had left the hospital he had started to react. He was in a medically induced coma, but his vitals had started to become erratic. It was almost as if he were in physical pain, something that shouldn't have been possible due to his medication. Then there were the nightmares. Eleazar would not let me on his floor when Carlisle was moved, but I snuck down one night to witness Carlisle thrashing about and screaming for Esme.

I had hurried over to him and tried to calm him.

"Where is she…where's Esme…ESME help me I…can't breathe." He had ground out. We had given him something to relax him, but not knock him totally out, but he fought against it, only calming when I had reassured his still sleeping mind that she was on her way.

I had gone home to Ireland to lick my wounds and missed the trial of the people responsible for the club collapse. So when I had returned to Seattle and began working in the burns clinic, I had no idea who Charles Platt was. He was just a prisoner with severe burns. He had been sexually attacked in prison as well as physically. He had been transferred to a mental hospital, but when I met him, he was charming, flirty, understanding…I was lonely, pathetic and still in love with a man who was never really mine to begin with. So, when he had told me about Esme, how she left him, what she was "really like" according to him, put the idea in my head that if he got Esme out of the way, I could be there for Carlisle.

As I watched him begin to lose his temper with Carlisle, who had jumped to defend his wife, I had spent months in varying wigs hanging round Forks taking pictures for Charles. I had even snuck into the wedding. Watching the two of them on the dance floor again for their first dance as man and wife had broken my heart. They were practically glowing with happiness, love and desire for each other, their bodies moved with the ease of being made for each other. I knew that no matter what Charles did to Esme physically including kill her, nothing and nobody would ever be able to touch the love they share.

I may not be able to do much to protect Esme I thought, but I could at least for Carlisle's sake try and protect their little girl before it really was too late. I heard Charles strangled yell and I could see that he was about to throw the glass in his hand right at Evie who was where he had flung her a few minutes ago, on the couch. I made a grab for her and yanked her over the back of the sofa by the arm, but I wasn't quite quick enough and the glass grazed her head causing her to scream.

"Carlisle , fucking, Cullen…who the fuck does he think he is?" Charles raged.

I was holding Evie in my arms now. She was as stiff as a board and she usually tried to wriggle away from me, but she was shocked and in pain. From my quick look at her, I didn't think she had a concussion from the glass hitting her. But its chipped edge had hit her on the side of the head, leaving a small but deep cut. After hearing Charles' words she spoke.

"Carlisle Cullen is my Daddy and he's going to kick your ass." She huffed.

Oh for the love of God! Whilst I admired her spirit, I really wished she hadn't said that. It had taken days of pleading for me to persuade him to let me dump the girl after he had done whatever the hell he planned to do to Esme at the building sight. I didn't like her and although I knew it was pathetic, I knew I never would. But I did not want her death on my conscience and now I was thinking more clearly and was also sober, I knew that Esme's death and most probably where this was heading. Sure hadn't he been saying for months that she was his wife, his property and that he'd rather see her dead than with Carlisle. Charles had worked out, what seemed like a pretty good, safe way in and out of the building site and had a chance to do as he said he would and meet me in Mexico with the money. But whether he took his chance to run or stayed and played his sick little version of Romeo and Juliet dying with his wife, I wouldn't know until the police told me. Because if I managed to do what I hoped I could do for the child I would not be sunning myself on a beach in Mexico this time next week, I would be staring at the sky through the bars of a prison cell. Jesus! Television really is fictional, because on CSI or SVU criminal intent they always managed to locate the criminals accomplice a lot faster than it was taking the Seattle PD to find me.

Charles was silent for a long moment, Evie I could see in the mirror behind Charles was frightened, her little body was shaking and not just with the shock of her head wound and if I was right about the small patch of warm wetness spreading across my hand, she had wet herself. But she was defiant, her chin held up. Suddenly he was laughing, his strange high pitched laugh making both Evie and I jump.

"You're as defiant and stupid as your mother."

"My mommy isn't stupid! She builds buildings and you have to be really smart for that!" Evie chimed in.

"Enough child! Charles she's in shock…tired, in pain…I need to see too her head." I said quickly turning to head into the bedroom of the flea bitten little apartment we were renting. Charles gave us a sneering look before dismissing us with a wave of his hand. But at the door of the bedroom, I heard him speak.

"Well luckily for me…it doesn't take many smarts to know how to push a button."

**ES POV**

I had just over an hour before I had to meet Charles at the new location, but when Alice had called, I could not ignore her. I really did love her as if she were my own daughter and I hoped I had managed to tell her that without tipping her off that something else was wrong. I also prayed that Rose and those two precious babies she was carrying, would not suffer too greatly.

Carlisle had taken two million from the five, Aro had bought with him complete with armed guard the day before and placed it in the boot of the Mercedes in the garage. I had been on my way to remove it when I had walked in on the boy's conversation. Siobhan had hated me so much, that she had conspired with Charles in his plans to snatch Evie after, according to what I had managed to force out of Demetri, stalking us for months. Alice had been hysterical with anger and part of me was glad to know, that if something did happen to me and Evie, Alice, Rose and Bella would take care of the bitch.

I was starting to panic. I had to get hold of that money, but the boys were deep in conversation, then all of them had descended on me to hug me and reassure me that they would not let Charles harm me or Evie. As I lost myself in their embraces, I was so desperate to say something, to tell Emmett where Charles was going to be. I wanted so much for Charles to know real fear and as frightening as Carlisle could be, I knew that Emmett could be downright feral when the red mist descended.

Say something Esme! I was screaming to myself. She's there sister, they have a right to know…to help. But every voice in my head was drowned out by the screams, terrified, agonized, pitiful screams and Charles words. "One sign of the doc or cops and she's gone." And he would do it as well, I knew he would. Thankfully, Bella had then called everyone into the kitchen for a quick snack. Nobody was eating properly and it was going to be a long day. I picked at my sandwich, more for my darling little Adam's sake than anything. If I could find a way, I would make Charles pay for what the way he had made that wonderful, sensitive boy suffer.

Escaping after ten minutes but still with Bella glued to my hip I had run into Sue. I had almost blurted something out then, but the cries of "Please Stop…please…I want my mommy." Echoing round my head strangled the words in my throat. Sue Swan was the mother I always wanted and it killed me to lie to her, to possible put her through so much pain, but I had to think of my baby and stopping the pain that that sadistic bastard was causing her.

Finally, I found Carlisle in the lounge on the phone giving Aro an update. He looked devastated, but determined. My kind, loving, compassionate Carlisle. My friend, my confidante, my lover, my protector, my heart, my soul…my everything. Would he ever forgive me? I moved to the fireplace, where our wedding photo now took pride of place. It was a candid black and white shot. He was looking at me with such adoration…such love. I furiously began to try and wipe away the tears that were spilling down my cheeks.

"The happiest day of my life." He said softly behind me.

"Don't ever let Evie hear you say that. You've convinced her that the day she was born is the happiest day of your life." I chuckled tearfully. Carlisle was so close it felt like he was surrounding me. I could feel the heat from his body, smell his scent of musk, clean linen and honey, almost taste his lips which were so close to my ear.

"Well it was…in a way…but marrying you…saying the words in front of our friends and family…proclaiming to the heavens that you Esme Cullen were now my wife, my friend, my partner, my protector, my lover…my home…it completed me." His voice was low, rough and full of emotion. I could not hold back the sob that escaped me as I spun round and roughly claimed his mouth with my own. I slipped one hand round his waist, pressing myself as close to him as I could, whilst the other tangled in his hair.

"I love you so much…forgive me…please forgive me…" I sobbed round the edge of our kiss.

"Love you too…nothing to forgive…" he mumbled. For a moment I lost myself in our kiss. His tounge traced my lips asking for access which I readily gave. When I said what I was about to say, Carlisle could hate me, so I just wanted, needed to show him how much I loved him. I let our tounges duel for a moment, greedily trying to commit to memory his taste, before I pulled away.

"Carlisle…Charles isn't going to be at the club in Seattle…" I stammered. It took Carlisle a minute to take in what I was saying.

"What?"

"He called me, after you left the room…oh god Carlisle…" I groaned, fisting the front of his sweater as the horrors of what I had heard overwhelmed me and I sunk to my knees.

"Esme…Esme…what are you talking about…what's going on?" he demanded in a panic as he dropped to his knees with me.

"She's talking about this." I heard Demetri say softly from the doorway.

**C POV**

"She's talking about this?" Demetri said holding up a small digital tape recorder. In a daze I helped Esme to the sofa.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded again. Esme was still clinging to me begging her to forgive her and saying that she didn't mean a word of what she said. What the fuck was going on.

"Yes, but not here…we have to hurry."

Bella and Sue arrived at that moment and came to sit down next to Esme.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what to do… I didn't mean a word…not a word…love only you…so much" Esme groaned she collapsed almost wailing onto Sue. I was confused, angry and now terrified. I raced after Demetri toward the garage where the boys were. Charlie was down at Bella and Edward's house with Adam. Demetri opened the door to the Mercedes. I sat long ways in the driver's seat as everyone gathered round.

"Platt called Esme on her work cell phone just after we left the room. My colleague Bill only just saw that there was something on the trace from it. The sonofabitch is somewhere in Port Angeles."

"What the fuck!"

"Where? Let's go…"

"We only know a vague location, he's using pay as you go cell phones making one call and then tossing them. They are bastards to trace accurately. Our best bet is to wait for him to turn up at his meeting with Esme."

"What did he say to her? And why wouldn't she tell me…anyone."

"Carlisle…" Demetri began, he looked deathly pale and he was visibly shaking.

"Don't be too hard on her. She wasn't thinking rationally…she was thinking with her heart…much be torn in even more pieces than it was before. What she heard must be a mother and father's worst nightmare."

"Play the damn tape." I whispered. My heart was clenching painfully in my chest. What had that sick bastard done to my baby?

"NOOOOO NOOOO…OHHHH JESUUUUS NOOOO PLEEEEASE!" I screamed as the tape started. I shifted slightly in my seat and began pounding the hell out of the steering wheel. Emmett had punched the wall he was leaning against as he doubled over to wretch. Edward was almost convulsing with shock and Jasper was holding his head, shaking it furiously as if trying to clear it of the horror was listening to. The opening screams were replaced then by Esme hysterically begging Platt to stop what he was doing. The thickness of the walls upstairs, the fact we were spread across the house and outside, plus the fact that Esme was obviously trying to bite back her screams meant that she had been all alone listening to that.

"Now I've got your attention, we can speak properly." Platt said.

"Ch…arles…no more…please don't hurt her anymore…she's a little girl…" Esme sobbed brokenly.

"She's not my kid."

No you son of a bitch, she's mine. You kicked yours to death.

"No…but she's mine. Pleease Charles…if you ever felt anything for me…no more…" Esme pleaded.

"Feel anything for you. Esme I love you…you're my wife…MY WIFE! What you have with the doc…it means nothing…say it Esme…tell me that what you have with Dr, McFucker has nothing…"

"No…"

The screaming started again.

"It…means…nothing…"

"Say that you're my wife." Platt sang. The bastard was loving every minute of this.

"I'm you're wife…" Esme sobbed, her voice was flat.

"Tell me that you love me AND ONLY ME."

"I…love you…only you." Esme ground out. The anguish in her voice was so raw it was painful to listen to. This must have been what she meant by she didn't mean a word of what she said and that she loved only me. Hearing her say those words to that bastard tore at my heart, but I knew where it mattered that she didn't mean it. I knew how much Esme loved me and how much I loved her. The brave wonderful woman was doing what she had to do to try and help our baby.

"You're a terrible liar Esme…always have been. But I know it must be hard with everyone around you…so how about you meet me with the ransom and then you can try and convince me again. Do a good job and you will get your brat back…don't…"

"We're just about to leave for Seattle now…to get the money."

"Esme…Esme…Esme…you have the money in the house."

"Did Siobhan tell you that?" Esme snarled. I know baby, I know. I thought to myself. I still couldn't believe that the twisted bitch would go to such extremes. But I knew that even if the legal system didn't punish her as much as I would like, my daughters would. And I would gladly hold their coats whilst they did it.

Platt laughed.

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe." Esme said. It sounded as if she had almost vomited the word out, but Platt was so surprised by her answer he didn't notice. Esme spent the rest of the call talking Platt down, reassuring him and making him promise not to touch Evie anymore. It turned my stomach to hear, but I understood and was proud of her for what she had done. The tape stopped and after a long moment of silence, Demetri got on the phone quickly followed by Emmett and Edward. We didn't have much time before Esme was scheduled to meet Platt.

But with a groan I dropped my head in my hands as the contents of that tape came back to me. "You're hurting me…please stop…please…I'll tell my Daddy…please stop." Oh Evie baby, I'm so sorry, Alice had made her believe that I was some hero that could come riding to her rescue, but I was too late, nothing I could do would be able to pull her from the horror story she was living.

On rubbery legs I got out of the car. The boys were all staring at me, pale faced and horrified. I looked towards Demetri.

"Demetri, you might not want to stick around to hear what I have to say to my sons." I said quietly. I stumbled slightly only for Emmett to reach out a big arm to steady me. Demetri stayed where he was.

"And Jasper, you should know by now that I consider you my son. Boys, you know I would never put you in danger or risk your future happiness. But…I need a favour. My main concern will be getting Esme and Evie away from that bastard safely. So…if I can't get near enough to him and any of you can…" I cast another look at Demetri. He was a good man and good at his job I didn't want him to risk everything for our sake. "Take the bastard out." I growled.

Edward had called Billy Black and he and the boys on the reservation were scouring the area surrounding the cliffs where Platt had arranged to meet Esme. Demetri had called for the back up that was heading to Seattle. Emmett had unlocked his hunting rifle from the cabinet. He was a marksman in the army and if he had a chance of a shot at Platt he was going to take it. And although I knew that he would not stop at a disabling shot, I no longer cared. Jasper and Bella were going to drive my Mercedes towards Seattle, before doubling back, just incase Platt had anyone other than Siobhan watching us. The cars windows were tinted, but at a distance the two of them could pass for Esme and I in terms of build and colouring.

I was alone in the garage, the others heading in convoy down the drive when Esme came to stand in the doorway. She was pale and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Come here." I said softly from my position leaning against the hood of Edward's Volvo. She walked towards me stopping a little distance from me. I reached out, taking her face in my hands, my thumbs rubbing away the tears on her cheeks. She looked so frightened, so haunted, but there was so much love and still after everything hope.

"My Esme…my beautiful brave Esme…"

"I didn't mean a word…love only you…" she gasped. "He's hurt her Carlisle…he's hurt our baby…" she sobbed.

"I know. But what we have to concentrate on…is getting her home…so we can begin to help her…help us heal." I whispered. "I can't do that alone…please…please…" I began, unable to say the words. I shut my eyes.

"Carlisle…Carlisle look at me." Esme said sharply. I opened my eyes and she pulled back a little from me. "I swear to you, I will fight to keep Evie, keep myself safe with every ounce of strength I have…but…if…"

I was whimpering.

"If…anything happens to me…I need you to know how much I love you, how happy you have made me…and that when your time comes, I'll be waiting under the tree on our island."

"Can't…oh Esme…can't lose you…I'll follow you…"

"You dare! Carlisle Cullen, if our baby makes it safely through this and you leave her alone…I'll go to hell just to spite you!" Esme spat suddenly. I huffed a tearful laugh as I pulled her into my arms holding her as close to me as humanly possible, which was still not close enough and claimed her mouth desperately. Please God, Please…please…please…don't take my girls from me…please.

**ES POV**

I had always known that this would happen. Not Evie being kidnapped. No, even I didn't think that the bastard would do this, although maybe I should have, she was the perfect way to get me where he wanted me, on my knees begging for mercy. I always knew that Charles would never stop, in prison or not until he got me back. I was his property, a prize in the fucked up, twisted game he called his life and Charles Platt didn't like to lose. And when it came to playing against Carlisle who was everything he wasn't the only way he knew how to play was dirty.

I was terrified as I saw the cliffs of La Push come into view. I did not want to die and there was a part of me, getting larger by the minute that knew that that was probably what was going to happen. But if giving my life meant that my beautiful girl could keep hers, damaged as it may well be thanks to him, I would do it gladly. I had left a scribbled note and my wedding and engagement rings at home for Evie. I hope she would understand how much I loved her. I hoped all of my children and grandchildren would understand. I hoped my Carlisle would know.

Calls as we had been driving informed us that Emmett was in position on a small ledge opposite where Charles and I were due to meet. Apparently as long as Charles didn't look straight out he wouldn't see Emmett through his small amount of cover. Carlisle gripped my hand tightly as I let out a sob.

My baby was hurt, terrified. I knew how terrifying Charles could be looming over you and I knew how rough he could be…the thought of her being alone, her little body wracked with pain. Would she? Could she ever forgive us?

Carlisle gave me a brief kiss that was so full of love and support that it almost took my breath away.

"I'm going to make sure that Evie knows that she doesn't have to look at story books or me to see what a hero looks like…and whatever she thinks of me…I don't hold a candle to you…your strength, your courage." Carlisle whispered as we stood foreheads touching, both desperately trying to gain as much comfort and strength from each other whilst we still could.

I smiled. Alice, Carlisle and later Evie with big, dramatic embellishments had told me the story they had told her to explain why Carlisle and I weren't married. "I don't feel brave…I'm terrified." I whispered.

"Real hero's always are."

Carlisle left me, walking backwards, allowing me as much as himself a final chance to see each other. He and Billy Black were going to be on a ledge above me. The police back up from Seattle was literally only ten minutes away. I just had to keep Charles talking and keep Evie safe till then.

I was convinced that Charles would hear my heart pounding against my ribs. I could see him standing towards the edge of the cliff holding a small figure. My breath caught in my throat. Oh baby hang on…Mommy's coming. I was almost there. The path was steep and who knew two million dollars was so heavy? Charles was coming into sharper focus. My distance vision wasn't great without my glasses. Suddenly, the almost deafening sound of a cell phone ringing seemed to echo off the cliffs. Spooked, Charles spun round and looked right down the barrel of Emmett's rifle, the sight of which was sparking in the weak sunshine.

I wasn't close enough! No! No!

"You really do have to learn the hard way don't you Esme?" Charles yelled. Three things seemed to happen at once then. Charles moved, meaning that the shot Emmett let off grazed Charles' arm rather than doing any major damage. Charles dropped the figure in his arms. And I, sped towards him screaming and cursing at the top of my lungs. His snide laugh was replaced with shock and then terror as he realized that he was falling. I had taken him off guard as I ran at him and we were now both falling over the edge of the cliff. My life didn't flash before my eyes, I just had brief moment of feeling great pleasure that if I had to die, I had taken the bastard with me.

Hitting the water knocked the air out of my lungs, but I was still conscious. Charles landed seconds after me. I was looking around frantically for Evie. She was small, but she should still be here…she wasn't. My lungs were burning as they fought for air. I kicked for the surface, only to find myself being dragged back down by Charles whose was practically using me as a ladder to reach the surface. I had forgotten he couldn't swim. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and it wasn't long before lights began exploding behind my eyes and I felt myself slipping away. Evie and Carlisle's faces floating before me. In the few seconds before I was swallowed by the darkness, I prayed that they would not stop looking till they found Evie and…we could be buried together.

**C POV**

I had literally just seen my life flash before my eyes. First my baby was gone. And then with screams and curses my Esme went flying over the edge of the cliff with Charles Platt. I was so stunned, it wasn't until I saw the two large splashes as they hit the water that I could scream for Esme.

"Carlisle c'mon…CARLISLE!" Billy Black screamed grabbing my arm. I couldn't move.

"Come up…Come up…please…" I muttered. Edward had decided to wait in Charlie's motor boat. He didn't know why, he just felt the need and I knew I would never question him again. He raced forward, it took him a few minutes but he stopped at one spot and the next thing I knew, he was in the water.

I spun round to see Demetri leading the SWAT team and other cops towards me. "You're too fucking late." I snarled racing past them.

Reaching the beach, Billy and I saw Edward fighting with a flailing Platt. We kicked off our shoes and raced into the surf. Billy went to help Edward, I began diving looking for my wife and child. It was on my second dive I saw her…Evie…I raced forward scooping up…a life size doll they used in children's clothes stores wearing Evie's coat. I screamed in frustration as I hurled it away. My muscles and lungs were screaming but I dived again and saw Esme floating like a fallen angel.

"Esme…please baby…don't leave me…please…" I begged as I stumbled up the beach carrying her bridal style. She wasn't breathing, her lips blue and her leg hanging at an odd angle. I layed her down.

"Breathe Esme…breathe dammit." I begged as I began CPR. Nothing. I could hear Edward, Charles and Billy and a newly arrived Jasper behind me with Platt.

"Esme…you promised me you'd fight…FIGHT!" I screamed. They were the longest two minutes of my life, but she gave a cough and wretched some water. She was still unconscious and far from out of the woods, but she was breathing.

"Edward…watch over Esme…" I barked as I headed to Platt. He was cut and bruised and coughing up water. I straddled his chest but pulled him up by the shirt.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I screamed.

"What?" Jasper demanded.

"THIS SICK BASTARD…IT WAS A DUMMY…WHERE IS SHE?"

Platt despite his limited breathing began to laugh maniacally. I hit him and kept pounding on him whilst all the while demanding to know where Evie was. They say mentally ill people can develop increased strength and it seemed Platt had it, because I was turning his face into a bloody pulp, but he kept laughing.

"DAD…DAD ENOUGH…EVIE'S SAFE!"

It took me a minute to realize that Emmett was the one that was bodily pulling me off Platt and what he was saying. I fought against his firm grip, he let me go and I spun round.

"That was my phone that went off…Siobhan got a fit of conscience…she dropped her off at a fire station…the guys there recognized her from the fliers that we've handed out…she's on her way to the hospital now…she's scared…dehydrated…hungry…Dad…one of the girls on the EMT rigs asked her if Platt had touched her…she said no. Siobhan backed her up…it was a tape he got from one of the pervs he met. " Emmett said. It felt like the air had been punched from my stomach. My legs gave way and I began to wretch. She was safe…Evie was safe…safe and not harmed. I began to crawl across the sand towards Esme. She was still unconscious, but I heard Edward say something about her breathing being steady.

"Esme…sweetheart…did you hear that…she's safe…Evie's safe…he didn't hurt her…" I ground out, smoothing her wet hair from her face. My head dropped to my chest and I began to weep, God couldn't be so cruel as to give me one back and take the other.

**ES POV**

My head was pounding, my lungs burning and my leg was agony. But they were all forgotten when I opened my eyes to see Carlisle asleep in a recliner by my bed, with Evie cuddled on his lap, her little hand fisting the scrub top he was wearing. My breath hitched loudly causing Evie to stir. Her big blue eyes were looking right at me.

"Evie…baby is that you…or am I dreaming?" I whispered.

I then heard the most beautiful sound. She was giggling, her freshly washed curls bouncing.

"Silly mommy…it's me…"

"Come here baby…" I said holding out my arms, I wouldn't believe it till I felt her in my arms. I tried to sit up, but my leg wouldn't let me. I hissed with pain.

"Mommy you can't move…you're leg is broken…it's in a tractor to make it better." Evie said in her best doctor voice. I laid back down, my eyes never leaving Evie.

"What happened?"

"You broke it kicking the ass of the bad man who took me away." Evie said with a certain amount of awe in her voice. Suddenly everything came rushing back, hitting me like the water I'd hit.

"Daddy…DADDY!" Evie said, pulling on Carlisle's top. His eyes snapped open.

"What is it baby what's wrong?" he demanded panicked.

"Mommy's awake." Evie said pointing at me. Carlisle turned to look at me. Relief, pain and breathtaking love and tenderness in his eyes.

"Thank god." He whispered.

He picked Evie up and came to sit on the side of the bed. She flung her arms round my neck and although my chest complained, I hugged her fiercely taking breaths of her scent, her hair, relishing the feel of her little body. Carlisle had one hand on her back the entire time, feeling like I did that we had to constantly feel her, to believe that she was really back with us.

"Oh…my beautiful…brave girl…Daddy and I missed you so much." I breathed.

"I missed you too…a lot…" she said into my neck. Her little voice was cracking with emotion.

"Oh sweetie…we're so sorry…we promise…you're safe now…nobody will…your safe now baby…Evie…creepy guy…he didn't touch you anywhere he shouldn't did he…anywhere private?" I asked quietly. Carlisle was shaking his head, but I needed to hear her say it.

" NO! Why does everyone keep asking me that?The creepy guy…he was always shouting and threw me on the sofa…he pulled my hair…really hard…and he threw a glass at my head see." Evie sniffled sitting up, she held up her fringe and pointed at her forehead which had a small wound held together with steri strips. Carlisle saw the look on my face and squeezed my hand.

I reached forward and kissed the little wound.

"I'm sorry baby…so sorry…" I said.

"Why? You kicked his ass…didn't she Em?" Evie said. I looked up to see Emmett standing at the bottom of the bed. He looked exhausted.

"She certainly did squirt…Mom took him down…Dad finished him off." Emmett said. I looked at Carlisle. He shook his head.

"But he is really gone?" Evie queried, keeping tight hold of me and Carlisle.

"Squirt…would I lie to you? He's gone and he'll never bother us again…he's learnt the hard way what happens when you fuck with a Cullen."

"EMMETT!" Carlisle and I snapped. Emmett looked sheepish and Evie giggled again.

"Getting me into trouble." He growled at Evie.

"Well Emmett has to get home to Aunty Rose…"

"How is she?" I asked.

"Relieved and still very pregnant and crabby."

Evie needed the bathroom, she didn't want to leave me but I saw the way she was wriggling. I reminded her I couldn't go anywhere with my leg in a tractor and she went with Carlisle.

"Emmett…please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. Rose and the babies need you."

"I know that." He huffed. "I don't know…you throw the guy off a cliff…Dad pounds his face into a hamburger."

"He didn't." I gasped.

"Hell yeah…I didn't know the old man had it in him." Emmett said seriously. "Carlisle he didn't." I whispered

"NO! He wanted too...Charles Platt will soon be burning in the fires of hell where he belongs…but not at the hand of any of us. Mom…would I lie to you?" he said, his face innocent…but there was something in his eyes that made me shiver.

**CHARLES POV**

Women…all useless…untrustworthy bitches. They had ruined everything. But I had made Esme pay…hearing her scream like that when I had played that tape had almost made me hard. Then seeing her face when I had dropped that dummy…in the thirty seconds before the crazy bitch had taken us both of the cliff. Someone had shot me, maybe I could sue…the good doctor's face when he knew it was a dummy…that'll teach him to steal what's mine. I chuckled to myself, but winced as my battered face began to throb.

A sudden vicious kick to the bed behind me caused me to fall from my side onto my back. The doctor's son…the big oaf I think they called Emmett was looming over me.

"You're not allowed in here."

There were supposed to be police guards outside my room.

"Well it's amazing what you can do when you have friends in the right places…you have friends in prison don't you Platt…I bet they can't wait to welcome you back…in their own special ways. Maybe some of your friends will beat you bad enough so you can stay in the prison hospital drinking food through a straw for the rest of your miserable life." He sneered.

I whimpered.

"No…don't fancy that? Well maybe you're right…maybe being on the perv wing is better…you'll make lots of friends there…like the one you got your tape from…I'm sure they'll have lots of questions for you…ask you what it felt like terrorizing my little sister. But I think they'll be a bit disappointed when you have to admit that you didn't touch her…but you never know…they might be kind enough to demonstrate what they would have liked you to do… not that you mind…no I heard you like being someone's bitch…just think Platt…" he thrust his face close to mine. "All those years you've got in prison…just think how many new friends you're going to make…"

I tried to make a grab for the alarm cord. He didn't take his eyes off me, just reached back an arm and ripped it from the wall.

"Esme is my wife." I stammered.

"WRONG! MY MOTHER'S NAME IS ESME CULLEN…SAY IT." He roared in my face. I refused but he grabbed my throbbing jaw and began to move it with his hand.

"ES…ME…CUL…LEN." I mumbled. He let go and slapped my bruised raw face.

"See…that wasn't so hard. Does that hurt? He asked suddenly flicking the tube in my chest. I had broken three ribs, one of which had punctured my lung.

"YESSS." I hissed.

"Good. I saw quite a few of these in Afghanistan…some of our poor boys…young boys that are a million times the sniveling excuse for a man you are. One time…a boy had one of these but, he was getting better…they thought he was going to make it…then they had to evacuate the hospital…bombing raid. His line got all kinked up…caused an air bubble…by the time they noticed in all the confusion…poor bastard was gone…an air bubble in the line…went straight to his heart. At least it was quick though…relatively painless."

His hand hovered over the line in my chest.

"Yeah…it don't take much to cause one…especially in one of these lines…it being so close to the heart and lungs…a kink a twist and a really sharp squeeze and poof…gone."

A nurse came in at that moment and told him he had two minutes to leave.

"Well nice seeing ya Charles…make sure you write and let me know if you do find Mister Right this time…I'll be sure to send a gift…nice diamond studded choker perhaps with the word BITCH written in crystals." He said from the door before leaving.

All night his words haunted me. I couldn't go back to prison, the violence, the pain, the fear…the not knowing when the next beating or worse…sexual assault would come. What was it he said? I thought as I took the plastic line in my chest in my hand…a twist and a really sharp twist.

**AN: So, there you have the demise of Charles Platt. Believe it or believe it not, I did put so thought in this chapter. I'm truly sorry to anyone who thinks I was wrong to kill him. He was just so evil and I did try to show that he suffered in prison as well like some of you wanted. I wanted him to die, but either as a result of his own actions, or as he showed because he was such a coward, he couldn't face the consequences for those actions. Sorry if you thought I went too far, or was too subtle or not violent enough. Emmett was involved because that was what so many of you asked for, but I didn't want him to touch him and get in trouble…not with the twins on the way ( next chapter) Hope the rescue was okay and not too over the top, I wanted to get Esme jumping from a cliff and her broken leg in somewhere. Evie will bounce back as will C/E. If I haven't put you all off, I have a few fluffy…only slightly dramatic chapters planned. Go on hit the button…pleeease. Just don't shout too loudly…feeling a little delicate.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SM OWNS ALL THINHS TWILIGHT**

**AN: Just want to say you guys are amazing!**

**ROSE POV **

I was a hormonal, fat, being kicked to death by two boys who seemed to love playing football with my pea sized bladder, but as I rubbed a hand across my rippling stomach, I was so grateful that for a little while longer at least, I could keep my babies totally safe. The last four days had finally made me realize, that what the older mothers in my pre natal classes had said was true… "pregnancy is the easy part, the hard work and worry really start after their born."

Evie was safe and relatively unharmed. She was being kept in hospital for a couple of days as a precaution, which was probably for the best as Esme was being kept in as well, whilst they stabilized her broken leg. It hadn't needed surgery, but they wanted to give it a little bit longer in traction to be on the safe side. And according to Emmett, Evie would understandably, become extremely anxious unless she could at least see Esme and Carlisle at all times. The three of them had been through so much already…it wasn't fair damn it!

I could hear, Emmett's tired, heavy footsteps plodding up the stairs.

"Heh baby…shouldn't you be asleep." He said tiredly as he came into the room.

"Hah! Sleeping's for wimps!" I chuckled softly as with a grunt I tried to make myself more comfortable on the mountain of pillows behind my back. Emmett grinned. He was kicking off his shoes and about to begin the process of hanging up his clothes. As much as I had hated him being in the army, I was grateful that it had taught him to be tidy. But right now, he could throw his clothes all over the damn house if he wanted to. I had been so scared today, not just for Evie but Emmett as well. He loved his family with a ferocity that could be frightening, but there was something about that little girl that had turned him into a pile of mush from the moment he'd held her in his arms. I watched him move round the room for a minute, my heart clenched painfully with love for him. He looked so tired, so drained.

"Em…c'mere baby." I said holding out a hand.

"Rosie love…I need a shower…"

"I said…c'mere." I repeated firmly.

"Yes maam." He said with a mock salute as he crawled onto the bed towards me. He kissed me tenderly before gently lifting the hem of his old T-shirt which I was wearing and kissing my stomach twice. I grabbed his hand as I saw the bruising and broken skin.

"Easy Rosie…the only thing that got damaged was a wall." He shuddered violently for a moment, his eyes far away. I kissed his hand gently. "And if you think that's bad you should see my Dad's hands. He pounded Platt's face into a hamburger." He said proudly.

"Carlisle!" I squeaked in disbelief. Carlisle was the most calm, controlled person I had ever met. Emmett huffed a laugh but there was no humour in it.

"After what that sonofabitch put him and mom through today…I am surprised that's all he did. Those screams will haunt me for the rest of my life…go knows what they'll do to them."

"Screams? What screams…Emmett…he didn't hurt her! Oh God did he touch her?" I demanded becoming agitated. Emmett seemed to mentally curse himself as he realized what he had said to me. I was trying to sit up, but he gently yet firmly pushed me back against the pillows.

"He thought it would be funny to torture mom and dad a bit more, by playing a tape he got from one of his pervy friends of a child being…" he trailed off unable to finish. But I understood what he was trying to say. There were tears shining in his eyes. I suddenly felt sick. Platt truly was pure evil.

"Oh Jesus." Was all I managed to stammer. "Oh…Em…" I sobbed, a million different emotions causing through me as I could only begin to imagine the horror of hearing that tape and believing it was Evie. Emmett pulled me into his arms and I let myself get lost in the safety of my gentle giant of a husband's embrace. Finally, we pulled apart and he resumed his position over my stomach.

"Now what have I told you guys about letting your mom get some sleep. You know how cranky she gets." I shoved his shoulder in mock consternation and he chuckled. His lips were hovering close to my skin and I could feel the reverberations of his deep baritone throughout my body. The boys seemed to be listening as movement stopped. "She has had a tough few days…she needs her rest." He said softly.

"And what about you?" I said reaching out, running my fingers through his dark curls.

"Oh, I'll be alright…" he said dismissively. Emmett liked people to believe that he was just "happy go lucky, nothing phases me Emmett" and for the most part he was. But I had seen what a deep and emotionally fragile man he could be.

"Will you?"

"Of course…Evie and Esme are safe. My very own sexy MILF is having my babies…what more could I want…except maybe some French Toast for breakfast?" he grinned. I growled. I knew I couldn't push him, he'd talk to me seriously when he was ready and not before. He kissed me again copped a feel of my frankly embarrassingly large and highly sensitive breasts and then disappeared in to the shower.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I heard Emmett talking to my bump.

"I want you guys to know…that Daddy can be a bit loud, obnoxious and quite frankly embarrassing at times…but underneath all that…I love you and your mom more than anything…you guys are my life…I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy and safe…I'm not a bad man…" he said softly, his voice catching with emotion. I desperately wanted to reach out to him, but I kept my hands by my sides. "If maybe…I go a little far sometimes…it's only because I love you…"

Okay I was scared now.

"Emmett…what have you done?"

"Rosie I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Tell me." I insisted.

He sat back on his heels so he was facing me.

"Platt is dead."

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHEN?"

"Rose…you have to kiss our children with that mouth!" he chastised with a grin. I knew he was right and I did have to try and clean up my mouth but…

"Start talking!" I hissed.

"Dad just called…about an hour ago the nurses went in to Platt…he was gone…looks like an air bubble in his chest drain."

I must have looked confused.

"I went to see Platt …and before you start to panic…I never laid a hand on him or any of his drains…but I may have told him a few home truths about prison…and about what happened to Riley Scott…told him how easy these things can happen." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. I winced. Riley Scott had been a young boy in Emmett's unit that had been on the road to recovery from his injuries, until a bombing raid had led to his lines being tangled and kinked, causing an air bubble that killed him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! If you dare start blaming yourself for what happened to that douc…bad man!" I said stroking my bump. "I swear you and I won't be having sex again till these two graduate college!" I growled. Emmett looked stunned. "If Platt was any type of man…he wouldn't have listened to a word you said…he would have gone back to prison and served his time like a man. But Platt wasn't a man…he was an insult to all men…a waste of skin on a skeleton…what you did baby was…pest control…preventative surgery…you cut out the growth that had been threatening Esme and Evie's life…now come here." I said holding out my arms. "But I swear, if you motorboat between my boobs…we really won't be having sex again till these two graduate college!" I growled.

Emmett let out a loud, deep, dirty chuckle…but it seemed the boys were getting used to their crazy father, because they simply turned over and went back to sleep.

**ES POV (6 weeks later)**

She had looked like our little Evie and on occasion, usually after a little prompting from Alice and Emmett, she had even sounded like our wise cracking, sarcastic Evie. But she hadn't been our little Evie for so long. Of course we knew that she wouldn't come through an ordeal like this without suffering some sort of side effects. Jesus, Carlisle and I both struggled with controlling our own fears and out of control emotions. But at least we had the vocabulary to discuss it, try and reason it out. But for as intelligent as Evie was for her age, she was still a little girl. Her therapist was very pleased with how her recovery was progressing, and we could see progress but…

She was still so quiet, too quiet. Usually she would chatter away quite happily. Carlisle used to jokingly tell her to talk to the hand, only to have her answer "hello hand" before she carried on chatting. But now, she would answer you, only if you spoke to her and dragged a conversation out of her. It had been six weeks since we had got her back and everyone had done everything they could to try and make her feel safe and secure and if asked, she would answer that she was fine, make all the right noises, but the fear was still heartbreakingly obvious in her eyes.

Evie was an affectionate, tactile child. She loved her cuddles. But she had never been clingy until now. Carlisle and I of course were anxious about letting her out of our sight. But, we knew we had to start encouraging her for our sake as well as hers. We had started with small trips out with family members. She had done okay, going into town to the diner with Jasper and Alice for ice cream. She had twice stayed with Bella, Edward and Adam whilst Carlisle took me for check up's at the hospital on my leg. But after the second time, she had begged tearfully to come with us the next time. She seemed to be avoiding Edward, Bella and Adam, even very politely saying no thank you to Edward when he offered to play music for her to practice her ballet to. She went to ballet class, but only if we almost nagged her into going and then she would want to come straight home afterwards. It was her reaction to Emmett that had been the most upsetting however.

She would quite happily talk to Emmett from the safety of Carlisle or mine's lap. She was most excited about the twins. Rose had had one of the 4-D scans we had had and Evie was fascinated. She couldn't believe that despite poor Rose's huge size the twins still needed more "cooking time" as Emmett called it. But she seemed nervous of him if it was just the two of them. Emmett had called one weekend, he wanted another excuse to hit the toy store and wanted to take Evie with him. He made a joke about her having to protect him from all the teddy bears. Evie had politely refused. Emmett had pouted and sulked, even getting a small giggle from her, but then he had made the mistake of trying to life her over the back of the sofa. She went as stiff as a board for a few seconds, before she then let out an ear piercing scream and began kicking, hitting, squirming, biting and even cursing.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! NO! NOOOO!"

A stunned and horrified Emmett had quickly put her down. She had spun round, her face red from screaming, her eyes wild with temper and fear.

"DON'T…DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she screamed at him before throwing up.

Poor Emmett. He was crushed. We were all shocked, but he looked so confused and hurt it broke my heart. We tried to talk to her and she was upset about what she had done to Emmett, but it wasn't until Carlisle and I had watched one of her therapy sessions that we saw where it came from. Her therapist, a lovely young, but extremely talented woman by the name of Claire coaxed it out of her.

She was scared of Emmett! His height, his build, his loud voice reminded her of Charles. Emmett was bigger than creepy guy, but she could remember that he had really strong arms and when Emmett had pulled her over the back of the sofa, that had triggered something in her. She knew deep down that Emmett wouldn't hurt her, in fact she had cried bitterly thinking that she had upset her favourite brother, but as she sobbed…"it just came out." Emmett had sworn to her he forgave her, but there was still a certain distance between them that hurt to see. The words she had come out with, she had heard Siobhan say when Charles had slapped her one night.

Siobhan had pleaded no contest to what she had done and was serving an insulting term in jail before she was deported back to Ireland. Aro had insured that all the relevant authorities knew that she was a danger to children and unfit to practice in both Ireland, the UK, Canada or anywhere else she would try and sneak into. But that wasn't enough…I had to…needed to…"rip her apart" Rose had offered one afternoon when we had all gathered for a small private baby shower.

"Hell yeah." I growled.

"Weelll…Siobhan is due back in Ireland in six months time…which just so happens, to be the same time as Ireland fashion Week kicks off…so I thought seeing as we haven't had a girls trip for aaages…we could, in between looking at clothes, drinking Guinness and hunting for Colin Farrell and Jonathan Rhys Myers…pay Siobhan a little visit…see how she's settling in." Alice trilled, a dangerous dark look crossing her usually bright pixie face. Alice, Rose, Bella and I didn't say a word…we just all exchanged fist bumps. Well if it was good enough for the boys.

"Now make sure you take every drug they offer you Rose." Bella said suddenly as Carlisle and Evie came back into the room. It was supposed to be girls only, but Evie fretted if Carlisle went too far, Rose needed Emmett to help her move around…so the boys stayed.

"Oh God yes…I admire those women who can do it without pain relief…but God…if I could do it again, I would soooo do it stoned." I huffed. Carlisle laughed, but there was a strange look in his eye.

"Carlisle still swears he hasn't regained all the feeling in his hands…I was squeezing so hard." I joked.

"Ahhh… poor didddummss…" Sue Swan cooed as she entered the room ruffling Carlisle's hair as she passed. Carlisle pulled a sarcastic face at her, earning a quiet chuckle from Evie. God I missed the sound of her laughter. Sue winked at Evie. It was strange, but one of the places that Evie seemed most at ease was down on the reservation. She would sit for ages curled on Charlie's lap watching a game, or listening and laughing as he told her fishing stories. Evie wouldn't go and play wth the pack of reservation kids, despite their pleading, but she would let Billy Black take her round the reservation's tourist centre or for short walks down La Push beach.

Evie had gone back to pre school one morning a week, with either Carlisle or I in attendance. Carlisle had come home raving about the "therapeutic benefits of colouring." For a little while the children had accepted our presense. They had been given a watered down story of what happened to Evie and despite her belief that Carlisle and I were superheroes for the way we had saved her, she didn't elaborate. She sat and listened intently to the lecture on stranger danger hissing fiercely at anyone who didn't. But eventually a few children mentioning no names…Britney Newton you brat…wanted to know why Evie got the special treatment. Evie was still not herself, but that Cullen spirit was still in there. Before I could step in, she had put Newton in her place.

That night however, she had called a family meeting. It was only the three of us, but Carlisle and I had taken our places round the dining table that doubled as our meeting table. Evie had knelt up on the seat, her little face solemn. Carlisle and I tried to keep our faces straight.

"Mommy…Daddy…I know I asked you to come to school with me…but I think…" she began, her bottom lip was quivering slightly. "I think…I need to try and be a big girl again…not everyday…" the plan was for her to go back three morning's a week. "just some of the days…" she said quickly.

"If that's what you want sweetheart." Carlisle said.

"Yeah…it is…but don't worry Daddy…we can still colour at home." Evie said seriously. I had to quickly try and cover my snort of laughter. Carlisle blushed.

"Any more business?" she asked pompously.

"There is one thing madam chairman." I began formally. Carlisle looked at me, eyes wide…worried. I didn't want to push her, but we had to consider this sometime. God, why was I always the bitch.

"Seeing as Daddy won't be able to come to school and colour anymore…would you mind if he went back to work at the clinic?" I asked quickly. Ever since we had got Evie back, Carlisle had not left Evie or me. But Edward was swamped with work and as much as he wanted to be there for us, I could see Carlisle getting desperate to get back to work.

Evie didn't answer straight away, she chewed thoughtfully on her lip, her little hands curling and uncurling nervously.

"It's just Edward has been doing all my work and his…he's really tired and Aunty Bella and Adam really miss him." Carlisle said quietly. The mention of Adam inparticular sent a flurry of emotions over her face.

"Would it bee everyday?"

"No…just whilst you're at school…we'll see how it goes…you know how cranky Daddy gets when he's bored." I teased.

"I do not." Carlisle huffed.

"OH YES YOU DO!" Evie and I said in unison.

"Picked on…own house…women…not fair…" Carlisle growled. He was genuinely in a huff, but he could also see the light in Evie's eyes and was trying to keep it there. "Is there anything else…so I can go be cranky some place else!"

"Nope…" Evie said popping the p.

"You haven't told us what you think." I pressed looking at Evie. She squirmed for a moment before she nodded.

"I guess it's okay…but you will be home at night?" she demanded.

Night time was difficult to say the least. Evie was a restless sleeper now and prone to nightmares. And in the week following Carlisle going back to work and Evie going to school by herself, she regressed back to doing something that she hadn't for a long time…bed wetting. The first couple of times it happened she tearfully came to tell us, then one night we heard a loud bang and a cry on the stairs. Carlisle leapt up out of bed and raced into the corridor. He found Evie on the little landing below our floor tangled in her wet bed sheet crying. It was at times like this I hated the damn cast that I still had to wear. Carlisle carried her into our room. She wasn't hurt…just shocked and upstairs.

"She was trying to take her sheet downstairs to wash." He said quietly.

"Evie! Why?" I asked.

"Coz…only babies wet their beds!" she sobbed. I held out my arms to her, she had changed her PJ bottoms, just putting them on inside out.

"Evie, you know you're not allowed near the washer and the drier…it's dangerous." Carlisle said.

"I know…I'm sorry! I'm a naughty girl…I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Her cries where heart breaking and had to do with more than wet bed sheets. She was becoming almost hysterical.

"EVIE STOP IT CALM DOWN!" Carlisle said sharply. Carlisle rarely raised his voice to her, so she was shocked into calming down. It took a few minutes before she reached the hiccoughing stage, then a little while longer till she took a few sips of water from Carlisle and let me wash over her face with a cool wash cloth. Finally she was sitting sideways on my lap, her head cuddled into my chest. Carlisle was laying on his side facing us, his hand stroking her leg, occasionally tweaking her toes to make her smile.

"Baby…you are not a naughty girl…people a lot older than you wet the bed!" I began, stroking her back.

"Like who?" she mumbled into my chest.

"Like Edward." Carlisle said. "He was 29 the last time he wet the bed." Carlisle said seriously.

"No!" Evie gasped.

"True story…ask Emmett or uncle Jazz…they were there."

I knew this story. It had happened on Edward's stag night, Emmett and Jasper had got him shit faced before dumping him into bed and placing his hand in a bowl of warm water. Nature had taken it's course and Edward had woken to a wet bed. But Evie didn't need to know the last part.

"I can't ask Emmett…he doesn't like me anymore." She said sadly.

"WHAAT?" I squealed. "Of course Emmett likes you…Baby…Emmett loves you very very much…" I said.

"I was really mean to him."

"You were frightened…he understands…"

"I hate being frightened!" she huffed. "I know Emmett won't hurt me it's just…he's so big…and loud…just like creepy guy…creepy…he really is dead isn't he Daddy?" she said suddenly.

"Yes Evie…he's dead. Uncle Aro went and saw him in the hospital to make sure…he's gone…and he can never ever hurt you or mommy again." Carlisle said softly. He was talking to Evie, but his eyes were on me. His gaze was full of reassurance and love.

_There was part of me that still couldn't believe that Charles was actually gone…dead…never able to hurt me or my family again. Carlisle had come in to tell me just after dawn the day after we got Evie back. An air bubble had developed in his chest drain and it had gone straight to his heart, that was according to the autopsy, already beginning to weaken due to heart disease. That hadn't surprised me. The man had eaten like a pig, drunk like a fish and smoked like a chimney. And although I couldn't prove it, I was pretty certain that he had done drugs at some stage. I was stunned, but more worried about what part Emmett had had in his death. He had assured me that he hadn't touched him…but there was something in his_ _eyes._

" _I swear to you Esme…Emmett didn't touch him, he just told him a few home truths about what prison was going to be like…and Charles took matters into his own hands…literally." Carlisle had said quietly. Evie was cuddled up to my side on the hospital bed asleep._

"_He killed himself." I gasped._

_Carlisle nodded. I began to cry. Carlisle locked shocked, concerned and maybe a little angry._

"_I'm not crying for him." I whispered reaching for Carlisle's hand. I gently kissed his palm, before bringing his hand to to my lips and softly kissing each of his bruised and swollen knuckles. I hated that he had damaged his wonderful hands, hands that were made for healing, for tenderly taking care of our daughter, for showing me with the lightest touch or the most sensuous stroke how much he worshipped me, on that piece of scum._

"_I'm crying because I can't believe I almost let my life be ruined by such a pathetic excuse of a human being…I'm crying because…I'm free Carlisle…finally…we're safe now…" I sobbed quietly. Carlisle was standing by the head of the bed. I had rested_ his hand on my cheek, _he turned my face towards him, before placing his other hand on my other cheek and wiping away my tears with his thumbs. He opened his mouth to speak, but I could see that he didn't trust his voice…instead he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was soft, sweet and tender, full of the love that he so desperately wanted to show me._

"_Those moments…when I thought you were gone…when you were both gone…seeing you so still…so lifeless…" he closed his eyes, choking back an anguished sob in his chest. He rested his forehead against mine._

"_Thank you my angel…thank you soo much." He whispered._

"_For what"? I asked confused._

"_For keeping your promise…for fighting…for coming back to me…Esme…I love you so much…so very much." He whispered. Tears were streaming down his face._

_I reached up, my hands tangling in his hair. I took in a ragged tear filled breath…it tasted of Carlisle we were so close._

"_You and Evie…you are my life…my reason for living…I guess some part of me realized I had you both back so…Carlisle…I love you…" my heart was overflowing with love, but I couldn't find any better words. I began to lay soft butterfly kisses over his face, loosing myself in his scent. I finally reached his mouth, lying tiny kisses on the corners before taking his to lip in my mouth and sucking gently. I tilted my head and his hands tangled in my hair as he deepened the kiss. This one was slightly more desperate and intense. It was if we were trying to reclaim everything we almost lost, our tounges danced and we caught each other's soft moans. Suddenly, we heard giggling. Pulling away from Carlisle with a start, I turned my head to see Evie sitting up, her knees pulled to her chest. Her face was pale and there were dark smudges under her beautiful blue eyes, but they were dancing with mischief._

"_Morning tattyhead." Carlisle said gruffly. He was blushing and I could feel my own face burning. He had always called Evie tatty head in the mornings as her curls were always all over the place after sleeping._

"_Daddy…how come you say I can't kiss boys coz I'll get nasty germs…but you let mommy suck your face off…" she asked innocently._

"_I was not sucking his face off!" I almost shrieked. I had been, but I really didn't need my four year old daughter calling me on it. "And where did you learn words like that young lady?" I demanded lightly tickling her sides._

"_Alice told me…there's lots of words…there's…"_

_Luckily the conversation had been cut short by the nurse from paediatrics coming in to check on Evie. Unfortunately, that was the last real bit of spark we'd seen from Evie for a long while._

"Creepy guy was always shouting and poking me…he kept pulling my hair…and him and the lady always pulled me by my arm over the sofa." Evie sniffled, pulling me out of my memory. I tightened my grip on her. Carlisle reached out and gently stroked the curls that he loved. It was wrong, but there was a part of me that wanted to cut off her curls after those two had touched them.

"Evie…you were such a brave, brave ,girl baby…Mommy and I are so proud of you and we are so so sorry that this happened to you…" Carlisle said. It was the mantra we had been repeating for what felt like forever, hoping that one day she might believe it.

"I know…but mommy it's not your fault…Claire told me scary guy and the lady were not well…in their heads…that made them…scary…mommy…you must have been really scared living with scary guy…did he do those things to you…?" Evie demanded pulling back and looking up at me.

No! NO! I was not letting that bastard torment my baby from beyond the fucking grave!

I smoothed her hair from her face. Her little face was full of concern, the little crease deep between her brows. I stroked it before leaning down to kiss it away. I couldn't lie…but…

"Yes baby…but, BUT…I ran away before it got to bad…and Daddy found me and brought me here to Forks…"

"Where you fell in love…"she stuck to Alice's story like a mantra.

"Yes we did…but I was really scared like you are…I hated it as well. But Daddy…Edward…Bella…Alice…Jasper…Emmett…Rose…Grandma Sue and Grandpa Charlie…taught me that I was safe here. They kept me safe…and loved me." My eyes never left her face, but I reached out towards Carlisle. He my hand kissed it, then placed it over his heart. Evie gave a soft sigh before cuddling more. "They told me that it wasn't my fault."

"But this is my fault." Evie said suddenly. She moved herself so she was off my lap and sitting between the two of us. This caused Carlisle to have to let go of my hand. Evie frowned at this, before taking my hand and then Carlisle's and placing them together. She then placed her little hand over the top and gave a satisfied nod. Carlisle and I both choked back sobs. God we loved this little girl.

"Evie…none of this was your fault…Claire told you that creepy guy and the lady weren't well…they didn't know what they were doing…" Carlisle began in his best doctor voice.

"But if…if…I had gone with the others…if I had listened to Adam…then creepy guy would not have got me…" she insisted. Her little body was shaking. Carlisle and I moved our hands, wrapped our arms round her and sat so she was cuddled tightly between us. I caught Carlisle's eye and saw that he was thinking the same thing I was. If Charles hadn't got her there, he would have done something even more dangerous and desperate.

"Sweetheart…I know that this is so so hard for you to understand…but I promise you…none of this was your fault…NONE OF IT." I said firmly. She said she understood, but we could still see the doubt in her eyes and we both knew that it would probably be there for a long time to come. Look how long it had taken me after all. Evie yawned and cuddled up to my side. Carlisle was now lying on his side stroking her hair.

"Mommy…"she said quietly.

"Mmm."

"Will you sing to me?" she asked. I almost cried out loud. She had always loved the way I had sung "You are my sunshine" to her. It was something I found when she was in hospital after a seizure as a baby that calmed her. But ever since that night, she seemed to find it more irritating than soothing. It was only a small thing, but something told me that I was getting a little piece of my baby back. I wanted to turn and face her properly, but my damn leg, propped up on pillows made that impossible. I shifted slightly with a little grunt, my back and butt were stiff and numb, but I wasn't going to miss this chance.

"Maybe I should sing." Carlisle said giving me a minute to get comfortable.

"Noooo Dadddy." Evie cried with, was that…please god let that be a laugh.

"Why not?" Carlisle sulked with a laugh.

"Cause you sound awful Daddy…" Evie giggled.

Carlisle grabbed his chest. "I'm crushed…" he huffed holding back a laugh.

"Sorry honey…but it's true…" I replied with a smile.

"Huh! Women! I think I need to get Adam down here…give me a bit of back up."

Evie stiffened.

"Evie…what is it baby? Love…why don't you and Adam play together anymore? Why won't you stay with Bella and Edward?" Carlisle asked. Bella and Edward hadn't said anything, but I could tell that they were hurt by Evie's snub. And they had told me that Adam had been playing up a bit as well. He had been playing with his other friends, including an older boy that tended to pick on him a little and goad him into things. When Edward had finally confronted him, he had admitted that Adam wanted to play with Evie desperately. They were best friends…double trouble..but like Evie, blamed herself for what happened to her. Adam still blamed himself for not doing enough when she was snatched. He hated himself for falling over.

"But…that's…that's just dumb." Evie huffed when I explained.

"Evie…Adam's not dumb…he's just a Cullen man…they all think they have to be so tough." I said with a laugh. Carlisle growled.

"But…Adam can't help falling over…he doesn't do it all the time…just when he's nervous." Evie said.

"You know that…I know that…but Adam…well he doesn't, he thinks you're mad at him. He won't even sign up to T- Ball."

"No…but he's…really…really good." Evie said between deep yawns.

It looked like she was going to spending the night in our bed.

"Well maybe you can tell him that baby." I said stroking her face.

"Uh…huh.." she said. Her eyelids drooping.

Evie wasn't fully healed, but little by little we saw more of her return.

One of the first things she did was go and see Adam. She wanted to go quickly, but with my cast I was slow. I wanted to wait for Bella to come and get her, but Evie's whining was going straight through my head. There was a path that ran from the end of our garden skirting the small lake, to Edward and Bella's.

"You go ahead and I'll follow…but…BUT…you stay on the path…you keep behind the fence. We had put a fence round the side of the lake. Evie nodded and was gone, with only a brief look back at me. Before I began to follow, I called Bella to warn her. Five minutes later, whilst I was still picking my way carefully down the path on my crutches I received a text from Bella. I stopped and after a bit of juggling opened my phone.

_**Hurricane Evie just hit. Loud, demanding and wonderful!**_

_**Bellax**_

It truly was.

Carlisle had been working late at the clinic with Edward. He had had a quick shower and climbed into bed. Asleep as she was, Evie had moved so that her hand was touching his arm

"Hi…" I breathed softly looking at him. God I loved this man so much.

"Heh…" he smiled, reaching across and letting his fingers lightly stroke my cheek. "How are my girls?"

"Well your little girl fell asleep about half an hour ago…oh, she would like us to buy a bigger fridge."

"Um…why?"

"We're running out of room for her art work!" I chuckled softly.

"We have god knows how many walls…"

"Ah yes…but to show art of to its best potential, you need the right lighting…she was watching an art show on museums with me…after a thorough survey of the house…our little Picasso decided that the fridge was the only place fit to show her creations." I laughed. She stired slightly and I stroked her hair.

"And how is my big girl?"

"Cranky…this cast itches like crazy. I can't wait for next week when it can come off" I huffed.

"You haven't been scratching again…"

"No!" I grumped. I had, when the cast first started to itch, used a long knitting needle. The only thing was, I had pushed it down too far and it had got stuck. This had led to an embarrassing trip to the emergency room in Port Angeles to get the cast cut off, the needle removed and my by now embarrassingly hairy leg recast.

"Would you like me to try and distract you?" Carlisle asked lowly. His eyes no longer hooded with fatigue, but lust.

"Please." I moaned. It sounded so wanton, I was almost embarrassed. But it had been so long and whilst Evie had been our top priority for the last weeks and my broken leg hadn't put me in the best mood, as things had begun to settle down, we both had missed the intimacy, the release of love making.

Carlisle moved quickly but quietly as he gently pulled Evie into his arms, kissing the top of his head as he did so. She fell asleep in our bed every night, before Carlisle put her back in her own room. It went against all the rules, but it seemed to be working for us, as her nightmares were happening less often and the time she spent in her own room, before coming back in with us was getting longer. We had had two nights of four hours separation before she came back to us.

Damn. I must look awful. I was in bed wearing one of Carlisle's T-shirts and an old pair of shorts, my bad leg propped up on pillows. Quickly, I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and tried to fluff it up. I heard a soft chuckle from the doorway to my left. I looked across at Carlisle hoping my blush wasn't too obvious.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"You're biased." I huffed. He smirked as he walked to the foot of the bed. He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it behind him. Evie waking up, the fact it had been so long and the fact that we were both desperate judging by the rapidly expanding tent in Carlisle's sleep pants, meant that this was going to short but hopefully sweet. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped me as I let my eyes wander over Carlisle's chest. His body was a little softer than it had been, but it still could make my mouth water. And I wasn't exactly a supermodel…I had not quite lost all the curves I had developed whilst pregnant with Evie. But Carlisle loved them and me and made sure before all this had happened, that he told me and showed me…often.

"And you're not." He smirked, but he was blushing slightly under my gaze.

"You know…I can't wait for that cast to come off either…I can't wait to feel these sexy legs wrapped around me…" he growled as he knelt on the bed. He let his hands knead the calf of my god leg and ghost up the inside of my thigh stopping at the hem of my shorts. He then repeated the process, replacing his fingers with kisses. He then, lightly kissed from the top of the cast that covered from my ankle to just below my knee up my thigh.

"Ca..rlisle…" I moaned, my fingers running through his hair as he lay his head on my thigh for a moment. He sat up, leaning forward, his weight on his hands which were either side of my head. His growing arousal brushed against my aching wet core, he caught my moan in his mouth. My arms slipped round his neck, my hands twisting in his hair before I let them slip down his back, scratching lightly before I grabbed his ass and attempted to pull him closer. He chuckled against my lips before sucking gently on my tounge. I moaned again arching as best I could towards him in desperate need of a little friction. He pulled away from my mouth and let his mouth wander from the soft skin behind my ear along my jaw and down my neck.

"So soft…taste…so good…he moaned into my neck as his lips found my collar bone. One of his hands began to palm my breast through the material of the shirt. He growled when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He let his thumb graze across my already hard tip.

I moaned. But my movement this time caused my bad leg to fall off the stack of pillows. I hissed in pain.

"Maybe we should sto…" he began.

"Don't you dare." I almost screamed. My body was on fire with need, the coil of need in my stomach was tightening. "Just please don't tease me…it's bad for my health." I pouted. He chuckled. I raised my arms and he pulled his T-shirt off me.

"Oh god…you are so beautiful…" he moaned as he began to lave the soft skin of my breasts with his tounge.

"OHH"! I squealed as he took my nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth, before soothing it with his mouth.

"Haven't totally lost my touch then." He smirked.

"We're not done yet." I teased.

He growled and pulled his hips back from where he was about to roll against me, offering me a little of what I desperately needed.

"That's just mean!" I whined.

He didn't listen, he just leant forward, keeping his weight off where I so desperately wanted it and kissed me roughly. I lost myself in the kiss, moaning again. It was wanton and embarrassing, but neither of us cared. It had been so long. And what he had done was mean. But two could play that game Doctor Cullen I thought. I slipped a hand down between us, caressing his chest and stomach. I rested my hand on the band of his sleep pants.

"I…I…have missed you soo much…the feel of your body on mine…your skin…you're taste…" I moaned as I sucked on where his neck met his shoulder, before grazing the spot lightly with my teeth.

I snuck my hand past the waist of his pants onto what must,by now be his painfully hard arousal. I slowly began to stroke him.

"ESME!" He growled.

"Yes baby.?" I purred continuing my ministrations for a long moment, allowing my thumb to brush his tip, which was already moist. Then just as suddenly as I started I stopped.

"Okay…you…win…that…was mean…let me make it up to you."he ground out. In what felt like seconds, but was actually longer due to getting past my cast, we were both totally naked and I could feel his tip pressing at my aching, wet core. After a brief, but passionate kiss, Carlisle lifted wrapped my good leg round his hip giving him better access.

"Carlisle…baby…do you…need a minute…" I said. I could see all his muscles tensing. We were only playing, but it had been awhile…

"What I need…is to be…inside…you…oh FUCK!...Esme…so warm…so wet baby…" Carlisle moaned as he pressed into me slowly to give me a chance to adjust. Literally, that feeling of him stretching and caressing my inner muscles as he slid home was almost enough to send me over the edge.

"Only for you Carlisle…only you…make me feel…this waaay…oh…please baby move…pleeease." I was almost begging. Carlisle pulled almost all the way out, before slamming forward into me again a little harder. We set a clumsy rhythm of fast, deep thrusts and because of the angle we were at, it wasn't long before I felt the coil in my stomach snap and warmth begin to wash over my body as my muscles began to contract around Carlisle's pulsing member.

"OH…ungh…I'm…I'm…" was all I managed to stammer before I felt myself come undone. I wanted to scream, but I managed to keep it down to a deep moan as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. I felt rather than heard Carlisle's release as he twitched and grew inside me before letting himself spill into me in waves. But just as I thought I was coming down from the almost painful intensity of my orgasm, Carlisle found the strength to thrust into me gently again three more times brushing my little bundle of nerves with each pass, pushing me over a smaller but still pleasurable edge. I pulled him down and let loose my squeaks of pleasure in his mouth as I claimed it in a kiss. Carlisle collapsed ontop of me for a long moment and I wrapped my arms around him holding him in place. I had always loved feeling his weight pressed against me.

"You are…so…stunning…love you…missed you…feel…so damn…good." He moaned into my neck kissing it softly. "love you…so much."

"I love you too." I said, my hands running through his hair, before lightly scratching down his back and squeezing his ass. He loved my legs, I loved his ass.

After a whimper from me, he pulled out of me and rearranged us so that we were both under the covers. We were both also dressed incase Evie came back in. I had my head turned on my pillow and was looking into his face that was close to mine as he lay on his side. He sweetly kissed my nose and forehead.

"So have I lost my touch?" he smirked, but also looked a little nervous. I reached up and awkwardly stroked his face. Carlisle still worried that as he got older, he wouldn't be enough for me…physically. It was sweet, but totally unnecessary. If anything I found the man more attractive and sexy as he aged. His face had genuine laughter lines, although he always moaned that "nothing was that funny." His hair was more grey, but it suited him and his body…did it for me every time.

"Uh no…infact…you're touch seems to be getting even better with age." I purred. He smiled and looked genuinely relieved. "Carlisle…you…nobody else makes me feel the way you do…damn it man, there are men half your age that can't find a G-spot with a map and both hands…and multiple orgasm's…they probably think they're cocktails."

"Well…another thing age has taught me…I believe the cocktail is called a screaming orgasm…and I really can't wait till…I can help you achieve one without the aid of alcohol." He growled in my ear.

"Okay…so someone got some last night." Rose sang with an evil smirk on her face. She and Emmett had wanted to come and see us before the inducement in two days time. The boys had gone down to Edward and Bella's to watch the game whilst Bella and the kids had come up here. Ever since I had been Rose's "aunty" we had been close and I was flattered that she had come to me for some hand holding and encouragement before the big day.

"Got some what Auntie Rose?" Adam asked sweetly as he came into the lounge carefully carrying a lemonade for Rose. Bella shot Rose an evil glare.

"Sleep honey…Glamma was telling me that her leg was really itchy and she doesn't get much sleep… she keeps Papa Carlisle up…" Rose grinned as she took the drink from him.

"Oh…but your cast is coming off soon isn't it Glamma?" Adam asked seriously.

"Yes honey and I can't wait!" I laughed. It was true I couldn't, especially if it meant I could have a repeat of last night. I might even where my Loubiton heels seeing as Carlisle had been such a good boy.

"ADDDAAAM." Evie bellowed from the dining room where they were painting…my dining table a rainbow of colours no doubt.

"Come here gorgeous boy…you are going to make someone a wonderful husband one day…handsome…smart…and you look after your lady without moaning like your uncle Em does." Rose said. She pulled Adam down and gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek leaving a large lipstick mark.

"AUNTY ROSE!" Adam huffed rubbing his cheek, only serving to smear the lipstick. We all laughed.

"ADAAAAM." Evie bellowed from the dining room. They were in there probably putting more paint on the table than the paper.

"I'M COMING…You know…I might get a wife one day…as long as there as pretty and nice as you guys are…but I don't think I'll have a girlfriend…especially if there anything like Evie…so damn noisy." He grumped as he ran out of the room.

"Damn that boy is going to break some hearts…charming…handsome." I sighed. Bella was grinning smugly.

"They'll have to get past Bella first." Rose teased Bella.

"Damn right! No skanky ho is getting her claws into my baby…" Bella growled. "And you can laugh…someday…there are gonna be two women trying to take your baby boys from you." Bella shot back. Rose growled, she hadn't thought of that. Bella and I pitied the poor Goldilocks who tried, cause Rose was going to be one mean Mamma Bear.

The afternoon passed pleasantly until Rose, who had been shifting uncomfortable suddenly let out a yell of pain and doubled over. Bella grabbed her phone and called her house for Emmett and the boys. There was no answer. I was sitting on the edge of the couch trying to keep a now tearful Rose calm.

"Esme…I'm frightened." She hissed grabbing my hand tightly. She always acted tough, but underneath was a vulnerable, emotional woman.

"I know baby…but just think…a few hours from now… all the years of pain…it'll all be replaced by two…beautiful babies…you've fought so hard for this Rosie my darling…you just have to be brave a little bit longer." I said smoothing her hair from her face and kissing her forehead. My heart sputtered with love and pride.

"Adam…I need you to run home and get Daddy and Uncle Em." I heard Bella say.

"By myself."Adam queried.

Adam was still nervous of running.

"Yes…I have to stay here with the girls…Aunty Rose needs me." Evie announced pompously.

"What can you do?" Adam demanded.

Rose glanced at Evie before saying

"Please Adam."

Adam looked torn, but he had always had a special bond with Rose. "Okay Auntie Rose… I've gotta look after my lady." he said. He quickly turned and pecked her on the cheek before racing out the room.

"Damn! If only he was thirty years older!" Rose laughed.

Bella made a strangled noise in her throat.

"You calling me a skanky ho Swan?" Rose demanded. Their replies were cut off by another contraction. When it passed, Rose looked at Evie who was sat on the floor wide eyed.

"What are you up too madam…sending him off by himself?"

"Nothing."

"Evie…you know he's nervous of running in case he falls." I said.

"He won't…not this time." Evie said quietly. And she was right. He arrived back at the house a few minutes later on Edward's shoulder's, beaming from ear to ear.

"I did it Evie…I ran all the way there and I never fell over…and I was running really fast." I heard him puff proudly.

"See…I told you you could do it." Evie replied happily. She looked at me then, there was a twinkle in her eye. Sneaky little…but at that moment, my heart was so full of pride for the two of them.

"Right don't panic Rosie…everything's going to be fine…I'm here now…" Emmett said, he was panicking, his large frame shaking.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"They had the TV up REALLY loud." Adam burst out.

"Now is not the time to snitch on me shortie…especially since you've got my wife's lipstick on your cheek." Emmett growled. Adam blushed then blanched.

"You leave my little hero alone…he's been taking really good care of me…and he was here when I needed him." Rose snapped at Emmett before smiling at Adam. Emmett came to stand infront of Adam, who almost fell backwards trying to look at his face. Emmett kept his face somber for a minute before he grinned and held out a huge fist to Adam's little one.

"Thanks little dude."

"S'alright Uncle Em…I got your back." Adam replied bumping fists with Emmett. We all couldn't keep the laughter back, but I saw Bella mentally planning to keep a closer eye on where his vocabulary came from.

"Right Rosie…I'll get the car."

"If it's not too much trouble." She ground out. They were going straight to the hospital now as she was so close to her induction and with twins, the doctor's didn't want to take any chances. Carlisle and Edward helped Rose up and supported her as we made our way to the door. Bella was going with her as support. I was meant to, but then my leg had happened. We were there standing in the doorway, when Emmett's car pealed down the drive at speed. Leaving Rose standing with us on the doorstep.

"He didn't just…" Edward said in disbelief.

"HE DID!"Rose laughed shaking her head.

Bella was on the phone to Alice and we heard her laughter through the phone. Carlisle managed to control himself enough to call Emmett.

"Dad…can't talk now…gotta get Rosie to the hospital." Emmett said, his voice echoing tinnily through the loud speaker of Carlisle's phone.

"Yes son…I know that…but that might be a bit easier…if Rose was IN. THE. CAR."

There was silence for a moment, before

"OH! SHIT!" came from Emmett quickly followed by the sound of him pulling a U turn.

The children were in hysterics. But Evie's stopped when Rose asked if I could come to the hospital. It would mean being away from her for longer than we had ever been.

"It's just my mom isn't here…and I'm a bit scared…especially if Emmett freaks out." She explained. Rose's parents had never forgiven her for giving up a lucrative modeling career which Rose's mother had forced her into to live her own dreams to marry Emmett. I was flattered she asked me, but I didn't want to stand on Bella who she'd asked first's toes. She said she was glad of the help, not only keeping Rose calm but also Emmett.

"Okay…she is the best when it comes to making you feel better when you're scared." Evie said. I snatched her up and hugged her tightly too me. "I love you my big brave girl…and I'll see you soon I promise." Carlisle, Edward and the children were going to come to the hospital a bit nearer the time.

At that moment Emmett appeared back in front of the house. He climbed out and held his head down to her. Rose would slap Emmett on the side of the head when he did something really stupid.

"What and risk damaging what little brain you have left!" Rose huffed.

Emmett floored it for most of the way to Seattle. Rose was luckily still in the range that an an epidural was possible. She took it gratefully and let herself drift.

Emmett was fascinated by the contraction machine and took childish delight in watching the monitor build to a crescendo, before informing Rose that she was about to have another.

"Dear Lord…all those slaps to the head…I am so sorry…I won't do it again if you will just…SHUT HIM THE HELL UP!" she growled.

As it was twins, Rose was moved into theatre when it came time to push. And Bella and I had to change into scrubs to accompany her. The leg of mine had to be ripped a little to take my cast. I had called the rest of the family a little before then, but despite the speed Carlisle drove, they arrived five minutes after baby boy one was born.

Baby boy two was taking his time and it looked like he was coming out butt first. Emmett was apologizing profusely to Rose for their son inheriting his lazy big butt. Bella and I came out to the waiting room to give Rose and Emmett a bit of privacy. After checking on everyone, Bella and I headed back via a trip to the bathroom. It was in there that Bella had blushing beet red had asked me if Carlisle had looked at me with the undisguised lust that Edward had her when he had seen her in scrubs. I had had to admit that he had. His eyes had darkened and although we were in public, I had felt him squeeze my ass!

"So…I'll order you a pair when I order my own then." She laughed.

"Oh hell yes." I replied. It had been awhile since we had played Doctor's and nurses.

Rose had been in labour for eight hours when she finally delivered baby boy two. We all crowded in to say hello. Rose was uncomfortable, they weren't small boys. Breech baby had been 8lb 11oz, she had needed quite a few stitches, but she was glowing with happiness. And if it were possible, Emmett stood taller. He was exstatic, booming with laughter whilst tears coursed down his face. And seeing that gentle giant of a man tenderly cradling those precious babies, both of whom had Emmett's curly hair, but one blonde, one black, had me seeking out an equally emotional Papa Carlisle for a cuddle.

"Family…I would like you to meet my sons." Emmett said proudly. This fine figure of a man is named after the two men I have had the privilege to call "Dad", James Carlisle McCarty Cullen." Emmett said holding up the first twin. Carlisle hid a sob in a cough. He was bursting with pride and emotion. "Well, I think I can safely speak for James when I say that it has been us, that have had the privilege to call you son…and those two boys will soon now how lucky they are to have you as their father." He said.

"My other, equally as handsome, but already difficult son…is named Masen Edward McCarty Cullen, after the man I have had the honour to call my brother." Emmett growled at Edward. Edward's eyes were shining with tears as he punched Emmett on the shoulder.

"The honour is all mine brother." He said softly.

"Damn It! What a time to have run out of waterproof mascara." Alice squeeked.

"Why is everyone crying? This is a good thing…" Evie asked.

"These are happy tears baby…very happy tears…" I said pulling her onto my lap.

Eventually the babies were taken down into the nursery so Rose could rest. Evie insisted on going to see them once more before we left. We met Emmett there, gazing through the glass with a soppy grin on his face. He was smitten.

"Heh squirt!" he said hoisting her up so she could see.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"They are very cute…well done Em." She laughed kissing his cheek. She leant her head against his. "I think Masen is the cutest." She said.

"Evie! They're both beautiful I said sharply.

"Yeah…but Masen is big and cuddly like Emmett…and he has his dimples." She argued. It was true, Masen did have Emmett's dimples.

Emmett turned his head to look at her.

"I'm not sure how cuddly I am anymore you know…I haven't given anyone a cuddle in ages." He said.

"You fibber! I saw you giving mom a cuddle earlier." Evie squeaked.

"Well yeah…but that's not a proper bone crusher…there is only one person who I can give a bone crusher to who doesn't moan …just gives me one back." he said seriously.

"Who's that?" Evie asked.

"Uh! Doh! Only the bestest, toughest little sister ever…" he teased.

"That's me!" Evie squealed as she recognized Emmett's nickname for her that she hadn't heard in so long. And although Emmett's hug was probably hard, he was seriously holding back.

"So it is…so you ready to show me what you got…it's been awhile squirt…I think you're lookin a little puny."

"Hah! Bring it on…" Evie taunted.

Emmett did just that, wrapping her in a huge cuddle that almost hid her from sight. I saw Evie's little arms warp round his neck before I looked away tears streaming down my cheeks. Thank you God. I whispered.

" I think I'll ask my Rosie if we can have a little girl next." he said. "The boys need a little sister."

"She won't be the bestest or the toughest though." Evie mumbled.

"No there's only one little sister like that…and she's mine. And I won't let anyone else have her." Emmett said softly.

**AN; So welcome to the family James and Masen! I hope it was as good as you guys hoped. Next chapter will show Siobhan meeting the Cullen women! Daddy Emmett changing diapers. There was drama and angst in this chapter, but I had to show the fall out from the last chapter. Believe me when I say, Rose is not trivializing Platt's death, it's her opinion and mine. Okay now I'm going to be totally shameless. Today is my birthday (honestly), please show me and the twins some love and maybe as a present get us to a hundred reviews!**

**Love you all, old readers and new! You guys are amazing!**

**Scribex**


	15. Chapter 15

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN; I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting, especially after you have all been so kind. I hope this chapter gives you all something to like and makes up a little bit for the long wait. If we could finish this story with at least 100 reviews I would love you all even more than I do already! LOL!**

**C POV**

"It's seven days but only six sleeps, I've marked the date on the calendar and you can call me every day." Esme said soothingly whilst trying desperately not to laugh at what I knew was a pathetic looking pout on my face.

"Yeahhh, but…" I huffed throwing myself on the bed and settling my head in her lap. "the house will be so quiet…" Esme snorted with laughter.

"Quiet? Carlisle, you have met our youngest daughter right? She's not known as Hurricane Evie for nothing…then there is our grandson Adam, who will want to show you just what a little protégé he is becoming on the piano…and of course there will be Emmett and the newest editions to the family."

"I know I know…Emmett's convinced he can manage the twins by himself though." Esme and I looked at each other and laughed softly. Emmett was a wonderful, loving father, but he was terrified of dropping, hurting or even looking the wrong way at his two, healthy, lively six month old twin boys. Rose had been and still was in two minds whether she should take this trip to Ireland that all the girls in the family were taking, especially when she saw how long it took Emmett to change a diaper that was actually round the right way and securely fastened. But she needed a break and the girls had convinced her that the only way that Emmett was going to learn and develop a bond with the boys as strong as hers was to be left alone with them. Not that Emmett would be alone as such, he was coming back to Forks for the week with the twins and joining what Jasper had dubbed "Daddy Day Care" with me and Edward. I was actually looking forward to spending some quality time not only with Evie, but my sons and grandsons who like Esme, Evie and I were still trying to get over the trauma caused by Charles Platt and Siobhan.

"Still, you won't be here…the house feels different when you're not here…too still…it even smells different…" I said my hand deftly undoing two buttons of her night shirt before slipping inside and gently stroking the skin of her stomach. I couldn't help the smirk I felt twitching on my lips as I heard Esme's breath hitch at my touch. I loved this woman so much, she was my best friend, my confidante, my sounding board, my fiercest defender, my harshest critic, my rock, my lover. Esme always grumbled about how she had never quite lost all the weight she had gained when she was carrying Evie, but I adored her enhanced curves. But what I loved even more was the confidence that despite everything that we had been though Esme had developed in everyday life and the bedroom. I was always worried that the older I got, the less I would be able to please her, that maybe she wouldn't find me as attractive anymore. She was surrounded on a daily basis by younger, fitter construction workers who may have only been teasing but saw her for the beautiful, sexy woman she was. But Esme showed me in so many little ways that I was still the only man for her, the only man that could drive her crazy with need, but also more importantly to her give her the tenderness and feeling of safety that she needed.

"We've been apart for a week…longer before." Esme sighed, one hand working a little faster through my hair whilst the other caressed the side of my face and down my neck. I felt myself shiver at the combination of her touch and the look in her eyes which were focused on my face and darkening with need.

"I know, but I didn't sleep properly the whole time…bed felt…too big…empty…cold." I said softly as I opened another two buttons and let my hand wander upwards to meet the soft underside of her breast. She let out a soft moan as she lowered her head towards me, I leant up slightly to meet her half way and our lips met in a soft, but passionate kiss, tounges exploring each other's mouths, tasting, memorizing each other. Then with a sudden, surprising and agile move, I was laying flat on the mattress whilst Esme straddled my thighs.

"You should be sleeping…you have to be up very early in the morning…" I teased.

"Sleep on the plane." She growled as her hands found the hem of my T-shirt and began dragging it upwards. I sat up heaving it over my head before making quick work of her nightshirt.

"I have to take you to the airport, then go to work…" I breathed into her neck as my mouth began to explore the sweet tasting skin of her collar bone, before finally taking her nipple in my mouth.

"Shouuld have thought of that…before you started reminding me just how much I was going to miss your bedside manner Doctor Cullen." God I loved it when she called me that. Esme sighed pulling my head up for another kiss as I pulled her further forward towards me. I couldn't help the deep moan that escaped me into her mouth at the feel of her bare chest crushed against mine and her hot, wet core grinding against me in an attempt to create some friction. Her hands which were in my hair, scratching my back, finally pressed against my shoulders and I lay back, pulling her down with me, our kisses were hot, wet and a little desperate as they always seemed to be when we were faced with the thought of being separated, even for a short while. My sleep pants and Esme's panties soon joined our shirts on the floor.

"I need to see you baby…see your face when you come for me…give me something to dream about…" I whispered as I planted my hands either side of her head, careful as always to keep as much of my weight off of her as possible, before sliding into her all consuming wet heat with a moan. And not too long later, I got what I wanted as Esme, beautiful long legs wrapped round me, urging me on, shattered beneath me calling out my name and how much she loved me. Thank god, Edward had the first clinic in the morning and was therefore looking after Evie and Adam at his place whilst I took Esme and Bella to the airport.

"I'll never, could never leave you Carlisle…never leave us…need you…want you…too much my darling." Esme purred as she continued to thrust against me, whilst I headed towards my own intense climax, which drew out the pleasurable aftershocks of her own. "Let go…tell me you love me Carlisle." She said softly, her hands cupping my face. There they were the words that sent me flying.

"Love you…sooo muuuch Esssmmme…only you."

Instead of adopting our usual spooned position, I let Esme move us so that my head was resting over her heart and her hands were in my hair. I was being pathetically needy, but I couldn't help it.

"Carlisle…I'm as nervous as you are. This is the first time we've been apart since…but I have to go…"

"I know, you need a break all you girls do…"

"And I have to see Siobhan."

There it was my fear. I raised my head.

"She is obviously not well, despite what all the damn doctors say, she's a doctor herself damn it, she knows exactly what to say, how to act…she could be worse now, violent." I burst out.

"Carlisle, I'm pretty good at handling violent and do you really think Rose or Alice for that matter would allow anything to happen to me." Esme said quietly. I winced.

"You'll be so far away from home…anything could happen."

"Is that what you are worried about, me getting arrested in Ireland?"

"What? No? I've given Alice details of the account Aro has set up containing bail money and the name of a good lawyer."

Esme laughed a low, deep chuckle that had a dangerous edge which was incredibly sexy.

"You really think I'm going to pound her into the pavement?"

"We were thinking more of Rose…" I sniggered. Rose had become the ultimate of "Mama Bear" since having the twins, add that to how much she loved Esme and Evie and she really was dangerous. "But Esme…you do what you feel you have to do." I said sincerely. Any guilt I had felt about Siobhan, how I treated her, should have treated her had turned to a dangerously intense hatred at the thought of how she had helped Platt torture my family. I know I should have felt pity or better yet nothing at all, but the memories of hearing my baby's pitiful cries and later the horror of that tape, meant that that was impossible.

"And what if all I want to do is talk to her? The same way Emmett talked to Charles."Esme said quietly. Even in the darkness I could see her eyes flashing.

I pushed myself up so that I was leaning on my elbow, but our bodies were still entwined.

"If that's what you want. I'm serious Esme you need to do what you need to do…"

"I love you." Esme whispered, leaning forward to kiss me. "I really don't know what the hell I'm going to do, to feel until I actually see her…I may well just end up talking to her…despite what the others feel, but thank you for not thinking badly of me if I do decide to be a little more physical."

"Well, it's only fair…I did pound on Charles."

"Yes…yes you did." Esme said raising my hand to her lips and gently kissing each knuckle. "Did it make you feel better?" she asked finally.

"I was angry, but it was the pain…I thought my baby girl was gone, then I saw the dummy and knew that that sick sonofabitch still had her…could be doing…" I trailed off, the painful lump of emotion in my throat taking my breath away as I remembered that day.

"Sssh baby…it's okay, she's okay…our little girl is safe…and even more of a Daddy's girl than she was before." Esme said as she stroked and kissed my face in an attempt to comfort me. It was true that during the tough months that followed what happened to her Evie and I had become even closer, but I had also seen how her bond with Esme had intensified.

"But…it was seeing you so still, so cold and lifeless…I thought you were gone…and my heart broke…I actually felt it…the thought that that bastard had taken you from us…from me…I couldn't breathe, think…" I was sobbing. Damn it, where the hell was this coming from. We had done family and individual therapy but I had never broken down like this before.

"Carlisle…Carlisle darling." I heard Esme say in alarm, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm…sorry…so…sorry." I stammered.

"No baby, you don't need to be sorry. Ssh, let it go…it's time to let it go now…my poor Carlisle, having to be so brave." She said sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly round me. I just let my body sag against hers as I sobbed all my pain and fear in to her neck.

"I'm here…I'm safe…I'm safe, here with you and Evie…Charles is gone and after this trip, it'll be over…all over…I'm safe, here with you…not going to leave you Carlisle…can't…need you…love you too much…" she crooned in the darkness over and over again as she held me.

"I'm sorry." I stammered again. At this she pulled away from me slightly, but only so she could hold my face between her hands. Her eyes and voice were fierce despite her own unshed tears.

"For what Carlisle if anyone should be apologizing it's me? You have been through so much…but I wasn't there, not properly…I was so focused on Evie, myself, Rose, the twins…everyone but the person I should have been spending more time with…caring for…loving…my wonderful, kind, caring, loving, brave husband, who needed me…well I promise that that is going to change." She said.

"I don't want you to change Esme…I love how much you love and care for this family…how you anchor everyone…make everyone including me feel that they have a safe place to come to." I whispered when I finally got myself together.

"And I love my family I do…I never thought I would ever have this…but Carlisle…you…you and me, that's what gives me the strength to keep going…I need more time with you…just us…we've never really had that for long. I miss you…I was thinking…sometime in the summer, you and I could go away…just us for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" I asked. The thought of having Esme to myself for a couple of weeks sounded amazing.

"Really."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me." She purred.

"No arguments…I get to chose…anywhere?" I queried.

Esme giggled. "Yes, anywhere…as long as it's hot…I could do with some sunshine…this old figure of mine may not be as hot as it was…but I think I can still carry off a bathing suit pretty well." She teased. I groaned as I thought of Esme in a bathing suit, or more specifically Esme's legs in a bathing suit.

"Could I talk you into a bikini?" I growled.

**ESME POV**

"Don't worry Mommy, I'll look after Daddy." Evie said sleepily as she hugged me tightly. It was early the next morning and Carlisle and I were at Edward and Bella's to collect Bella. We hadn't banked on Evie and Adam setting the alarm on Edward's I phone which they had sneaked into the room they were sharing to wake them up. Now Bella and I were having to deal with clinging children as well as husbands!

"I know you will my big girl, that's the only reason I'm going…but will you be okay?" I asked. Evie was still not over her ordeal, that would take a lot longer, but she was improving everyday and I was so proud, but I didn't want to upset or push her. I had talked her through our trip and she seemed fine, but I couldn't help but worry.

"I'll miss you Mommy…a lot…but you'll be back soon right?"

"Very soon I promise…with presents…" I said.

Her heavy lidded eyes opened a little wider at this.

"Can I have a lepracaun?" she asked.

"I told you…they don't exist." Adam snapped from Bella's arms.

"Do so! You believe Britany Newton when she says that vampires exist…"

"There are no such things as vampires." Bella insisted gently.

"But that's what Daddy says the people at the bank are." Adam replied.

Edward choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie, now you go and Adam need to go back to bed…it's very early and I don't want you falling asleep when I call you tonight…I love you Evie and I'll see you very soon." I said giving Evie a tight squeeze and taking a moment to breathe in the scent of her hair.

All us girls were a little subdued as we took our seats in Business Class. I was still reeling from the sight and sound of Carlisle falling apart in my arms last night and the guilt I was feeling about not seeing that he needed me earlier. I was determined to bring the whole nightmare of Charles and Siobhan to an end with this trip. My husband and daughter needed me and I couldn't give them what they needed, what I needed until this was truly behind me. Then there was the painful pull of guilt and pain at leaving my child. Rose was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Mase'll be waking up soon…Emmett never gets to him quick enough…he'll set James off and Emmett will rush feeding Mase to keep him quiet and that'll…" she rambled as she saw me watching her.

"Rose honey…Emmett has to learn and…Carlisle will be there…he had to learn the hard way as well…it's a wonder Evie kept anything down when Carlisle was feeding her…her bottles were all ways lukewarm at best…he was always worried that he'd burn her mouth if he made them too hot…so he made them tepid and she ended up spitting most of it back up."

"Carlisle!" Rose said in disbelief.

"Yep…he wasn't around much when Edward was a baby, remember? so it was all as new to him as it was me."

"And you would think being married to a pediatrician would make for an easy time right?" Bella chipped in. " Edward pulled Adam's elbows out of their sockets."

We all looked horrified.

"It's very common." Bella said quickly. "Toddlers joints aren't set firm and so when you swing them around and play with them, they can pop out. Edward gets a few cases a month, usually fathers who have swung their kids a little too hard playing airplanes or whatever."

"So they're all as hopeless at child care as each other." Alice chirped.

"No Alice." I growled as I saw Rose pale even further. "What Bella and I were trying to say was, they both had to learn though experience…and you've seen how much Evie and Adam love their Dad's. Adam was thrilled at having some proper "guy time" with Edward."

"'S true." Bella sighed fondly.

"And I've been looking forward to having some girl time." Alice pouted.

"We know sweetie and I for one promise that'll I'll give you some proper Mommy and me time…once I've got a little sleep." I teased Alice.

"Carlisle too." Bella said knowingly.

"Oh yes." I sighed.

"Yeah Jazz got a little clingy." Alice mused. "It was nice, but I go away all the time."

"I'm lying there with boobs the size of barrage balloons that for once don't hurt for him to touch…all he wants to do is cuddle and give me self defense pointers." Rose huffed. "As if I can't take that bitch."

"Can we please not let that bitch spoil our vacation before she has too." I sighed.

"We are fammilleee…I got all almost all my sisters with me." Alice sang quietly. "I can't wait till Evie's old enough to come with us. Poor things going to be so bored with all those boys for company." She sighed.

**CARLISLE POV**

"Thank you Edward." Evie said sweetly as she climbed down from the kitchen stool she had been sitting to allow Edward to braid her hair into an impressive French Braid.

"You're welcome. Now can you tell Adam we need to move it if we don't want to be late for school." He called after her.

"Duuude…" Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just seen.

"What? Chicken pox when I was ten. I was quarantined with Alice remember? I figured learning to braid hair was better than learning how to apply eyeliner." Edward grumped.

"Well, I for one am grateful for your tonsorial talents son." I said, trying to hide my laugh in my coffee cup.

"You two have till the count of ten or else I'm leaving and you're walking!" Edward bellowed as he left the kitchen. I winced as Masen began to cry at being woken from a much needed sleep and James or JC as he was fast becoming known joined in.

"He won't be able to do any of his fancy hair styling when I break both his hands." Emmett growled. I followed him out of the kitchen into the lounge where the twins were in their bouncy chairs.

"They will settle son…they're going for how long at night now?"

"Five hours." Emmett replied proudly.

"You and Alice were nearly a year before you managed that. I remember Elizabeth spending several nights helping with you and Alice that first year. You were fine…it was just Alice, when she got bored, she woke you up so she could have someone to play with." I said smiling fondly as I remembered.

"Figures." Emmett grumbled. People, especially Emmett doubted his abilities in caring for his son's but it didn't take him long to settle them. A gentle stroke of Masen's head, one of his large hands tenderly stroking JC's stomach and a few words in that deep comforting voice and the twins were fast asleep.

"What?" he asked when he saw the look of pride and emotion on my face. Emmett, loud, brash, devil may care Emmett, my son was a father and a good one. Where had the years gone?

"Nothing…" I said shaking my head.

"Okkkkay, there is still way to much girly cra…stuff happening round here. I thought we were going to have some proper guy time."

"Um…your little sister is still here remember?"

"Aww Eddie will be fine." Emmett laughed.

"Douche." Edward snapped as he joined us in the living room. "Sorry man."

"'S ok. Heh squirt! You'll be up for some BBQ and the game tonight won't you?" Emmett said spotting Evie in the doorway.

"Sweet." Evie replied. Alice was Emmett's twin and they were unbelievably close and always would be, but it was like Evie had become their triplet, forming amazingly close bonds with both of them.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car." Edward said.

"I was…but you forgot to pack Adam's lunch."

"Shit."

"A woman's work is never done son." I teased clapping Edward on the shoulder. He didn't need to know that Esme had left notes reminding me of what I had to do round the bedroom and next to the calendar on her desk. One day down.

Any further teasing Emmett may have planned for Edward or me was so soon stopped after three days into the trip Edward and I came home a lot later from work than he had expected us. Emmett had taken to collecting the kids from school in the afternoon and then starting dinner for us all, because despite the children's and my protests we could not live on pizza and ice cream all week.

"What time do you call this?" he demanded. Even when he was whispering his voice was incredibly loud.

"Nine…ish…I'm a big boy now Emmett…"

"Dinner was at seven thirty! It's ruined…I had to throw it away, after spending all afternoon preparing it…inbetween dealing with four cranky children!" he hissed, throwing the dishcloth over his shoulder onto the counter dramatically.

"Why is Evie cranky?" I asked.

"The coach put her on the bench at T-Ball practice and of course Adam had to start gloating…very unattractive trait to teach your son Eddie."

"I learnt from the best Emma!" Edward shot back at Emmett. "But Adam got to play, the whole game?" Edward clarified.

"Yeees and he was great, didn't trip once…you would have known this if you were home on time." Edward was beaming with pride. He didn't care that his son was a little clumsy, but he knew how much it would meant to the little boy for other people to see how good he could be.

"Emmett, today is the day that Edward and I do minor surgeries at the clinic, the kids know this…"

"They were saying something about operations…but JC was screaming…I think he's getting diaper rash…you could have told me, stopped me…"

"Slaving over a hot stove all day…we're sorry sweetie, why don't you go put your feet up…" I teased handing him a light beer from the fridge.

"Damn right…Desperate Housewives starts in ten." He growled with a devilsh grin.

**ESME POV**

_**C - It's no good-can't sleep. This bed is way too big and cold without you.**_

_**E- Is that the only thing that is too big and cold?**_

_**C-um-no, but the other situation needs…**_

_**E-Taking in hand? You could always imagine that I'm there with you…lending a helping hand like a good doctor's wife should.**_

_**C-And have you had to use those helping hands on yourself?**_

_**E-Several times-only way. **_

_**C-Next time CALL ME! Would like to listen…to your technique.**_

_**E- Yes Dr Cullen, I think it might be more effective and pleasurable treatment if it was delivered under medical supervision.**_

Ireland was grey and wet but beautiful. The people charming and friendly if a lot more business like American in their attitude than we thought they would be. Dublin was fast becoming a bustling, cosmopolitan and expensive city that could give New York a run for it's money. Inbetween the various fashion shows of Ireland Fashion Week that Alice had booked us, we did touristy things including a tour of the city in DUWK military vehicle with Viking Helmets on our heads! Alice had purchased one of the helmets and a ton of books on the Viking history of Ireland for Jasper. Bella had helmets for Adam and Evie, a beautifully carved piano stool for Edward which she was going to have shipped. We all made sure we had fine Irish Whisky and plenty of Guinness or "holy water with the froth on top" memorabilia for the boys. I also obtained some rare and very expensive editions of early work by James Joyce and Samuel Beckett for Carlisle. And I found several leprechauns and magic things for Evie. When we added the clothes we were going to be bringing home from the shows, we were going to be spending a fortune in shipping and taxes.

We had been to an early show, that wasn't really as good as the others we had seen and the weather had become really awful, so we had decided to have lunch at the hotel then enjoy the spa and pool. But I had had a little more to drink than I thought and began to get a little carried away when Carlisle had texted me, whilst I was laying by the pool. I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back to being by the pool in Lake Como.

"Esme…earth to Esme…what the hell has Carlisle said that has you blushing a colour that not even Bella has ever gone?" Rose demanded.

"I think it's more what I have said." I blurted out before I realized what I had said. Damn, I shouldn't have had that extra glass of wine at lunch. Rose's dirty laugh echoed round the thankfully empty pool area.

"What's happening?" Alice asked as she padded in from the spa in a robe that was far too big for her.

"Esme has been sex texting Carlisle." Bella replied. She was stretched out on a longer still blessed out from her massage. It had taken Bella, Rose and I a couple of days to relax, and we still felt the horrible pull of guilt and missing home when we called, but we were also really enjoying our time off. It was heaven to just be us and have fun doing silly things.

"EWWW!" Alice squealed.

"I miss my husband so sue me." I growled.

"Alice, you should be grateful that your mommy and daddy still feel the…"

"Urge." Bella offered.

"Okay, you too must have been drinking something other than wine at lunch." Rose sniggered. "as I was saying Al, you should be grateful that your mommy and Daddy still feel the need to share that special kind of love even when they are so far apart." Rose finished with a laugh.

"I think I may have gone a bit far." I said quietly.

"Oh jeeez no…" Alice moaned shoving the earbuds from her I pod violently in her ears.

Rose and Bella were round me in seconds.

"Nope, that's pretty standard doctor stuff." Bella remarked with a yawn.

"This is Carlisle." I argued.

"Yeah Bells, we all didn't have the chance to create our own personal sex god like you did with Edward. Add all your personal kinks and freaky shit." Rose snarked. Bella just grinned.

"It was a tough job."

"But you loved every minute."

"I'd say he was still a work in progress." Bella laughed.

When I called to check in at home again, I found that I hadn't gone too far for Carlisle, in fact he was most anxious to supervise my next treatment!

**C POV**

I was going to be late home again, but it was worth Emmett's nagging. I had assumed rightly, that Esme's first set of flirty text messages had been due to her having a little more to drink than she usually did, but she had assured me during our conversation earlier tonight that she was very sober and in need of my medical help. I was alone in the surgery, missing her as much as she was missing me…God the next few days could not pass quick enough and not only because I was horny for my wife!

I loved Masen and JC, but I had truly forgotten just how loud and demanding young babies could be. Added to that, there was a stressed and Edward had decreed hormonal Emmett to deal with. Evie who still had trouble sleeping, was getting cranky due to the boys constant crying, but she refused to take Sue up on spending a night with her, although she did spend this afternoon there watching Hannah Montanna and sleeping…which would mean she would be awake past her bed time…

I entered the house to find Adam at the piano thumping his way through Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, a song he had mastered and out grown a while ago.

"What gives buddy?"

"It's the only thing that stops the twins crying." He growled.

"So why not put the CD on?"

"Evie and I…we…" Adam began, chewing his bottom lip in a very like Bella like way.

"What did you and Evie do?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer as I sat on the edge of the piano bench.

"The twins were awake and bored…so Evie and I thought they'd like to play with their gyms on the floor…so we took them out of their chairs and put them on the floor." Adam said.

"Where was Emmett?"

"On the phone in the kitchen to work…they moved really fast…"

"What happened?"

"Mase got behind the TV."

I winced.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, but Emmett went crazy…I have to play…"

"How many times have you played this song?"

"seven." He replied miserably.

The kids had done wrong and I would make sure that Evie knew that, but Emmett was being cruel. There was no way that the twins or anyone could hear the piano from upstairs due to the layout of the house and the soundproofing that had come when Esme had remodeled.

"I think you can stop now Adam."

"Emmett said."

"Don't you worry about Emmett…you know that Mase and JC aren't dolls…they could have been badly hurt." I said seriously.

"I know, I'm sorry, but they looked so bored…but I'm not going to go near them again…" Adam said seriously.

We headed upstairs for Adam to apologize to Emmett. What I found as we walked into the room where Emmett and the boys were staying would have me laughing for years to come. Emmett and Evie were wearing surgical face masks and gloves as they changed Masen's very dirty nappy.

"Aww man." Adam reeled trying to move. I grabbed his shoulder and held him still. I could see in her eyes that Evie was struggling, but she was determined not to give in.

"Wipess." Emmett barked.

"Wipes." Evie said slapping a handful into Emmett's.

"Cream."

"Cream."

"Diaper."

Finally the operation ended.

"I'll leave you to tidy up." Emmett said wickedly.

Evie went to argue, but she was a Cullen, complete with the stubbornness and thankfully the ability to accept when she had done wrong.

"So doctor, was it a successful operation?" I asked Emmett.

"I think so, but I'm afraid I'll have to go back in at any time." He replied dead pan. "But I am seriously taking some of those masks and gloves with me."

**ESME POV**

"Okay, even I'm going to be freaked out if you to have moved on to pictures." Rose quipped as she caught me laughing over my phone. I threw a cushion at her head.

"It's nothing like that…it's a picture of Emmett."

Rose paled. "Fuck, show me…no don't…no show me." She said snatching the phone and looking at the picture Carlisle took of Dr Emmett after his successful "operation."

Bella and Alice found us both creased up with laughter and soon joined us. "Why was poor Evie assisting?" Alice asked.

"She and Adam took the boys out of their chairs whilst Emmett was out of the room." I said with a frown as I read the accompanying text. Bella and I both grimaced.

"Sorry Rose…they were both warned I'll make sure Edward talks to Adam again." Bella said.

"It's okay, there was no harm done and Emmett shouldn't be keeping them in their chairs so much…and I think they've been punished enough."

"What did Adam get?"

"Playing Twinkle Twinkle seven times straight." Bella said shaking her head as she read the text she had received from Edward over night.

"Ladies…as educational and fun as this trip has been…we do have one other piece of business to deal with." Alice said finally. The atmosphere suddenly became tense as all eyes fell on me. "I've been in touch with Aro and the private detective that he has had on _her, _has her pinned down to an address." Alice said.

"I guess pinning her down is a start." Bella of all people said.

"Easy…all of you please…let's just think about this." I said.

"Oh I have." Rose snarled.

"Esme…she has to…you have to…"

"She has to suffer? Believe me Alice nothing I, we could do to her would cause her one tenth of the pain that Carlisle and I suffered, are still suffering." I burst out. My last comment caused them all to look at me with genuine concern and a little fear.

"It's nothing that we can't sort out, work through…I promise. Carlisle and I need to spend some time together alone as a couple…he…what I have to do…is talk to the bitch, listen to what she has to say…then if she's still talking the same old crap…I'll pound her face into the wall."

**CARLISLE POV**

Jasper's arrival the night before the girls were due back was met with a lot of excitement from Adam, Evie and Edward, Emmett and I, who were starting to drive each other crazy. Jasper was his usual laid back self, even when Adam, Evie and Emmett got over excited at him handing a tyre swing in the yard!

The plan was for a movie night for the kids and then a hand or two of poker for the big boys when the kids were in bed. But instead of joining the others downstairs Evie, freshly bathed and in her PJ's stuck her head round my study door where I was attempting to catch up on some reading and paperwork.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Baby…why aren't you downstairs watching the movie?"

" Don't feel like it." She said quietly, She was shuffling and twirling one of her curls round her finger, something she only did when she was tired or upset.

"What's the matter my little noodle?" I asked. Evie giggled, it was a pet name I had for her that she loved and that I hadn't had used in a long time.

"I have a bit of a headache." She sighed. As I looked at her more closely I saw that she was a little pale and I knew she was tired.

"Me too, it's been a busy and noisy week and me and you haven't had nearly enough cuddles have we?" Evie shook her head. I let my glasses slip a little down my nose which made her laugh again. "So how about you and I have a quiet cuddle here and see if that makes us feel better."I suggested. My answer was her launching herself into my arms as I headed over to my big, battered, but incredibly comfortable leather chair. She snuggled against me and I was overwhelmed by a sense of calm and peace.

**ES POV**

Alice and I attended the final fashion show whilst Bella and Rose took care of making sure we were all ready to head home as soon as we had finished with Siobhan. I hadn't given Alice as much of the "mommy and me" time I had promised, so despite my nerves, I made the effort to focus on her and the shows.

Alice was in her element, she was practically bouncing with excitement, her beautiful large eyes were shining with excitement as we watched the models.

"I want front row seats at the first Cullen Creation show." I whispered. Alice had her own boutiques and had quite a varied and loyal customer base for her designs, but she had never had the courage to create a collection for a show.

She shook her head with a laugh. "Who'd want to see my stuff." She sighed.

It turned out, a very important was very anxious to see Alice's clothes.

I was in the bathroom when a perfectly dressed and made up fashionista stopped me.

"Finally, I saw you and the girls you were sitting with at Wednesday's show…I just have to know who you were wearing And who is this? I love it." She simpered pulling at my wrap dress, which like what I had been wearing was one of Alice's creations. I told her and then led the way back out to Alice, who went a little pale when I introduced her to the woman but said she was fine as they talked.

I was outside waiting for the car to take us back to the hotel.

"ESSSMMMEEEE!" Alice squealed. I turned and just about managed to catch Alice who threw herself into my arms.

"You are…the best…mom…EVAH!" she shrieked before informing me that the woman that I had met was an editor from International Magazine who not only wanted to commission a couple of pieces, but had also set up there and then some plans for a photo shoot.

**CARLISLE POV**

"Read em and weep gentlemen." I laughed as I placed my cards on the table to the groans of Emmett and Edward. " Whaat…I have a daughter to put through college and see married."

"How is Evie…she was really quiet this afternoon and she didn't see the movie." Edward said.

"She's okay, just a little over tired and missing Esme." I said.

"I guess you were a little over tired too huh pop…considering how long a nap you took?" Emmett teased. Evie and I had fallen asleep in my chair and I had woken to the sound of Emmett taking a picture.

"I was resting my eyes…and a nap might not have hurt you son…focus your mind on your cards." I growled.

"Whatever, old man."

"It seems, that my wife…your sister…daughter is going to be famous…in fashion circles at least…" Jasper said coming back to the table. He had left after Alice had rung every cell round the table to get someone to answer. I was thrilled for Alice, but it was what Jasper was not saying that was worrying me.

"They're going to see her." I said. I didn't need to say who.

"Should be arriving any time now."

**ESME POV**

Siobhan's address was on a run down housing estate on the outskirts of town. It was quite a come down from what she had been used to in Seattle and I could only imagine what that would be doing to her already fragile mental state.

She had told the police and anyone else who would listen, loudly and tearfully that she had seen the error of her ways, realized that she couldn't hurt Carlisle that way, that what she was doing was wrong. But as Carlisle had said, she knew how to play the system and even her psych reports that Aro's contacts had gotten us access too had said that she was faking. That underneath, she still had genuine feelings of love for Carlisle and hatred for me.

We knocked and waited. The landing looked deserted, but you never knew who was watching through the curtains of the surrounding flats. Finally, the door cracked open and Siobhan, not looking too bad considering appeared. Her face paled when she saw Rose and I at the door.

"Top o' the morning to you bitch!" Rose snarled, sticking her foot in the door before Siobhan could close it again.

"I have nothing to say to you." She stammered.

"No…well, I've got a shit load to say to you and not a lot of time to say it in." I replied pushing my way inside. Rose quickly followed me and shut the door. I had decided that I didn't want to risk anyone other than me getting into trouble. I had tried to get the others to stay behind, but I was secretly glad that Rose and Bella had insisted on coming with me. I had pleaded with Alice to be our contact on the outside incase anything went wrong. And as much as I didn't like it, Bella was keeping watch outside the flat. The investigator had found that Siobhan had a room mate.

"So? What do you want?" Siobhan sneered finally, She was sat on a threadbare sofa trying to light a cigarette.

"I want to know why?" I asked quietly.

Observing me through narrowed eyes and making sure to blow as much of the smoke from her cigarette as possible in my direction, Siobhan took a moment to form her answer.

"You had what was mine…my life…my man…the child we should have had…I wanted it back. You were just Carlisle's charity case…his good deed…you weren't supposed to…"

I cut her off by holding up my hand. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was none of her fake contrition now. Just the same, demented delusions.

"Esme…" Rose called. I spun round. Rose had moved quietly round the flat until she had come to what must have been Siobhan's room. Rose's beautiful face was pale and tense with anger and shock. But what was worrying me more, was the fact that Siobhan was not reacting to Rose going in her room.

The walls were covered in photo's of Carlisle, Carlisle and her from their brief relationship and what when I looked closer I saw were photo's of Carlisle and I, but with Siobhan's head super imposed over mine. Taking pride of place was a wedding picture…my wedding picture. With a snarl of anger, I began ripping at the walls, before coming back into the other room.

"If Carlisle could see his precious Esme now? Siobhan taunted.

"He would be fucking applauding, you twisted bitch."

"You and he were finished…long before I came along…you married someone else." Why was I still trying to rationalize crazy?

"I needed a visa. Carlisle and I would have got back together…we were meant…what we have…"

With a speed and strength I didn't know I had, I launched myself at her, dragging her off the sofa and pinning her to the floor.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING TO CARLISLE! YOU WERE NOTHING MORE THAN AN EASY LAY WHEN HE WAS BORED! THIS…ALL THIS…" I screamed waving a handful of torn photo's in her face. "THIS IS MY LIFE WITH CARLISLE! MINE! AND THAT WAS OUR DAUGHTER…OUR CHILD CREATED FROM OUR LOVE AND THE HOTTEST FUCKING SEX YOU CAN ONLY DREAM ABOUT…"

That seemed to snap Siobhan out of her weird trance like state. We were rolling across the floor, clawing, scratching and tying to hurt each other.

"YOU say you love Carlisle…but you helped a fucking psycho take his child…a child he adores…"

"And I'd do it again! And this time I would have let him do what he planned for her…because as you say…SHE'S NOT MINE…SHE'S YOUR LITTLE BITCH! Who knows, maybe I'll get the chance…now I have a new visa…new name." Siobhan screamed, her bloody face twisted in a grimace of a smile. She couldn't have, she was convicted, Aro had effectively ruined her career as a doctor everywhere…but terrorists got new identities all the time…peadophiles changed their names…struck off doctors got new jobs. I looked frantically at Rose who hurried back into the bedroom. She had to be lying, she had to.

"Bedside table drawer…next to my toys." Siobhan called out through her split lip. I had to fight to swallow the bile in my throat.

"Bitch…the sick bitch has a new name and visa…" Rose confirmed.

I was going to break my promise to Carlisle and Evie, I wasn't going to be home soon…I wasn't going to be home for years if ever. I was going to be in an Irish jail for killing this mad bitch.

"You're like some fucking rabid dog…diseased…sick in the head…only way to deal with you is put you down…put us out of your misery…it's the only way." I said softly.

"Esme." Rose said, she looked genuinely frightened. Rose had been there for moral support but I had made her promise to not touch Siobhan. She had Emmett, her babies…my baby…"

"Rose I want you to leave now…just leave the front door open as you do. You're to go staright to the airport…go home…tell Carlisle I'm sorry…so sorry and that I love him so much…" I said quietly. I wasn't frightened, just determined.

"Esme stop this…we're all going home all of us. You have to go home to Carlisle…to Evie…"

"Evie."I repeated dumbly.

"That's right…your Evie." Rose said kneeling down to my level. I was once again sat astride Siobhan's chest. "We'll call the police, let them deal with it. They'll throw away the key this time." Rose pleaded.

" Evie…my Evie…I have to keep her safe…from this…animal…" I said. I spat in her face, I actually spat in her face. "LEAVE NOW ROSE!" I said suddenly, I picked a now slightly frightened Siobhan off the floor by her hair and began dragging her towards the front door. Siobhan began screaming for help and Rose screamed for Bella as I began to heave Siobhan over the fifth floor balcony in front of her flat.

"ESME…ESME…stop…PLEASE…look Esme…look whose waiting for you at home…Carlisle and Evie." Bella pleaded, her voice thick with tears. It was taking all my strength to hold Siobhan but I looked across at the photo on Bella's phone of Evie cuddled up on Carlisle's lap, both of them asleep in his big old battered chair. Carlisle's glasses were slipped down his nose and Evie had her fingers twisted in her hair. MY Carlisle and MY Evie needed me…I had to go home…but…what had I done? The bitch was going to win…she was going to take my family from me.

"What have I done?" I whispered as the red mist began to clear.

Rose, Bella and two of the neighbours helped me pull her back over. I slumped down against the wall, my head in my hands. The neighbours were not as I feared baying for my blood instead they had turned on Siobhan. It seemed that every hose on the estate had received a leaflet through their door the night before detailing what Siobhan had done, going into great detail about Charles and that tape he had tortured Carlisle and I with. I would find out later that that was down to Alice, Aro and the PI.

"I would have dropped the mad bitch." One woman said as she wrapped a blanket round me.

"I just want to go home…I want Carlisle…" I whimpered burying my head in Rose's shoulder and weeping. The police arrived, but before they could do much, Siobhan like the sick, trapped animal she was…ran…into the path of a car. Apparently, I saw it happen, I had jumped up in fear as she had run past the police who were trying to sort out the chaos of the neighbours, screaming that she had to be stopped, I had been standing watching as she bounced across the bonnet onto the road. I don't remember. I didn't remember my interview with the police where it was determined that Siobhan had asked to see me, but she freaked out attacked me and then tried to jump from the balcony. I was trying to save her…apparently.

The first thing I remembered was Carlisle calling my name at the airport. I looked around me for a long desperate minute before Bella gently pointed me in the right direction. He was standing there, safe, well…MY CARLISLE…with such a look of love and concern on his face.

"Carlisle…MY CARLISLE!" I cried as I covered the concourse in record time and threw myself into his arms.

"Ssh…I've got you…you're home now…safe…it's over Esme…it's all over…" he said, his voice thick with emotion as he covered my face with kisses. And I knew he was telling the truth. Charles was gone…Siobhan was gone…I was safe home with my Carlisle and not far from my baby. All I had to do now was enjoy living the life we had fought so hard for.

**AN; So…there you go. I do have an idea for a two part epilogue that covers Evie and Adam in the future, but I'll only post that if people want more. If you don't I understand and would just like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for your love and support for this story. It's not only Esme that has thrived thanks to the Kindness of Strangers. Thank you again so much.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN; OK, so I said that there was only the epilogue to come if you wanted it and apparently you do! But something else several of you have hinted at is that you would like to see Carlisle and Esme have a little fun on their vacation, god knows they deserve it! So, here we go. Every single one of your reviews are important to me, please keep hitting that little button! But I would like to dedicate this chapter to Julie…thankyou. M RATED for lemon action**

**ES POV**

"That print I saw is so Alice…it would so go with the swimwear part of her collection. Although, since the shoot with International magazine, the new clients she has and getting a show of her own together, I really worry that the poor little pixie is going to explode." I rambled to Carlisle as we stepped out of the little store and came blinking back into the sunlight of the small little market place where we had been shopping.

"Well if she doesn't you just might. Esme slow down love please…we are on vacation, we have plenty of time…we are here for eleven more days…ten more sleeps." He said teasing me with the words I had used to tease him when I went away. He pulled me to a halt and I gave a little squeal as he pulled me flush against him.

"Alice will be fine. Jasper will not let her get too out of control and Evie will not sit quietly by and be ignored, fashion show or not. Alice promised her some girly time and Evie will make sure she gets it."

"I really thought that Evie would have preferred staying with Rose Emmett and the boys."

Carlisle huffed a laugh. "Mmm, I think Evie has had enough quality Emmett time for awhile…he can be…difficult to live with. And I think the novelty of the boys and their dirty diapers has worn off, she learnt the hard way that they are not dolls. Now back to this swimwear."

"What Alice's swimwear?" I asked confused.

"No, the swimwear you promised you'd wear for me…a bikini I think you said." He growled.

"Ah, I remember saying something about a swimsuit…you were the one that mentioned bikini's not me." I laughed wrapping an arm round his waist and snaking my other hand round his neck.

"That's right, I remember now, I was attempting to persuade you…"

"By doing some very…naughty things with your tounge." I whispered, my fingers starting to work through his hair.

"And did my method of persuasion work?" he asked. His voice, low and gravelly but with a velvet soft edge, combined with the intense look of love, laughter and lust in his eyes made me forget everything but the desire and need that was crackling through my body.

"You know…it was a while ago and…" Carlisle silenced me by catching my mouth in a kiss. His lips moving firmly against mine, before he tilted my head and tangled his hand in my hair, his tounge insistently traced my lower lip until I gave him entrance to my mouth, where he proceeded to tease, taste and torture me until I was moaning into his mouth and having to push him away slightly so I could breathe.

"I have black, white, red, spots, stripes…you choose." I almost pleaded as I let my head fall against his neck whilst I got my breath back.

"Don't worry beautiful…I will." He chuckled softly. I had to stand for a long moment, holding tightly to Carlisle's waist to stop my knees from giving out.

"Are you alright?" he asked genuinely concerned as I continued to stay quiet. I just nodded dumbly. The kiss hadn't been that long, but damn. The little side street we were standing in wasn't that busy, but our little display hadn't gone unnoticed. Not that I cared. This was my man. My husband, I…the thought of me in a bikini did that to him! If I had the energy I would have been strutting down that street! Carlisle kissed me sweetly on the forehead and the lips. We began to walk further along the street, Carlisle's arm snaked round my waist holding me tight to his side.

"Drooling over sports cars and now very public, damn hot public displays of affection, if I didn't know you better Doctor Cullen, I would swear that you were having a delayed midlife crisis." I said finally. Carlisle had spent nearly forty minutes deep in conversation with a fellow tourist we had met at the restaurant we ate in last night, the man had driven his vintage Aston Martin down instead of flying.

"Aston Martins, especially the classic ones are beautiful, but when I hit midlife I got something much better and a hell of a lot classier than a car…I got me a younger woman." He said matter of factly.

"So she's classy huh?"

"Extremely, smart too…has her own business." He replied.

We were laughing, teasing each other, something we hadn't done for so long, it felt wonderful and I was so glad that we could still do it.

"So, you're a man of lesuire then?"

"No, you see she's feisty my lady, always needs a challenge, I've got to keep on my toes…keep her interested, don't let her realize that there are other, younger men…better men…"

It was my turn to pull Carlisle to a halt. I held his face in my hands and looked him right in the eyes. There was still laughter and teasing, but genuine concern and worry.

"Do you really think she would think that?" I asked. How could he think that? Jesus what type of wife was I that I let him think that?

"She could…we've been through a hell of a lot…never had chance to a have a lot of fun…just be us…" he replied.

"She…she could be worried that you feel the same way, that she's too much work, that it's all too much drama." I replied voicing my own deep fear. The last few months we had been trying to get over our nightmare with Charles and Siobhan. Start learning to live without fear and we had been doing okay, but this conversation had needed to happen. And if we had to do it in the middle of the street in third person so be it. I would do whatever it took to make this wonderful man who I adored, understand how much I loved, needed and wanted him.

"Never happen…you see…I couldn't imagine my life without her…she's everything to me…all I want, all I need, will ever need." He said fiercely, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Well women's intuition tells me that she feels exactly the same about you. And that she's going to spend not only the rest of this vacation, but the rest of her life trying to show you that. Because all your trouble, all your pain…it's over now isn't it." I wasn't asking him, I was trying to tell him, that I was letting it go. He nodded.

"Say it…please say it." I said.

"It's over." He replied with conviction.

"It is…it is…I promise…" I whispered peppering his face with kisses. The kiss that followed was short but incredibly tender and helped both of us say what we couldn't find the words to. We stood, just holding each other for a moment.

"I forgot to ask, this younger woman of yours, is she pretty?"

"No, she's not pretty." He replied, his face dead straight, his tone almost bored. I didn't want to play this game anymore I thought. All the emotion and passion had left me feeling strangely vulnerable.

"No." I squeaked.

"Nope…" he was smirking! He was enjoying this!

"She's stunning." He replied.

I snorted out a very unattractive laugh of relief and disbelief.

"Smooth recovery, a little corny perhaps and you really were only about thirty seconds away from getting a fat lip, but smooth none the less." I growled.

"Thank you my love…I do try…" Carlisle laughed catching my hand and kissing my palm sweetly. For the first time in a long time, Carlisle was really laughing, it didn't last long but it was a deep, rich sound that I could feel vibrating in his chest. We had been in Cabo San Lucas in Mexico for four days and Carlisle had already started to tan, something that was shown off to good effect by the open necked white shirt and stone coloured linen pants he was wearing. But as handsome as he looked, it was his face, which seemed to have lost years and that slightly strained stressed look just in the few moments since our conversation that caused the breath to catch in my throat with an intense feeling of love and need. His eyes were bright and I saw for the first time in what felt like forever, my Carlisle, the kind, caring, loving man I had fallen in love with. Our relationship had never been conventional and we had been through more in the six and a half years we had been together than most couples would go through in a life time, births, deaths, marriages, violence, but we had survived it all together. I loved Evie, my baby girl, our daughter more than my own life and she would I would tell her, show her that everyday in words and actions. But now, with the nightmares of my past finally laid to rest, I also had the time and the energy to really show my husband how much I loved him. I couldn't wait.

"Heh beautiful, where did you go?" Carlisle asked, tucking a lock of hair back behind my ear. I hadn't realized I had been so quiet and staring off into space.

"Hmm…oh, I was just thinking how much I love you, even though you do have an unhealthy obsession with my legs in a bikini." I replied.

This time, I was treated to a full, loud, head thrown back deep laugh that had people stopping and staring at us…again, but I didn't care.

"No love…I have an unhealthy obsession with your legs period." Carlisle said finally. He kissed me lightly, but tenderly. "But it's no worse than your thing for my ass." He growled against my lips. I huffed a laugh and proceeded to gently squeeze said ass gently, much to the amusement of the onlookers.

I did manage to slow down and Carlisle and I not only enjoyed the facilities of our private villa, we also had access to those of the nearby five star resort. That was where we met Hank and Jill. Hank was a proctologist and was thrilled to discuss the "in's and out's" of his work in great detail with Carlisle, lecturing him loudly about how he had to take care of himself now he was getting up there in years. Carlisle was a man known for his endless patience and bedside manner, but it was being pushed to it's limits, especially as Hank get mentioning Carlisle's age, something he was a little touchy about. Jill was a "home maker"and sweet enough, until she started making me feel bad about having interests outside the home. When I informed her that I owned my own business, she looked at me as if I had grown another head!

"Apparently, due to the fact that I work and do not spend 24/7 telling her how wonderful she is, Evie is going to become an underachieving, bed wetting crack whore who has two kids by the time she is sixteen." I said matter of factly as Carlisle and I enjoyed lunch at a restaurant as far away from the resort as possible.

"Well as long as she's happy. Not that I'll be here to see it, apparently I'm going to be consumed from the inside out by my ever enlarging prostate." Carlisle replied as he flicked through a guide book.

"Do you think that will be before or after you run off with your secretary?" I asked wanting to take the focus away from anything like the horrible thought of Carlisle getting ill. Apparently Jill had already forgiven Hank for his little indiscretion with his secretary.

"Oh after, you see my secretary that was the younger woman I was telling you about." He said with a smirk.

"Really, a little cliché though don't you think?"

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "What could I do? She seduced me? It was her legs…went on for miles…"

"And there I was thinking that Sue was the shy, quiet type."

"Don't you believe it! Sue has her moments, she was shameless in some of the things she did to get Charlie interested." Carlisle chuckled.

"And if people notice anything about Olivia, it tends to be her chest more than anything." I said. Olivia was a local woman, quiet but with a big heart to go with her unfortunately large and often painful chest. She was working two jobs to save for the reduction surgery. Despite trusting Carlisle and knowing he was more a leg than a breast man, both Bella and I had felt pangs of jealousy when we saw her. Which we felt very guilty over when we got to know her. She explained that people, especially women always seemed to see her hooters as she called them before they saw her and it made them hostile. But Olivia was very happily married and guarded Carlisle and Edward as fiercely as both Sue and I had, she had become a good friend.

"Quite! I'm talking about the middle one…"

"Oh her, now what was her name again? Emma, Evelyn…" I pondered.

"Her name…" Carlisle began as he leant over the table towards me, a sexy smirk twitching his lips. "is Esme…Esme…Cullen." He said as he kissed me. It was in the mid seventies, but I shivered as I had done the very first time I had heard Carlisle say my name. He made it sound so beautiful and sexy at the same time, added to that was the feel of his stubble against my cheek. Carlisle could work scruffy chic better than any male model.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied, letting my tounge stroke his lips for a moment, tasting what he had just eaten and the taste that was pure Carlisle.

"Mmm you taste nice." I murmured against his lips.

"So do you." He replied. Was it the heat? The wine? The fact that we had plenty of time and no interruptions? Neither of us knew, all we did know was that we wanted to taste a little more of each other…soon. We were loving having the time to talk, laugh, sightsee, bicker over sight seeing and generally just get closer as a couple. But something we were loving just as much was having the freedom to explore our passionate natures. We had never lost that spark, but like all parents with young children, we had to fit it in when we had time and energy.

"It is them Hank! I swear it is."

No it couldn't be. Carlisle and I froze.

"Esme! Essmmee!" I winced at the sound of Jill's voice, which always reminded me of what a cat being strangled must sound like.

"Hell no…I have plans for this afternoon that do not include them!" Carlisle growled. My irritation at the thought of being ambushed by Hank and Jill was quickly replaced by a crackle of electricity that caused my whole body to ache with need.

"C'mon." I said suddenly leaping up from my seat. Casting a quick glance towards where we heard Jill and Hanks voices, I saw them squinting over towards us and trying to make their way round the many tables. I chucked some bills on the table to cover the bill, grabbed Carlisle's hand and began to run. I could hear his shocked splutter turn into a full blown laugh as he caught up with me.

"You are a wicked woman."

"Yup!"

We ducked into a doorway far enough away so that they couldn't see us, but we could just about see them. They reached our now empty table and looked around. Surely they would give up now. But no! They started heading towards us.

"Oh for the love of…over here." Carlisle said pulling me now. We spent the next fifteen minutes ducking in and out of doorways and alleys, trying to lose ourselves in the now thickening crowd of tourists that were starting to fill the small area, but everywhere we turned they were homing in on us. We were getting annoyed, but we couldn't stop laughing! Eventually, half an hour later we managed to throw ourselves into the back of a cab and escape back to our villa. It wasn't big or clever what we had done, it was childish but it was fun.

Carlisle and I were still laughing when we were in the shower back at the villa, but my laughter turned to moans of pleasure as Carlisle's strong, but gentle hands began to soap me down.

"I think…it's clean now." I sighed as Carlisle gently kneaded my left breast, allowing his thumb to tease my aching peak. He lowered his head slightly

" you're right." He breathed, his warm breath fanning over the wet skin, causing it to tighten further and make the pleasure almost painful in it's intensity. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as he then took the nipple in his warm mouth grazing it with his teeth before taking the sting away with that dangerous tounge.

"But this one…is filthy." He said with a smirk as he lifted his head to begin all over again on the rightside. Oh no, two could play at this game. I let my hand sneak down the small gap between our bodies and took his rapidly expanding shaft in my hand. His sharp intake of breath told me that although he hadn't looked up from where his mouth was laving the soft skin of my breast, I had his attention.

"Now we…were talking about something…before our impromptu little game of hide and seek." I purred as I began to pump him slowly, He was fast becoming velvet covered steel in my hand "Can you remember what it was?"

"Nooo." He sighed. "Essmee." He growled, his kisses were becoming, sloppy and careless and he was thrusting against my hand. Carlisle could be a little shy about this particular sex act, so I loved that he was losing a little control.

"Oh yes…it was something about how nice you taste."

"Pleasse Esme…more." He moaned.

I smiled and pushed him back against the glass before letting my mouth and tounge do a little teasing as I worked my way down to where he wanted me. I kept one hand on his hip for balance whilst the other squeezed him and let my thumb make several passes over his sensitive head.

"Jesus." He moaned his head falling back and his hand twisting in my hair. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I let my tounge taste him from base to tip a couple of times before I paid extra attention to his tip.

"Essmme."he growled warningly. Okay maybe I was teasing a little too much. He just tasted so damn good.

"Ungh, ohh…amazing…soo…good…" he rambled, as I lowered my mouth over him and I began to suck with the different pressures that I knew he loved, but it had been a while since we had been quite so intimate and I could already feel him growing and tensing, I eased the pressure slightly and looked up at him. He really was a beautiful sight. His head was still back, his eyes closed until he felt me moan against him in pleasure at the sight of him.

"Baby…I'm close…" he said suddenly, I could feel, if not see his eyes fix on me. "So sexy…sooo" he trailed off as I let my teeth gently graze his length twice, before I swallowed roughly which worked his tender tip and my hand cupped his balls. "Oh god…Esme…yes…yes…please…a little harder." He always sounded so uncertain. I increased the pressure both on his length and his balls and it was barely a minute before I felt his grip tighten in my hair and his orgasm spilling over my tounge and down my throat whilst he told me how sexy I was.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he lay on the bed watching me whilst I sorted myself out at the dressing table.

"The first time I went down on you…you held your stomach in…"

"I did not!" he said quickly, but his blush gave him away.

"Well, I did, first time you…anyway, I was just thinking although you didn't have to then, you definitely don't have to now. All those trips to Emmett's gym have paid off…" his blush grew deeper. "You have a pretty impressive stomach and abs there." I said. Carlisle didn't have a six pack or wash board stomach, but he was a lot more defined than he had been and I loved running my hands over him.

"Well my love…I thought I should make the effort seeing as you have been working so hard with your thigh master." He shot back.

"The little snitch! I am so accidently on purpose losing her Justin Beiber CD!" I cried as I realized that despite my bribe, Evie had ratted me out!

"CD! Hah, I had to fork out for the access all areas DVD and the bedroom set." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"She told me Jasper bought her that!"

I flung myself onto the bed next to him as we laughed.

"Jill would love this…prime example of what a bad mother I am…teaching my daughter to lie…bribing her…"

"It was only a small lie…and it won't happen again…too damn expensive…and just think of it this way…you may be a terrible mother, but I would never even think of running off with my secretary knowing that I had this amazingly sexy and naughty wife to come home to."

Guilt got the better of us and we made it up to Hank and Jill by going for dinner and dancing. Dancing was another thing that Carlisle were good at, but we never had the chance to do. After we had both recovered from having out toes hammered we took a couple of classes, even ending up dancing up front with the conductor at one stage to demonstrate a move. That earned us the taunts of teachers pet when we called home and told the children.

One day whilst I attended an open air arts festival Carlisle thoroughly enjoyed himself rally driving through the sand dunes. He made sure he had plenty of video to take home for the boys to watch. Another big thing in Cabo was fishing, whilst it wasn't for us, we booked Sue and Charlie a break there for their upcoming anniversary. One of the most amazing memories of the trip was when we went on the tour of the jungle canopy. Whilst I was terrified of being up so high, the flora, fauna and wild life were amazing and Carlisle was fascinated as he listened to the guide talk about all the medicinal benefits that had been found there. I kept calling him my medicine man after that, until the sound of him attempting a Sean Connery Scottish accent became too painful.

"And if you need anything sir just…"

"Yes thanks, I will…thankyou, that'll be all for now." Carlisle snapped at the young man who was crewing the boat he had hired to cruise round the Cabo bay. We had done a larger dinner cruise at night at the sight of the sky shot through with pinks, golds and oranges as the sun sank behind the rocky outcrops was breath taking. So we decided to do the cruise in the day time, but Carlisle had insisted on a private boat, especially as I had started modeling my bikini's. I had been nervous, but the way he looked at me, like he wanted to eat me, which he did more than once, gave me a sense of confidence and power I hadn't felt for ages.

"Carlisle! That was very rude." I admonished whilst trying not to laugh.

"I know…I'll apologize."

"Whilst I love that I make you act like a horny teenage boy, I do not like that you also develop the awful manners of a horny teenage boy." I said a little sharply. "I think I may do a little work on my painting." I said leaving the covered area of the deck and heading further down the boat. I heard rather than saw Carlisle's squeak of disbelief. I was being mean, but…he had to learn. Carlisle could be as stubborn as me however and he stayed away for forty five minutes, which was torture, considering he was wearing a very snug fitting pair of swimming trunks that showed off his ass in a most sinful way.

"Beautiful." He said.

"It's not bad." I replied smiling slowly, the look in his eyes which hadn't even looked at the painting told me what he meant.

"I apologized and tipped him very well." He said.

"You learnt your lesson then." I teased, he nodded.

"Damn, took you long enough! Now get yourself over here so I can shamelessly squeeze that ass." I burst out. We were behind where the crew were on the bridge and couldn't be seen.

Carlisle's face fell into several different expressions before he ground out

"Hypocritical…not…meat…used…dirty." Between laughs

With a huff of annoyance I pulled my cover up off. I was wearing a black bikini with string ties, it wasn't indecent and Alice had assured me not too young, it had a little extra material in places and I knew with my tan and the okay shape I was in, I looked pretty good. It was the most revealing I had worn. But the look on Carlisle's face was making me wonder. Was he breathing?

"Jesus…" he muttered.

"Oh hell." I said looking around for my cover. What an idiot.

"Don't…" he snapped. "Please don't cover up that…amazing…oh…god" Carlisle stammered.

"Carlisle sweetie…breathe…" I half laughed, but I was worried. I stood infront of him. He took another long minute, but he did focus and place my hands on his ass. I laughed and then moaned as he pulled me close and roughly claimed my mouth, before he began laying hot open mouthed kisses on my neck and collar bones all the time muttering "beautiful…sexy and goddess."

"Damn. I guess you and Emmett did a little buns of steel work inbewteen the weights huh?" I laughed, the intensity between Carlisle and I was a little scary. He chuckled into my neck and moaned as my hands covered his back and slipped below the waist of his shorts. He was as hard as steel against my thigh, his gaze and his kisses and touches had caused me to drench my bikini bottoms, but we were on a boat, with other people, who were being discreet, but weren't deaf. And I knew that we would be loud when we came together.

"Carlisle…baby…stop…we need to cool down…" I said in a strained voice. Jesus, I hated being the sensible one, I wanted to jump him!

"Can't…want you so bad…" he whimpered.

"I know…" I said with a smirk. I palmed him gently. What was I doing?

He replied by pushing my bottoms to one side and drawing a finger along my hot, wet folds. It was my turn to whimper

"Stay there." I said running to let the crew now we were going swimming. The water looked a million different shades of blue and was wonderfully warm, which didn't do much to help the heat between us. We swam and tried to burn off some of our energy, but ended up crushed chest to chest, my legs wrapped round him, grinding against each other for friction. Sex, especially in deep water, at our age is a no no. But we did have a good laugh

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"For what?"

"Being my friend, my protector, my safe haven, every damn fantasy that I have ever had rolled into one…jesus, the sight of you like that…like this…still feels like I've died and gone to heaven."

"You are very much alive." I purred

"You know what I mean." He replied with a smirk. "Thank you for this vacation…"

"We needed it."

"Yes we did, but and I seriously didn't think this was possible…I love you more…seeing you laughing, relaxed, enjoying everything…listening to you talk to the locals…seeing how they looked at you, looked at me with envy, because you were with me…I saw Esme…my Esme, and I fell in love with you all over again."

My breath was coming in ragged gasps as the tears coursed down my cheeks.

"I…love you so much…" I stammered peppering his face in kisses before claiming his bottom lip and sucking gently. He moaned and shifted us in the water, his grip becoming tighter round me. This kiss, was long, lazy and tender as tounges explored, tasted and worshiped.

"We are doing this every year, for longer as Evie gets older. And I don't care if Forks gets the bubonic plague, we are having a date night if not once a week then once a fortnight." I said firmly.

"God I love it when you get masterful." Carlisle teased. I nipped playfully at his shoulder.

"You should know by now…it's you who gives me my strength…you and the children…with you by my side, I can do what I have to." I said smoothing his hair from his face. The look of love in his eyes caused me to whimper.

"We did it…we got through all the mad, bad shit that has happened to us and we're stronger than ever." Carlisle said in disbelief.

"We are unbreakable my darling." I said fiercely "We may get a little bent or frayed round the edges, but we are unbreakable."

Carlisle's eyes darkened at this, I thought he was going to argue, but instead he said "Unbreakable…I fucking love that…that is so us…UNBREAKABLE!" he yelled into the empty quiet of the ocean.

"UNBREAKABLE!" I echoed. And as I heard our voices join, I knew we were.

Carlisle was helping me back on the boat when his eyes darkened again. We had calmed down a little in the water, but our intense discussion had fired us up again.

"Carlisle!" I said as I saw him observe me through narrowed eyes as I smoothed down my wet hair. He disappeared for a minute before returning with the camera.

"Oh NO! NO!" I said grabbing my towel. He had already taken enough photos.

"Please baby…you look like a goddess…my goddess." He growled, it was corny, but he meant it and I loved it. And when would I look this good again? He was also consciously or not, giving me a little treat. His shorts getting wet made them cling even more. How long did this boat take to dock again?

I messed around for the first couple. "What, do you want me to make love to the camera?" I laughed.

"No, I want you to fuck me and soon." He growled. I couldn't help but lick my lips. He got a couple more and we were both despite our laughter getting more turned on, we were by the high rail that ran round the back of the boat when they let us know we were heading back. As the engines roared noisily to life, Carlisle spun me round so I was facing away from him and gripping the rail. My heart was pounding with shock and need.

"Esme…I'm sorry…but I need you baby…I need…" he whispered in my ear.

"Stop talking." I replied pulling at the strings of my bottoms. He slipped his hand under my hips to angle me back towards him. He quickly found I was ready for him. I could feel him shaking as he slid into me with a quiet moan, we only had a couple of minutes before the engines would get up to speed and quiet. He gave me a moment to adjust to the feel of him in this deep, tight position.

"Jesus, you're so wet and still so…tight…" he groaned.

"Move baby, please…I need…" I whimpered as I rolled my hips back against him. "You feel so good."

I met his fast deep thrusts and it wasn't long before I felt my walls begin to clamp down tightly round him. I was almost there and so was he, but I knew he didn't like to come first, so I reached for my swollen clit, only to feel Carlisle's hand cover mine, he twinned his fingers with mine and we worked my throbbing nub together.

"Oh Fuck Carlisle…oh…I…" I managed to stammer before I shattered, my cry just being drowned out by the engines of the boat which sadly went quiet just as Carlisle broke and he was forced to bury his cries none too quietly in my hair and neck.

"Esme…that was… what I did…" Carlisle walked along the jetty back to the car that was taking us back to the villa. Carlisle could be a little shy and old fashioned about sex at times even now.

"So damn hot I can't tell you…infact I still can't decide what was hotter, you taking me from behind or us touching me…I think we need to do it again so I can make up my mind."

Carlisle blushed, but laughed and his eyes darkened. "Your wish my love…will be my pleasure." He growled.

The parade to celebrate the life of the woman who was believed to be the protector of Mexico was beautiful and at the craft fair that went with it, I added another dozen things to ship home, but at the procession of mothers and children that followed after we both realized how much we missed Evie. We called and Skyped and she was being spoilt rotten by Alice, Jasper and Rose and Emmett who she saw whilst in Seattle, but we missed her and we could hear she was starting to miss us. We had had an amazing time, but it was time to go home.

There was one holiday souvenir that we didn't pick up until we were on our way home. Alice and Jasper brought Evie home the afternoon after we arrived home to allow us a chance to sleep and settle. When I finally let her go, Evie flung herself at Carlisle squealing like a demon, but she pulled up short when he winced. Alice and Jasper noticed.

"Daddy did I hurt you?"

"No honey."

"It's probably sunburn Evie…Doctor's never practice what they preach." Jasper said.

"No…he has a bandage." Evie said poking making Carlisle wince.

"Daddy?" Alice asked alarmed.

"Okay, okay, Esme and I have tatoo's." he sighed.

" Mommy, Daddy!" Alice and Evie said in disbelief. We had told Evie she was too young for a tattoo when she'd seen Emmett's

"What did you get?" Jasper asked more amused than anything.

It was easier to show them mine, which was on the base of my back. Carlisle's was on his shoulder. It was still raw but you could see the two wedding rings interlocked with the word unbreakable.

"Nice…and very true." Jasper said simply.

Alice looked a little moist eyed before she said with an evil grin. "Wait till I tell Emmett!"

**AN; Okay, I hope this was okay. Please press the button and let me know. Yes, I'm still doing the epilogue. Adam's is coming along okay, but surprise surprise Evie is being a bit difficult and I do have to put the little madams first! Now as far as Hank and Jill are concerned, I think stay at home mom's are amazing women who do not get half the praise and respect they deserve, but I do have a problem with ones that make the mothers who have no choice but to go out to work feel guilty. Sorry old hang up from school days when I saw the other mums pick on my mum for working. And just incase you are wondering, I am not an underachieving, bed wetting crack whore! LOL!And sadly although I am older than 16, I do not have any children.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT.**

**AN: So, the beginning of the end. Can't believe it, I've said it before but I have to say it again, you guys are amazing, what am I going to do without you? LOL! Now, I know Epilogues are usually quite short, but this is me and Miss Evie has quite a bit to say. I know it may seem a bit weird me giving Evie so much space when it's a CXE story, but to me Evie is a major part of them and their life and I wanted to try and show how she saw them. Oh lord, I hope I haven't totally screwed up.**

**EVIE POV**

"And those seven boxes in the car don't include all the new stuff we bought or my clothes…" I exclaimed as I rushed back into my room.

"You accumulate a lot of stuff in eighteen years." My mom said quietly as she continued to fold and pack the clothes I had decided to take with me to college. After flinging myself across my bed, I took a moment to look at her, really look, she was fifty eight, but had a figure and skin that a woman half her age would kill for. She had the odd grey hair, that she let show and up close you could see what my Dad called her laughter lines, but she was so beautiful both inside and out and as tough as they came. She had to be having a family like ours and a crew of construction workers to manage. So seeing the sad, vulnerable look in her eyes that she had been trying unsuccessfully to hide as the time for me to leave for school had approached had worried me.

I know all parents are supposed to go through the "empty nest" thing and that my attentions should be focused on my big new life at college. They were, I was excited, but I was also a little scared. I had had eighteen years of growing up in the middle of a large sprawling family who loved, encouraged, protected, teased and most of the time drove me nuts. Having older siblings was tough enough, but when you had an older brother like Emmett, who now his twins Masen and JC were teenagers had decided to channel his inner teenager whilst actually being the grand old age of 52, life was never quiet, dull or totally free of embarrasment. And although having a world famous fashion designer as a sister had its perks, it could also be a little stressful come new collection time. Alice was to put it nicely a little temperamental and demanding when she was "in the zone" as she called it. I think she even called one of her more dramatic collections "The Zone", but there had been so many collections now, she also had her boutiques and her TV work as a judge on Project Runway and The Fashionista. She was tough, sometimes really mean, but always fair. I loved them both…in small doses. And I always had Edward to rely on. Edward was pretty cool, calm, normal, when he wasn't fighting with Adam, who was my nephew but felt more like my little brother, about wanting to be a musician and worrying about Beth my niece discovering boys at High School. I also had Aunty Rose, who was just cool, drop dead gorgeous, could swear like a sailor and make you piss yourself laughing one minute and piss yourself with fright tough the next minute, cool. And of course there was Uncle Jazz, easy going, laid back, slightly deaf in one ear Uncle Jazz, who knew exactly the right thing to say in every situation, when Alice let him speak. He was always fun to hang out with especially if he was doing some signings or conferences for his latest historical novels, he always made sure I got to meet all the authors I loved and he made the best Mexican food ever!

But I drew my greatest strength and comfort from my Mom and Dad. I was there baby, what they called a gift. They had met and married late and had never expected to have children, which was why I was so special to them. They loved me, encouraged me, laughed with me, cried with me, but they never smothered me. They let me make my mistakes, fall down, get into trouble, not something I tried to do too often, because that disappointed look from my Dad was even more painful than my the quiet admonishments from my mom. And considering everything they and I had been through, I knew that I was damn lucky that they were so normal. We were a great team. I had thousands of happy memories of movie nights, epic board game battles, intense debates about news and politics and amazing holidays. Now I was leaving and I was excited ready to learn more, see more, make new friends but…

"Mom, you and Dad will be okay won't you…?"

"You are kidding? They've already sent out the invites for the all night party and then their heading down to Vegas…" Edward said poking his head round my door.

"We might get a Harley and join you and Bella on your road trip." Mom shot back throwing my sweater at his head.

"Well you already have the tattoos." Edward replied with a chuckle as he left.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those!" I laughed.

"Your father still wishes you could have forgotten about them when we first got them…you wouldn't stop poking at his bandage and asking to see it. He was in even more agony than when he got it done!" Mom laughed.

"Well, I was shocked, you and Dad getting tattoos, especially after everything you said and still say about them…"

"We're your parents…you should do as we say, not as we do."

"Can I see?" I asked with a grin. Mom let out a huff of annoyance but smiled as she turned round and showed me the design on her lower back.

"Unbreakable huh?"

"That's right. Your Dad and I will miss you…a hell of a lot, but we'll be fine baby." My mom said sitting down on the edge of the bed. I shifted so that my head was in her lap, she began to stroke my hair in that comforting way that only she had.

"Your Dad and I have been through a…lot, some of which you know…some I will tell you, but not yet…we decided a long time ago to put as much time into being Carlisle and Esme as we put into being your Mom and Dad…we're a lot luckier than some couples. And you will be home from time to time I take it…"

"Yep, nobody does laundry or makes as good a lasagna as you." I giggled.

"Shameless girl! It's nice to know we're good for something…"

"Well, there's that and money of course."

"Of course!" Mom said as she swatted me with a pillow.

"'Spose it could be worse, I could be in New York like the geek."

"Adam is not a geek!" Mom scolded.

"Nah, he's pretty cool for a nerd!"

"Evie Rose Cullen! I will not have you talking about your brot…nephew…"

"Confusing isn't it." I laughed.

"There's only two weeks between you."

"What happened? Was there a power cut? I snarked.

Mom hit me with the pillow again before replying with a straight face.

"I believe there was here in Forks, your father and I were in Italy at the time."

"I shouldn't have asked!" I laughed.

"Nope and you shouldn't tease Adam."

"It's only cause I miss him. I'm really proud of him…I mean Julliard! Wow…and to think he gave me hell for entering him in the school talent show." I said.

"Well musical talent runs in his side of the family. Edward's mother was a music teacher and Edward had a lot of offers to take up music professionally but…"

"He disappeared up his own backside and got ripped off."

"EVIE!"

"Bella told me." I said quickly.

"You surprise me."

"She did." I said sitting up and moving to lean back against the head board. "I had to know why Edward was giving Adam such a bad time about wanting to be a musician…Adam was really hurt by what Edward said and how he acted…you know how much he loves his Dad."

"I know…I'm glad they've called a truce, at least until Adam graduates. Now young lady, there is work to be done…" Mom said all businesslike once more. "Now, I found that carved box you got when we went back to Mexico…I didn't touch it, I just wondered if you wanted to pack it?" Mom asked gently.

"Nope…that's staying here if you don't mind…but I wouldn't mind seeing what is actually in there…it's been awhile since I had anything special enough to put in there." I said hopping up and fetching he said box from my closet.

"Would you like me to come back in a bit?"

"No…there's nothing naughty in there…at least I don't think so." I teased.

"Oh you mean like that Victoria Secret underwear."

"You found that!" I squeaked blushing. "Alice bought it for me…well Alice and Rose…thought I might need it at some point…oh lord."

"Evie, whilst I don't really like to think of my baby being woman enough to wear underwear like that, although it is actually very pretty and restrained for Alice…I know that there are going to be boys…men in your life, relationships…I know it's embarrassing but if you to talk and Alice, Rose or Bella haven't answered your questions…don't worry, I know you'll go them first…I'm here…I know we've done the sex talk a couple of times but…"

"Thanks Mom." I said giving her a squeeze. She was right though, I would probably go to the others first, there are some things you really don't need your Mom to know!

"What was I saying, oh yes…would you like to do that in private?" Mom asked going to stand.

"No…I'd like you to stay." It was weird, but I really did want her to stay, maybe have the chance to explain and thank her for some of the happy memories that she had helped allow me create. She looked so happy, so excited. I had been busy with the last few weeks of school and a trip to Hawaii with my best friend Francesca, I hadn't I realized, spent as much time during my last summer before college with my parents as I thought.

Mom came and lay back against the headboard, whilst I turned and sat Indian style facing her.

"Open sez me." I said waving my hand over the box with a giggle. The man who had sold me the box in Mexico had told me it was for my special things and that it was protected by magic, so I had always done the silly little hand wave every time I opened it.

There were pictures, of my friends and I, family, Mom Dad and me, Mom, Dad and one I loved of me curled up on Dad's lap both of us asleep, his glasses sliding down his nose. I think I was about four. A strange look came over Mom's face as she stroked the two printed faces gently. I also had a picture from Mom and Dad's wedding of them dancing. They were still damn good, but in this picture they looked so happy and so in love. I knew it was probably impossible, but that is what I wanted someday. To look at and be looked at by someone with such love, but for it, like it had in my parents case to continue. The next thing was a piece of paper. Unfolding it, I found it was an invoice from Cullen Constriction and Design, Mom's company. I had unfortunately, not inherited Mom's gift.

"Do you remember this? When I hired you to design and build the tree house." I asked handing it to her. She snorted with laughter, lifting the glasses that hung round her neck to her eyes.

"How could I forget? You were my most picky and demanding client ever!"

"Not true! You said that was Alice when you were designing her first store!"

"Okay, second most demanding…jeez, I really thought Billy was going to quit!"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Evie, it was a tree house! But you wanted bedrooms, a games room…"

"That was Adam!"

"The microwave?" Mom asked archly.

"Okay, that was me…I thought we could have popcorn and stuff."

"I remember you asking me how much I charged for my architecting…and us coming to the agreement that I'd take it out of your allowance a few dollars at a time." Mom said.

"Looks like you did too! $400!"

"Well, you had to learn the value of money…I only charged you for the materials…"

"You made me and Adam make a proper appointment to come and see you…"

"You were the one who wanted to be grown up at seven!"

"You came though, both of you dressed smartly, You had the most lovely braid in your hair…ran all round the front as well." Mom mused.

"Edward did it, he is a freaking genius." Mom laughed as we got into another discussion about my crazy curly hair, which much to my fathers dismay, I kept short.

"You used to pester Billy and the little crew working here every day after school. You would come home have a snack and then change into jeans boots and your little hard hat."

"I still have those, including the pink one Alice got me."

"She couldn't still can't understand how you can be such a tomboy…she feels she's failed you." Mom laughed.

"I can do girly." I said hotly

"And you look gorgeous."

"You're biased." I said feeling my blush creep up my neck.

"I'm honest…my beautiful little girl…is now a beautiful young woman." Mom sighed, her breathe a little shaky with tears.

"Genes." I mumbled.

Mom nodded. "Cullen's are known for a being very good looking."

"I meant you." I said quietly. Mom snorted with laughter and flushed with colour, but she gave my knee a squeeze. Mom was usually so confident, but there were times especially when it came down to her looks and intelligence that she could appear so fragile. I knew she had been married before to _him_ and that he had been violent, but what upset me more was the mental damage he had done to her. I was glad he was dead for many reasons, one of the main ones being that if he hadn't have been I could have quite happily killed him myself for what he'd done to this wonderful woman.

"Dad tells you how beautiful you are every day." I said. It was sweet, but also a little embarrassing, especially as it was often followed by kissing and not just a peck on the cheek! TMI!

"Now there's a man whose biased."

"And who seems happier when I'm wearing jeans…although lately, he has been saying that what I was wearing was looking a bit tight. Do you think I'm getting fat?" I asked worriedly.

"No I do not! And neither does Dad." Mom snapped. "Your Dad…well like most father's he hates the idea of men noticing you, but…oh god Carlisle, I'm going to kill you…your father has a thing about…my legs…"

"Eww TMI!" I squealed. I knew this, sort of, but I didn't really need to hear it or imagine.

Mom held a hand.

"Anyway, you seem to have inherited my legs at least and the thought of men looking at you and in particular focusing on your legs makes him a little crazy…hence his thing about you in tight jeans."

It was true I had my mom's legs. Okay, I understood, but it was time to move on.

"Annnyway…it turned out to be a great tree house in the end."

"We couldn't get you and Adam out of it for ages."

"Well Adam liked to go there to get away from Beth crying." Beth, Adam's little sister had come along when Adam and I were five. She was cute, looking as much like Bella as Adam looked like Edward. I had loved her for awhile, but I had lost interest when the crying and dirty nappies started. I was still traumatized from assisting Emmett change one of the twins according to family folk lore. Adam had got away because he was jealous. Adam wasn't a wimp, but he was sensitive about his lack of co-ordination and what he called his klutziness. He needed a bit more attention, which it took a little while for Edward and Bella to give him as they struggled with a new baby and their careers. Edward was still running the clinic with Dad, but he had also opened up a separate minor operations clinic at weekends and Bella was making a name for herself as a romance novelist. It was her who had talked Uncle Jazz into writing his first novel, which had been hailed as better that Gone With The Wind. There had been interest in the movie rights for awhile, but Jasper was not going to let it go to just anyone.

Apparently Edward had reacted in a very similar way when Emmett and Alice had come to live with Dad and Edward's mom. There had been a tree house involved there to, but it was a lot smaller and Dad had made Edward and Emmett build it together. There were fights, but they eventually started to get along. And it didn't take long before Edward Bella and Beth settled into routine and Adam felt a lot more settled. It was during this time that Adam really started to bind with his Dad over music, which was kinda ironic considering the arguments they were having.

The next piece of paper out of my box was Emmett's birth certificate. Not my brother Emmett, but Emmett the orangutan I adopted whilst on vacation with mom and dad. After what had happened to me at Seattle zoo in the monkey house, I had been terrified of the zoo and monkeys, but when I saw a woman collecting for the sanctuary and she explained that poachers and hunters were killing off the population and separating mothers and babies, my heart broke.

"What have you there?" Mom asked.

"Emmett's birth certificate."

"Ahh, your first holiday romance." Mom said wistfully. I hurled a pillow at her.

"I was just thinking about how that woman collecting for the sanctuary telling me about the mothers and babies being separated helped me get over some of my fear…"

"Worse thing a mother can face." Mom sighed, her face twisted in pain for a moment.

"Well at least you get to cuddle your baby…" I said wanting to take that awful memory from her. I scooted up the bed and into the crook of her arm. She gave me a grateful squeeze and kissed the top of my head, but I had still seen the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. "Mine is thousands of miles away. He never writes, he never calls, but he still takes my money." I joked.

"The joys of motherhood." My mom replied. "How old is he now?"

"Seven…I was eleven when we went…"

But I was stopped by mom bursting out laughing, a full blown body shaking laugh.

"Whaat?" I demanded. What was funny

"Oh…um…fist time Dad and I went to Mexico, we met Hank and Jill and Jill was always telling me that because I went out to work, you would end up an underachieving crackwhore with two kids by the time you were sixteen…she was partly right after all." Mom stammered before almost falling off the bed laughing again. I had adopted Rosie, a gorilla when I was fifteen.

"Well…I can promise you the crack whore part won't happen, but the underachieving might."

"Oh baby…" Mom said sitting up. "You were second in your class, top two percentile in the country for your SAT scores."

"But it's seven years mom to become a vet, then another three to specialize in primate care…doctors don't train that long…maybe I should have just gone to med school."

"And been miserable…Evie, you have the Cullen caring gene, but for animals…monkeys."

"It could be a lot tougher than I think, I could screw up."

"You could, but I know you you won't give in without one hell of a fight. Your father and I are so proud of you, but we love you whatever you know that."

"Even if I do become a crack whore?"

Mom let out a growl and started to tickle me so hard we both almost fell off the bed!

"Do you remember when you told Emmett about Emmett?"

The family arrived the weekend after we got home from that vacation and the general chatter had soon turned to what we had done.

"Evie had a holiday romance." Dad had teased grinning evilly at my flushed face. I blushed a lot from the ages of eleven to sixteen.

"Ooh…Evie's got a boyfriend, Evie's got a boyfriend… Evie and a boy sitting in a palm tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Wait…hold on!" Emmett had roared when he realized what he had been saying . He could be even more protective than Dad about things like boys.

"What's his name?" Emmett had demanded, squinting at me across the dining table where we were all having breakfast.

"Emmett stop it, it was a holiday romance, she won't see him again, or will you?" Rose had asked genuinely interested.

"Probably not, not unless we go back there, but he will write…"

"They all say that sweetie." Alice had said giving my hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"No, he will or his guardians will, usually when they receive the checks…"

"WHAT THE…? You are sending some kid you hardly know money? Mom, Dad? Where the hell were you when this was happening?" Emmett demanded.

"Right next to her signing the paperwork." Dad had snapped.

"Again I ask his name and do you have a photo so I can hunt him down."

I remember by this stage, Adam was almost under the table laughing. He had been the first one I had told.

"His name is Emmett." I had replied.

Everyone looked stunned.

"Okay, so we know he's tall talk incredibly handsome and probably used his not inconsiderable charm to seduce you…" Emmett had said seriously. Everyone else was now laughing and choking.

"Well he is very cute." I had replied as I had handed over the photo of my baby. I swear the laughter that followed could have been heard in Seattle. Emmett had not been able to live it down for ages, in the end though, he would secretly call or email me for updates on Emmett's progress.

The next things out of the box were a fishing fly and a lip ring.

"Mom…do you have plans for dinner?"

"I was going to ask your father to pick up some take out on the way home. Bella and Edward are going out for pizza with the children."

"Well, how about we go out to? Pick up Dad and let me get a last fix of the best cheese burger and curly fries from the diner."

"Has your father put you up to this?" Mom asked

Dad had a love of junk food and sweet things that Mom had to watch closely.

"No…I just…" I began. Going for a burger was usually just something that Dad and I did, but tonight…I wanted one last night of being little Evie.

"Alright, but only if I get to pick the topping for the ice cream sundae." Mom pouted.

Dad and I usually split a sundae after our burgers and always ended up arguing about what topping to have.

"Well, you'll have no argument from me…but Dad…he's kinda fussy." I laughed.

"Don't worry about your father…I have ways of persuading him to my way of thinking."

"Okay, I love you both I do and I love the fact that you are still so into each other…but pleeeassse, no sucking face in the middle of the diner." I begged. Mom wacked me with a pillow. I knew she had far more subtle ways of dealing with Dad, some of the conversations I'd heard, where Dad was dead against something only to change his mind after a few words from mom, had me convinced that she was some kind of evil genius.

"Do you mind I we stop and see Grandpa Charlie on the way?" I asked suddenly. The next few days were going to be crazy and I really didn't want to leave without seeing him.

Entering our ridiculously large garage, which had been home for awhile to the car washing business I had started when I was nine, I found Beth, who was now a pretty, sweet but very shy thirteen year old sitting in my Volvo reading.

"Sorry…it's just Mase and JC were driving me crazy." Rose and Emmett were away for the weekend and the twins were with Edward and Bella. They were fourteen and already huge. Masen was a real jock, fun, life and soul, he was a younger Emmett. JC however, was quiet and extremely smart especially with computers and technical things, it was just he was always trying to keep up with his brother, so he played along. Beth decamped to my room, which the boys were under pain of death not to even look at.

Charlie wasn't my biological grandfather, something Adam loved to tell me when we fought, but you wouldn't know that by the way he treated us. Charlie was quiet and a little gruff, but when you got to know him, he was the kindest funniest man. He adored Adam and was the one that gave Adam more confidence in his physical abilities, but Charlie and I got on great. I loved to sit and watch the game and go fishing and camping. Bella had once thanked me for giving him the chance to do all the things he wasn't able to do with her because of her lack of interest and lack of co-ordination. Charlie and I would talk about all sorts of things and once he saw my interest in animals, he showed me tracks and nests, beaver dams, everything the country round Forks and beyond had to offer. I was fourteen when Charlie died. I still missed him every day. The graveyard was quiet as I tidied up a little and told him about school and my hopes and fears. Finally, I sat on the grass and stared at the fishing fly. I wasn't the greatest fly fisher, I had hooked myself and Charlie more than once, but I had persevered and the hook in my hand was the first one I had managed to tie by myself. Charlie had died in the early hours of the following morning from a heart attack in his sleep. Grandma Sue had taken good care of him, but his years of smoking, drinking, bad food and stress before he met her had already done the damage.

I had always been aware but never bothered by the fact that Dad was older than other Dad's. I thought he couldn't be that old if so many of the women in forks still flirted with him, sometimes shamelessly in the market or when we went to Port Angeles. But after Charlie died, Brittany Newton and her little gang of plastic posers, had pointed out that my Dad was only five years younger than Charlie and was probably next to die. This had freaked me totally out and I had spent several nights sobbing into my pillow at the thought of life without my Dad. It was during one of these nights, when I was tired and listening to loud, angry music that I came up with the idea that the only way to cope without my Dad, was to start cutting him out of my life now so it wouldn't hurt so much when he wasn't there anymore. So, I went all out to make him hate me. I froze him out, defied him, defied everyone. My music was loud, my skirts got shorter the minute I got to school and the limited makeup mom had finally managed to persuade him to let me wear became comically thick and over done when I got to school. Strangely, this made Brittany and her clic think I was worth knowing. Brittany's mantra was that your friends were better than your family. Looking at her family, I could see what she was thinking.

I was rude and obnoxious one minute and sulky the next. But I seemed to save the worst of my behavior for him. He tried to talk to me but I laughed, on the outside. It killed me to see the hurt in his eyes, but I had to keep going, I had to stop the pain that was coming. Eventually Mom and Dad had been called to school, my grades were slipping and I was becoming a bit of a bully. During the row that had followed at home I had ended up screaming "I fucking hate you old man" at Dad. He looked like I had slapped him I thought Mom was going to slap me. But Dad held up his hand and said "That's a shame Evie, because believe it or not…I still fucking love you." He was quiet, no shouting, but those words and the look on his face as he walked away broke my heart.

I hadn't known that Bella was in the kitchen and heard everything until she arrived outside the school gates and insisted I get in and take a drive with her.

"So, is it your turn to tell me what a little brat I am?" I had sneered

"Nope, I'm going to tell you that you a prize bitch you are." She had replied matter of factly. That had shocked me, Bella never spoke like that and she was the first to talk to me like she was seriously pissed off with me. In our hour long drive, she told me she knew what exactly what I was doing as she had done the same thing. Her mom Renee had been sick for a long time and when the doctors finally admitted that she was going to die, Bella had thought it would hurt less if she distanced herself from her mom. Bella admitted that all it had done was make her hate herself for all the time she had wasted. There was part of me that knew she was right and I hated the stress and atmosphere I was causing, I hadn't thought as Bella pointed out, that my actions could end up making Dad ill. But there was still a part of me which was enjoying what I was doing in a twisted way. I even went one better and got my lip pierced by one of the girl's older sisters. I couldn't take it out in case it became infected, it didn't luckily, but it hurt like hell. I found water a box of Tylenol and codeine and antiseptic wipes on my nightstand with a curt, very proper doctors note from my Dad. I wasn't sure what had hurt more at that moment.

_It wasn't until nearly four months into my rebellion that I realized how much I needed and wanted my Dad in my life now. I had told Mom and Dad that I was staying at Brittany's when in fact, we had snuck out to a party. It was there when I was being groped and grinded on by older, frightening college_ _boys that I began to realize that I hated what I was doing. Add to that how sick I felt with the alcohol I had had and all I wanted was to go home, but I couldn't remember where I was and I couldn't find Brittany. Then some guys had done something that still freaks me out, he came up behind me and pulled me tight against him. I didn't remember much about when I was snatched, I wasn't sure if that was through choice or a need to protect my mind, but I did remember that. I had freaked out, kicking punching and screaming, but the guy had just laughed and said something about liking feisty ones, those words had triggered an even deeper fear and reaction in me that I still didn't totally understand. You do not grow up in a house like mine and not learn a few wrestling moves and I managed to use one that loosened the guys grip on me and allowed me to turn and claw at his face whilst screaming like a demon. I have dim memories of the room falling silent for about thirty seconds, until the guys girlfriend, who was_ _very drunk and not happy at seeing me attack her man had launched herself at me. It was a quick, but intense tussle which ended up with my lip ring floating in the frightening amount of blood that was flowing from my torn lip into my hand and down my top. The rusty stench of blood, the sweat from all the closely packed bodies, alcohol and my own fear had my stomach lurching. But before I could throw up, I had to escape from the girl had battered and her seriously pissed friends. Looking around in desperation I had seen what looked like a fire escape and launched myself through it, almost falling down the stairs on the other side._

_The cold night air hit like a punch to my already delicate stomach and I ended up in a cold, dark alley in the middle of god knows where heaving my guts up, bleeding and terrified. Coming to a main road, I had staggered into a diner. The waitress who reminded me a lot of Grandma Sue had wanted to call the police when she saw the state of me, but I had tearfully insisted that the only person I had wanted was my Dad._

"_Hello?" his voice was thick with sleep._

"_Daddy." I sobbed._

"_Evie? Evie what is it what's wrong?" he demanded. I could hear the rustle of sheets as he sat up and clicked on his lamp. A few seconds later, I heard my mom anxiously ask what was going on._

"_Daddy…I need…please Daddy, can you come and get me...I want to go home…I'm sorry…so sorry…" I had begun sobbing so hard the waitress had had to explain where I was, somewhere in Port Angeles. _

_It seemed like only a few minutes had passed before my Dad was bursting through the door of the diner. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater and was pulling off his battered old leather jacket. My whimper at the comforting sight of seeing him, became a pained cry at the fear and worry that I had put on his face._

"_Evie…Jesus, who hurt you? Who hurt you?" he had demanded, anger giving way to fear and unshed tears as he saw my face. He wrapped his jacket, which he still had and which I loved the smell of, round my heaving shoulders and then gently took my battered face in his hands. He examined it as gently as he could but I couldn't stop crying._

"_I'm sorry…Evie, please tell me what happened?" he had begged as he accepted some ice from the waitress and applied it to my still oozing lip._

"_I was at…a party…oww…this guy…he came up behind me…grabbed me…ohh it hurts…"_

"_Evie this guy, did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" I could see that Dad was praying that my answer was no. His hand had been shaking._

"_Nooo, I fought him off…but his girlfriend I…Daddy…" I wailed dissolving into huge, body shaking sobs of pain and fear. All I remember was the feeling of feeling safe in Dad's arms as he held me._

"_It's alright baby…daddy's here…daddy's got you…" he crooned into my ear._

"_Your lip will need at least one stitch." H_e had _said once we were in the car. That had been Doctor Cullen speaking and the coldness in his tone had hurt more than my lip, but I deserved it._

"_Can you do it? Please?" I had begged. I hated hospitals._

"_How much have you had to drink?"_

"_Not much…I threw up." I had said miserably._

_I screwed my eyes shut as Dad had silently repaired my lip with two stitches and checked me out for other injuries. I had let out a soft whimper when I felt a tender kiss to my forehead before he had moved away. I was black and blue for about a fortnight and had a terrible headache. _It had taken longer for the bruises I had inflicted on Dad to heal. Things were better, but it was New Year before I became his little noodle again. I had huffed and rolled my eyes, but that silly nickname made my heart swell. I had even volunteered to help with the stock take of the clinic supplies to get another smile and friendly words.

"_Evie, it's not that I'm not grateful for the help, but honey, you don't have to keep sucking up." He had laughed._

"_I'm not! I'm helping!" I said indignantly._

"_Well okay…coz honey, things are okay between us…I'm not going to get upset if you're not round me 24/7."_

"_I know."_

_We worked in companionable silence, me teasing him over his singing to a song on the radio, a cover of a song that Dad had heard the first time round._

"_God, things like that make me feel old." He had laughed._

"_You're not old." I had said too quickly._

"_Granted sixty five isn't that old, but I'm not as young as I was." He said observing me through narrowed eyes._

"_But you're in good shape for sixty five you said the doctor said so." I said. Even I had heard the shrill tone to my voice._

_Dad had stopped what he was doing and walked us out of the store cupboard and sat us on the couch in his office._

"_I am in good shape for my age apart from my aching back, tired eyes and a couple of other things that aren't serious but you don't need to know." He had said. "Evie, has your concern for my age and health anything to do with Charlie dying?" he asked rubbing my shoulder_

"_You are only five years younger and…" I burst out, all my worries and fears flooding out over the next hour. Dad had let me talk, only wincing slightly when I explained about why I had done what I had done and why. Finally I was quiet._

"_You are not a child Evie, you know that I will die one day, hopefully not for a long time, but accidents do happen, look what happened to Edward's mom…but when I do go, I would much rather have a lot of happy memories of my time with my little girl to take with me. In fact, I would like to make one right now…I would like the memory of my daughter taking me for a burger and chili fries…her treat. It'll shorten both our lives by about twenty minutes or something." _

That had been our first of many regular trips to the diner when we wanted to talk or just be close.

"Heh Olivia. Is he free?" I asked as we breezed into the clinic a little later.

"His last appointment just cancelled I haven't told him."

"We will."

"I won't keep you a minute, please take a seat." Dad called from the little bathroom that backed onto his office. I sat in his chair and Mom perched on the edge of his desk.

"Sorry too…" he began stopping and leaning against the door frame as he saw us . He still stood tall, with that slightly cocky stance all Cullen men had, his hair was silver now and his face still very handsome, but I could see the lines getting a little deeper and his blue eyes a little lighter. I wasn't going to dwell, it was time to make a memory.

"I was just trying a doctor's chair for size." I laughed.

"So I see…it suits you Doctor Cullen." He said, his smile full of pride, I felt a rush of love and pride in my Dad at that moment.

"Although I don't think my patients will really care for formality, now Olivia has just told me that your last appointment has cancelled, so…I was thinking…it's been a while since we took twenty minutes off our lives with burgers and chili fries." I said

"And ages since I've had an ice cream sundae." Mom said.

"Olivia, if anyone calls, you can tell them that I have gone out to dinner with the two best looking women in Forks." He said as we left. Mom and I who were flanking him, our arms tucked in each of his both rolled our eyes, but gave him an extra squeeze, he was corny but we loved him.

We had a good time, laughing, talking and just sitting quietly and much to my annoyance, Dad insisted on paying. It was when he had his wallet open, I saw next to the group family photo we had every year and a picture of mom, a picture of me in my prom dress.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you have that." I huffed as I pointed.

"Why wouldn't I? You looked so beautiful that night, I was very proud…" I had felt like a princess in my first gown, a black and silver patterned halter neck designed by Alice.

"and a little over protective." I laughed.

"That boy had wandering hands." Dad growled.

"Oh he was sweet, but his kissing wasn't that great either." I laughed.

"If I remember, you seemed happy enough when you floated through the door that night." Mom said with a laugh.

"Ahh, but there has been better since him."

"No more…what is Alice says? Way too much information!" Dad almost pleaded.

I laughed and gave Dad's shoulder a squeeze and kissed the top of his head as I passed on the way to the bathroom. Apart from Archie who had taken me to the prom, there had been short but quite passionate relationships with Luke and Ben. I knew that although I could have a bit of fun, it wouldn't be fair for me or a guy to start something until I got settled.

The diner had been extended into a bar. And as I came back from the bathroom and passed the small dance floor and jukebox I was struck by a moment of madness. I already had many memories of dancing with my Dad as a little girl on his feet and later when he was trying to teach me and a few friends for prom, but that was ages ago.

"Aww Evie…take pity on an old man." Dad had wined as I dragged him to the floor. I couldn't tell you the actual song we danced to, but as we moved round the floor, both dad and I got a new memory to treasure.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered

His answer was to give me that comforting kiss on the forehead that could take away any worry or fear I had. But when Mom asked to cut in a few minutes later and I saw Mom and Dad dancing together, laughing and teasing, but with a look of such love in their eyes, I knew that they would be okay.

It took me a minute to realize that Dad had been taking the long way home and that we were at La Push beach. We were parked near _that_ cliff.

"Carlisle?" Mom said quietly.

"I'm sorry…it's just…if that bastard had really bought her to the top of that cliff that day…she wouldn't…I wouldn't…we…gone…alone…" he stammered, his voice low and thick with tears. He didn't look at us, he just stared intently out at the cliff face.

"Oh Carlisle…I know sweetheart…I know…" Mom said reaching over the consul taking his hand and raising it to her mouth where she kissed it. It was such a tender action and one which seemed to give my Dad the strength he needed as he turned and looked at her, smiling weakly but in more control. There was an old song that I'd heard where the guy had said that he wanted to "Know what love is.?" I was looking at it.

"And there was Evie hoping that we could restrain ourselves from doing anything too embarrassing during her last few days at home." Mom said suddenly. Dad huffed a watery laugh and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry noodle." He said catching my eye in the mirror.

"'S ok." I said, hoping that he couldn't hear the large lump of emotion in my throat. "You know, I think we need to try and walk off a few of the thousands of calories we just had." I said. Mom had explained to me that her and Dad's tattoos were a symbol of them letting go of the past and all the pain that had come with it. But I had a feeling that for it to really be over for them, I had to let it go as well.

Whilst Mom, Dad and the rest of the family had never hidden what had happened from me and I had my own scattered memories, it was very much something that had been left up to me, moving at my own speed to ask about.

At the age of fourteen, Adam had had a growth spurt and he also started to work out a little under Emmett's supervision so he was tall, but more lean than skinny, add his charm, manners, wicked sense of humour and amazing musical ability and you had one popular but nice guy. He could however sometimes be a little too nice and easily led, especially if girls were involved, which was how during my sweet sixteen party on the beach he had ended up cliff diving from _that_ cliff.

Whilst the adults had moved off to a more discreet part of the beach, they had seen it all. I thought Bella, who adored Adam was going to kill him, Rose had to led Emmett away. Mom and Dad had just gone quiet

"_That cliff, you had to chose that one you little punk." Emmett had almost screamed later._

"_A cliff is a fucking cliff." Adam had exploded back._

"_No…it was only that one that I had to watch my mom and what I thought was my sister fall from." Emmett roared._

"_What? I…I wasn't anywhere near cliffs." I had burst out._

_I remembered being in a small, damp apartment with a tall, thin creepy guy who kept screaming at me and pulling my hair. I remembered arguing with him when he had insulted my dad and announcing that my dad was coming to kick his ass. I was scared, but I knew my mom and dad would come. Alice had already told me the story of how brave mom had been running away from the creepy guy and how Dad had rescued her. All I remembered after that argument was crying as a red haired woman had fixed a cut on my head and the being surrounded by what seemed like a million different firemen._

_I had vague memories of mom having a broken leg, I couldn't or wouldn't remember anything else. After seeing everyone's reaction to what Adam had done, I knew I needed to know more, especially after hearing Emmett talk about me and mom falling from a cliff. Had I been there? I needed to know. _

_The next day, Mom and Dad looked awful the deep purple smudges beneath their eyes told me that they hadn't slept. Scared by seeing them so shaken and by what I might hear, I had sat myself between them and I remember feeling glad that they seemed to get some comfort from that_

"_Why did he want me?" I had started._

"_Evie, this is a lot to take in…some of it isn't…" Mom began._

"_Please." I had begged._

_I knew the basics, but I didn't know about the I-Dent club collapse and his part in it or that he had tried come to Forks and attacked my mom at the little cottage where she had been living._

"_One good thing came out of that night." Mom had said with a smile._

"_What?" I asked in disbelief._

"_You. I found out I was pregnant with you. We were worried incase he might have hurt you…but you were a tough little thing even then, you hung in there."_

"_You were even late coming." Dad had laughed. I remembered being shocked but laughing as they told me all the things they had done to try and shift me. The image of mom in Emmett's jeep and then his shock at her having false contractions did make me laugh._

"_He escaped from prison…"_

"_And took me so he could get money to escape the country." I had clarified. They had looked at each other strangely then and seemed to be having a silent argument with their eyes._

"_What…I want to know…"_

"_We thought that to begin with, but when he called to change the meeting place, we knew that he was…he wanted your mom, not you or the money."_

_At that I had gripped my mom's hands tightly in mine. She was so calm, dad too but there were tears sliding silently down her cheeks as she explained that Platt her husband was so twisted he believed that she was his possession. Mom had then begged me to understand that she was young and stupid when she had met him and after years of abuse, she had begun to believe everything he told her and that she deserved everything he did. It was hard to believe that my strong, intelligent mother could believe that, but I would never blame her. How could I?_

"_And you still went to meet him." I said in disbelief._

"_Of course I did." She replied sounding shocked._

"_Weren't you scared?"_

"_Terrified, but I knew I wasn't alone really…your Dad, Emmett, Edward, they were around…what I had to do was get him to hand you over and hang on long enough for the police to arrive. And baby…I was more scared for you…I would have gladly let him do whatever to me…if it meant I got you back safe."_

_At this Dad had got up and rushed to the kitchen. After I had made sure he was okay, I had decided I needed some air. I hadn't known where I was going till I found myself at Grandma Sue's. She had filled me in on the hellish three days wait that my family had had to endure waiting for the bastard to call and how everyone who loved me had searched every street and alley of Port Angeles and most of Seattle. I knew how much my brothers, Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Charlie loved me, but this had showed me just how much. I still can't explain the intense rush of love I felt and still felt for them all. Including Adam, who still felt bad for not doing more to help me._

_Sue had also told me and shown me pictures of my mom when she first arrived in Forks and when she first met my Dad. I couldn't believe that it was the same woman. My heart ached at the thought of my beautiful mother being so scared and ashamed, her mind and body battered by this evil bastards lies. The strength she had to not only escape him, but also take the chance of trying to live and love again with dad and…willingly going to a mad man, willingly risking her life everything she had to try and save me. She truly was amazing. And my Dad? He really was like a knight in shining armour, their love was the stuff that people dreamed of._

_I had then gone to the cliff._

"_Thought you might come here." _

_I had spun round in shock to see Billy Black. When my mom and dad bickered she always joked that she was going to run away with Billy, who apparently had a big crush on her when she first arrived. Billy was nearly eighty, his hair white, his face weathered, but he still had an aura of a tribal leader about him._

"_Was it bad?" I whispered._

"_It was like a nightmare." He said coming to stand beside me and pulling me to his side. I let myself melt into him a little. Billy had always treated me like a young adult, never patronizing._

"_Tell me." _

"_The sick bastard bought one of those dummy's you get in a kids clothing store…dressed in your coat."_

"_That is soo sick."_

"_Platt was a very sick, twisted man."_

"_We didn't know that…till it was too late…we were too far away…something set him off and he dropped what we thought was you…off the cliff." He said quietly. I held him tighter as I began to shiver._

"_You mom…that scream…it reminded me of an animal, not in pain but in mortal agony, it's a sound I never want to hear again. Your mom, she flung herself at him so hard that they both fell from the cliff…that knocked the grin off the bastards face…he didn't expect Esme, the woman he had beaten and made to believe she was nothing to have the strength to do that. But your mom, she was always a strong woman…it just took your father and the way he loved and cared for her to bring it out."_

"_Where was Daddy?" I whispered half afraid to know as my head had swam with images of my amazing mother. She must have been so angry, so scared, but she her love for me had made her disregard everything she had to make sure that the bastard who had hurt me suffered, paid for what he did._

"_We were above." He said pointing. "I thought his face when he saw the two of you fall was bad enough…but when we got to the beach, when he saw it was a dummy…when he…Platt couldn't swim, he had literally almost drowned your mom to keep himself afloat…he broke her leg when he slammed it against some of the rocks out there. We got them both out eventually…but your mom…we thought she was gone, your father wouldn't stop though, he kept pounding her chest…begging her to wake up. He was broken…but then he said…Damn it Esme, you promised you wouldn't leave me…you promised me you'd fight. I remember those words so clearly. It was like wherever your mom was, she heard him, heard the agony in his voice. You see kiddo, what Carlisle had with his first wife was love alright a very deep love, but with your mom…it's something else…it's a passion, a meeting of souls and we could all see that it whilst the thought of you, who really are his heart was breaking him, losing your mom, his soul was destroying him._

"Evie…come back from the edge." Mom had said sharply as we reached the cliff. She and Dad were holding each other tightly, their faces tight with stress.

"I know this must be painful for you…but there is something I want to say. We are all starting a new part of our lives now and it's time for me to let go of the past like you did…and the best way I can think of to do that is…what was his name?"

"Charles." Mom whispered.

"Well Mister Charles Platt, you sick, twisted sonofabitch…"I said as I went and stood between Mom and Dad, looping my arm through each of theirs. "You tried your twisted best…but you learnt the hard way as a couple my mom and dad are unbreakable and that nobody…sorry mom…"I winced "FUCKS WITH EVIE CULLEN!"

"I couldn't have put it better myself sweetie." Mom said.

College was exciting, scary, tough, everything I wanted it to be and more. Not that I didn't have my tough times and moments of extreme home sickness and panic over work. During my third year, the apartment I was sharing with two girlfriends and my gay best friend Stephen flooded. It was right before I was due to turn in a really important term paper, all my research and everything was gone. I literally collapsed in an over tired sobbing mess. In the end, Stephen picked me up, bundled me in the car and drove me home to Forks. I don't remember much apart from Mom putting me to bed.

I woke the next morning to find Stephen about to leave, even though he had nowhere to go whilst our place dried out and we were on study leave. Even though Stephen's parents lived in Seattle, he couldn't go home as they had disowned him for being gay. Mom, Dad and I persuaded him to at least stay the weekend. Stephen was studying fashion and as a little thankyou for being such an amazing friend, I had wanted him to meet Alice. I had never told him of our connection and when we went shopping, I always said that my discount in Alice's store was due to working there. I wasn't ashamed and I loved Stephen, but I shared Alice's limited time with so many other things and people I wanted to keep what time we did get together as sisters to myself and not have to deal with people wanting to meet her.

Mom had called Alice and told her what happened and it was nearly lunch time and we were all in the garden having lunch when we heard what sounded like a police car siren echoing through the house. Next thing we knew Alice was standing there with a siren strapped to her head, almost buried beneath a pile of bags. Alice was in her mid fifties but looked amazing.

"I believe my baby sister is having a crisis…Jazz is sorting out your apartment, Dad and Edward will sort out your geeky dilemma..I have your fashion crisis covered." She announced.

"The hormone patches are working then." Edward remarked dryly.

Alice was going through the menopause.

"Maybe a little too well." I groaned. "Stephen this is…"

"Alice Cullen…" he whispered. Now although he was gay, Stephen was not overly camp unless he wanted to be and this was looking like one of those moments.

"Yes Sweetie and you are…?"

"About to fall at your feet." He simpered.

"My gay best friend who is an amazing fashion designer, who thinks you are a goddess and who has nowhere to stay as his parents kicked him out when he was sixteen." I said. Alice observed him threw narrowed eyes for a moment before opening her arms

"Come to Momma."

Alice and Jasper had never had children. Alice although amazing with me and her nieces and nephews had never felt the maternal urge and Jasper was still scared by the way he had been treated by his own family, so they had settled into a happy life of loving each other and their work. Until they met Stephen, Alice was known for being able to assess people and see how they would fit into her life in a heartbeat. Alice took Stephen home with her that day and he would become the son they never knew they wanted.

"I can't do this…I'm going to fail…" I whimpered as I let my head drop to the dining table. Dad and Edward were trying to help me re-write my term paper.

"I'm no expert at your field sis, but from what I managed to read of what was left of your paper…you put forward some really interesting and well thought out arguments." Edward said as he stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders.

"I can't remember them…my mind has gone blank…" I mumbled as I sat up.

"So, you start again…you put forward your arguments to Edward and I and we will put forward the relevant evidence or counterargument." Dad said. There was an excited gleam in his eye.

We worked and argued hard over the next few days, only stopping when Mom or Bella forced us to. I did all the writing, structuring and summarizing, Dad and Edward manned the books and the internet to find my evidence. Working with them was tough, but fun and I think my paper was better for it, my arguments better.

"Damn, I am too old to pull all nighters anymore." Edward moaned rubbing his neck the day we finished. Dad just grunted whilst I tried to get the feeling back in my hands.

"We need too celebrate…this is a momentous occasion, the first academic paper co-authored by all three Doctor Cullen's." Mom announced.

"But only one will get credit." Edward growled, but there was a smile twitching his lips.

"Just thing brother mine…it brings me ever closer to the day when I can pay you back all the money I owe you." I teased.

"It's been a pleasure Doctor Cullen." Edward burst out with a smile holding out his hand.

"Thank you Doctor…" I said shaking Edward's offered hand, before turning to Dad "Doctor…"

"Why thank you Doctor." He replied, before turning to Edward who started all over again

We were all laughing.

"Okay, I think it's time all these clever little doctors took a nice long nap." Mom said gently pulling Dad away.

"You too Edward." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Say goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Edward." He grinned wickedly and that set the three of us laughing again, we were punch drunk tired.

I passed with flying colours. Dad had retired from the clinic at seventy and Edward had bought in a friend of his from medical school who was looking for a change of pace after years at a big city hospital. Mom was semi retired, she still oversaw major projects but the main work was now done by Sue's son Seth and Emmett who had retired from the Fire Department after twenty five years. Mom and Dad loved to travel but they were quite happy pottering about at home, laughing, bickering and dealing with all the little drama's and major events that always arose with a family like ours.

**ESME POV**

"Now Carlisle, please be nice…she really likes him." I pleaded.

"I am always nice and I know how much she likes him…she mentions him in almost every conversation we have."

"Are you jealous?"

"No... NO! It's just, she's doing so well at her studies…I don't want her getting distracted…she's almost there…she needs to focus…"

"She needs to live as well Carlisle…have you ever seen her quite so happy? Honestly…she's glowing…"

Carlisle then started to mutter about how it wasn't happiness that was making her glow and how it might be better if Sam, Evie's boyfriend slept down at Edward and Bella's.

I had always wanted Evie to have a least some of the happiness that I had with Carlisle, to find a good man who would love and care for her. And she had had a few nice boyfriends, but Sam was special, he was studying with Evie, he was tall and muscular without being overly so and had a cute if not handsome face. But it was the way they were together that I loved. I had met him on my trips to Seattle to see all my girls. He adored Evie, there was no other word for it, without being clingy, he was calm where she was impetuous…

"They're here." Carlisle grumbled. He had never met Sam, they had spoken a few times on the phone, but that had not gone too well as Carlisle had not been wearing his hearing aid and had accused the boy of shouting at him. He was most definitely wearing it today and I had a feeling the small device which fitted in his ear would not be coming out tonight!

"I'm warning you be nice." I snapped raising an eyebrow.

The car was on the drive, but they were taking their time. Finally exasperated, Carlisle flung open the front door.

Oh god, this wasn't good. Sam was carrying Evie bridal style up the steps.

"What the…?" Carlisle began.

"I slipped over whilst I was at the zoo on my work placement…it's just a sprain. He is being totally over the top." Evie grumbled.

"Uh huh, you could barely stand this morning because you wouldn't rest the damn thing…do you think I could just stand back and let you hobble around in pain." Sam replied depositing her on the couch.

"I am not an invalid."

"No you are a stubborn no it all, who needs to please let the man who loves you look after you…just for a little while…please…" Sam said, his voice trailing off softly as he looked at Evie. His face then paled when he realized where he was and what he had said infront of us. Carlisle's face had remained neutral through the exchange, I was worried as Sam approached him and held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Doctor Cullen sir."

Carlisle shook his hand. "I think we need a little talk Sam…"

Oh hell. I saw Evie pale.

"It wasn't bad…what you said…but I think I need to teach you a few less dangerous ways of handling hurricane Evie." Carlisle laughed. "Especially if you intend on meeting her brothers…"

**AN; I know, it's very long. And sorry but I really wanted to see some events from Evie POV, she's just been such a big character the last few chapters and I really wanted to see events from her POV and see CxE as parents, because never really showed that. Promise that the end is a BIG fluffy CxE moment. Oh and I know…if I hadn't already ruined it for you by adding to much Evie…I killed of Charlie! I'm sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT**

**AN; YOU-my wonderful readers both old and new are AMAZING. You have been so kind and supportive. I hope you will join me for the next crazy journey my over active imagination will take me on. Yes it will be CXE and AH, but I know it might take me a little while to get over saying goodbye to my CXE, I am actually very fond of them, despite putting them through so much! LOL! I would very grateful if you could help with the healing process, by pushing the button and reviewing! Now to business, as some of you who have been on the receiving end of my rambling, neurotic replies and messages know, this chapter has been giving me a bit of a headache, well I've written, re-written, slept on it, asked advice. This is what I've come up with, something that will hopefully let Adam have his say and give us all a little more CXE fluffy stuff. There will be some angsty, drama, old habits and there will be **music**, maybe not your taste in music, but…oh and just to make it clear CXE will age in this story, but I'll try not make it too ewwwy.**

**ADAM POV**_ –_**age 28**

"He could be asleep, he could have his hearing aid out…" my Dad said.

"No, he made me promise to call him whatever time Adam got here…" My mom said biting down hard on her lip as she paced the kitchen, phone in hand.

"Bella, love…my Dad sometimes forgets that he's not as young as he used to be." I winced slightly, I knew it probably wasn't on purpose, but he could have the most patronizing tone. The flash in my mom's eyes told me that she was thinking the same thing

"Edward, sweetheart…" my mom began sharply.

"Papa Carlisle doesn't sleep a lot anyway, but with Glamma Esme away…he wouldn't be asleep yet…how about I take a walk up to the house…"

"You're such a Momma's boy." My Dad growled, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Hell yes…and don't tell me you weren't about to suggest doing the same to stop her worrying." I muttered as I passed him. He smirked. My Dad adored my mom and would do anything for her.

I pulled my jacket a little more tightly around me as I began to jog slowly along the long path that joined my parent's house to Papa Carlisle and Glamma Esme's. I had grown up knowing that I had a lot more in terms of material wealth than a lot of other people and thanks to my parents and family, I had never abused or taken that for granted. What I had taken for granted, what I hadn't realized was so important was the sense of peace, calm and safety that these two house and the people in them made me feel. They were feelings that I was beginning to value a lot more the crazier my life became.

A fluttering of wings and a soft quack which seemed to echo like an explosion in the darkness made me jump as I passed the small lake, where a family of ducks had taken up residence. I quickened my pace slightly, ducks were okay, but I still had the scars from my encounters with the geese who had roosted on the lake one summer when I was eight. They were truly evil creatures who had taken delight in stalking me anytime I had ventured into the garden. Finally Glamma Esme arranged for the "Geesestapo" as everyone had dubbed them to be humanely moved on. Emmett had offered his services, saying that he was going to charm them out with a variety of different bird calls. An eagle call had had quite effect, seeing Emmett being chased the length of the garden by terrified geese.

"What can I say? Emmett love is a powerful thing?" he had said.

The main house was in darkness, but I could hear music blaring really loudly from upstairs. Evie who had just graduated as Doctor Evie Cullen veterinary, had just started a contract as an in house vet and handler at Seattle Zoo's primate house, was in Seattle for work, but would be coming home at the weekend. It had to be Papa Carlisle.

I knocked on his study door, but with the music at that volume with our without his hearing aide, he wouldn't have heard. I pushed the door open to see him sat behind his desk, his head leant back against the leather padding of his chair, eyes closed, a half empty scotch by his hand. Papa Carlisle was a couple of months off eighty, he suffered a little with arthritis and other "Old man" problems as he called them, but he usually had more energy than us younger ones. Tonight however, my heart clenched painfully as I saw how small and fragile he looked. As if sensing he was being watched his eyes opened. He was shocked for a minute, but then his face split into a wide, warm smile.

"Adam!" he said genuinely thrilled to see me. He moved a lot quicker than I expected him to round the desk and embraced me tightly.

"Is this a private party or can anyone come?" I asked. He chuckled as he fiddled with the volume on the music system which contained a turntable for vinyl records that I had bought him.

"Mom did try and call you but…"

"Oh, tell her I'm sorry, but the land line is somewhere downstairs…I'm only really listening for my cell phone…" he tapped his chest, where I could see his small silver cell poking out of the pocket. "Evie has programmed it so that the damn thing almost drills a hole in my chest vibrating when it goes off. Sit…sit…drink?" he asked indicating the scotch bottle.

Carlisle rarely had more than a beer, for him to be hitting the spirits meant that he really was upset. He caught my look.

"For medicinal purposes only, I won't tell your Mom if you don't tell Esme." I grinned and sat on the large squashy couch that Esme had insisted on putting in there for when Carlisle was "resting" his eyes. He quickly joined me.

"Was that Bobby D? I heard, sounded like a live recording." I asked. He nodded.

"Esme bought me this on my fiftieth birthday, not long after we met."

"How is she?"

"Fine, fine…hating being so idle and that everyone is fussing…it's me that feels like he had his heart…"he trailed off. Esme had collapsed a week ago with an irregular heartbeat. It was something that could be easily treated with a pacemaker that had been fitted a couple of days ago, but it had scared us all, none more so than Carlisle. Esme was otherwise really healthy.

I gave his knee a squeeze and he patted my hand.

"Ignore me, sentimental old fool…doesn't help I can never sleep properly when she's away." He said.

"You are staying for awhile?" he asked.

"Of course, I would have been here sooner…"

"Your grandmother wouldn't hear of it, she was most adamant…how did those shows go by the way?"

"Meh." I said twisting my hand to show they were ok, but not great. "No, I have some time off before my New York shows…should be just enough time for Mom to feed me up and Evie to drive me crazy."

"She and Sam are coming home for a week. I'm so glad that Sam was there for Evie…she's always had this big fear that I'd be the one to get sick like this…having it happen to Esme has really thrown her."

"Glamma will be okay." I said, hoping the anxiety in my tone wasn't too obvious.

"She'll be fine, apart from the irregular heartbeat she's in good shape and the pacemaker will manage that…doesn't mean I won't be trying to get her to take things a bit easier."

"Good luck with that." I laughed. Esme was officially retired and she and Carlisle enjoyed their time together, but Esme was also took art and cooking classes and she sat on the boards of a shelters for battered women in Port Angeles and Seattle. Carlisle chuckled. "Maybe me, you, Dad and Sam could head to that new piano bar that's opened in Seattle…New Moon…Evie told me he had taken her there, but it wasn't really her scene."

"I'd like that…but I thought you'd want a break from music…"

"You know me Papa, when I'm on the road, I want to be home, when I'm home I want…anyway…I'm still trying to make it up to Sam for the first time I took him out to a bar." I laughed.

_Even though I was in New York, Evie and I still kept in touch and I knew about Sam and how happy he made her. I was home from school myself the weekend she bought him home to Forks for the first time as Evie had wanted to get the painful process of him meeting everyone and possibly "running from the house screaming never to be seen again" as she put it over quickly. As it turned out, whilst all the girls, even Alice could arrive during the day as planned, the boys including my Dad were busy till the evening. Instead I was instructed by several texts from Emmett to bring him to Angie's Bar in Port Angeles and NOT to let him know that our quiet beer and pool game was going to be gate crashed._

_Sam is a nice guy, but as the first impression he had made was carrying an injured Evie into the house whilst arguing with her, he had been a bag of nerves and what he had to face was not going to make him feel better._

"_Adam pleeeassse…please don't let them scare him off…pleeeassse…" Evie pleaded as she followed me round the house hobbling on her bad ankle._

"_We're just going for a beer."_

_She had snorted at this. "Adam…your innocent act might fool your mom and even mine sometimes…but please this is me…your ears always go red when you lie." _

"_Do not!" I shot back._

"_Adam, seriously…Sam…he's really important to me." She said softly as she leant heavily on the breakfast bar. And I could see that she was telling the truth, I had seen her infatuated, in lust, but there was that special glow that comes from finding a real love shining from her. I remember feeling jealous_

"_Dad is being nice to him…he's still not sure, but he'll come round…Mom, Bella, Alice and Rose like him…he even got a grunt from the twins…but…the guys…Emmett could…"_

"_We just want to make sure he'll treat you right…"_

" _I am a grown woman, I am NOT a baby!" she huffed before crying out as she put more weight on her foot than she meant._

"_Uh huh." I said as I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the lounge. Yes our family fussed over us, but they didn't intentionally smother, we were allowed to grow up and learn from our mistakes. But whether she liked it or not almost losing Evie had made her all the more precious to all of us._

"_Seriously Taz…" I had called her that from about the age of eight, when my serious study of cartoons had revealed her striking resemblance to The Tazmainian Devil. "The guy has already proved he has balls of steel, I mean he asked you out didn't he?"_

_Sam paled when he saw he returned from the bathroom at the bar to see Emmett, Edward, Jasper and sitting in our booth. I hissed a quiet sorry._

"_So…Sammm." Emmett began moving round to the empty seat making Sam the filling in an Emmett and Jasper sandwich. My Dad was sitting opposite, his face impassive._

"_I hear you're into monkey business…"_

"_I…" Sam stammered._

"_And you often get up to monkey business with my niece." Jasper said._

"_We…I mean we…"_

"_Indulge in lots of wild monkey sex." My Dad offered his face still impassive. Sam had looked like he was going to faint._

"_Yes…I mean no!"_

"_So, you're saying that you aren't having sex with my baby…sister." Emmett growled. Sam was now bright red, unsure where to look or who to respond to._

"_Just so you know…we do have an independent witness." Jasper said his tone matter of fact. Stephen one of Evie's best friends who was also her roommate had been unofficially adopted by Alice and Jasper. I remember thinking that although they weren't being as hard on Sam as they could have been, he was still going to have to grow a pair pretty quick if he didn't want to totally screw this up. Thank god Sam seemed to have heard my frantic mental rambling. He took a deep breath._

"_Yes…it's true that Evie and I are having…sleeping together, but we are being responsible and I would not…could not disrespect or hurt her in that way…I care…screw it if you're going to hate me anyway, I might as well be honest…I love her." He said fiercely. The silence that followed was long and deafening. It was finally broken by Emmett's boom of laughter as he slapped Sam on the back, almost sending him across the table._

"_Hate you?...I don't know about these guys, but I want to shake the hand of the man brave enough to take on Hurricane Evie." My Dad had laughed holding out his hand._

"_This calls for tequila!" Emmett had said. I remembered Rose telling me that Emmett was a firm follower of the one tequila, two tequila, three tequila…floor…rule, so Sam ended up helping me pour the big guy into my car awhile later. Sam was in the middle of helping Emmett with his seat belt when Emmett grabbed him._

"_I like you monkey man, but if you hurt my little sister and I will hunt you down…" he slured before passing out._

"Yeah, I remember there were a few sore heads the next day." Carlisle said pulling me out of my musings. "Not least mine…Evie was on edge all night, extolling Sam's virtues to me. I liked him, but the first time I saw him, he was carrying my injured daughter towards me and shouting at her."

"That takes guts."

"What meeting me?"

"Shouting at Evie." I replied. We both laughed,

"He's a great guy…perfect for her… But be warned, I'm sure they'll take great delight in torturing your special someone when you bring them home." Carlisle laughed.

"They might have a long wait." I said a little bitterly.

"Adam…it will happen for you again…after Elizabeth died, I never thought I'd ever find someone who would love me, that I would be able to love…adore as much as I do Esme…but I did…it took awhile and I know you probably don't want to wait till you are fifty for it to happen, but it did happen. I was blessed with more than I ever thought possible."Carlisle said passionately and I knew he was right, but it didn't stop the scar tissue on my heart stretching and tearing a little as I let my loneliness and bitterness wash over me for a long moment. Instinctively, I reached out and hugged Carlisle, who just held me tightly, kissing the top of my head tenderly as I pulled away from him.

oh yes, did I tell you that your grandmother was told off by security at the mall for rearranging the CD's in the music store?" Carlisle said brightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Again!" I laughed. Ever since my first CD had come out Esme had developed a habit of rearranging the CD's so mine were more prominent.

"Well…she really likes this one…especially a certain track towards the end…"

"Can't take all the credit for that…"

"You and your father did a wonderful job."

"It was easier than trying to figure out what to get you guys or an anniversary present." I teased. Carlisle ruffled my hair. We sat in an easy silence for awhile enjoying each other's company, the music and the fine whisky. Suddenly the music turned into a song that had us both smiling but for very different reasons.

"I still think your version was better." Carlisle said quietly.

"Papa, I was 15 and scared to death! This was before Evie had bullied me into the school show and I realized how much I enjoyed it…playing a few Christmas carols or the Mission Impossible theme for Emmett was one thing…but yours and Glamma's anniversary party…you'd just renewed your vows…I swear all of Forks was there!" I chuckled, my hands were sweating just thinking about that day.

"Were they? Didn't notice…" he laughed.

"No, I remember at your first wedding and the renewal, the moment the two of you heard the song and started to dance…you seemed to be somewhere else…just the two of you." I said with a goofy smile on my face as I remembered.

Suddenly, the quiet was shattered by the shrill ring and deep booming vibrate of Carlisle's cell phone. I felt my stomach clench painfully as he answered it before the second ring could begin.

"Esme? What's wrong?" he demanded. After a few seconds I saw his face relax a little and let out the deep breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"It's not my fault…Adam's here." He said finally, before having to hold the phone away from his ear for a minute. "Your Glamma would like to talk to you." He said with a chuckle as he held out the phone. She sounded in good spirits but tired as we talked and she insisted that she was fine and that nothing would keep her from my New York Show.

"Yeah if Mom has her way, I'll be rolling onto the stage…ohhh, Glamma you're killing me here, you know how much I love your chocolate fudge cake…"

"No good, she won't tell you where she's hidden it." Carlisle sang with a smug grin on his face, which was quickly replaced with a scowl as I let out a yell, handed him the phone and hurried from the room.

**C POV**

"You told him! I love your cakes too." I pouted as I took the phone from Adam.

"Yes dear, a little too much…I don't want that little tummy of yours getting any bigger, especially if I decide to take up life drawing again."

"Wicked woman." I growled. "Not that I don't love hearing your voice darling, but as you said, it's late…you should be resting."

"I know and I know that I'll be home the day after tomorrow, but…it's too quiet, I'm cold…I miss you…feeling your arms around me…" Esme said in a rush, her voice cracking a little with emotion. We hated being apart especially if one of us was ill, but Esme was having to deal with not only the fear that her "funny turn" as she insisted on calling it, had given us both, but also the vulnerability that comes after a surgery, however minor, especially to places like heart.

"I miss you too my love…but you'll be back in our bed, arguing with me over hogging the bed clothes before you know it." I said with a quiet chuckle. It was taking everything I had not to go get in the car and drive back to the hospital. Esme let out a shaky laugh.

"So, what are you and Adam talking about that has you up so late?" she asked.

"Oh this and that…when we renewed our wedding vows for our tenth wedding anniversary do you remember?"

"Of course…I was only going to stay in Forks for three months…"

"Don't remind me…I don't know what I would have done if you had left me…"

"You would have let me go." It was a statement not a question.

"Don't be so sure."

"You would have, if that's what I had wanted."

"You have amazing faith in me…my nobility." I grumbled. She was right, I would have let her go if that's what she really wanted, but I remember the hundred different speeches, pleas and even accidental on purpose tricks I had prepared just in case.

"You are an amazing man Carlisle Cullen…I was a broken mess, but you took those broken pieces and you fixed me…what was it I said that day in my vows? You helped me to spread my wings, learn how to fly…"

"I was so scared that once you knew how beautiful, how intelligent…how wonderful you were… all the things you could be…that you would fly away like the angel I always thought you were…leave me." I said roughly.

"I couldn't…my heart…my soul…they'd finally found a safe place with you…I knew you would take care…nurture…"

"Guard them with my life…they were…are still the most precious gifts I have ever been given…but I would have never have kept them if you had ever wanted to…I would have not let you go without a hell of a fight…you, your love…everything to me…but I would not have held you somewhere you didn't want to be." I said thickly as sentimental tears began to leak from the corners of my eyes.

"That was exactly why I stayed my love." Esme purred. The silence that fell between us was emotional but comforting, my arms ached to hold her as I heard her breathing steady, I wanted to feel her soft hair beneath my fingers, let my head become clouded by her scent as it soothed me to sleep. Just as it did every night for the almost thirty years we had been together and the twenty five years of our marriage.

"That and the fact I couldn't keep my hands off your gorgeous body." Esme said after awhile.

"Oh I knew that! It was a given." I laughed, deciding to join in with her attempt to lighten the mood a little.

"A given…really?" she asked archly, I could almost see her eyebrow raising.

"Yup, Cullen men…we have this animal magnetism when it comes to attracting women."

It got the response I wanted, Esme laughing, a proper dancing laugh that made me smile as I imagined it.

"You definitely have some kind of allure…which only seems to get more potent with age…" she said finally. "Our little island, my safe haven…it looked so beautiful that night or should I say twilight as it was…the sky burnt all those wonderful colours, the fairy lights twinkling in the tree…but it was seeing you, so strong, so handsome…holding out your hand to me…" Esme sighed wistfully. I let my mind wander as well, Evie had done some acrobatic climbing under Alice's guidance to dress that tree with lights and as darkness had fallen, the few guests we had invited to that wonderful event on our little Island had held lit candles. But the sight of Esme, her long silver dress seeming to shimmer in the candlelight…

"Dance with me." I said suddenly.

"Okay Carlisle…how much have you had to drink?" Esme asked lightly. I'd only had one scotch…well maybe one and a half…I wasn't drunk, I didn't sound drunk…did I?

"I am not drunk…our wedding song was what got Adam and I talking…he said that when we danced to it, we seemed to be totally lost in each other…somewhere else…well…take me away from this lonely office Esme…let me take you away from that hospital room, just for a little while…come back to our little Island…let me hold you…"

"Oh please." She whimpered.

With slightly clumsy hands, I fixed the record to the right place and placed Esme on speaker so she could hear.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes.

I closed my eyes and leant back against the sofa, letting the simple piano and strings transport me to the little Island where I could see my beautiful angel holding out a hand to me. Our bodies ageless, fitting together perfectly as always, Esme's gaze holding me transfixed

_**Here we are, on earth together…it's you and I**_

_**God has made us fall in love it's true…**_

_**I've really found someone like you.**_

_**Will it say, the love you feel for me…will it say?**_

_**That you will be by my side**__, __**to see me through? Until my life is through?**_

_**Well in my mind, we can conquer the world.**_

_**In love, you and I,**_

_**You and I**_

_**Youuu and I.**_

_**I am glad at least in my life,**_

_**I've found someone, who may not be here forever…to see me through…**_

_**But I've found my strength in you. Coz in my mind…**_

_**You will stay here always…In love…you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**In my mind, we can conquer the world.**_

_**In love…you and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You and I**_

_**You and I**_

**ADAM POV**

Despite her pleas that she didn't want them to upset their schedules anymore than they already had, Evie wasn't the only one of Esme's children to come home for varying times over the following week. Carlisle grumbled and Esme hated causing anyone to worry, but you could see the comfort and energy that having their children home gave them. Even when they were screaming at each other.

"Damn it Emmett shut the hell up…it wasn't that funny!" Evie huffed as we all began streaming in from the garage. Whilst Carlisle and Esme had enjoyed a little peace and quiet, we had all headed out to play pool at Angie's Bar.

"It was…and best of all…it wasn't me…" Emmett roared with laughter

"You wish my ass that was small." Rose growled.

"You know what they say babe…anymore than a handful is a waste… and I have very large hands." Emmett replied as he pinched Rose's butt. She giggled, they weren't drunk, just merry.

"I thought they said that about boobs?" she said.

"Either works for me, I'm easy…" Emmett chuckled going to make a grab for Rose's chest

"And do you really think a, that my ass is that big and b, that I would wear jeans that damn tight and hoochie?" Evie demanded of a pale faced Sam.

"What the hell is going on? I swear I heard you coming down the drive?" Carlisle demanded from the lounge.

"Sorry Daddy." Alice and Evie sang as we all gathered in the doorway.

"Well…as long as you're all okay." Carlisle grumbled.

"Damn, how come that doesn't work for me?" my little sister Beth demanded.

"Because my darling, you are not shameless enough with the puppy dog eyes". Esme said walking towards us all and pulling Beth into her side. I still couldn't believe the cool, confidant young woman who had been out with us tonight, enjoying a fair amount of male attention and handling it brilliantly was my shy, nervous little sister. "Watch." Esme said with a laugh nodding her head to where Alice and Evie were settling themselves either side of Carlisle and giving him really shamelss pouts and puppy dog eyes. There was thirty plus years between them, but you wouldn't think it, to Carlisle, they were just his girls.

"Evie…I'm sorry…" Sam pleaded as she shot him a cold look, which sent him scurrying to the other couch and the relative safety of my mom, Rose and Esme.

"What the hell happened?" Esme asked.

"Well I…" Sam began

"He...he…" Evie squeaked.

"We were having a great time…people were even leaving Adam alone…" Bella began.

"Well to most people here…he's just Adam my grandson." Esme said proudly. I was standing behind her sofa and couldn't resist giving her shoulders a squeeze and a kiss on the top of the head. She looked back at me and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, he's your grandson is he?" Carlisle teased. "I have no part to play…"

"Anyway, can we tell this story already…I'm hungry." Emmett boomed

"Everything was going great until a bit later when Brittany Newton and a gang of her friends came in and started 'oh my god, it's Adam Cullen'. Adam agreed to sing, Sam slipped his arms round the waist of someone who wasn't Evie" Alice explained.

"It was dark…you had your back to me…you were wearing the same top." Sam stammered, his head in his hands. My mom and Esme patted him on the shoulder "I wouldn't mind, but it took him ages to realize!" Carlisle was trying to keep a straight face as he looked into Evie's pout, but failed.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Evie shrieked, lightly tapping him on the arm.

"I'm sorry baby…but it was an accident…and I know what it's like to be falsely accused." Carlisle said shooting me an evil grin

"So Em, I think there's some chicken left in the fridge…" I said quickly. Hell, was I ever going to be able to live that story down.

My mom of all people started to cackle with laughter.

"Oh hell…I remember that…Adam accused Papa of having an affair." Evie laughed.

"Yes thankyou…I'm an idiot" I growled.

_When I was thirteen my mom's writing career took off and she needed a larger office, so whilst our house was being remodeled, Mom, Dad, Beth and I moved back into the main house. One day I had needed some extra stationary for my homework and Papa Carlisle had told me to help myself from his office. It was whilst I was rummaging through the drawers of his desk that I found the photo of him draped intimately round a woman in a bikini, the photo was a little blurred, but it had definitely been Carlisle. I hadn't known what to do, how could I tell anyone? How could he do that to my Glamma Esme? I brooded for a week. I was downstairs in the lounge watching TV with Mom, Dad and Beth, when Carlisle and Esme came storming into the house back early from a design dinner they had gone to for Esme's work._

"_I know these things bore you Carlisle, but did you have to be quite so rude? Gwen Eastern is a nice lady…she donates a lot to the shelter…"_

"_The woman was groping my leg…my arm…"_

"_She was not groping you! She's a very tactile woman and she knows that your left side is your weakest, she was trying to get your attention, draw you into the conversation." _

_They had entered the lounge, seeming to have not noticed us there._

"_Wait a minute…" Esme had said suddenly, her eyes narrowing. "Even though it was quite loud, you should still have been able to hear her…with…your hearing aid…in…I saw you put it in before we left…YOU TOOK IT OUT! YOU INSUFFERABLE MAN, YOU TOOK IT OUT!" Esme had exploded._

"_Jesus Esme! If I wasn't deaf before I am now!" Carlisle growled as he winced at her volume. Beth and I had been stunned into silence by this very unusual display, but my mom had explained to me the next day that I had, for the first time seen Carlisle and Esme drunk. Not rolling round the floor drunk, but loose enough to lower a few inhibitions._

"_Well I'll soon fix that…I'll superglue the damn thing in! Where is it? Where is it?" Esme demanded, lunging at his pockets._

"_Damn it woman, I know you find me irisistable, but can you at least try and control yourself in front of THE CHILDREN!" Carlisle had bellowed with a laugh. All I had heard was him shout and Esme look shocked as she sprung back and seen us in the room, that had been enough for me._

"_I bet you don't ask your bikini woman to control herself DO YOU?" I had demanded springing to my feet._

"_Adam!" Mom and Dad had said in shocked unison._

_Carlisle had looked a little stunned for a minute._

"_Are you talking to me?" he queried._

"_Well you are the only one that has pictures of himself draped all over another woman in a bikini I can see."_

_I heard rather than saw Mom, Dad and suck in deep breaths. My eyes were locked on Carlisle's face, where several different emotions had flickered, I remember the darkness of his annoyance had frightened me a little._

"_Okay young man, whilst I applaud you for defending my wife's honour, do you have evidence to back up what you accused me of?" he had demanded quietly. I thrust the picture I had kept in my pocket at him._

"_I wondered where that went…where did you find it?" he had asked coldly._

"_Bottom left drawer."_

_You could have cut the silence with a knife._

"_I believe I told you what you what you wanted was in the right hand drawer…"_

"_I forgot." I mumbled._

_Carlisle continued to stare me out until Esme came and wrapped her arms around me._

"_Carlisle stop now…bless you darling…but believe it or not…that's…"_

"MOM, that's YOU!" Emmett bellowed bringing me back to the present. He, Alice, Rose, Sam were gathered round the photo which Evie had gone upstairs to get

"Yes, yes it's me, now whose hungry?" Esme demanded.

"You both look starved and not for food." Rose said looking at Esme in awe.

"Well yes…that is one of the before shots." Esme said lightly. "I much prefer the after shots." She purred at Carlisle, the two of them obviously sharing a moment that we really didn't want to know about, but were none the less fascinated by.

One thing that that incident with the photo taught me, apart from not to touch Carlisle's desk, was that I didn't find girls attractive sexually. I had argued that I was thirteen and the photo turned out to be of my grandmother, but even when it was blurred and all I saw was the hot body, it did nothing for me and that scared me. It started me on my period from the age of 14-18 of being a bit of a player. After I had grown, filled out and found my talent for and love of music, thanks to Evie pushing me into the school show, I became more popular with girls as well as boys. So to try and drown out the frightening feelings that were overwhelming me on a daily basis, I started using my not bad looks, my talent and the charm and manners I had inherited to have a series of girlfriends, I was desperate to be normal. It was whilst trying to impress my latest girlfriend Chole, that I had gone cliff diving from the cliff that Esme and Charles Platt had fallen from.

I was trying to just be Adam, happy Adam, normal Adam, but the strain of fighting with my Dad over my decision to pursue music as a career was pushing me to my limit. When I was a child he encouraged me to play, practice, although my balance and co-ordination improved, I was never going to be a sports man, and I wasn't as interested or as good at science as Evie was, so this was something for us to bond over. But when he'd seen how people had reacted to me playing and singing, it was the first time I had ever had the nerve, at Carlisle and Esme's anniversary party and later the school show, he changed.

He would become distant or worse, his criticism which had always been constructive now became personal and nasty. It caused some nasty rows between him and my mom. Mom explained a little about my Dad's past, how he had been told how great he was, gone to music school in London, only to find that he didn't have as much talent as he thought. I felt sorry for him, that was my greatest fear, wanting to be a musician so badly, working so hard, only for it to be taken away. One night when he replaced my music school applications with ones for every other damn course he could think of, I lost it.

"_I'm sorry about what happened to you Dad…I really am. It must have hurt like hell, shit it must still hurt…BUT I AM NOT YOU! Who knows, it might be genetic, all I may be good for is playing family parties and school shows, but I want, no I need to know…I need to find out who the hell Adam Cullen is and the best way for me to do that is with my music… I know you worry, you don't want me to be hurt but…or is because your jealous? You don't want me to try incase they say I'm better than you?"_

_I had no idea where that had come from, but I had seen a brief flash in my father's eyes as he almost lunged at me that told me it was at least someway true. It killed me to leave the house with the sound of my mom sobbing and calling me back, but I knew I had to get out of there. Also I was playing a piano at a gay bar in Seattle. I was underage but didn't look it, they were desperate and I was good and if my Dad really was determined not to help me with my musical education, I would need all the money I could get. I had thought that working in the bar would kill or cure me, it just made me more anxious. I did make a good friend in GIGI a drag queen who was really called Harry. He understood my confusion and let me talk without any pressure. It was thanks to Harry that I came out to my Dad._

_A stag party crashed into the bar and started causing trouble. Harry who was as small and delicate as Alice in build was being pounded on by a guy. Harry was my friend, the only one who understood me, I was angry. The fight was short but bloody. Not wanting to get into trouble for hiring me underage, the club had said that I was just passing the alley where the fight had spilled out to and stepped in to help Harry. I was still 17, so the police called my Dad._

"_What were you doing in that part of town?" My Dad asked calmly._

"_I just was." I sulked._

"_ADAM!" _

"_WHAT? I'm already such a crushing disappointment Dad, are you sure you can handle more?"_

"_You're gay." He whispered. It was a statement, not a question._

"_Give the clever doctor…a gold fucking star." I spat, my voice thick with angry tears that I was determined not to let fall. My Dad pulled the car over and I leapt out and was sick._

_After a minute I felt a hand on my shoulder and a bottle of water was placed in my hand._

"_I'm so sorry son."_

"_For what?"_

"_How long have you known?"_

"_A while…I didn't…I don't want to be like this Dad…I want to be normal. I want to be the Adam you love…the Adam you are proud of again…" I cried as I began to walk away_

"_Look at me…DAMN IT ADAM LOOK AT ME…please…" My Dad said as he spun me round and gripped my arms forcing me to face him. The look on his face was tortured, no shame or embarrassment, just genuine pain and…love._

"_I have been proud of you everyday since you were born. You are my son…I love you…do you hear me…I love you…" he said fiercely. "What you said earlier…do you know what I'm jealous of? Partly your talent, Adam you are truly a gifted performer…but mainly your determination, your drive, your strength…I have been the biggest bastard, trying to wreck your dream, not wanting you to suffer what I did…but you…you, want this so badly that everytime I try and knock you, you get back up and keep going…jesus…I am so damn proud, you must get it from your mother. I had doubts in my talent, in going to school in London, but I let all the smoke people were blowing up my ass cloud my judgement…I was too weak to say no, this isn't what I want…I risked losing my family, I risked losing your mother the most amazing thing that ever happened to me…because I was too damn weak. You are more of a man…and being gay Adam doesn't make you any less of a man, if anything it makes you an even stronger one, you are going to, even now still face some peoples prejudices…but you will NOT be alone…if you can't, or don't want to talk to me…"_

"_You are the only person I want to talk to about all of it…Help me Dad please…I'm so confused and so damn scared."_

_It took some time for me and Dad to sort things out and he insisted that I minor in education with my music, but he was right by my side when I told the rest of the family. I had been forced to tell them quicker than I wanted to as a cop who had been at the fight at the club used to be a Deputy in Forks. As much as my family was loved and respected, the town still enjoyed having a new piece of gossip. How could Charlie Swan's grandson and Emmett's nephew be gay?_

"_I'm sorry in advance for any…comments or attacks you might get…with me away at school for most of the year…it shouldn't be too bad."_

"_If it comes to that, we'll move." Esme said waving away what I said._

"_You…you can't…"_

"_I will not have my grandson forced to hide away from home…" she said fiercely._

Alice had reacted a lot like Evie, who couldn't believe that they hadn't known. Rose had just let out a "Damn" and said something to my mom about telling her I would be a heartbreaker before hugging me. Carlisle had simply held me, Jasper had told me anytime I needed to talk call him. Emmett had been the one toask me if I was sure. I assured him I was. It was Emmett I had been worried about. He was such a "guy", he wasn't homophobic, but it was a lot for him to understand.

Applying to Julliard had been a joke, making up the numbers of applications I needed. I wasn't supposed to get in, but I did.

Being away from home gave both me and family more time and space to adjust. It didn't stop them checking up on me however and Aunty Rose offering to be my wing man if I went on the prowl. Not that for my first year I had much time for anything but study. I also joined a big band/jazz band. Every Sunday from when I was about eight till the time I left for New York, Carlisle and I would make our mega sandwiches before retiring to his study with the funny papers and comics. He would also play some of his extensive record collection, he had a passion and a great knowledge of all the big band singers Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Bobby Darin, Mel Torme, Tony Bennett, there was also Elvis and some Tamala Mowtown Soul thrown in. People teased him about being old fashioned and having a terrible voice which he did, but he knew this music, he had told me how it helped him relax, mourn, love again. I loved how it went from high drama and intricate, lush arrangements to simple strings. And I had found, singing at their anniversary party that I had a voice that suited that kind of music.

It was through Rose that I met Tom.

My Mom and Dad and Carlisle and Esme sometimes came out to see me play some small clubs with the band. It took awhile, but my Dad saw how happy playing made me, how hard I was working to learn my craft and how people reacted to me. Whilst Carlisle used to offer suggestions for our set lists, Dad used to help out not only with my Julliard work load, but also arrangements with the band.

_When Rose heard us play, she hired us for some corporate gigs that events company was holding both in Seattle and New York. Tom was at film school, he was one of the crew of cater waiters Rose had hired. We bumped into each other a few times, before Rose noticed during the pre event briefing how we used to try and not look at each other. She accidently on purpose_ _scheduled our breaks together or placed us in contact. We did talk and laugh a lot. Tom was a lot like me, in that he didn't overemphasize his sexuality, but he did have a very dry sense of humour. Finally one night, Rose held Tom back after an event for petty reasons, he ended up missing his ride home._

"_Adam's going your way." Rose had insisted with a barely concealed smirk._

"_Rose." I had hissed in panic_

"_Adam please…I know you're nervous…but as handsome as you are…someone else will make a move on him if you don't…"_

_My stomach clenched at the thought of Tom with someone else and I had seen other guys checking him out._

"_Now go…put us out of your misery."_

_Tom and I were together for six months, four days and thirteen hours. I told everyone who mattered about Tom and he met Evie, and Alice when we worked at a party at one of her stores. We had taken things slowly, both us still coming to terms_ _with coming out and finding each other, Tom was from a small town outside New York and hadn't told his family, one of the girls on his course who would later become a really good friend, would go home with him sometimes to keep his family happy. I knew how confusing and frightening it could be and I knew that not all families are as accepting as mine. However there was a part of me that hated being his secret. What I wasn't to know, until one of his brothers tried to hit me, was that Tom had written to his family coming out and telling them about me and how much he cared for me._

_A week before Tom and I were due to go back to Forks, there was an explosion in the SFX lab at the film school. They told me later that Tom had been overcome by smoke, that he hadn't been touched by the flames. All I knew was Tom, my Tom was gone…dead. I didn't call anyone tell them, I didn't cry, I didn't feel, I just exsisted, did what I had to do to get through each day. I was in shock_

_Lucy, the girl who had been Grace to Tom's Will was the one who called my home, told them what had happened. That I was lost. Two days after the fire, as Lucy and some of our friends were letting themselves into my apartment, they were pushed aside by one of Tom's brothers who was screaming for the faggot that corrupted his baby brother. Tom's brother Paul got a few punches in, but I didn't fight back or press charges. As a thank you, Tom's mother called and said I could attend the funeral. She was grieving, they all were, they all were still in as much shock as I was at Tom dying…at Tom being gay._

_My family arrived en masse in New York, part of me was glad to see them, the part of me that was desperately trying to hide in my shock, not think or feel could barely stand to be with them for long._

"_Dude, it's going to be fucking emotional funerals always are, but when it's a parent burying their child after something unexpected happens like fire…add the fact…"_

"_That they've just found out their son has been corrupted by some…"_

"_You and Tom…what you had, that's not wrong… you didn't do anything wrong, you loved each other, made each other happy, jesus screwed up way things are these days everyone needs somebody…"_

"_Coz, you're nobody till somebody loves you." I sang sarcastically._

"_Just get in the car asswipe." Emmett had growled._

_Emmett had been the one with least to say over my life choice. At first that had upset me. I was closer to Rose and Jasper, but I still didn't want Emmett to think less of me. He assured me he didn't, he was just worried about what I would have to face. He did ask me if I'd take him out one night so he could carry out some scientific research into whether Emmett love was as powerful in men as it was in women. I needed Emmett and his strength and ability to change the subject, lighten the mood or just drive. So early on the morning of Tom's funeral, Emmett whose black curly hair was now graying at the temples, but whose impressive size was just as imposing in a dark suit, had arrived to pick me up. He informed me that I would have to see the family later that night. I would need them._

_I sat in the corner of the church, well aware of the seemingly thousands of anxious looks coming from Tom's mom and the death glares coming from his brothers._

"_What the hell do they expect me to do, jump up and burst into I Am What I am?" I growled to Emmett who simply kept smiling and waving at her and giving his own unique glare to the brothers. Lucy and our other friends were normal as far as everyone else was concerned and so had been accepted into the heart of the family, Lucy as the grieving girlfriend. She hated it, I told her not to, but there was a part of me that wanted to scream I loved him too!_

_I held it together, neutral face, not a tear despite Emmett's anxious glances. We were on out of the church when all three of Tom's brothers loomed forward._

"_End of the road cowboy. We aren't having your sissy ass at the wake…"_

"_I was invited…"_

"_Well we're fucking uninviting you."_

"_Let him come…maybe later we can re enact my favourite scene from Brokeback Mountain, the one where they drag the pillow biting faggot along the road behind a truck before dumping him in a ditch." Another brother sneered. That was it, all the anger all the pain seemed to course through my body and end up in my fists. One of which launched one of Tom's brothers off the ground as it connected with his gut._

_Next thing I knew Emmett had my arms pinned and was half carrying me towards the car. He slammed me into my seat before returning the brothers, who had paled significantly by the time he left. We drove in silence for what felt like forever, until I realized what I had done, that I had just been at my Tom's funeral…that he was gone. I hissed at Emmett to stop the car, stumbled out and began to kick and beat the hood of the car._

"_You are so explaining to Rosie." He growled. With a huffed laugh I collapsed back into my seat. Emmett gave me time by fiddling with my I-Pod._

"_Damn you are so your Dad! All classical shit…it's a car journey man…or at least a few show tunes, something you can sing too!"_

"_Something like the Man That got Away." I laughed, a long, loud hysterical laugh which ended with me finally letting go and sobbing in Emmett's arms._

_Dinner with the family ended up with Evie rising to her feet and rising her beer._

"_To Tom. He may not have had chance to meet the whole crazy Cullen clan, but I think I can speak for all of us when I say Tom, we thankyou for making Adam even if wasn't for long enough…so damn happy."_

I threw myself into my work at Julliard, winning several student awards for composition. I also threw myself into gigging with the band, needing more and more of the adulation showed by the audience, needing to lose myself in the music. It was at a party that Alice was throwing, which she had dragged me too with about an hour to spare, that I met Felix Masters, producer, manager. The man that created Adam Cullen-the new master of the American Songbook, the new housewives-grandma's favourite-the new Buble. It wasn't easy, especially after my first CD came out as did news of my sexuality. And I hated the extra stress it put my family through, but with their support, I kept working hard, learning, growing as a singer, a performer, a writer and I soon became Adam Cullen a respected singer in my own right. Who women were convinced that they could change. Adding to my appeal was the fact that I was never seen with anyone in a romantic way, although at one point I was meant to be cheating on Aunty Rose, my older woman with Evie!

I was Adam Cullen, who was due to finish his tour with a huge, charity fundraiser show for women's refuge charities at Madison Square Garden…the show, the place for singers like me. And I had no piano player, whilst I had come back to Forks, he had gone snow boarding, and broken his left hand. I could play, but it would mean that I had to re work the entire show.

**C POV**.

_**My eyes adored you.**_

_**Though I never laid a hand on you.**_

_**From a million miles away from me, you couldn't see how I adored you? **_

_**So close and yet you couldn't see how I adored you?**_

"I used to listen to that song a lot when we first met…when you were so close…but I couldn't touch you…had to adore you with my eyes." I said.

Esme smiled softly, before she looked at me shrewdly over the top of the sketch pad, where she was in the middle of sketching my hand.

"Carlisle…no amount of flattery…or awful singing will make me finish this drawing any sooner."

"Damn! Busted…although it's true…you were so beautiful…"

"Was?"

"You were beautiful then…you are truly stunning now…" I said quickly slipping behind her chair at the dining room table and whispering in her ear. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw her shiver. Esme had decided to take up life drawing again and her current project was hands. She had decided that all the Cullen men had interesting, talented hands…

"Um…what…are you doing?" she sighed.

"Well I'm more of a hands on, practical type of guy…I'd rather show you how talented my hands can be." I growled as I began to massage the muscles of her neck.

"Still going to…still want to… draw…damn…" she sighed, letting her head fall forward slightly. I chuckled softly and bent my head to lay a kiss on her neck.

"Do you remember that night, after the baseball game…when you hurt your shoulder after showing off…"

"I was trying to impress you."

"It worked…but it was seeing you with no shirt that really sealed the deal…"she laughed

I couldn't help the flush of pride that still swept over me.

"I saw you admiring the view."

"Hah! You can talk…I saw you checking me out when you thought I wasn't looking." She huffed.

"I couldn't believe you were real. That you, this amazing…beautiful woman was just down the hall, that we could talk, that you laughed at my jokes…that you found me attractive…" I said a little shly.

"Carlisle…" she stood, pulling me towards her, wrapping an arm round my waist whilst the other slipped round my neck. Her face was older now, lined, but to me she was still my beautiful Esme.

"You were…are the most amazing man I had ever met…and so damn handsome…you really do leave me breathless…but that first time…seeing you…touching you…even for a few minutes…" her hand moved and lightly to caress my shoulder and chest. "Do you have any idea what it did to me…?"

"Tell me…" I whispered.

"HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?" It was Adam, Adam who had left… Adam whose damn timing couldn't have been any worse…

"My son and grandson playing Madison Square Garden" I said in awe for the hundredth time a week later.

Adam had burst into the house explaining about his piano player and what danger it put the charity show at MSG in. He had wanted Edward to take his place. Edward had been reluctant and had refused, but between us, Adam, Bella, Esme and I had persuaded him that not only was it for a good cause, for night only, that he knew the set list and arrangements better than half the band, but also it may him to lay a few ghosts to rest not only with Adam, but himself. That was how I found myself in Adam's dressing room at MSG waiting for show time. Adam had wanted Edward to come and play the last three dates of the tour at Radio City Music Hall to get the feel for the stage and the speed of the set. He had, using the special charm that only he had with Esme, persuaded her that I had to come as musical consultant. It had been a crazy, but fun week and it let me spend some time with my boys. Seeing how Adam and the band put things together was amazing and Edward all though he was nervous, he fitted right in. I was bursting with pride.

Stephen, Alice and Jasper's adopted son and Evie's best friend had worked for Adam or a couple of years dealing with his wardrobe, but tonight Alice was in charge. And she had loved the fact that there was a camera filming Adam getting ready for the DVD of the show. The camera was also filming Adam's walk to the stage, the walk he had insisted on making with me, Emmett and Jasper and Evie behind him. Edward was already on stage with the band.

**ES POV**

Edward and the band were wiping the already excited crowd into a frenzy.

"Holy Hell…" Rose moaned pointing to the screen as the screaming became almost deafening. On a large screen Adam relaxed but focused was walking from his dressing room, looking incredible in a dark designer suit, white shirt, off kilter tie, stubble a lock of his unruly hair falling in his face. But Rose, Alice who had joined us and I were focused on the three men, looking even more handsome in their dark suits that were walking behind him. Carlisle and I didn't like to be apart, and I was still a little shaky after my health scare, but I knew he needed this, that Adam and Edward needed him. I was an old woman, but I couldn't help the rush of desire I got when I saw Carlisle…he looked years younger, had a new spring in his step…damn that was my man!

Adam suddenly appeared in sillohuete behind the curtain that covered the band, sending the crowd crazy. In the few minutes he spent working the band, the boys joined us, just as Adam appeared and launched into "I'm Your Man."

"Keep it PG 13 you two." Alice shouted to Carlisle and I. I felt Carlisle grip my waist a little harder as he remembered what had happened the first time we had heard that song.

Just before Me and Mrs Jones, Adam pretended to throw a diva fit and storm off. The crowd laughed and were genuinely enthusiastic when Edward, who Adam had introduced with pride as his Dad and where he had learnt all he knew took over. What we weren't expecting was what he began to sing.

"Me and Miss Swan…we've got a thing going on…"

All of us turned to Bella, who didn't know who to look at first her husband or son. She and Edward had had there own ups and downs, especially where music was concerned…here infront of 14,000 people, some old ghosts were laid to rest. Adam obviously let Edward sing more than planned as Edward looked a little nervous, but Adam finally appeared and clapped his Dad on the shoulder.

"Okay…damn…won't be doing that again…seems the old man didn't teach me all he knew…" Adam laughed as the crowed screamed in real delight at Edwards singing. He had a similar deep timbre to his voice that Adam had.

The show moved on to the moment Adam introduced his new single, the one that Carlisle and I had inspired and Edward had helped him write and arrange.

"People ask me where the inspiration came from…well…as you all know, without Sunday mornings studying the funny papers with my grandfather and having my musical taste educated…none of this would have happened. But, it's the love he shares with my beautiful Glamma Esme…they found each other a little later in life than most and they have suffered some…they've been through hell, but they came through it together…stronger, that gives me hope for the future…they laugh, they encourage, support, fight with each other…they truly are to me the definition of the word Unbreakable.

I let myself met against Carlisle as Adam sung Unbreakable. His voice was stunning.

"I love you." I whispered into Carlisle's neck as I layed my hand over his heart.

"Forever and a day my love." He said lowly in my ear.

Carlisle and I didn't stay too long at the party after the show, just long enough for Carlisle to blush fire engine red as several of the girls on Adam's touring staff fawned all over him and told him how much they would miss him. And long enough for us to see Jasper introduce Adam to one of his writer friends. Jack was a little smaller and broader than Adam, he had dark hair and a classically good looking face, which was covered in the most delightful blush as he shook Adam's hand. And Adam's brown eyes held a certain glow as he and Jack fell into an easy, laughter filled discussion.

"Esme!" Carlisle warned as he saw the gleam in my eye.

I was right Jack accompanied Adam back to Forks a few months later for Carlisle's 80'th birthday. A party that the guest of honour almost didn't make. The car broke down!

"What is so damn funny!" Carlisle asked as he looked pointlessly beneath the hood.

"Just having a blast of de ja vu…and once again thanking god that you are hopeless with cars…"

"Oh, why's that?" he demanded coming round to my side of the car, where I was sitting long ways.

"Well." I said standing. "If you had known how to fix my old wreck…I would have probably driven on out of Forks…we would never have met…"

"Stop." He almost pleaded, shivering and not with cold. We were on the road to La Push Beach. Rose was on her way to collect us and I had just the thing to pass the time. I held up a hand and turned the radio up.

"If I didn't know better…I'd have sworn you and Adam planned this…" I laughed as I wrapped Carlisle's arms round me and began to gently sway in time to the song Adam had written for us.

…_**and whenever you smile…**_

_**I can hardly believe your mine**_

_**This love is unbreakable **_

_**It's unmistakable**_

_**And each time I look in your eyes.**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is untouchable**_

_**I feeling my heart just can't deny**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes**_

_**Ooh baby I know why**_

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**Share the laughter,**_

_**Share the tears,**_

_**We both now**_

_**We'll grow old from here**_

_**Cause together we are strong, in my arms, that's where you belong.**_

_**I've been touched by the hands of an angel**_

_**I've been blessed with the power of love**_

_**And whenever you smile,**_

_**I can hardly believe your mine.**_

The love and passion in Carlisle's eyes caused me to whimper and stroke his face, my fingers brushed his lips. I loved this man so much…he had picked me up from the side of the road, given me love, a chance to really live my life…but most importantly, his most precious gift…he had given me…his heart…

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**Through fire and flame**_

_**When all this is over**_

_**Our love still remains**_

It might have not been our spot on the beach, where I usually walked with Carlisle to give him his birthday kiss, but…

"Happy Birthday Carlisle." I whispered as I gently claimed his lips with mine.

**AN; Okay, that's it. Hopefully you all got something to end the story in a way you like. Please hit the button. Thankyou so much again. **

**I don't own Micheal Buble or his MSG life show, which I borrowed from for Adam. I know Twilight is more indie/rock, but it's just how I saw Adam. I also don't own You and I-pretty song. And Unbreakable is actually a song by Irish Band Westlife. My Eyes Adored You is By Frankie Valli**

**Thankyou again-Scribex**


End file.
